Ezüst Millennium: 2 Selene
by Elza Eldaniella 1
Summary: A történet Selene, a Holdkirálynő életét meséli el az Ezüst Millennium korából. A trilógia második része az ifjú Holdkirálynő kalandjairól szól. Előzmény: Ezüst Millennium: 1. Silvermoon.
1. fontfontA Holdkirálynőfontfont

**Ezüst Millennium**

**II. rész**

**S E L E N E**

**1. A Holdkirálynő**

Két hónap telt el a nagymama halála, és másfél a temetése óta. Az elmúlt két hónapban, sok minden megváltozott az életemben. Valahogy érettebb lettem – végérvényesen felnőttem. Megtartva az ígéretemet, amit a nagyi halálának másnapján tettem, belevetettem magam a munkában. Amit akkor megfogadtam, a temetésen megerősítettem, hogy úgy adózhatók legjobban a nagymama emlékének, ha folytatom az ő uralkodói munkáját. Ezt meg is tartottam, és az lett az eredménye, hogy zökkenőmentes volt az átmeneti idő az ő hajdani, és az én majdani uralkodói korszakom között.

Reggeltől, estig dolgoztam. Uranus, Neptun, Luna, Artemis, és most már az unokatestvérem, Nehelenia is sokat segített az államügyek intézésében. átvennem a királynői teendőket, elsőként fogadnom kellett, Őfelsége Serena királynő halála után érkező részvét leveleket, illetve látogatásokat. Ezek után pedig a királynői feladatköröket, és mire letelt a két hónap, készülnöm kellett a saját koronázásomra, amit a holdtörvények szerint két hónappal, az előző uralkodó halálát követően kellett megtartani.

A megkoronázásomat, egy szombati napra tűzték ki. Ebből kifolyólag, a koronázást megelőző napokban vendégek tucatjai érkeztek az ünnepre, a Holdkirálysággal szövetséges birodalmakból. Gondoskodni kellett az elhelyezésükről, vendégül látásukról. Annyi volt a teendő, hogy mire elérkezett az este, már alig álltam a lábamon a fáradáságtól. Kimerülten zuhantam bele az ágyba, és minden egyes alkalommal, azonnal el is aludtam. Így szinte észrevétlenül érkezett el a koronázásom előtti este. Vacsora alatt az asztalfőn ülve, majd leragadt a szemem. a jobbomon ülő Lady Uranus nem is állhatta meg szó nélkül:

– Selene, ha így folytatod, itt helyben el fogsz aludni. Milyen viselkedés ez, egy királynőtől? – heccelt vidoran barátnőm.

– Hahaha! Marhára vicces! – morogtam egyet, mérgesen nézve a magas szőkére.

– És nem is mond ilyeneket egy királynő – csatlakozott hozzá, a mellette helyet foglaló Lady Neptun is, aki jót mosolygott Uranus kommentárján.

– Igazuk van az udvarhölgyeidnek, Selene – helyeselt Nehelenia hercegnő a baloldalamon. – Egy királynő, sokkal felelősségteljesebben viselkedik.

– Hogy fogod bírni a holnapi napot?! A koronázásod kellős közepén is aludni fogsz? – kérdezte incselkedve Artemis tanácsos, Nehelenia mellől.

– Az lenne még szép! Az egész vendégsereg rajtunk röhögne! Lenne miről pletykálni a fél galaxisnak jó ideig – tette hozzá kioktatóan Luna tanácsos is – Artemis másik oldaláról –, a saját megjegyzését a többiekéhez.

„Ez már sok! – fortyogtam mérgesen magamban. – „Na, de ezt még megbánjátok! Tudok én is, hasonlókat mondani!"

– Így gondoljátok? – kérdeztem negédesen az étkezőben lévőktől. – Akkor hadd közöljem veletek a következőket; az udvarhölgyek nem szoktak addig megszólalni, amíg az uralkodójuk, erre nem ad külön engedélyt számukra – néztem végig a két bolygóhercegnőn a legtökéletesebb királynői lenézéssel, majd folytattam balra fordulva. – A királyitanácsosok sem beszélhetnek, ilyen szemtelen hangnemben az uralkodójukkal, de ez áll, a királyi rokonokra is – mondtam leereszkedően a másik háromnak, és hozzá még, legyintettem is egyet királyian. – „Na ezen már, nem nevettek olyan jót!" – és nagy elégedettségemben, gondolatban elismerően megveregettem a vállamat.

Hát igen, most tényleg nem vigyorogtak. Az ötös fogat tagjai sértődötten ültek a helyükön, előbbi királyi beszólásomtól, ha nekik ez kellett, én is tudok gonoszkodni velük, nem csak ők velem. Elnézve savanyú ábrázatukat, minden átmenet nélkül kirobbant belőlem a kacagás, és úgy nevettem, hogy képtelen voltam abbahagyni. Egy darabig csak meredtek rám, majd váratlanul felhangzott Neptun gyöngyöző kacaja, és nem sokkal később csatlakozott hozzá, Artemis macskás röhögése is. Uranus sem bírta, ekkora már visszafogni magát, ő is nevetni kezdett felszabadultan. Nehelenia körbenézett, és látta, hogy úgy rötyögünk, hogy majdnem leesünk a székünkről, erre ő is el kezdett nevetgélni. Luna nem tartott velünk, ő még játszotta a sértett felett, de láttam rajta, hogy ez már csak színjáték. nem is kellett sokat várni, a fekete maccs is teli szájjal vigyorgott.

A nagy hangzavarra bejött a vacsoránkat felszolgáló inas, és döbbenten konstatálta, hogy jövendőbeli uralkodója, udvarhölgyei, tanácsosai és királyi rokona társaságában jóformán lefordult a röhögéstől ültőhelyéből. Mindannyian ránéztünk a meglepett inasra, és láttuk szó szerint megnyúlt ábrázatát, még hangosabban kezdtünk el nevetni, aminek az lett a vége, hogy a szerencsétlen szolga rohanvást menekült ki az étkezőből, mivel azt hitte, az egész társaság meggárgyult, vagy egyszerűen csak rájuk jött a bolondéria, vagy netán az öt perc.

Még jó sokáig kacarásztunk azon az estén, valamennyiünknek jól esett a nevetés, mert megszabadított minket az eltelt napokban felhalmozódott feszültségtől. Mire végre elmúlt, a hatunkat sújtó röhögő görcs, fáradtan – de most a vidámságtól – visszavonultunk lakosztályainkba, és egymásután álomba szenderültünk.

* * * * *

…és végre felvirradt a várva várt nap! Megkoronázásom napja! jobban belegondolok, soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar eljön ez a nap. Gyermekkoromban úgy számítottam, hogy körübelül, majd úgy negyven-ötven évesen fogok talán trónra lépni, de a sors másként akarta! Valami okból kiindulva, nekem fiatalon, szinte még gyerekfejjel – három hónap múlva leszek, mindössze tizenhét éves –, kell uralkodóvá válnom. Nem mintha nem lennék rá felkészülve, mert erről gondoskodottak a szüleim és nagyszüleim, úgyszólván hat éves korom óta tartott a kiképzésem. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy senshiként tizennégy évesen már felnőttnek számítottam, és mindehhez még hozzájött az a tíz hónap, amit távol töltöttem az otthonomtól, valamint az elmúlt öt hónap, amikor tulajdonképpen régensként funkcionáltam.

Miközben ezeken merengtem, lassú léptekkel haladtam végig a Holdpalotát, a Holdfényszentéllyel összekötő, virágokkal szegélyezett, márványlapokból álló úton. Az út két oldalán végig emberek álltak – holdlakók és vendégek –, hogy szemtanúi legyenek bevonulásomnak a szentélybe.

Hosszú holdhercegnői ruhám a lágy szellőben, minden lépésemnél meg-meglibbent. Két oldalamon – szoknyám szegélye mellett – Artemis és Luna lépdelt ünnepélyes ábrázattal. Egy lépéssel mögöttem a jobbomon Sailor Uranus, a balomon Sailor Neptun haladt – nagyon sajnáltam, hogy Sailor Pluto most nem volt velünk, rendkívüli módon hiányzott mellőlem „öreg" barátnőm. A hátam mögött, mint a királyi család – rajtam kívül egyetlen életben lévő – tagja, Nehelenia hercegnő sétált.

Beléptem a Holdfényszentély kör alakú, magas mennyezetű kupolatermébe. a falakat borító, holdkövekből kirakott rúnák, élettel telten ragyogtak, a tető üvegborításán a galaxis kicsinyített mása világított saját fényével. Odabent rajtunk kívül a Holdrend főpapja tartózkodott – aki édesapám halála óta töltötte be ezt a tisztséget –, és ő csendesen várta, hogy mellé érjünk.

A szentély ajtaja becsukódott mögöttünk. Társaim megálltak a főpap mellett, mialatt én tovább haladtam a Holdfényszentély közepére. Megálltam, és felpillantottam. A Föld jóformán felért a zenitre, ami a következő percben be is következett. A bolygóról visszaverődő napfény elborította a Holdfényszentélyt. Nem láttam, de valahogy mégis érzékeltem, hogy a szentély falain a rúnák életre kelve, felerősítették a fény ragyogó erejét.

A fény, mint mikor Holdhercegnő lettem, ismételten körülölelte testemet. Éreztem, ahogy a testem energiával telt meg. Különös, de jóleső érzés járta végig a lelkemet és a tudatomat. Olyan volt az egész, mintha kiszabadultam volna testem fogságából, és fénysebességgel szeltem át a galaxist. Ismét láttam a naprendszereket, bolygókat, városokat, embereket, állatokat, az életnek a legkülönfélébb megtestesüléseit. Elmém végigszáguldott a világegyetemen, de akkor hirtelen az egésznek egy szempillanat alatt vége lett. A fény szétoszlott, én meg ott álltam a Holdfényszentély közepén. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy ismét tudatélményben volt részem, és ami óráknak hatott, az valójában, nem tartott tovább néhány pillanatnál, de amit most átéltem, az sokkal teljesebb és mélyebb volt, mint a két és fél évvel ezelőtti.

Homlokom közepén az aranyhold felfénylett. Az aranyfény mindent, és mindenkit elvakított, kivéve engem. Szemeim előtt lassan, egy tárgy öltött alakot. Egy rózsaszín, húsz centiméteres hosszúságú pálca, tetején egy nagy, arany színben játszó félholddal. Döbbenten meredtem a pálcára, és váratlanul tudatosult, hogy amit láttam, az nem volt más, mint a Holdjogar! A jogar – ami a nagymamám halálának pillanatában eltűnt, mint az elmúlt ezer évben, mióta létezett a Holdkirályság, és csak a koronázáskor jelenik meg újra a szentélyben.

Mélységes áhítattal néztem a pálcát, majd önkéntelenül felemelve a jobb kezemet, megfogtam a Holdjogart. Az aranyfény elültével, a fejem fölé nyújtottam a Holdjogart, ami ezüstfénnyel felragyogott, és válaszul rá, a Holdfényszentélyben található valamennyi rúna is tündökölni kezdett, abban a másodpercben már azt is tudtam, hogy az eddigi hatalmam a többszörösére nőtt, mivel már nem Holdhercegnő voltam, hanem a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyság uralkodója, a Holdkirálynő.

Most, hogy megtörtént a kinyilatkoztatás, és az új uralkodó megválasztatott, a teremben lévők – testőreim, macskáim, unokanővérem és a főpap – fél térdre ereszkedtek. A jobb kezüket a szívükre téve, lehajtott fejjel tettek hűségesküt a Holdkirálynőnek, amit el is fogadtam.

Az ezüstfény ezután kialudt, én meg leengedtem a Holdjogart tartó jobbomat. Egy intéssel jeleztem a szentélyben tartózkodóknak, hogy felállhatnak. Tudtam, hogy a következő feladatom, elhaladni alattvalóim sorfala előtt a Holdfényszentélytől, a Holdpalotáig vezető úton, majd belépve a trónterembe, elfoglalni helyemet a Holdfénytrónuson. Végezetül fogadnom kell a holdlakók és a vendégek köszöntését, illetve viszonoznom kell azt.

Ennek megfelelően tettem egy lépést előre, jobban mondva csak tettem volna, mert valami szűk dolog meggátolt abban. Meghökkenten néztem le a lábaimra, és meglepetten láttam, hogy ruhám bő szoknyarésze egy szűkre módosult. Meglepetten vettem tudomásul, hogy holdkirálynői ruhám mennyire eltért az eddigi királynők ruházatától. Ezer éven át, minden új uralkodónak hasonló volt a ruhája ahhoz, amit Holdhercegnőként viselt – a királynői csak néhány apróságban tért el. Az én hercegnői viseletem sem különbözött lényegesen az elődeimétől, csak egy-két dologban – de ez természetes is volt, mert az összes királynőnek, valamint hercegnőnek az öltözete, valamilyen módon, tükrözte a személyiségét. Most viszont az én királynőruhám, teljes mértékben eltért, mint a felmenőimé.

A ruha színe ugyanolyan ezüst-fehér volt, mint amilyet Holdhercegnőként viseltem – az eltérés az alakjában volt. A ruha, először is újatlan volt, a mellrészén nem futottak körbe ezüstkarikák, hanem helyette egy vakítóan fehér masni – közepén egy aranyhold – díszítette öltözékemet. A felsőrésze ennek is szűk volt, de a dereka sem magasan szabott, a szoknyarész sem harang alakú, hanem a mellrésztől elindulva, teljesen követte az alakom vonalát, egészen a térdemig, ahol a ruha anyaga ellenben, még a hercegnői ruhámnál is bővebb volt. Az uszálya hátul jó hosszan, legyezőszerűen terült szét a Holdszentély kövezetén. A ruha hátulján egy hatalmas, pillangószárnyra hasonlatos masni volt, ami még az uszályon is túl nyúlt.

Miután így szemügyre vételeztem királynői ruhámat, most már vigyázva indultam el társaimhoz, hogy azt követően a kíséretükben, kilépjek a Holdfényszentély lassan kinyíló kapuján. Méltóságteljesen sétáltam a márványburkolatú úton, ami két oldalán az emberek köszöntötték az új Holdkirálynőt. Elérve a Holdpalotát, a trónterembe mentem, hogy elfoglaljam helyemet a Holdfénytrónuson, mint a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyság új uralkodója.

* * * * *

– El sem hiszem, hogy végeztem a mai napra! – sóhajtottam kimerülten egy nagyot. Letettem a kezemben lévő tollat, becsukva az utolsó elkészített aktát is, kimerülten dőltem hátra székemben, és hunytam le a fáradtságtól égő szememet. – Már azt hittem, hogy nem tudjuk befejezni az új törvénnyel kapcsolatos teendőket.

– De szerencsére pontot tettünk, ennek a végére is még vacsora előtt – mondta elégedetten Luna, aki az íróasztalom bal oldali, felém eső sarkán ült, és segített aznapi munkámban.

– Már csak Artemist kell megvárnunk, hogy visszajöjjön, és mehetünk vacsorázni – reméltem, hogy az nem lesz sokára, mert gyomrom hangos kordúlásokkal jelezte, hogy tényleg itt volt a vacsoraidő.

– Igyekezhetne. Már jó ideje elment! Kíváncsi vagyok, mi tarthat ilyen sokáig? – bosszankodott Luna. – Pedig a titkárod azt mondta, hogy egy levél érkezett neked, és azt kell átvenni.

– A küldönc a Holdkirálynőnek, vagy az egyik tanácsosának adhatja át – jegyeztem meg, kinyitva a szememet –, ezért örüljünk, hogy Artemis önként vállalkozott, hogy elhozza a levelet.

– Persze, hogy önszántából jelentkezett – mondta lekicsinylően Luna. – Így legalább elszabadulhatott innen, ezzel mindketten tisztában vagyunk Selene – húzta el száját a cica hölgy.

– Ebben igazad van Luna – mosolyodtam el –, de ahogy hallom, megérkezett Artemis – és valóban kinyílt dolgozószobám ajtaja, amin a fehér macska lépett be, egy nagy fehér borítékot hozva magával.

– Bocs a késésért, de a küldönc kicsit bőbeszédű volt – kezdte gyorsan Artemis, miközben jelentőség teljesen pillantott Lunára. Gyanítottam, hogy a kandúr ezzel akart gátat vetni annak, hogy a társa megszólalhasson, és megint kioktassa őt. Magamban egyet értettem Artemisszel, néha igencsak bosszantó tudott lenni Luna állandó okoskodása. Azon meg jót derültem magamban, hogy a fiú macska, milyen ügyes taktikai érzékkel semlegesítette a lány maccsot. – De előnye is volt a dolognak, így egy kicsit ki faggattam bizonyos dolgokról, ha értitek, mire gondolok?

– Azt ne mond, hogy már megint egy… Tudod mit, hagyjuk! – fújtattam egyet dühösen.

– De bizony ám, hogy az – kacsintott egyet vidoran, illetve sokat sejtetően a macska.

– Egy újabb válaszlevél a meghívóra Selene, ami a születésnapod alkalmából rendezett bálra szól – mondta Luna.

– Már nagyon megbántam, hogy annyi meghívót szétküldtünk – suttogtam letörten.

– Úgysem tehettünk mást. Az összes szövetségesünknek kellett küldeni meghívót a bálra, különben megsértődtek volna azok, akiket nem hívtunk meg, és abból meg csak politikai bonyodalmak származnának – világított rá Luna a dolog lényegére.

– Igazad van – feleltem –, de még a legvadabb álmaimban sem gondoltam, hogy a születésnapi bálomra szóló meghívást, valamennyi uralkodóház arra akarja felhasználni, hogy potenciális vőlegényeket mutassanak be nekem garmadával – húztam el a szájamat.

– Pedig elhiheted Selene, eléggé szórakoztató, hogy a meghívások elfogadásának hátterében valójában az áll, hogy összeismertessenek téged az alkalmas férjelöltekkel. A mostani válaszolónak – a Singindan királyának –, ahogy ki bírtam szedni a küldöncből, nemhogy egy, de mindjárt négy fiúunokája is van – közölte vigyorogva Artemis.

– Ez nem vicces Artemis! – torkolta le Luna a másik macskát. – Selenének előbb-utóbb férjhez kell mennie, ez holdkirálynői kötelessége, és az is, hogy trónörökösről gondoskodjon. Nincs annál jobb alkalom, hogy megismerkedjen a megfelelő fiatalemberekkel, mint a bál.

– Félretéve a tréfát, egyetértem Lunával Selene – mondta komolyra fordítva a szót Artemis –, mert ha már férjnél leszel, és megszületik a gyermeked, akit megjósoltak, akkor Terrilnek, a Dark Kingdom uralkodója sem fenyegethetne többet téged.

– Nagyon jól tudom, mi a feladatom – válaszoltam ingerülten. – Az viszont biztos, hogy eszem ágában sincs még férjhez menni, majd ha csak eljön az ideje, akkor meg fogom tenni azt, amit elvárnak tőlem. Remélem, hogy nem kötelességtudatból kell majd megházasodnom, hanem szerelemből tehetem, továbbá meg nem egy hatalommániás, elmebeteg miatt, mit Terril, akinek a bomlott agyában egy ilyen lehetetlen gondolat vert tanyát – tettem még hozzá keserűen. – Megkérnélek titeket, hogy most hagyjatok egy kicsit magamra! Egyedüllétre van szükségem – amint ezeket kimondtam, felálltam a székemből, és megkerülve azt, az ablakhoz léptem.

– Selene… – szólalt meg a hátam mögül Artemis, de Luna közbeszólt:

– Gyere! Jobb, ha most egyedül hagyjuk Selenét – azzal hallottam, amint a fekete cica leugrik az íróasztalról, és Artemis társaságában kiment a dolgozószobámból, teljesítve kívánságomat, hogy magamban lehessek a gondolataimmal.

*

Tanácsosaim távozását követően, elmélyülten tekintettem ki az ablakon át a palotakertre. A gazdag színekben pompázó kertet nézve, a gondolataimba merültem. Elmerengtem mindazon, ami az elmúlt – közel – három hónap alatt történt, mióta Holdkirálynő lettem.

Az eltelt hónapokat azzal töltöttem, hogy belerázódjak uralkodói feladataimba. Reggeltől, estig dolgoztam, hogy azután kimerülten szenderedjek álomba minden este. Segítőim bőven akadtak: két udvarhölgyem, Uranus és Neptun, a Holdmacskák, Luna és Artemis, az unokanővérem, Nehelenia, továbbá a nagymamám régi munkatársai – akik most már az enyémek voltak – segédkeztek az államügyek vitelében. Igazából ezzel nem is volt gond, elvégre kicsi korom óta tanultam az uralkodással járó feladatokat, és az első hónap végére egészen jól belejöttem abba, hogy királynő legyek.

Sajnos azonban voltak más gondjaim is. Ott volt elsőnek a Dark Kingdom elleni harc, ami ekkorra már nyíltan tombolt a királyság, illetve az ellene létrehozott katonai szövetség között, amelyet az Időkapu őre, és a Sárkánylovagok hívtak életre az eltelt kilenc hónap alatt.

Plutoval – még a nagy távolság ellenére is – havi rendszerességgel váltottunk leveleket. Ezekből értesültem arról, hogy a birodalom egyre újabb, és újabb területeket foglalt el, de két hónapja sikerült a lendületüket megtörni, azáltal, hogy egyre többen csatlakoztak Plutoékoz. Mindezek ellenére, még így is nehéz volt a szövetség helyzete a sokszoros túlerővel szemben. Annak is tudatában voltam, nemsokára nekem is vissza kell térnem a Dracaenara, hogy segítsem a harcokat senshiként Uranusszal és Neptunnal egyetemben.

Nehéz döntés volt ez, mivel Holdkirálynőként az alattvalóimnak tartoztam elsősorban felelősséggel, de tudtam, hogy előbb-útóbb a harcok idáig is el fognak érni, ha nem teszünk valamit. Ezt viszont nem akartam megvárni, így eldöntöttem, hogy a tizenhetedik születésnapom alkalmából rendezett bál után, indulunk is Uranusszal és Neptunnal, Plutohoz.

Annak céljából, hogy a Holdon ne érezzék meg a távollétemet, Neheleniát kineveztem kormányzónak, hogy intézkedjen a nevemben. Mellé segítőként Lunát, illetve Artemist tettem meg elsőtanácsosnak, ezzel biztosítva a Holdkirályság zökkenőmentes ügyviteleit.

Nagy gondom volt még Terril, a Dark Kingdom uralkodója. A férfi mindenáron feleségül akart engem venni, hogy aztán ő legyen a születendő gyermekem apja, aki egy napon a legerősebb lénye lesz a galaxisnak. Terril a gyermek erejét felhasználva szeretné majd megszerezni a korlátlan hatalmat, és uralkodni a mindenség felett. A tetejében ráadásul, általam kívánja megkaparintani a Szivárványkristályokat, és velük párhuzamosan az Ezüstkristályt, hogy kiszabadíthassa a gonosz anyját, Metaliát egy másik dimenzióból, ahová még a férje zárta be a nőt.

Ez sajnálatos módon felvetett egy másik ügyet is, ami ólomsúllyal nehezedett a vállaimra. A férjhezmenetelemet! Holdkirálynőkét ez uralkodói kötelességem volt, de mint azt a Holdmacskák bölcsen megállapították, ez még Terrilt is meggátolná terve kivitelezésében – ha férjhez mentem, és világra hoztam a trónörökösömet, akkor a férfinek már nem lehetősége, az ötlete megvalósításra.

Meg kellett hagyni, nem nagyon füllőtt hozzá a fogam, hogy kötelességből kelljen házasságot kötnöm. A nagymamámhoz és az édesanyámhoz hasonlóan szeretnék, szerelemből hozzámenni valakihez. A nagypapám a Hold katonai parancsnoka volt, az édesapám meg a Holdrend főpapja, tehát rangban mindketten megfelelőek voltak a Holdkirálynő, valamint a Holdhercegnő részére. Szerelmes ugyan még nem voltam, de volt valaki, aki nagyon fontos volt nekem, és aki iránt egy furcsa kötödést éreztem. Ő Botrychium volt, az egyik Sárkánylovag.

A férfit már akkor jóképűnek találtam, mikor még ellenségnek – a Dark Kingdom egyik katonájának – hittem, de miután kiszabadított, és kiderült is ki igazából, még jobban vonzódtam hozzá. A Dracaenan együtt eltöltött, egyetlen csodálatos hét alatt alaposan megismertem Botrychiumot, és meg tanultam tisztelni a férfi személyiségét. Nem is beszélve a csókról, amit a bolygón váltottunk az utolsó napon, mielőtt haza kellett térnem a nagymama betegsége okán. Elutazásom előtt még csak beszélni sem tudtunk, és az azóta eltelt kilenc hónap alatt, nem láttam a férfit. Lehetséges, hogy ő már nem is gondol rám, és el is felejtett…

Elmerülve a gondolataimban, észre sem vettem az idő múlását. Váratlanul arra riadtam fel, hogy egy harangkondulás jelezte, hogy kilenc óra volt, és már későre járt az idő, továbbá a gyomrom ismételt kordúlásai is jelzőértékkel bírtak, hogy itt volna az ideje a vacsorának. Elfordulva az ablaktól, lassú léptekkel elindultam, hogy csatlakozzak a többiekhez, akik valószínűleg már jó ideje vártak rám a vacsoraasztal mellett.

* * * * *

Eltelt újabb két hét, és végre valahára a tizenhetedik születésnapom alkalmából rendezett bálon is túl voltunk. Nem mintha nem szeretném a bálokat, de most ezt nem nagyon élveztem, mivel olybá tűnt nekem, az egész csak arra volt jó, hogy minél több, jó házból való fiatal férfivel megismertessenek. Szerencsére végre ezt is túl éltem! Most pedig itt volt az idő, hogy újra útra keljek, és visszatérjek a Dracaenara.

A nagy útra felkészülten álltam a Holdpalota előtt, oldalamon Sailor Uranusszal és Sailor Neptunnal. Velem szemben Nehelenia álldogált közrefogva Luna, illetve Artemis által. Mögöttük a tanácsadóim, a palota személyzete, és a Holdőrség tagjai ácsorogtak, hogy hivatalosan is elbúcsúzzanak a Holdkirálynőtől.

– Nehelenia, akkor havonta írunk mindketten, hogy tudassuk a másikkal, hogyan alakulnak az ügyek – emlékeztettem az unokatestvéremet.

– Természetesen Selene, ahogy azt már megbeszéltük – mondta a hercegnő. – Ne aggódj, úgy fogok tenni mindenben, ahogy azt meghagytad. Észre sem fogják venni a Holdon, hogy nem vagy itt – tette hozzá furcsa hangsúllyal Nehelenia.

Egy pillanatig ezen a kijelentésén megdöbbentem, és egy különös érzés kerített hatalmába, de aztán elhessegettem magamtól a hirtelen rám törő rossz előérzetett. Elvégre ennek így kellett lennie, hiszen az elmúlt három hónapban elintéztem, a királyság ne érezze meg, hogy nem vagyok otthon, és minden a megszokott medrében haladjon.

– Luna! Artemis! – fordultam a két Holdmacskához. – Támogassátok Nehelenia hercegnőt úgy, mintha csak nekem segítenétek.

– Számíthatsz ránk, Selene – felelte komolyan Luna.

– Ez csak természetes, Felség – bókolt nekem hivatalosan, rezzenéstelen ábrázattal Artemis, de közben látszott rajta, hogy legbelül szinte fuldoklik a nevetéstől.

– Selene! Itt az ideje, hogy induljunk – szólalt meg jelentőségteljesen a jobbomon álló Uranus.

– Rendben, mehetünk – válaszoltam.

Búcsúzóul elköszöntem egy királyifőhajtással a palota előtt álló tömegtől, megsimogattam macskáimat, és megöleltem Neheleniát, majd a következő másodpercben átváltoztam Sailor Silvermoonná – senshiként könnyebb lesz észrevétlenül utaznom, mint teljes holdkirálynői díszben.

– Kész vagytok?! – érdeklődtem a másik két senshitől.

– Mi már régen, már csak rád vártunk – felelte Neptun.

– Akkor induljunk! – adtam ki az utasítást, mialatt kérdően néztem a lányokra. Ők egy-egy fejbólintással jelezték, hogy részükről mehetünk.

Nekikészülve a teleportra, egy kicsit elgondolkodtam. Reménykedtem benne, hogy utunk eseménytelenül fog lezajlani. Nem fogja semmi sem megzavarni, és semmilyen váratlan esemény kapcsán sem kényszerülünk kitérőre.

Míg ezek a gondolatok végig futottak az agyamon felkészültem, és a következő pillanatban elteleportáltam két testőröm társaságában a Holdpalota elől, és megkezdtük– várhatóan egy hónapig tartó – utazásunkat a Dracaenara.


	2. A Szivárványkristályok nyomában

_**2. fejezet**_

**A Szivárványkristályok nyomában**

A Holdról való indulásunkat követő harmincharmadik napon érkeztünk meg a Dracaenara. Elmondhattuk, hogy utunk – hála a Holdistennőnek – eseménytelenül telt. Semmi sem késleltette, hogy a tervezetnek megfelelően érjünk a Sárkánylovagok bolygójára.

A korábbiakhoz hasonlóan most is a Sárkányvár tetőteraszán landoltunk, ahol már vártak ránk. Erre számítottunk is, mivel tisztában voltunk azzal, hogy a naprendszer külső határán elhelyezett érzékelő kristályok jelezni fogják a bolygón lévőknek jöttünket. Landolásunktól néhány méterre ott állt egymagában, immár tíz hónapja nem látott barátnőnk Sailor Pluto, az Időkapu őre. Egy végtelennek tűnő másodpercig semmi sem történt, de utána majdnem azonos időben mozdultam meg Plutoval, és bezárva a köztünk lévő távolságot, egymás nyakába borultunk.

– Jó téged újra látni! – kiáltottam fel mosolyogva, miközben karnyújtási távolságra eltartottam magamtól a lányt, és jó alaposan szemügyre vettem. – Semmit sem változtál – és való igaz, barátnőm éppen úgy nézett ki, mint ahogy emlékezetemben élt.

– De te igen… – felelte a senshi, mialatt ő is végigmért furcsa fénnyel a szemében, de nem bírta folytatni, mert ekkora már Neptun és Uranus is odajöttek hozzánk.

– Szia, Pluto – köszönt a tenger senshi, és mivel én elengedtem Plutot, most ő ölelte magához a lányt. – Jó, hogy újra együtt vagyunk mind a négyen. Hiányoztál.

– Ti is nekem – viszonozta az alacsonyabbik lány ölelését az Időkapu őre.

– Üdv, „öreglány" – hangzott fel Uranus üdvözlése is, a rá jellemző egyedi stílusban (de hát őt éppen ezért szeretjük, és most rajta volt a sor, hogy egy hatalmas baráti ölelésbe vonja negyedik társunkat.

– Uranus! Uranus! – mondta fejcsóválva Pluto. – Nem is te lennél, ha nem ilyen módon köszönnél – kacagott fel a lány, ami ragadósnak bizonyult, mert másodpercek alatt, már mind a négyen szívből nevettünk. Boldogok voltunk, hogy végre ismét együtt lehetünk, és épségben láttuk viszont egymást.

– Éppen jókor érkeztetek, délutánra Boarex megbeszélést hívott össze a tanácsterembe – tért a lényegre a kölcsönös üdvözlések után Pluto. – Menjünk be a várba, addig tudtok pihenni.

– Részemről nincs akadálya – vonta meg a vállát Uranus, mialatt befelé tartottunk a tetőteraszról.

– Egyébként, kik lesznek még ott rajtunk kívül? – kérdezte Neptun, lefelé menet a csigalépcsőn.

– Mint azt a leveleimből már tudjátok, sikerült összehoznunk egyfajta szövetséget a Dark Kingdom elleni harchoz – mondta Pluto. – A szövetségvezetői, a tanácsadóikkal, valamint segédeikkel itt a Dracaenan gyűltek össze – persze titokban – tanácskozásra, hogy megosszák egymással ötleteiket, észrevételeiket. Továbbá hogyan állnak a harcok, hol voltak támadások az elmúlt hetekben, ahol segítségre van szükség oda csapatokat irányítunk át, és ennek megfelelően összehangoljuk a csapatmozgásokat, a védelmet és a csatákat.

– Sok dolgod lehetett az elmúlt hónapok alatt? – jegyeztem meg csendesen Pluto felé tekintve.

– Tény, hogy nem volt sok szabadidőm! – sóhajtott fel Pluto. – Az Időkapu őreként én voltam az egyik, akit a szövetségeseink megválasztottak vezetőjüknek. Mellettem még a hét tagú vezetőséghez tartozik Bhagavant és Boarex a Sárkánylovagok részéről, Solon kereskedőmester a Tilanuxonról, Lord Ireton az Atkynsról, Omnivora nagyúrnő a Cadrillaról és Perl herceg a Vantusról.

– Mondj róluk többet, hogy ha találkozunk velük, tudjuk, mihez tartsuk magunkat? – érdeklődött Neptun a számunkra ismeretlen személyekről.

– Solon – őt ti is ismeritek – a kiterjedt üzleti érdekeltségeinek köszönhetően, jó kis információs hálózattal rendelkezik, így ő hozzá tartozik a hírszerzés…

– Ja! Ő a kémek vezetője – vágott közbe cinikusan Uranus.

– Most meg mi bajod van?! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy ha le akarjuk győzni a Dark Kingdomot, erre is szükségünk van – szólt rá a szőkére Neptun.

– Tudom, tudom – tette fel védekezően a kezeit Uranus. – Bocs, hogy közbevágtam Pluto. Folytasd, kérlek!

– Tehát ott tartottam – mondta tovább Pluto –, hogy bemutatom a vezetőség tagjait. Lord Ireton, az Atkyns bolygószövetség katonai parancsnoka – mellesleg Bhagavant régi jó barátja, együtt tanultak annak idején az atkynsi katonai akadémián –, ő egy igazi katonai lángelme, nagyon jó taktikai érzékkel megáldva. Omnivora nagyúrnőre – tért rá a harmadik személy bemutatására Pluto – a legjobb jelző, hogy egy igazi amazon. Ő, a Cadrilla – amely királyság több naprendszert is magába foglal – trónörököse, és hát… eléggé nagyhangú – de egyébként, ha megismeri az ember rájön, hogy nagyon jó indulatú. Omnivoranak nagyon jó érzéke van a gyors rajtaütések, a zavarkeltések megszervezéséhez. Végül pedig Perl herceg, egy olyan világról származik, ahol leginkább tudományokkal és gyógyítással foglalkoznak. A herceg maga is gyógyító, és ahogy hallottam az egyik legjobb a maga területén – fejezte be Pluto.  
– Egészen pontosan, mikor is lesz a megbeszélés? – kérdeztem meg, mivel már megérkeztünk arra a folyosóra, amelyikről a lakosztályaink nyíltak, amiket akkor használtunk, ha a sárkányvárban voltunk.

– Most éppen dél van, a tanácskozás négy órakor kezdődik – felelte az idő senshi. – Addig pihenjetek, és majd értetek jövők, hogy együtt mehessünk a tárgyalóba – indítványozta Pluto, kinek ötletével egyetértettünk, végül pedig elköszöntünk egymástól, és visszavonultunk lakosztályainkba.

* * * * *

Négy órakor társaimmal, a sárkányvár tárgyalótermében ültem. Rajtunk kívül ott volt még, a Pluto által említett négy ember: Solon kereskedőmester, egy hosszú, vékony leginkább aszkétára hasonlító, középkorú férfi, Lord Ireton, Bhagavanttal egyidős, alacsony, de rendkívül izmos ember, Omnivora nagyúrnő, akinek sötét bőre rendkívüli kontrasztot alkotott fehér hajával, és végül Perl herceg, aki már túl volt a hetvenen is, de még mindig jó fizikai állapotban volt. Ők fejenként két-két kísérővel voltak jelen, illetve a Sárkánylovagok közül, Bhagavant, Boarex és a fiaik, Bias és Botrychium vett részt a megbeszélésen.

A megbeszélés – mint azt megérkezésünket követően Pluto elmondta – a Dark Kingdom elleni harcokról szólt. Hol támadott legutóbb az ellenség, hogyan vették fel ellenük a harcot, milyen új világokat foglalt el a királyság, és így tovább. A legtöbb dologról, Plutoval váltott levelekből tudomásom volt, de azért új információkat is hallottam. Legtöbbször a szövetség vezetői beszéltek, olykor-olykor a kíséretükben helyet foglalók is hozzátették észrevételeiket.  
Büszkeséggel töltött el, hogy barátnőm Sailor Pluto, milyen fantasztikus ügyességgel tárgyalt a többi vezetővel. Kifinomultan, tárgyilagosan, hozzáértően kezelte az éppen megvitatott ügyeket. Nem csoda, hogy megválasztották a szövetség egyik fejének. Végül is kiskora óta, velem együtt nevelték a Hold királyiudvarában, hogy felnőve az egyik közvetlen tanácsadóm lehessen, és a tanulással eltöltött évek alatt megszerzett tudását, most kamatoztathatta vezetőként.

Míg a tárgyalás folyt, egy fürkésző tekintetet éreztem egyfolytában magamon. Botrychium volt az. Valahányszor a férfi felé néztem, mindig a szemivel találkozott a pillantásom. Már kezdett egy kicsit idegesíteni, hogy végig engem vizslatott a megbeszélés alatt, de azért meg kellett vallanom – saját magamat nem csaphattam be – jól esett a cselekedete. Ebből legalább azt szűrhettem le – hogy amiben otthon a Holdon reménykedtem, beigazolódott –, Botrychium nem felejtett el.

Gondolataim, ami a férfi miatt egy kissé elkalandoztak, a helyükre zökkentek azonnal, amint meghallottam, hogy mi a szövetség vezetőinek új terve. Bhagavant vetette fel javaslatként a következőt:

– Most, hogy Sailor Silvermoon Uranusszal és Neptunnal visszatért, véleményem szerint itt volna az ideje hozzálátni a még meg nem talált három Szivárványkristály megkeresésének.

– Igaza van a Nagymesternek – jelentette ki Ireton. – A kristályokat még a Dark Kingdom uralkodója előtt nekünk kell megtalálnunk.

– Úgy tájékoztattak, hogy az eddig megtalált Szivárványkristályok, Sailor Silvermoon birtokában vannak? – érdeklődött Omnivora.

– Igen, nálam van mind a négy – feleltem az úrnőnek.

– Meg kell említenem, nem lenne-e biztonságosabb itt a Dracaenan tartani a kristályokat? – javasolta a nő a többi vezetőnek.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük – válaszolta Boarex. – A Szivárványkristályok Silvermoonnál nagyon jó helyen vannak.

– Eddig is ügyesen vigyázott rájuk – mondta Bias. – Édesanyámnak igaza van, a senshinél biztonságban vannak a kristályok.

– És ne feledkezzünk meg arról sem, hogy Silvermoon az egyetlen közülünk, akinek egyáltalán esélye van megtalálni a másik három Kristályvirágot, ami a hiányzó kristályokat rejti – emlékeztette a terembe lévőket Botrychium.

– Ebben az ügyben Omnivora úrnővel kell egyetértenem – szólalt meg Perl herceg is. – A kristályokat biztos helyen kell őriznünk, nem kerülhetnek illetéktelen kezekbe. Úgy tudom, Sailor Silvermoont egyszer már fogságba ejtette a Dark Kingdom. Ha ez megismétlődne, akkor a Szivárványkristályok az ellenség kezébe kerülnének.

– Várjunk csak! Mit akar ez jelenteni?! – kérdeztem meg egy kissé élesen.

– Csupán annyit, és mint azt te magad is hallottad, el akarják venni tőled a kristályaidat – jegyezte meg nem túl barátságos pillantásokat vetve a terembe lévőkre Neptun.

– Azt próbálják csak meg! – csapott dühösen egyet az asztalra Uranus, miközben kihívón felállt, és védelmezően mellém lépett, miközben Neptun is hasonlóképpen cselekedve, a másik oldalamra állt.

– A Szivárványkristályok Őfelségénél, a Holdkirálynőnél maradnak – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Pluto, mialatt ő is a másik két senshi mellé lépett. Ami igazán meglepett az, az volt, hogy barátnőm életében először használta szigorúan hivatalos megszólításomat. – Erről több szót nem akarok váltani!

Mialatt barátnőim védelmezően mellém álltak, döbbenten néztem a teremben lévő emberekre. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy ezek most komolyan el akarják venni tőlem a Szivárványkristályokat. Bénultam ültem csak a helyemen, megszólalni sem bírtam. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy mindazok után amiken átmentem, éppen a szövetségeseim lennének képesek megfosztani a kristályoktól…

*

– Vájunk csak! Én még szeretnék pár szót váltani erről! – szóltam közbe felállva, miután magamhoz tértem a sokkból, és hogy még nagyobb nyomatékot adjak a szavaimnak alakot is váltottam. Mielőtt akárcsak bárki megszólalhatott volna, fejemről eltűnt az aranypánt, és a homlokom közepén éles fénnyel felragyogott az aranyhold, a királyiház szimbóluma. A fény körülölelt, tetőtől-talpig beborított, majd váratlanul kialudt, és én ott álltam uralkodói öltözetemben, Holdkirálynőként. – Hol is tartottunk?! Igen már emlékszem. ott, hogy el akarják venni tőlem a Szivárványkristályokat! Sajnos ebbe nem egyezhetek bele – közöltem királyi felsőbbrendűséggel, a hirtelen átváltozásomtól még mindig döbbenten rám bámuló emberekkel. Mereszthették a szemüket, még egyikük sem találkozhatott életében, ahhoz hasonlatos dologgal amilyen az, mikor egy Holdkirálynő kinyilvánítja hatalmát, ami ráadásul az én esetemben még nagyobb hatású, mivel – ahogy azt a Holdrend tudósai még otthon megállapították – messzemenőkig én voltam az ez idáig legnagyobb erővel rendelkező uralkodó. Ott álltam a tanács tagjai előtt királyitartással, kihívóan, büszkén, ragyogó ezüstfehér fénnyel világító királynői ruhámban, oldalamon három testőrömmel, akiket hozzám hasonlóan igencsak felháborított az, hogy a szövetség vezetői el szándékozták venni tőlem a Szivárványkristályokat.

Belenéztem mélyen, ellentmondást nem tűrően a tárgyalóasztal körül ülök szemeibe, sorban egymás után. Ők szótlanul, meghökkenten pillantottak vissza rám. A tekintetükből, amit rám vetettek biztosan tudtam, már egyik sem akarja elvenni tőlem a kristályokat. Magamban elégedetten mosolyogtam, mert már tudják, nem tanácsos egy Holdkirálynőt feldühíteni, különösen, ha három igencsak ingerült bolygó senshi áll mellette. Nem kellett három testőrömre néznem, biztos voltam abban, hogy nem semmi látványt juthattak a lányok, amint védelmezően álltak körülöttem, arcukon félreérthetetlen kifejezéssel.

– Felség, azt hiszem, most már megértették, hogy a Szivárványkristályoknak nálad a helyük – mondta határozott hangon legidősebb testőröm.

– Remélem arról, hogy elvegyék Őfelségétől a négy kristályt, egyszer s mindenkorra letettek?! – kérdezte veszélyesen mosolyogva Neptun.

– Próbálják csak meg! De amit akkor kaphatnak, azt megígérhettem, hogy arra örökéletükben emlékezni fognak – tette még hozzá a nyomaték kedvéért fenyegető hangsúllyal a szavaiban Uranus is.

– Elnézést kérek a társaim nevében is Felség – szólalt meg elsőként Solon. – Mi csak arra gondoltunk, hogy a Szivárványkristályok nagyobb biztonságban lennének, ha elrejtenénk őket egy jól őrzött titkos helyen. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy így te is megszabadulnál az őrzésükkel járó tehertől.

– Bocsánatkérés elfogadva – feleltem a kereskedőmesternek –, de számomra nem teher a kristályok őrzése, és mit arra korábban Botrychium helyesen rávilágított, én vagyok az egyetlen itt, aki képes a hiányzó három Kristályvirág nyomára bukkanni, és átváltoztatni azokat Szivárványkristállyá.

– Végre csak megértették, hogy senki sem nyúlhat a Holdkirálynő kristályaihoz – mondta lekicsinylően a szél senshi.

– Uranus, visszafognád egy kicsi magad! – szólt rá halkan a társára Neptun.  
– Ezek szerint végre lezártnak tekinthetjük ezt a témát. Selenénél maradnak továbbra is a kristályok – összegezte a tényállást Boarex, közben pedig úgy nézett végig a társaságon, hogy azok jobbnak látták, ha csöndben maradnak. – Most térjünk rá az eredeti témára, amit a férjem vetett fel. Itt az ideje, hogy megkeressük a másik három Szivárványkristályt.

– Nem volna célszerű, ha egy nagyobb csapat indulna el a kristályok után – vélte Ireton, a taktikai zseni. – Egy kisebb, kevés főt számláló egység gyorsabban tudna haladni, és észrevétlenebbek is lennének az ellenségeink előtt.

– Egyértelmű, hogy Selenének mennie kell, már csak a kísérete tagjait kell összeválogatnunk – mondta Bhagavant az asztalfőről.

– Azt nem tudom kik lesznek azok, de hogy Plutoval, Neptunnal mind a hárman megyünk, az fix – szögezte le a dolgot Uranus.

– Még jó, hogy megyünk! – kiáltott fel Neptun. – Elvégre a Holdkirálynő testőrei vagyunk.

– Ehhez kétség sem férhet, és van egy ötletem – mondta elgondolkodva Pluto. – Javaslom, alkalmazzuk a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának tervét. Ő, azért akarta megszerezni az Időkapu kulcsát, hogy kinyitva a kaput, visszamenjen az idők hajnalára, és megtudja, hová rejtették el az Ezüstkristály darabjait rejtő, Kristályvirágokat. Még ma hozzálátok, hogy megtaláljam azt a helyet, ahol elkezdhetjük az ötödik virág keresését. Miután rábukkantunk a virágra, az Időkapu segítségével meg fogom határozni az utolsó két virág helyzetét.

– Ezt jól kitervelted Sailor Pluto – jegyezte meg elismerően Bias. – Már csak azt kell eldönteni, kik mennek még Selenével.

– Mindenképpen olyannak kell mennie, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízzunk – jelentette ki a herceg.

– Igazad van, Perl – mondta Solon. – nem volna jó, ha Terril király fülébe jutna, hogy keressük a Szivárványkristályokat.

– Minden gyanú felett álló, tapasztalt katonáknak kell lenniük – tanácsolta Omnivora.

– Tíz-tizenkét fő elég lenne – indítványozta Bhagavant.

– Nem – jelentettem ki határozottan. – A testőreimmel megyek, valamint rajtuk kívül még két embert viszek magammal. A lányokkal megszoktuk, hogy négyen vagyunk, és mint helyesen megfogalmaztátok, annál jobb, minél kisebb a kutatócsapat létszáma, és minél kevesebben tudnak a tervünkről.

– Az egyik én leszek – hallottam meg Botrychium mély, határozott hangját.

– És ha szabadna érdeklődnöm, miért pont te jössz velünk? – kérdezte ellenségesen Uranus. Nem tudom miért, de valami okból a senshi nem nagyon kedvelte a férfit, viszont nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen nyíltan kimutatja ellenérzését Botrychiummal szemben.

– Selene helyesen mondta, hogy ti négyen összeszokott csapatot alkottok, és olyannak kell veletek mennie, akiket valamennyire ismertek. Az is mellettem szól, hogy Selenével már bebizonyítottuk, hogy jól tudunk együttműködni, midőn megszöktünk a Dark Kingdomból – közölte a tényeket a férfi, ami ellen senki sem tudott tiltakozni, mert amit Botrychium elmondott, az igaz volt.

– Ha Botrychium a csapat ötödik tagja, akkor javaslom, hogy a hatodik Bias legyen – indítványozta Bhagavant. – Így nem lesz gond a párokkal, ha harcra kerülne a sor. Ha jól tudom, míg Selene Plutoval alkot párost, addig Uranus pedig Neptunnal. A fiaim testvérek lévén tökéletesen ismerik egymást, és kiskoruk óta együtt képeztük ki őket Sárkánylovagnak.

– Támogatom az ötletet – mondtam teljes egyetértésben a nagymesterrel. – Bias te is benne vagy?

– Még jó hogy veletek tartok – felelte az idősebbik fivér.

– Akkor azt hiszem ezzel a kérdés lezárult. Meg van a csapat összes tagja – mondtam, miközben szúrósan pillantottam rá Uranusra, aki éppen tiltakozni akart. – Pluto kezd meg a következő Kristályvirág helyének meghatározását, addig mi felkészülünk az indulásra.

– Mielőtt elfelejteném, mégis nyolcan leszünk – tette még hozzá Botrychium, ugyanakkor ránézett a bátyára.

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – érdeklődött a férfitől Neptun.

– Dhangot, illetve Diabant is visszük – felelte a lány kérdésére Bias, összekacsintva az öccsével.

– A sárkányaitokat! Ti megörültetek! – kiáltott fel Uranus. – Éppen az a lényeg, hogy láthatatlanok legyünk az ellenség elől, azért megyünk csak hatan. Erre ti meg a túlméretezet házi kedvenceiteket is magatokkal akarjátok hozni!

– Dhang és Diaban először is nem túlméretezet házi kedvenc! – mondta egy kissé sértődötten Botrychium. – Másodszor nekem elhiheted, ha arra kerülne a sor, hogy el kell majd rejtőzni, merem állítani, előbb megtalálnának téged, mint őket.

– Nehogy nekem pont most vesszetek össze! – szóltam rá a veszekedőkre. – A sárkányok jönnek, nincs apelláta! – dörrentem rá Uranusra, aki még hozzá szeretet volna tenni valamit a témához, de amire már egyáltalán nem voltam kíváncsi. A lány duzzogva, karba tett kézzel, dühösen meredt rám. – Te meg ne vigyorogjál! – közöltem az elégedetten somolygó Botrychiummal, de azért nem tudtam megállni, hogy hozzá ne tegyem: – Inkább menj, és készítsd fel az utazásra a saját házi kedvencedet, illetve Bias is tegyen úgy a sajátjával! – na ezen beszólásom után már nem vigyorgott a férfi, hanem magában füstölgött, mert a sárkányokat én is házi kedvencnek tituláltam.

A megbeszélés ilyen módon eléggé vidám hangulatban zárult mindenki számára, mert a teremben lévő összes ember jót kacagott azon, ahogy helyre tettem a két lehetetlen alakot.

* * * * *

A megbeszélés utáni nap készülődéssel, illetve az utazás megtervezésével – noha nem tudtuk még, hová is megyünk. Sailor Pluto nem vett részt ezeken, mert a lány valamennyiünk számára elérhetetlen helyre távozott, oda ahová – miután még a környékét is lezárta – már csak ő léphetett be, még mégpedig az Időkapuhoz. Izgatottan vártuk a visszatérését, ami másnap be is következett. Minden átmenet nélkül besétált Boarex irodájába, ahol éppen tartózkodtunk, és egyszerre csak ismét ott volt köztünk.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyi ideig fog tartani, míg megtalálom a pontos helyét az ötödik Kristályvirágnak – tért rögtön a tárgyra az Időkapu őre.

– De meg van? – kérdezte izgatottan Boarex, aki eddig egy aktába mélyedve ült az íróasztalánál.

– Igen – felelte a fekete hajú lány. – Az ötödik virág a Juvala rendszerben van. A harmadik bolygó déli féltekéjén rejtették el. Ennyire pontosan sikerült meghatároznom a Kristályvirág helyzetét.

– Ha odaértünk, már az én feladatom lesz, hogy beazonosítsam, hogy hol van a virág – mondtam Plutonak.

– Mikor indulunk? – vágott bele a közepébe Uranus.

– Nincs miért késlekednetek – válaszolta Boarex az íróasztala mögül. – Már mindent összekészítettetek.

– Akkor még ma – jelentette ki Uranus.

– Ezzel csak az a baj, hogy előbb a csillagtérképeken meg kell keresnünk a Juvala rendszert, valamint az odavezető legrövidebb, illetve legbiztonságosabb utat – emlékeztette türelmetlen barátnőnket Neptun.

– Ma megtervezzük az útvonalunkat, és holnap reggel elindulunk – döntöttem el. – Lányok, menjünk a könyvtárba, utánanézni az atlaszokban az útnak!

– Menjetek csak, addig én értesítem a fiaimat, hogy holnap fogtok elmenni – mondta Boarex.

Elköszöntünk a Sárkánylovagtól, és négyesben levonultunk a várkönyvtárába, ahol aztán napunk hátralévő részét töltöttük a csillagatlaszok fölé görnyedve, de mire végeztünk az útvonal elkészítésével, már nem csak négyen voltunk, mert időközben a két fivér, Bias és Botrychium is csatlakozott hozzánk. Együtt dolgoztuk ki az útitervünket. A térképek szerint a Juvala rendszerig az út, kb. nyolc-kilenc napig fog tartani. Szerencsénkre nem vezetett keresztül olyan vidéken, amit a Dark Kingdom elfoglalt, illetve fenyegetett, így nem fogunk kerülőre kényszerülni.

Időközben besötétedett, nekünk meg lassan nyugovóra kellett térnünk, hogy másnap amint a nap felkelt – lehetőleg kipihenten – indulhassunk a Juvala rendszerbe. Éppen azon voltunk, hogy összeszedjük a szétszórt csillagatlaszokat és térképeket, amiket magunkkal akartunk vinni az útra, mikor egy szolgáló futva jött azzal a hírrel, hogy Bhagavant sürgősen beszélni szeretne Plutoval és Biasszal. Ők így elköszöntek tőlünk, és sietős léptekkel elhagyták a könyvtárat, kettesben hagyva Botrychiummal, tekintettel arra, hogy Uranus és Neptun negyedórája elmentek elintézni valamit, ami akkor jutott a tenger senshi eszébe.

– Ezek jól kitoltak velünk! Most aztán szedegethetjük ketten a térképeket – jegyeztem meg mosolyogva, de mivel nem kaptam választ a megjegyzésemre, fölpillantottam a papírokból, és egyenesen Botrychium arcába néztem, ami centikre volt az enyémtől. – Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, mert láttam a férfin, hogy valami nagyon nyomasztja.

– Selene – kezdte a Sárkánylovag hezitálva. – Beszélnünk kell!

– Beszélni?! Még is miről? Hiszen jóformán egész nap beszélgettünk az utazásunkról – próbáltam másra terelni a szót, miközben játszottam az értetlent, hiszen nagyon is tisztában voltam azzal, miről akarhat beszélni Botrychium.

– Ne csináld ezt! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mire gondolok! – mondta a férfi, egy kis nehezteléssel a hangjában. – Tíz hónapja mielőtt elmentél, történt közöttünk valami aminek, ha itt maradsz folytatása is lett volna.

– Még is, hogy érted ezt? – kérdeztem rá, miközben kikerekedet szemekkel néztem a férfire.

– Hogy, hogy értem?! – csattant fel dühösen Botrychium. – Selene, ne szórakozz velem! Egy csodálatos hetet töltöttünk el itt a Dracaenán. Végre egészen közel éreztem magamhoz valakit. Nem is beszélve a csókunkról az utolsó napon az öbölben…

– Tudom – feleltem elmosolyodva. – Én is így voltam akkor azzal. Gyönyörű volt. Olyan boldognak éreztem magamat, mint még soha, és igen a csók is csodálatos volt, de az óta sok idő telt el, valamint sok dolog történt – jegyeztem meg csendesen, elfordítva pillantásomat a férfiről, a fejemet leszegezve.

– Selene, ezt most azt jelenti, hogy már el is felejtetted? – kérdezte csalódottan Botrychium, majd éreztem, hogy egy határozott kéz megfogja az álamat, és maga felé fordítja. – Felelj!

– Ne…em – hebegtem zavarodottan, majd összeszedtem magamat. – Botrychium értsd meg, az elmúlt tíz hónap alatt sokat változtam, akkor szinte még gyerek voltam, de jóformán napok alatt kellett felnőnöm. Végig kellett néznem, ahogy a nagymamám haldoklik, és közben nem mutathattam gyengeséget, mert én voltam a trónörökös. Gyerekfejjel kellett átvennem az uralkodói teendőket, és nem panaszkodhattam, hanem tettem a dolgomat. A nagyi halála után sem gyászolhattam nyugodtan, még el sem temettük, máris a saját koronázásomra kellett készülnöm. Most pedig én vagyok a Holdkirálynő, már nem csak saját magamért felelek, hanem egy egész királyságért! Nem csinálhatom azt, amit szeretnék, hanem szem előtt tartva a holdlakók igényeit, azt kell tennem, ami a népemnek a legjobb – hadartam el egy szuszra az egészet. Eddig ezt senkinek sem mondtam el, még a legjobb barátnőimnek sem, de valahogy egészen megkönnyebbültem, hogy a férfinek most igen. Kérdően néztem rá, és már nem csalódottságot, hanem megértést láttam a szemiben.

Botrychium ekkor finoman magához vont, és óvóan átölelt. Fejemet a mellkasára hajtva, hallgattam ritmusos szívverését. El kellett ismernem, jól esett, ahogy oltalmazóan magához szorított. Utoljára, akkor éreztem ilyen tökéletes megnyugvást, mikor még édesanyám ölelt meg gyermekkoromban. Sokáig álltunk szótlanul átkarolva egymást, valahogy nem is volt szükségünk egyébre, csak a másikra.

Váratlanul a férfi lazított a szorításán, és mielőtt még bármit is tehettem volna, puhán megcsókolt. Ösztönösen viszonoztam. Ez a mostani csók más volt, mint amit tíz hónapja váltottunk. Az a szenvedéllyel teli, forró és égető volt, ez ellenben lágy, selymes és biztonságot sugalló. Abban a másodpercben azt kívántam, hogy bár én lehetnék az Időkapu őre, és megállíthatnám az időt, hogy ez a pillanat örökké tartson, és ne érjen soha véget – de sajnos, mint az lenni szokott, a szép dolgok mindig hamar véget érnek. Ajkaink lassan elváltak egymásról. Egy darabig csak néztük egymást. Egyikünk sem kívánkozott még vissza a való életbe, de akkor Botrychium megtörte a csendet:

– Selene…én…– kezdte a férfi, de én meggátoltam azzal, hogy a szájára helyeztem a mutató újamat.

– Ne mondj semmit, most még ne! – mondtam Botrychiumnak. – Várjunk még, hagyjuk, hogy a dolgok haladjanak a maguk tempójában, és történjen az, aminek történnie kell.

– Rendben – felelte lágyan elmosolyodva a férfi. – Úgy is sokat leszünk együtt az elkövetkező hetekben – tette még hozzá, sokat sejtetően Botrychium. – Bőven lesz időnk.

– Te csak azt hiszed! – koppintottam egyet játékosan az orrára. – Ne feledd, hogy velünk lesznek a lányok, ők pedig a testőreim. Az a feladatuk, hogy vigyázzanak rám, nem is beszélve, a bátyád is velünk lesz. Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudnánk megoldani, hogy kettesben legyünk? – jegyeztem meg pajkosan.

– Bízd csak rám. Meg fogom oldani – jelentette ki eltökélten Botrychium. – De most aztán iparkodjunk! – mutatott a még mindig szanaszét heverő csillagtérképekre, amik maguktól nem lesznek összeszedve, hacsak mi nem szedegetjük össze. Nem is késlekedtünk tovább, hanem szorosan, egymás mellett állva, összegyűjtöttük az összes térképet, amelyekre szükségünk lehet utunk során. Befejezve a munkát, békésen andalogva, kézen fogva sétáltunk ki a könyvtárból…


	3. A Juvala rendszerben

**3. fejezet**

**A Juvala rendszerben**

– Miért nem találtam még meg azt az átkozott virágot! – mérgelődtem egy sort, miközben dühösen dobbantottam egyet jobb lábammal. – Miért nem vagyok képes érzékelni a kisugárzását?! Pedig határozottan tudom, hogy nincs messze – néztem végig a puhán hullámzó füves, végtelen prérin.

– Nyugodj meg, Selene! – lépett mellém Pluto. – Előbb, vagy utóbb meg lesz a Kristályvirág.

– Ez az, de mikor?! – borongtam egyet. – Már rá kellett volna lelnem. Biztos vagyok, hogy itt van valahol a prérin, egy belső hang ezt súgja, de mégis – tűnődtem hangosan –, mintha valami elzárná előlem, hogy a nyomára bukkanjak, ebben egészen biztos vagyok. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy mi lehet az?

– Ez engem is aggaszt – mondta határozott hangon a senshi. – Mi az, ami blokkolja az erődet? A Tilanuxonon annak idején – még hercegnőként –, amint megérezted a virágból áradó energiát, azon nyomban meg is találtad, de most nem vagy képes pontosan meghatározni a helyét, pedig már királynő vagy – célzott Pluto az elmúlt hónapok alatt jócskán megnövekedett hatalmamra.

– Hát ez az – feleltem bosszúsan, ott állva hosszú fehér királynői ruhámban barátnőm mellett –, még sem bírom beazonosítani a Kristályvirágot, mint mondtad, valami meggátol abban, hogy teljes erőmmel érzékeljem a virágot. az egész olyan, mintha egy fátyollal lenne elfedve itt előttünk a prérin – mutattam körbe –, és nem vagyok képes áthatolni rajta.

– Várjuk meg mit mondanak a többiek, ha visszatértek a felderítésből – javasolta Pluto. – Addig menjünk vissza a táborba.

– Igazad van – fogadtam el az Időkapu őrének ajánlatát. – Úgysem tehetünk mást. Induljunk!

Csináltunk egy hátraarcot Plutoval, és visszamentünk a tőlünk ötven méterre lévő, ideiglenes táborhelyünkre, amit a préri szélén álló csalitosban állítottunk fel. Míg én letelepedtem egy kidőlt fatörzsre, Pluto megállt a fákkal szegélyezett aprócska terület szélén, és a látóhatárt kémlelte, hátha felbukkannak társaink. Uranusék hat órája mentek el felderíteni a környéket két csapatban. A szél senshije Biasszal, a tengeré pedig Botrychiummal tartott a Sárkánylovagok hátasain. Most jött jól, hogy magunkkal hoztuk a sárkányokat. A felderítést sokban megkönnyítette, hogy itt volt Dhang, Bias aranysárkánya, illetve Diaban, Botrychium gyémánt óriása. Sárkányháton kényelmesebb volt átfésülni a bolygó déli kontinensén keresztben átívelő prérit. Ezért volt hát, hogy itt tartózkodásunk harmadik napján a két lovag, a két senshivel felderítésen voltak – a préri keleti, valamint északi részét kutatták át aznap.

Szerencsénkre a Juvala rendszer harmadik bolygója ritkán lakott volt, kiváltképpen a déli földrész. Városnak még csak hírmondója sem volt. Elszórtan voltak a kontinens déli tengerpartján kisebb-nagyobb falvak, és imitt-amott egy-két tanya és gazdaság – mint azt az előző nap a déli, illetve nyugati oldal felderítése során tapasztalták.

Négy társunk távolléte közben, Plutoval a táborban maradtam, hogy az alatt is próbálkozzak bemérni a Kristályvirágot, de nem voltam rá képes, hiába hívtam segítségül holdkirálynői hatalmamat is.

Csüggedten ücsörögtem a csalitosban, magamban füstölögve, hogy valami eltompítja az érzékeimet, és még csak tudomásom sem volt róla, mi is lehet az. Amíg ezen tépelődtem, elmerengtem mi is történt mióta eljöttünk a Dracaenáról. Utunk – hála a Holdistennőnek – eseménytelenül telt, mármint ha nem vesszük számításba a kisebb-nagyobb súrlódásokat, amik lezajlottak az elmúlt néhány nap folyamán.

Uranus ki nem állhatta a két Sárkánylovagot, de a fivérek sem nagyon rajongtak a senshiért. Számomra érthetetlen volt, hogy miért viseltetnek egymás iránt így, mivel alaptermészetük nagyon is emlékeztetett a másikéra. A lányhoz hasonlóan, a két fiatal férfi is makacs, önfejű, arrogáns, valamint kicsit cinikus volt, de emellett a családjukhoz, a barátaikhoz hűségesek, illetőleg a feladatukhoz elhívatottak voltak mind a hárman.

Uranus valamiért állandóan húzta Botrychiumot és Biast, de azok sem voltak restek, és visszaszóltak a szőke lánynak. Végül Pluto súgta meg nekem az okot. Felhívta a figyelmemet, ne felejtsem el, hogy barátnőnk nem nagyon rajongott a férfiakért, kiváltképpen a hozzá tulajdonságaikban hasonlítókat.

Az sem tett jót a dolognak, hogy az indulásunkat követő hatodik napon kiderült, Botrychiummal egy kissé egymásba gabalyodtunk. Nem csináltunk titkot abból, hogy összejöttünk, és ebből lett egy kisebb fajta bonyodalom. A három senshi és Bias meglepődött a fejleményeken, de végül Uranus kivételével elfogadták a helyzetet. A szőke lány meg is jegyezte hangosan, hogy egy uralkodó jobban is megválogathatná, kit is enged közel magához. A kijelentéstől Botrychium felkapta a vizet, de sikerült lenyugtatnom, hogy Uranus csak a kötelességét teszi – bolygó senshiként védi a Holdkirálynőt. Uranust pedig Pluto, és Neptun közös erővel állította le, viszont azóta nem telt el nap, hogy a lány ne piszkálta volna Botrychiumot. Az is igaz, hogy Biasszal sem volt jobb a helyzet. Uranus rá is ezerrel fújt, de az ő esetében azért, mert a Sárkánylovag támogatta az öccse és az én a kapcsolatomat.

Meg kellett hagyni, ebben a túltöltött helyzetben Pluto derekasan állta a sarat. Ő volt a villámhárító, a nyugalom szigete a hat fős csapatban (na jó, nyolc fő, ha a sárkányokat is ide számoljuk). Nagyon jól elirányítgatott minket, úgy intézte az ügyet mikor arra került a sor, hogy felderítésre kellett menni, kérdés nélkül beosztotta a párokat. Ellentmondást nem tűrően kijelentette, hogy Neptun Botrychiummal megy Diaban hátán, Uranus Biasszal tart Dhangon, ő maga pedig velem maradt a táborban. Az előző nap be is bizonyította, hogy az Időkapu őre helyesen döntött, viszonylag zökkenőmentes volt a tegnapi kutatás. A mai sem ígérkezett másnak, de most már társainknak lassacskán vissza kellett térniük a felderítőkörútjukról.

*

– Selene! – riasztott fel gondolataimból Pluto kiáltása. – Látom Diabant! Neptun és Botrychium visszajöttek keletről.

Felemelve hosszú ruhámat, felálltam a fatörzsről, és Plutohoz mentem. Kelet felé pillantva, megláttam az égen egy pöttyöt, ami másodpercről, másodpercre nagyobb lett, és hamarosan egy sárkány sziluettje bontakozott ki a horizonton. Nem sokkal később Diaban – egy kisebb fajta szélvihar kíséretében – az orrunk előtt landolt lovasával és a tenger senshijével.

Társaink leszállva a sárkány hátáról sietve, odajöttek hozzánk. Meglepetten vettem észre, hogy mindketten roppant módon izgatottak. Elnézve őket, rosszérzés fogott el, amit rögvest szóvá is tettem:

– Valami baj van ugye?! Zaklatottnak tűntök?

– Fél órája Diaban mentális üzenetet kapott Dhangtól – szólalt meg idegesen Botrychium. – Uranus és a bátyám rábukkantak valamire, és közelebbről is meg akarták nézni. Éppen ezt közölte Dhang, mikor hirtelen megszakadt a kapcsolat vele, és attól kezdve Diaban nem volt képes vele kontaktust teremteni.

– Bajba kerülhettek – állapította meg Pluto –, de eddig nem észleltünk semmi veszélyest a bolygón?

– Pontosan ezért is siettünk vissza hozzátok – kapcsolódott be a társalgásba Neptun is. – Először Botrychiummal a segítségükre szerettünk volna sietni, de utána meggondoltuk magunkat. Megbeszéltük, hogy visszajövünk értetek, mert négyünknek nagyobb lesz az esélyünk megtalálni őket.

– Azt tudjuk, hogy északnak mentek, de elég nagy a terület, ahol keresnünk kell őket – jelentette ki Pluto.

– Dhang amikor üzent, képeket is mutatott Diabannak a területről, amely felett éppen átrepült – mondta Botrychium. – Diaban így elég nagy pontossággal meg tudja találni a helyet, ahol akkor járt Dhang, midőn megszakadt a kapcsolat kettejük között.

– Ez volt a másik oka, hogy nem indultunk rögtön utánuk – vette át a szót a férfitől Neptun. – Ha ott leszünk, ahol a többieknek nyomuk veszett, Selene talán már rá tud hangolódni Uranusra, elvégre, mint Holdkirálynő képes minket, senshijeit érzékelni.

– Ebben igazad van Neptun, de azt is tudod mióta három napja itt vagyunk, valami tompítja az érzékeimet – emlékeztettem barátnőmet a gondomra. – A Kristályvirágot sem bírtam megtalálni.

– Mindenesetre egy próbát megér. Fogjátok meg a kezemet. Rajtam keresztül Diaban nektek is megmutatja azokat a képeket amiket neki Dhang, ebből kifolyólag közvetlenül oda tudtok teleportálni, míg én sárkányháton megyek – mondta határozottan Botrychium, majd kinyújtotta a jobbját tenyérrel felfelé, mi hárman pedig ráhelyeztük a sajátjainkat, és azzal egy időben lehunytuk a szemünket is. A következő pillanatban egy hihetetlenül gyorsan változó képsor villant fel az agyamban. Élesen, tisztán láttam azt, amit Dhang látott és tapasztalt röptében.

Dhang hátán, Bias és Uranus a préri északi területeit vizsgálta át. Már a szélén jártak, mikor a táj kezdett megváltozni. A füves pusztát minden átmenet nélkül, egy magas vonulatú hegyvidék váltotta fel. Bias – egyetértésben Uranusszal – azt tervezte, hogy közelebbről is megnézi a hegyeket. Utasította Dhangot arrafelé vegye az irányt, de előtte még megkérte sárkányát a férfi, hogy lépjen kapcsolatba Diabannal. Bias ilyen módon akarta a tudomásunkra hozni, hogy a megbeszéltnél később érnek vissza a táborba, és a késés miatt ne nyugtalankodjuk. Dhang teljesítette is a lovag kérését, felvette a kapcsolatot a másik sárkánnyal. Mentálisan, képek segítségével elmondta neki, hol is járnak, illetve mit is terveznek, de akkor hirtelen félbeszakadt a képsor…

– Ennyi volt Dhang üzenete – mondta Botrychium, leengedve a kezét. – Diaban ezután már nem bírta felvenni vele a kapcsolatot.

– Most, hogy láttuk a képeket, képesek vagyunk odateleportálni – jegyezte meg Pluto, de még hozzátette: – Javaslom, hogy biztonsági okokból ne egyenesen a hegység elé teleportáljunk, hanem egy kilométerre odébb.

– Jó ötlet, támogatom. Feltehetőleg Uranusék valóban bajba kerültek a hegységnél, nem lenne okos, ha mi is belesétálnánk ugyanabba, akkor aztán nekik sem tudunk segíteni – mondta Neptun.

– Akkor ebben meg is állapodhatunk – értettem egyet a lányokkal. – Botrychium mennyi idő alatt érsz oda Diabannal?

– Biaséknak, azért tartott hat óráig, mert körkörösen vizsgálták át az északi részeket, de ha egyenesen odarepülök Diabannal, kb. egy óra alatt ott lehetek – felelte a Sárkánylovag.

– Ott fogunk várni titeket – mondtam a férfinek. – Lányok mehetünk?!

– Mi készen állunk – válaszolta Pluto, összenézve Neptunnal, aki beleegyezően bólintott.

– Egy pillanat – állított meg minket Botrychium. – Selene nem lenne célszerűbb, hogy indulás előtt átváltoznál Silvermooná? Már megbocsáss, de ha esetleg harcra kerülne sor a hosszú királynői ruhád nem a legalkalmasabb viselet?

– Ez igaz, de királynőként jelentősebb hatalommal rendelkezek, mint senshiként. Nagyobb az esélye, hogy hamarabb megtalálom Uranust, és harc esetén is erősebben oda tudok ütni az ellenfélnek – feleltem a férfi feltett kérdésére. – Mi most akkor indulunánk is, veled pedig találkozunk a megbeszélt helyen – ezek után nem is késlekedtem tovább, és két testőrömmel elteleportáltunk mialatt Botrychium, Diabannal elrepült észak felé.

* * * * *

– Lányok! – szóltam a két senshinek. – Itt van valahol a közelben az a valami, ami tompítja az érzékeimet! – kiáltottam izgatottan, miután egy kilométerrel az előttünk húzódó hegyvonulat elételeportáltunk.

– Egészen biztos vagy ebben?! – kérdezte Pluto. – Nem tévedsz?

– Nem – feleltem határozottan. – Valahol a hegyek között van az a – nem is tudom mi? – talán egy energiamező, ami meggátolt abban, hogy a nyomára bukkanjak a Szivárványkristálynak.

– Feltételezhető, akkor a virág is a hegyen van! – jegyezte meg Neptun.

– Valószínűnek tartom, hogy igen – feleltem.

– Az is lehet, hogy valami, vagy valaki van ott a hegységben, és védi a Kristályvirágot egy számunkra ismeretlen erővel, és ezért nem bírtad bemérni a virágot Selene – mondta élénken Pluto –, valamint feltehetőleg Uranusék akaratlanul is ráakadhattak.

– Az erő, ami csökkentette Selene hatalmát, szakíthatta meg a kapcsolatot a két sárkány között. Bizonyára az lehet a felelős azért is, hogy Uranus, Bias és Dhang eltűntek – összegezte a tényeket Neptun.

– Alighanem ez mind igaz – jelentettem ki. – Legszívesebben most azonnal odamennék, de meg kell várnunk Botrychiumot. jobban belegondolva nem is árt, hogy van időnk, legalább jobban szemügyre vehetjük a hegyet.

– Pontosan – mondta Pluto. – Amíg Botrychium ideér Diabannal, addig szerintem összpontosíts a hegyre Selene, hátha csak arra az erőre koncentrálsz, akkor rájössz, hogy mi is az.

– mi Plutoval addig őrt állunk – tette még hozzá Neptun.

– Rendben – feleltem, majd letelepedtem törökülésben a földre, és valamennyi érzékemmel a hegyre kezdtem koncentrálni. Sajnos azonban, mint az elmúlt három nap alatt, most is eltompította az érzékeimet egy számomra ismeretlen erő. Olyan volt, mintha egy függönyt húztak volna elém, azzal sötétítve el az elmémet. De azért sem adtam fel! Most nem, mikor társaim eltűntek, és valószínűleg itt voltak nem messze tőlem, rejtve a hegyek között.

Ahogyan e gondolatok átfutottak az agyamon, tovább folytattam az összpontosítást. Meg kellett hagyni, hogy kemény dió volt! Makacsan ellenállt nekem, de én is hajthatatlannak bizonyultam. Most, hogy már tudtam hol kellett keresnem, és volt egy személy is – Uranus –, akit ismertem, lassacskán képes voltam elkülöníteni bizonyos dolgokat. Halványan egy, a részemre ismerős valami derengett át a tudatomat elborító erőfátyolon át. Koncentrálva rá egyszerre csak Uranus jelenlétét érzékeltem.

– Meg van! – kiáltottam fel örömömben, ugyanakkor fel is pattantam ültőhelyemből. – Megtaláltam Uranust!

– Hol van?! – faggatott izgatottan Neptun. – Jól van? Nem esett baja?

– Azt nem tudom – válaszoltam őszintén –, de ha követem a kisugárzását, akkor egyenesen eljutok hozzá. Remélem épségben találom, mert esküszöm, ha baja esett, akkor valaki azt is meg fogja bánni, hogy a világra jött!

– Bízzunk benne, hogy ő is, és Bias is jól vannak – szólalt meg Pluto. – Ráadásul még időben is találtad meg, mert megérkezett Botrychium – mutatott fel az égre a lány.

Mielőtt bármit is szólhattam volna, a levegőt felkorbácsolva landolt mögöttünk Diaban lovasával egyetemben. Botrychium, amit a sárkánya talajt fogott, leugrott a hátáról, és hozzánk sietett.

– Van valami fejlemény? – tért rá rögtön a lényegre.

– Sikerült Uranus nyomára bukkanom – válaszoltam neki. – Valahol a hegyek között van, és felteszem, Bias is ott van.

– Valami más? – kérdezősködött tovább a férfi.

– Nincs – felelte Neptun –, de ezt fel is foghatjuk akár jó hírnek is.

– Most mit tegyünk? Maradunk, vagy elindulunk a hegyek felé? Szerintem menjünk, és keressük meg a bátyámékat – indítványozta Botrychium.

– Én is amondó vagyok, hogy menjünk – csatlakozott a férfihez Pluto. – Itt ácsorogva nem találjuk meg Uranusékat, és soha sem tudjuk meg, hogy mi történt velük.

– Javaslom, hogy csak óvatosan, nehogy mi is bajba kerüljünk – húzta el a száját Neptun. – Plusz szerintem jó lenne, ha Diaban itt maradna, úgy kisebb lenne a kockázata annak, hogy észrevesznek minket.

– Ezzel egyetértek, és megnyugtatóan hatna rám, ha lenne egy hátvédünk – néztem Botrychiumra, hogy támogatja-e ötletünket.

– Benne vagyok – mondta a Sárkánylovag, ugyanakkor Diabanhoz lépett. Mélyen belenézett az aranybarna szemekbe, majd egy perc múltán a sárkány kitárva hatalmas szárnyait a levegőbe emelkedett, és nagy sebességgel elrepült a préri irányába.

– Elküldted?! – kérdeztem meg kíváncsian.

– Igen. Mondtam neki, hogy menjen a táborhelyünkre, maradjon ott és várjon – felelte Botrychium. – Emellett még meghagytam neki, amennyiben két napon belül nem térnénk vissza, menjen haza a Dracaenára, illetőleg mondjon el mindent a családomnak, és hozzon segítséget.

– Remélem arra nem lesz szükség! – mondtam sóhajtva, majd alakot váltottam. Célszerűbbnek találtam, hogy Sailor Silvermoonként folytassam a keresést, és nem, mint Selene királynő, mivel hosszú, uralkodói ruhámat nem tartottam éppenséggel a legalkalmasabb viseletnek a hegymászáshoz. – Akkor menjünk! – mondtam, és nem is teketóriázva többet – nyomomban a többiekkel –, megindultam a hegység felé.

* * * * *

Három órája, hogy Uranust és Biast keresve, mentünk felfelé a hegyen. Elégé kemény menet volt, éppen azért is láttuk jónak, hogy néha egy-egy mikro-teleportálással megkönnyítettük az utunkat. Nem is szólva, hogy így gyorsabban is haladtunk. A tetejében még több órás fárasztó utat is megspóroltunk, és biztonságosabb is volt.

Botrychium haladt az élen, aki – nagy termetének hála – könnyebben megtalálta a felvezető utat, illetve ő volt az előőrs is. Mögötte haladtam én, kiélesített érzékekkel követtem Uranus kisugárzását. Utánam Neptun következett, akinek az volt az elsődleges feladata, hogy rám figyeljen, nehogy elvétsek egy lépést, és megsérüljek. Pluto volt az utolsó, ő töltötte be a hátvéd szerepét.

Óvatosan megkerültem egy nagyobb éles sziklatömböt, mikor váratlanul rossz előérzet fogott el. Az érzékeim kiélesedve bajt jeleztek. Figyelmeztetően odakiáltottam társaimnak:

– Vigyázzatok! Meg fognak minket támadni, készüljetek… – de többet nem voltam képes kipréselni magamból.

Éles fülsiketítő csattanás hallatszott, és azzal egy időben egyszerre csak homályba borult a táj. Ugyanakkor citromsárga, kék, piros, illetve lila színekben pompázó fényszikrák vettek körül. A négy színben tündöklő fényszikrák áttörték a megsűrűsödött szürkületet, és a napfény így újra világossággal árasztotta el a hegyoldalt.

A homály megszűntével körbepillantottam, és a szemem elé egy borzalmas kép tárult. Társaim eszméletlenül hevertek a kövekkel borított lejtőn.

– Pluto! Neptun! Botrychium! – kiáltottam fel kétségbeesetten. Egyiktől, a másikhoz rohanva, próbáltam őket magukhoz téríteni, de nem voltam rá képes. Továbbra is ájultan feküdtek a földön, de szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy mindhárman sértetlennek voltak. Elképzelni sem bírtam, mi történhetett velük, mikor egy gondolat ütött szöget a fejemben. Valószínűnek tartottam, hogy az imént lejátszódott események hatására veszítették el az eszméletüket. nem értettem ellenben, miképpen volt lehetséges míg ők elájultak, addig én öntudatomnál maradtam. Nem értettem semmit! Ám akkor egy ötlet suhant át az agyamon. Feltehetőleg a citromsárga, kék, piros, valamint lila fényszikrák – bár a leghalványabb fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mik lehettek –, valahogy megvédettek, attól, ami a társaimat kiütötte.

Idáig jutottam gondolatban, amikor hangokat hallottam meg. Riadtan kaptam fel a fejem – éppen Neptun mellett ültem, őt vizsgálva –, és furcsa ruhákba öltözött, különös lényeket pillantottam meg magam körül. A legmeghökkentőbb az volt számomra, hogy nem érzékeltem a jelenlétüket, pedig a legtöbbször képes vagyok megérezni, ha valaki a közelemben van.

A lények lehettek vagy úgy húszan. Mindannyian magasak és vékonyak voltak. Testüket tetőtől-talpig rövid, zöldes árnyalatú szőr borította. Pofájuk hosszúkás, szemük fejükhöz képest igencsak nagy volt. A ruházatuk a színskála összes árnyalatában pompázott. A mancsaikban mindannyian hosszú lándzsát és apró pajzsot tartottak. Mialatt én szemügyrevettem a lényeket, ők is jó alaposan megbámultak engem, majd minden átmenet nélkül hárman megindultak fenyegetően felém. De ezt már nem nézhettem tétlenül!

– Moonlight – kiáltottam el magamat, felpattanva Neptun mellől, és azon nyomban az útjára bocsátottam ezüstholdsugaramat, ám ami ezután következett attól még a lélegzetem is elállt!

A három lény, védekezésül maga elé tartotta a pajzsát. Az ezüstholdsugár elérve a pajzsokat ártalmatlanul enyészett el azokon.

Döbbenten meredtem rájuk. Ilyen még nem fordult elő! Támadóerőmet, eddig senkinek sem sikerült ilyen egyszerű módon hatástalanítania. Ellenségeim, akikkel ez ideig összeakadtam kikerülni, kivédeni képesek voltak támadásaimat, de hatástalanítani nem. ezek a lények viszont minden erőlködés nélkül megtették!

Próbaszerencse alapon egy újabb sugarat lőttem ki, de sajnos azt is játszi könnyedséggel közömbösítették a pajzsok.

Lemerevedetten álltam. Képtelen voltam felfogni a történteket. Most aztán tényleg nagy bajban voltam! Társaim ájultan feküdtek mellettem, én meg tulajdonképpen védtelenül néztem farkasszemet húsz idegennel. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit is csinálhatnék ebben a szorult helyzetben. Különös tekintettel arra, hogy a három lény látva tehetetlen helyzetemet, ismételten megindult felém. A középső, aki a vezérnek nézett ki felemelte a lándzsáját, és rám mutatva intett vele egyet. A következő másodpercben felhangzott egy újabb csattanás, valami egy vékony szürke sugár lövellt ki a lándzsából, és mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, a sugár pillanatok alatt ismételten homályba borította körülöttem a vidéket…

*

A szürke homály, amilyen váratlanul vonta lepel alá a hegyoldalt, oly hirtelen oszlott szét. A négyszínű fényszikrák ismét felfénylettek, és közömbösítették a szürkületet. Meglepődtem, mivel az előbb a leghalványabb sejtelmem sem volt arról, mi is bocsáthatta ki magából a négy fényszikrát. Most még jobban meghökkentem hogy mi illetve jobban mondva ki árasztotta magából a fényszikrákat. Ez a valaki én voltam! Egy időben ezzel lassacskán tudatosult bennem, hogy a színek pontosan megegyeztek a nálam lévő négy Szivárványkristályéval. Hihetetlenkedve meredtem magam elé. A kristályok mióta nálam voltak semmi különösebb dolgot nem csináltak, most meg egyszerűen csak – egymásután kétszer is – hatástalanították az ellenség által, ellenem küldött furcsa homályt.

Az igazi ámulat csak akkor jött, midőn fura, nyekergő hangokat hallottam meg. A hüledezésből magamhoz térve, ámulva tapasztaltam, hogy az idegen lények ahelyett, hogy ismét támadnának, kört alkotva körülöttem állnak. Ide-oda ingadoztak, és aközben adták ki magukból a nyikorgó hangokat. Az egész úgy hatott, mintha transzba estek volna. Erre csak egyet lehetett mondani: „Totálisan kész voltam!" Elképzelni is képtelen voltam, mi válthatta ki belőlük ezt az állapotot. Fogalmam sem volt arról, mit is tehetnék, így hát csak álltam egyhelyben, és vártam mi fog ebből az egészből kisülni. Az nem is váratott sokáig.

A lények minden átmenet nélkül abbahagyták az ingadozást. A vezetőjük – egy sötétebb zöld bundájú idegen – saját nyelvén utasításokat osztogatott a többi lénynek, mire azok odasiettek társaimhoz. A két karcsú senshit, Plutot és Neptunt ketten-ketten nyalábolták fel, míg a nagydarab Botrychiumot, négyen is alig bírták el. Amint felemelték őket, a lények megindultak velük egy adott irányba. Mindeközben a vezetőjük hozzám lépett. Meghajtotta magát előttem köszöntésképpen, majd kérlelően rám nézve, sajátnyelvén karattyolva integetni kezdett, hogy kövessem.

Megkövülten pillantottam rá. Nem igazán értettem, mire véljem az egészet. Az előbb még meg akart támadni, most meg azt szeretné, hogy menjek vele. Mivel nem volt más választásom – társaimmal ekkora már jelentősen eltávolodtak az őket hordózók –, széttárt karokkal jeleztem, rendben van, elkísérem, bárhová is szándékozik vinni.

A későbbiekben nem is tudtam meghatározni, miért is mentem velük, de akkor úgy éreztem, hogy az a leghelyesebb, amit tehetek. A Szivárványkristályok felragyogása óta, az érzékelésem kitisztult. Határozottan éreztem, hogy Uranus – kinek gyenge kisugárzását eddig követtem – már nagyon közel volt hozzám. Ezen kívül tisztán érzékeltem most már azt is, hogy az ötödik Kristályvirág – ami miatt a Juvala rendszerbe jöttünk – sincs már messze. Mindenek előtt azonban már biztosan tudtam, hogy a lényeknek nem áll szándékukban bántani engem. Valamiért – gyanítottam, hogy a kristályok felvillanása miatt – úgy döntöttek, hogy nem vagyok rájuk veszélyes. Sőt! határozottan éreztem azóta, hogy különös módon igencsak barátságosak velem.

Ennek okán megvonva vállaimat, követtem a lények vezetőjét. Felfelé kapaszkodva a hegyoldalon, szorosan haladtam a három társamat cipelő lények nyomában. Közben pedig elméláztam azon, hogy mi is fog mindebből kisülni…?!


	4. Huigon törzs

_**4. fejezet**_****

Huigon törzs

Fél óra szótlan gyaloglás után, az idegen lények megálltak egy, a hegyek között kanyargó sebes folyású, széles folyó partján. Itt tartottunk öt perc pihenőt, majd utunk felfelé vezetett a hegyen a folyó bal partvonala mentén. További tíz perces kutyagolást követően, megkerültünk egy óriási sziklaalakzatot, és akkor váratlanul csodálatos kilátás tárult elénk. A folyó előttünk száz méterrel a magasból kristályfényű vízesésként zuhogott alá, hogy leérve fehéren habzó áradatként folytassa tovább útját az élesen kivájt medrében.

Áhítattal néztem a gyönyörű természeti jelenséget, mígnem észrevettem, hogy a lények vezetője két társával a vízeséshez sétált. Ott a sötétzöld bundájú lény leemelt egy hosszú láncon függő medált a nyakából, és magasra feltartotta. A medál sárgás színben kezdett tündökölni. Hangos zúgás hangzott fel, és minden átmenet nélkül a vízesés mögötti fal el kezdett felemelkedni. Tátott szájjal bámultam, ahogy egyre magasabbra nyílik fel, hogy végül negyvenöt fokos szögben álljon meg, miközben a víz folyása ennek megfelelően módosult.

A kapu kinyitását követően a többi lény is megindult vezetőjük után, magukkal cipelve három társamat, én meg – mivel nem tudtam mást tenni –, utánuk siettem. Megtéve a vízesésig lévő száz métert, beléptem egy magas, végtelennek tűnő, lefelé lejtő természetes alagútba, ami hosszan vezetett le a hegy belsejébe. Végig haladtunk a folyóson, amit szakaszonként nyílások szakítottak meg, és indultak belőlük más járatok. Alkalmanként megpillantottam néhány zöld bundájú lényt is, akik végezték a megszokott napi feladataikat.

Az alagútban menve az idegenek nyomában, egyre határozottabban éreztem, hogy Uranus már nem lehet messze. Egyidejűleg ezzel egy másik ismerős érzés is a hatalmába kerített. Egyfajta kisugárzás vonzott egy adott irányba. Egy kisugárzás, amit korábban is éreztem már a Tilanuxonon, mikor annak idején ráleltem a vásárban a második Kristályvirágra. Most már százszázalékosan biztos voltam abban, a hogy virág már nem lehet messze. Itt volt valahol a hegybelsejében elrejtve.

Az alagút végül egy jókora barlangterembe torkollott. Belépve a barlangba egy boltív alatt, ámultan tekintettem körbe. A terem falai különös tompa zöld színben világítottak – mint később megtudtam – a sziklafalat borító moha miatt. A terem jóformán üres volt, leszámítva a végében elhelyezkedő sziklaoltárt. A barlangban néhány lény kivételével senki sem volt – illetve még is! Jobb oldalon két ember feküdt egy-egy gyékényen; Uranus és Bias. Meglátva őket, hozzájuk szerettem volna szaladni, hogy megnézem őket, nincsen semmi bajuk, de a lények elém állva megakadályoztak ebben. Ehelyett Plutot, Neptunt és Botrychiumot vitték oda, és fektették le őket másik két társam mellé.

Értetlenül meredtem a lényekre. Ezek most mégis mit akarhatnak? Mert, hogy akartak valamit, azt biztosra vettem. Nem is kellett sokat várnom a válaszra. Vezetőnk odajött hozzám, és intett kövessem, és mivel mást úgy sem tehetem, hát utána mentem, talán így választ kaphatok végre arra, miért történtek a mai napon, azok az események, amik megestek velünk.

A sötétzöld bundás lény egyenesen a sziklaoltárhoz vezetett. Az oltár mellett két idős lény állt – egy hím, valamint egy nőstény –, és halkan beszélgettek egymás között. Odaérve vezetőm társaságában, a két idős lény felénk fordult. Jó alapossággal szemrevételeztek engem, majd a harmadik lényhez intéztek kérdéseket. Ő élénken válaszolgatott nekik, nyekergő hangján. A párbeszéd alatt a két öreg láthatóan egyre izgatottabb lett. A beszéd elhaltával rám néztek, és hozzám intézték szavaikat, amiből egy kukkot sem értettem.

– Bocsássatok meg, de ebből egy szót sem értek – mondtam nekik a saját nyelvemen, ezzel is jelezve feléjük, hogy nem ismerem az övékét. Abbahagyták erre a beszédet, mivel ők sem értettek engem.

Némán néztük egymást. Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mit is csináljak. Valahogy meg kellene értetnem magam a lényekkel, hogy meg tudjam, mit akartak tőlem? Hol is vagyok egyáltalán? Mi ez a hely? Azon felül, mit tettek társaimmal, hogy csak úgy egyszerűen elvesztették az eszméletüket?

Nézve a lényeket láttam rajuk, ők is olyan tanácstalanok, mint én. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy valamit szeretnének nekem elmondani, de a nyelvi nehézségek miatt erre nem voltak képesek.

Csalódottságomban elhúztam a számat. Hiába törtem a fejem, nem jutott eszembe egy jó ötlet sem. Pedig valahogy meg kell értenem a lényeket, és minél előbb teszem meg, annál hamarabb kapok választ a kérdéseimre…

*

Némán töprengtem a megoldáson, mikor is egy belső sugallatnak engedelmeskedve önkéntelenül a sziklaoltárra tévedt a tekintetem, és amit ott megpillantottam, attól nagyra guvadtak a szemeim. Az oltáron ott állt a napok óta keresett, kutatott ötödök Kristályvirág. Már korábban is érzékeltem a kisugárzását, de mikor – nem is olyan régen – beléptem a barlangterembe, figyelmemet eszméletlen társaim kötötték le, és így nem nagyon figyeltem a virág kisugárzására. Önkéntelenül tettem néhány lépést az oltár felé, hogy jobban megnézhessem a növényt. A virág éppen olyan volt, mint a már korábban meglelt másik négy, csak ez most narancssárga színű volt.

– Meg van végre! – sóhajtottam fel megkönnyebbülten. – Csak megtaláltam! – de ahogy kimondtam ezeket a szavakat, egy gondolat hasított az agyamba. Kiindulva abból, hogy a Kristályvirág egy oltáron volt, feltételezhetőleg a lények számára valami szent ereklye, kegytárgy, vagy valami hasonló lehetet. Nem tartottam valószínűnek, hogy csak úgy odaadnák nekem. A tetejében biztosan nem örülnének, ha átváltoztatnám a virágot kristállyá.

Óvatosan a három lény felé sandítottam, és meglepetten konstatáltam azok nemhogy dühösek lennének, mert a Kristályviráguk felé mertem közelíteni, de még mosolyogtak és integettek nekem. Nem voltak mérgesek, sőt nagyon is elégedettnek látszottak. Ezt nem tudtam mire vélni! Az integetésekből ráadásul azt szűrtem le, hogy nyugodtan menjek csak közelebb a virághoz.

– Egy próbát megér – motyogtam magam elé, és nem is késlekedtem tovább. A sziklaoltárhoz lépve, megérintettem a narancssárga Kristályvirágot, és mint az előző négy alakalommal, most ez az ötödik is szemkápráztató fénnyel ragyogott fel, ami nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél. A fény elültével, a virág helyén ott volt előttem az ötödik narancssárga színű Szivárványkristály. Emellett – ahogy az eddigi négy esetben – alakot is váltottam, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy most már Holdkirálynővé változtam át.

Pár másodpercig néztem a Szivárványkristályt, majd előrenyújtva jobbomat megfogtam. Kezemben a kristállyal szembefordultam a lényekkel, és amit ekkor tapasztaltam, az nagyon meghökkentett. A lények ismételten – mint mikor a másik négy kristály felragyogva megvédett attól, hogy elkábítsanak – ide-oda ingatták magukat transzba esve, de nem csak az előttem álló három, hanem a teremben lévő többi is. Döbbenten néztem egyikről a másikra, sejtésem sem volt, mit is csinálhatnak, és miért teszik ezt, de rápillantva a Szivárványkristályra, eszembe jutott, hogy talán a kristályok vannak ilyen hatással a zöld bundájú lényekre.

„Most aztán tényleg, mit tegyek?" – tudakoltam meg magamtól gondolatban.

„Azt csak te tudhatod. Elvégre te vagy a Kristályőr" – felelte egy ismeretlen hang.

– Ki…ki az?! – dadogtam felkiáltva, és megdöbbenve néztem széjjel a teremben, hiszen eddig nem tapasztaltam, hogy a lények közülük, akárcsak egy is értené a nyelvemet, de akkor ki válaszolhatott a kérdésemre, főleg, mivel hogy csak magamban tettem fel a kérdést. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy hangosan kimondva a szavakat, senki sem reagált kérdésemre.

„Ki mondta ezt?!" – szólítottam fel elmémmel a választ adót, mert már kezdtem sejteni, hogy valaki mentálisan felelt nekem, a gondolatban kérdezettekre.

„Én Yukion, a Huigonok főpapja" – jelentette ki egy határozott hang a fejemben. „Ő itt a párom Mikai, a mesemondónk, ő meg az unokánk Yiu, a felderítők vezetője.

„Hol vagytok?" – érdeklődtem kíváncsian.

„Itt állunk előtted" – válaszolta az iménti hang, miközben a hímnemű lény magára, illetve a két másikra mutatott.

Lemerevedve álltam, és nagyra nyílt szemekkel néztem az öregre. Képtelen voltam feldolgozni, hogy a lényekkel, akikkel eddig képtelen voltam megértetni magamat, most mentálisan tudtam kommunikálni. Erre aztán nem is számítottam! Végül is legalább most már meg tudom magam értetni velük. Meg is fogalmaztam a kérdésemet: „De ez hogyan lehetséges?"

„A Kristályvirág általad átalakult kristállyá" – felelte Yukion. – „Ősi legendánk szól arról, hogy egy napon eljön a Kristályőr, aki képes lesz erre. A mi feladatunk az volt, hogy megvédjük a virágot, amíg ez be nem következik. Most, hogy itt vagy és átváltoztattad a virágot, a küldetésünk véget ért. Szabadok lehetünk!"

„Hogy-hogy szabadok lehettek? – kérdezősködtem tovább.

„Őriznünk kellett a Kristályvirágot itt a Jiding hegység barlangjaiban, egészen addig a napig, míg a Kristályőr meg nem érkezik, és átveszi ezt a feladatot tőlünk. Nem hagyhattuk el a hegységet, pedig szívesebben élnénk a végtelen mezőkön odakinn a hegyeken túl, de most már megtehetjük. Kiköltözhetünk a napfényre, a szabadba, a síkságra" – jelentette ki örömmel a főpap.

„Ha a szavaidból jól veszem ki, akkor boldogok vagytok, amiért befejeződött a Kristályvirág őrzése, és nem bánjátok, hogy átváltoztattam a virágot Szivárványkristállyá?" – kérdeztem meg óvatosan.

„Miért bánnánk?!" – szólalt meg Yiu. – „Kristályőr most már tiéd a kristály. A te kötelességed, hogy megvédd! Ezért is hoztalak ide, azok után, hogy megéreztem nálad a többi kristály kisugárzását. Reméltem, hogy te vagy a Kristályőr, és a sejtésem helyesnek bizonyult."

„Tényleg, ha már itt tartunk, miképpen voltatok képesek észrevétlenül elkábítani a társaimat, és nem lenne már itt az ideje, hogy felébresszétek őket?!" – puhatolóztam finoman. Reménykedtem benne most, hogy már ilyen jól kijöttem a huigonokkal, talán ha szelíden célzok rá, magukhoz térítik barátaimat."

„Nyugodj meg Kristályőr! Társaid csak mélyen alszanak a nivan növény nedvéből készült altatótól, és még aludni is fognak egy teljes napig, azután maguktól felébrednek" – tájékoztatott Mikai a tényekről. – „És, hogy a másik kérdésedre is választ adjak Kristályőr, a harcosaink azért tudták társaidat titokban megközelíteni, mert itt a hegyekben tenyészik a tilla moha, ami a huigonok kivételével mindenki másnak eltompítja az érzékeit. Ez világit itt a barlangban is, és egyúttal védi a Kristályvirágot is."

„Most már értem, miért nem tudtam pontosan bemérni a virág helyzetét. A tilla moha volt, ami megakadályozott ebben" – lélegeztem fel megkönnyebbülten. Legalább azt kiderítettem, miért nem voltam képes beazonosítani a Kristályvirág helyét. Ugyanakkor eszembe jutott, hogy a három huigon nevét már tudom, de én még be sem mutatkoztam. Egy kissé kínosan éreztem magam ettől. – „Egyébként a nevem Selene, hívjatok így, és ne Kristályőrnek."

„Az nem lehetetlen Kristályőr. Nem lenne illendő, ha másként szólítanánk meg. Ez így helyes" – mondta határozottan Yukion.

„Akkor maradjunk a Kristályőrnél" – vontam meg a vállamat. Ők, ha Kristályőrnek akarnak nevezni, akkor hívjanak annak. Elvégre, mint Holdkirálynő már megszoktam a hivatalos megszólításokat, azonban ekkor eszembe jutott még valami, amire még választ szerettem volna kapni. – „Első két társammal volt egy sárkány is. Ő hol van, mert a méreteiből következtetve Dhangot biztosan nem tudtátok idehozni?"

„Arra a szárnyas lényre gondolsz?" – kérdezte Yiu.

„Igen. A szárnyas lény egy sárkány, és az egyik társamhoz tartozik" – magyaráztam bólogatva.

„A sárkányt – miután elkábítottuk – ott hagytuk abban a sziklahasadékban, ahol két utasával landolt. Növényekkel és indákkal fedtük el" – felelte megint csak Yiu. – „Néhány harcosom mellette maradt, és vigyáz rá."

„Értem" – mondtam bizonytalanul, de közben arra gondoltam, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha Dhang magához fog térni. Az elmúlt hónapok alatt, csak nyugodt sárkányokkal találkoztam, akik lovagjaik határozott irányítása alatt álltak, és a csaták közben is precízen hajtották végre a parancsokat, ezzel szemben hallottam a Dracaenán arról is, hogy ha egy sárkányt feldühítettek, abból általában nem sült ki sok jó. Volt egy erős sejtésem, hogy mikor Dhang fel fog felébredni, veszélyes is lehet a huigonokra. A felbőszült sárkányt csak egy ember lesz képes lenyugtatni, és az Bias, de sajnálatos módon ő egy időben fog ébredezni a hátasával, és nem lesz mellette akkor, hogy lecsillapítsa. Eltöprengtem, mit is lehetne tenni, az ellen, hogy a zöld bundájú lények egy feldühödött sárkánnyal találják szembe magukat. A megoldáson gondolkodva, hirtelen beugrott a megoldás a kialakult helyzetre, és ezt meg is osztottam a lényekkel: – „Nem lenne jó, ha a sárkány úgy térne magához, hogy nincs mellette a lovasa, ezért célszerű lenne, ha még újabb huszonnégy órára elkábítanátok Dhangot. Így mikor Bias fel fog ébredni, lesz időm neki elmondani a dolgot, és később a sárkánya mellett lehet, mikor Dhangnak letelik a huszonnégy óra."

Az elképzelésemet a huigonok elfogadták megoldásként, és nem is késlekedtek soká. Yiu elköszönt a nagyszüleitől és tőlem, majd a harcosaival elhagyta a barlangtermet, hogy visszatérjenek Dhanghoz, újabb huszonnégy órára elaltatni a sárkányt.

Nekem ezt követően nem volt más dolgom, minthogy öt társam után nézzek. Igazából nem sok mindent tudtam tenni, mert még hosszú órákig fognak aludni a nivan növény nedvétől, ezért jómagam is leheveredtem egy gyékényre, hogy aludjak egyet. Elalvás előtt, azért még szóltam Yukionnak és Mikainak, legkésőbb egy órával keltsenek fel azelőtt, hogy a többiek is felébrednének.

Hosszú, nyugodt, pihentető álomból ébredtem fel. Kinyitottam a szemem, és egy pillanatig azt sem tudtam, hol is vagyok, de aztán beugrott, hogy a huigon törzs Jiding hegység alatti barlangrendszerében.

Egy nagyot nyújtózkodva ültem fel, és szétnéztem a teremben. Az mit sem változott azóta, hogy lefeküdtem aludni. A három senshi és a két lovag mellettem az igazak álmát aludta, még ha nem is önszántukból.

Amint felkeltem egy huigon lépett mellém, és ismeretlen nyelvén karattyolt valamit, amit ismételten nem értettem. Mentálisan próbáltam vele ezért kommunikálni, ami az előző naphoz – legalább is azt gyanítottam, hogy miközben aludtam eltelt egy nap – hasonlóan most is ment.

„Kia vagyok, Yiu mennyasszonya" – mutatkozott be a világoszöld bundájú fiatal nőstény huigon. – „Yukion főpap engem bízott meg Kristályőr, hogy keltselek fel a megbeszélt időben, de mint látom nem volt rá szükség" – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

„Mennyi az idő? – kérdeztem álmos hangon. – „Csak, hogy tudjam mikor kelnek fel a többiek" – sandítottam oldalt, öt társamra nézve.

„Lassan letelik a huszonnégy óra, és első két társad fel fog ébredni. Te fél órával a megállapodottak előtt keltél fel" – közölte velem Kia. – „A főpap utasításának megfelelően, amíg itt vagy, én leszek a kísérőd. Bármilyen kívánságod van, akkor csak nekem szóljál. Esetleg míg társaid nem ébrednek fel nem szeretnél-e enni valamit, vagy megtisztálkodni?" – érdeklődött udvariasan a fiatal nőstény.

„Ahogy így mondod, nem lenne rossz megreggelizni és megfürdeni" – tűnődtem el, amit gyomrom hangos korgással nyomatékosított.

„Kérlek, kövess!" – intett Kia, ezzel jelezve menjek utána, ami ellen nem volt semmi ellenvetésem.

A lány nyomában a barlangteremből kilépve, egy rövid séta után egy balkéz felől nyíló folyóson tettünk meg néhány lépést. Kia félrehúzott egy különös szövetből készült drapériát, és bekísért egy kisebb helyiségbe, ami fürdőkamrának tűnt. Mialatt megfürödtem a lány kint várakozott a folyóson, majd tovább mentünk a barlangjáratban, ami egy étkezőbe torkollott. A helység alacsony mennyezetű volt, közepén egy alacsony asztalkával, amit vastag szőnyegek és párnák halmai vettek körül. Az asztal meg volt terítve, számomra ismeretlen növényekből és gyümölcsökből készített ételekkel. Letelepedve egy párnára, neki láttam az evésnek, közben pedig beszélgettem Kiával. A lány mesélt a huigonok életéről, szokásairól, dolgos mindennapjaikról. Kérdésemre elmondta a Kristályvirággal kapcsolatos legendájukat is.

„Valamikor régen" – kezdte a lány a történetet –, „még a prérin kóborló hordákban éltek a huigon törzsek, egymással harcoltak a területért. Egy nap azonban az egyik törzs vadászai a hegységben űzték a vadat, mikor is egy furcsa, azonban annál csodálatosabb növénybe botlottak. Nem tudni, milyen késztetésnek engedelmeskedtek, de magukkal vitték a törzsük szálláshelyére. Azon az éjszakán az egész törzs különös álmot látott. Mindannyian azt álmodták, miszerint meg kell védelmezniük a Kristályvirágot mindentől, illetve mindenkitől, amíg a Kristályőr el nem jön érte, hogy magával vigye, és onnantól fogva ő vigyázzon rá. Másnap, és az azutáni héten a többi huigon törzs követeket küldött, akik beszámoltak egy álomképről, amit mindahányan láttak. Kiderült, hogy az összes huigon a Kristályvirág megtalálásának éjszakáján ugyanazt álmodta – vigyázniuk kell a virágra. A törzsek egy hónappal a virág meglelése után abbahagyták a harcokat, és szövetséget kötöttek egymással. Beköltöztek a Jiding hegység alatt húzódó természetes barlangrendszerbe, mert ott jobban tudták óvni a Kristályvirágot. Kultúrájuk attól kezdve rohamos növekedésnek indult, ami az eltelt idő alatt egyre csak fejlődött, de aközben sem feledkeztek meg a feladatukról, a virág őrzéséről. Az évszázadok teltével, ők csak vigyázták a Kristályvirágot rendíthetetlenül, ami mint bebizonyosodott nem volt hiába való. Ezer évvel ezelőtt egy magas, lila hajú, gonosz királynő érkezett a bolygóra, szörnyek egy csapatával. Az volt a szándéka, hogy megszerezze a Kristályvirágot, mivel úgy sejtette, itt kell lennie a bolygó déli kontinensén. A huigonok azonban addigra kifejlesztettek egy alapos védelmi rendszert a virág megóvására. Képesek voltak leárnyékolni a Kristályvirág kisugárzását az erre a célra kitenyésztett tilla mohával. A királynő napokig kutatott a virág után, de nem lelt rá, így két hét múlva a nő, valamint a szörnyei azzal a tudattal távoztak, hogy a keresett növény nincs is a Juvala rendszerben. A huigon törzset alkotó akkori őseink azt követően, hogy a királynő elhagyta a bolygót megnyugodtak, de attól kezdve még körültekintőbben védelmezték a Kristályvirágot, és felügyelték a Jiding hegységet, hogy senki még a közelébe se tévedjen. Aki még is megtette, azt elaltatták a nivan növény nedvéből készült altatóval, és gondoskodtak róla, mikor felébredt ne is emlékezzen arra, mi történt. Ezt úgy tudták megoldani, miközben aludt, megitatták a nivan növény leveléből kifacsart nedűvel, amitől az illető nem emlékezett arra, hogy járt a hegység közelében is. Kristályőr most, hogy te megérkeztél, és átváltoztattad a virágot kristállyá feladatunk véget ért. Visszatérhetünk a prérire, a szabadba. Az otthonunkat itt a barlangokban sem fogjuk feladni, de ettől kezdve egyszerre élhetünk majd a barlangrendszerben és a tágas prérin" – fejezte be a regélést Kia.

A történet befejeztével, még beszélgettünk egy darabig, de miután végeztem az étkezéssel, elérkezett az idő, hogy visszatérjek a barlangterembe, mert már itt volt az ideje Uranus és Bias ébredésének.

Mint azt előre láttam, öt társam közül senki sem volt túl boldog, hogy ilyen egyszerűen meg tudták őket lepni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a tetejében el is kábították őket huszonnégy órára. Elsőnek Uranus és Bias tért magához – mivel őket, másik három társamnál öt és fél órával korábban merítették álomba a huigon felderítők.

Uranus tombolt dühében, és csak erélyes parancsomra csillapodott le valamennyire, de közben továbbra is mérgesen méregette a huigonokat. Biasszal már könnyebb volt a helyzet, persze ő se örült annak, hogy elkábították. Különösen azt nem tolerálta, hogy Dhangot még egy napra elaltatták. Mikor hozzátettem, hogy az ötletgazda én voltam, és felvázoltam neki a tényeket, végül is belátta, miért javasoltam a sárkány álomban tartását. Miután a kedélyek lenyugodtak, elmondtam az elmúlt másfél nap eseményeit, mit tudtam meg a huigon törzsről, és természetesen a legfontosabbat, hogy végre meg van az ötödik, narancssárga színű Szivárványkristály.

Befejezve a mesélést, két társam elmondta, hogy miként kerültek a huigonok területére. Bias kezdett bele elsőként:

– Közeledtünk a hegység felé, miközben Dhang kapcsolatba lépett Diabannal. Dhang egyszerre csak közölte velem, hogy váratlanul, minden átment nélkül megszakadt a mentális kötelék közte és Diaban között. Nem tudta, miért nem képes felvenni vele a kapcsolatot. Ezt elmondtam Uranusnak is. Megbeszéltük, hogy mindezek ellenére megnézzük a hegyeket, mivel Diabanon keresztül úgyis már tudtátok, hol vagyunk, és mi a tervünk.

– Ennek megfelelően Bias a hegység felé irányította a sárkányát – vette át a szót a férfitől Uranus. – Először tettünk egy kört a hegyek préri felőli oldala felett, utána pedig leszálltunk egy völgyben, hogy gyalogosan is körül tudjuk nézni. Előtte azért megegyeztünk abban, hogy egy óránál nem maradunk tovább, de amilyen szerencsések voltunk jó pár órával tovább időztünk – tett még hozzá, elhúzva a száját a senshi. E reakciójából leszűrtem, hogy barátnőm nem tudta, hogy nevessen, vagy mérgelődjön az elmondottakon. Legszívesebben én kacagtam volna, de még sem tettem, látva Bias és Uranus arckifejezését, miközben elmesélték kellemetlen kalandjukat. Őszintén szólva mindkettőjük számára egy kissé égő volt a dolog – mármint az, ahogy a huigonok elkábították, illetőleg elfogták őket, mivel alaptermészetükből fakadóan erre a lány is és a férfi is kényes volt. Nehezen emésztették meg a büszkeségükön, ily módon esett csorbát.

Uranusék után öt és fél órával Pluto, Neptun, valamint Botrychium is felébredt. Beletelt néhány percbe, ameddig őket is sikerült lecsillapítani, majd nekik is elbeszéltem azt, amit korábban Biaséknak is. Most, hogy már mindannyian ébren voltunk, egy közös étkezés keretében meghánytuk-vettettük a helyzetet, hogyan tovább.

– Mivel van még több mint fél napunk Dhang felébredéséig, ki fogom használni az időt, hogy utána nézzek a hatodik Kristályvirágnak. Ti addig maradjatok itt és pihenjetek – indítványozta Pluto két piros, almához hasonló, édes gyümölcs elfogyasztása közben.

– A pihenés szót inkább mellőzzük?! Elvégre nem önszántunkból átaludtunk egy teljes napot, ha az alatt nem pihentük ki magunkat, akkor soha nem is fogjuk – mondta élesen Botrychium, aki Uranushoz és a bátyjához hasonlóan nehezen viselte az elszenvedett huszonnégy órás kényszerpihenőt. – Nem is szólva arról, hogy ideje kapcsolatba lépnem Diabannal, mert letelik a megbeszélt két nap, és a sárkányom még elindul haza a Dracaenára segítséget kérni, pedig mint kiderült arra nincs is szükség.

– Én is szeretnék mihamarább Dhanghoz menni – kapcsolódott be a társalgásba Bias. – Tudom, hogy még órák vannak addig, amíg felkel, de jobb, ha már felkészülök az előre látható dühkitörésére. Le kell szögeznem, az nem lesz könnyű.

– A legjobb az lesz, ha veled tartok bátyám – szólalt meg ismét a fiatalabbik testvér. – Ketten csak elboldogulunk Dhanggal, és Diabannak is landolnia kell valahol, itt a hegyek között. A völgy, ahol ti is leszálltatok, jó lesz neki.

– Tegyétek azt, amit jónak láttok – feleltem az Időkapu őrének és a két Sárkánylovag javaslatára.

– Mi az alatt még is mit csinálunk?! – nézett rám Uranus. A lány tekintetéből tudtam, hogy nyughatatlan barátnőm biztosan nem fog a fenekén maradni, itt a barlangban, miközben három társunk végzi a tennivalóját.

– Itt maradunk! – mondtam ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Neptunnal nekem fogsz segíteni, kideríteni a másik négy Szivárványkristály egyedi képessége.

– Azt hiszed, hogy a kristályoknak van valamilyen hatalma azon túl, hogy az Ezüstkristály darabjai? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Neptun.

– Nem hiszem, hanem biztos vagyok benne – válaszoltam teljes bizonyossággal a tenger senshijének. – A narancssárga Szivárványkristálynak az érzékekre, illetve az elmére ható ereje van. Képes vagyok mentálisan kommunikálni a huigonokkal, és e mellett figyelembe véve azt, hogy a törzs tagjaira is milyen hatással van. Amikor megtalálták egy álmon keresztül közölte valamennyi huigonnal, az a feladatuk, hogy őrizzék. Továbbá fel is erősítette a Kristályvirág a köré felvont védőkorlátot egy olyan módon, amit még nem ismerek.

– Ezért szeretnéd kideríteni, hogy mi a másik négy kristálynak az ereje – jelentette ki Pluto.

– Igen, és ki akarom használni az alkalmat, hogy amíg itt vagyunk a barlangokban a tilla moha árnyékoló védelme alatt, hogy meg tudjuk, miben rejlenek a Szivárványkristályok erői – összegeztem a tényeket.

– Akkor mire várunk, miért nem kezdjük? – türelmetlenkedett Uranus. – Befejeztük az evést, akár neki is láthatunk a teendőinknek.

– Nem akarom én sem vesztegetni a rendelkezésre álló időt. Most rögtön neki látok felkutatni a következő Szivárványkristály helyét – mondta Pluto, és mielőtt akár csak egy szót is szólhattunk volna, az Időkapu kulcsának tetején villant egyet a Garnet Orb, és az idő senshije már el is tűnt szemünk elől.

– Pluto sem teketóriázott sokat, így mi is indulunk Biasszal – állt fel az asztal mellől Botrychium, a bátyja társaságában.

– Selene szólnál a huigonoknak, hogy kísérjenek minket Dhanghoz?! – nézett rám kérdően Bias.

– Persze – feleltem, majd az étkező ajtajában várakozó lányhoz fordultam: „Kia megkérnél néhány harcost, hogy vezessék el Biast, illetve Botrychiumot abba a völgybe, ahol a Dhang van?"

„Természetesen" – bólintott beleegyezően Kia. – „Mond meg nekik Kristályőr, hogy kövessenek. Elkísérem őket azokhoz a felderítőkhöz, akik elviszik őket a sárkányhoz."

– Kia, azt mondja, hogy menjetek vele – közvetítettem a lány mondandóját. – Néhány huigon már készen áll arra, hogy elvigyenek titeket Dhanghoz.

– Köszönjük – felelte Bias, és már indult is kifelé az étkezőből, öccsével a nyomában. – A mihamarabbi viszontlátásra – búcsúztak el tőlünk a fivérek.

– Ezek aztán szépen itt hagytak minket – jegyezte meg epésen Uranus.

– Most meg, mit vagy úgy oda?! Nem te sürgetted, hogy lássunk hozzá a teendőinkhez? – vonta kérdőre Neptun a szél senshijét.

– Én csak… – kezdte a szőke lány.

– Pontosan te csak! Néha előbb gondolkodhatnál is egy kicsit, mielőtt megszólalnál! – torkolta le Neptun szigorúan a társát. – Akkor talán kevesebb gondunk lenne!

– Te engem ne oktassál ki! – térdelt fel Uranus, miközben az asztallapon megtámaszkodott a tenyerein, és kissé előre dőlve vészjóslóan meredt a tenger senshijére.

– Te meg ne merészelj fenyegetni engem! – felelte indulatosan Neptun, mialatt ugyanolyan testhelyzetbe merevedett, mint a másik lány.

Döbbenten néztem két testőrömre. Általában a két lány nem szokott veszekedni, de ez a mostani helyzet kezdett elmérgesedni. Nem tudtam, mi is tegyek. Utasítsam rendre őket, vagy parancsoljam meg nekik, hogy béküljenek ki? Egyik ötletet sem tartottam megfelelőnek. A két lány engedelmeskedve nekem, szóban bocsánatot kérnének egymástól, de azért még egy ideig fújnának a másikra, a végén úgyis elásnák a csatabárdot, de most nem volt idő kivárni azt. Ezért egy harmadik megoldást választottam. Hangosan felkacagtam, mivel ahogy Uranust és Neptunt elnéztem, egy számomra nagyon ismerős, gyakori kép villant be.

– Miért nevetsz? – kérdezte meghökkent képet vágva Uranus. A lány mindenre számított csak arra nem, hogy kinevetem.

– Hogy-hogy nem utasítottál minket rendre? – faggatott Neptun is. Ő sem értette válaszreakciómat veszekedésükre.

– Most teljesen olyanok vagytok, és úgy is viselkedtek, mint Luna és Artemis szokott – válaszoltam két meglepett barátnőmnek, mert a kialakult helyzet kísértetiesen emlékeztetett arra, mint mikor sűrű gyakorisággal két Holdmacskám szokott összevitatkozni.

A lányok néhány másodpercig tátott szájjal néztek rám, majd csaknem azonos időben belőlük is kirobbant a nevethetnék. Percekig röhögcséltünk az ebédlőben. A rötyögés arra is jó volt, hogy a két elválaszthatatlan barátnő bocsánatot kért egymástól.

Így aztán jókedvűen, mosolyogva hagytuk el az étkezőt, és tértünk vissza a barlangterembe, amit a legalkalmasabbnak találtunk arra, hogy megvizsgáljuk a Szivárványkristályokat.

*

A vizsgálódás órákig eltartott, de lassanként kezdtünk rájönni a kristályok egyedi erejére. Az ötödik Szivárványkristály – mint azt már tudtuk – az érzékekre, valamint a tudatra hatott, felerősítve azokat. Az elsőnek megtalált kristály nagyobb támadóerőt biztosított. A második erősebb védelmet garantált. A harmadik az ember gondolkozás módját tette tisztábbá. A negyedik a környezetünk megértéséről gondoskodott.

Most, hogy már tudtam mik az egyes Szivárványkristályok egyedi erősségei, saját magamat is megvizsgáltam. El kellett ismernem, hogy bizonyos képességeim fokozódtak, mióta nálam voltak a kristályok. Támadóerőm nagyobb lett. Képes voltam a harcok alatt erősebb védelemre. Elképzelhetőnek tartottam, hogy immár támadás esetén védőpajzsot is létre tudnék hozni, mivel már a szükséges ismeretem is meg volt hozzá – ami azt bizonyította, hogy a harmadik kristály az ember tudását szélesítette ki. A körülöttem lévő embereket, élőlényeket is jobban meg bírtam érteni, mint annak előtte. Végezetül két napja, mióta nálam volt az ötödik kristály az érzékeim is felerősödtek.

Belegondolva a dolgok ezen alakulásába, be kellett látnom, hogy lassanként – minél több Szivárványkristály kerül a birtokomba – megváltozok. Egyenként is képesek növelni az ember erejét, mi fog történi, ha az összes kristály nálam lesz? Legvégül mi lesz akkor, ha a Szivárványkristályok összeállnak az Ezüstkristállyá?! Már most is messzemenőkig a legerősebb Holdkirálynő voltam az eddigi uralkodók között, de akkor mekkora lesz a hatalmam?

Nem is beszélve arról, hogy ha a jóslat igaz, a gyermekem lesz az univerzum leghatalmasabb lénye. Ő lesz, aki az Ezüstkristály végtelen erejét képes lesz teljes mértékig kiaknázni. Csak most kezdtem sejteni, amíg a gyermekem fel nem nő, az Ezüstkristály hatalmát én leszek képes felhasználni. Nem csodálkoztam ebből következően, hogy Terril király a Dark Kingdom uralkodója és az anyja Metalia királynő, miért kereste olyan nagyon azt a személyt, aki képes átváltozatni a Kristályvirágokat Szivárványkristályokká. Tisztában voltam már azzal is, hogy miért akar elvenni Terril, illetve miért szeretne ő lenni a születendő gyermekem apja – a Szivárványkristályok már önmagukban is nagyhatalmat garantáltak, de mekkora lehet majd az Ezüstkristály ereje, ha a hét kristály végül egyesülni fog?

Éreztem és tudtam, hogy hatalmam napról-napra nőni, és még erősödni fog. Elképzelni sem bírtam milyen óriási is lesz, ha én fogom birtokolni az Ezüstkristály végtelennek tűnő erejét. Lassanként kezdtem gyanítani, hogyha ez bekövetkezik, én leszek az univerzum egyik leghatalmasabb lénye!


	5. Egy váratlan találkozás

**5. fejezet**

**Egy váratlan találkozás**

– Eléggé kellemetlen, hogy tudjuk, hol van a Kristályvirág, és még sem bírjuk megszerezni – bosszankodott már sokadszorra Botrychium aznap délelőtt, mialatt mérgesen rúgott egy kavicsba, ami az útjába került a homokos tengerparton, ahol sétáltunk, hogy egy kicsit kiszellőztessük a fejünket, és néhány óráig kettesben legyünk, távol a többiektől.

– Miért mit hittél, hogy csak úgy odaállítunk a palotába, és elkérjük a virágot az uralkodó pártól, ők meg kedvesen nekünk adják a királyi kert egyik kiemelkedő ékességét?! – mondtam ránézve. – Egyébként meg már untat az egész napos zsörtölődésed – jegyeztem meg mellékesen.

– Nem is zsörtölődöm! – kérte ki magának a férfi, felém pillantva.

– Dehogynem – feleltem mosolyogva. – Tudod mit, igazad van. Nem is azt teszed, hanem zsémbelődsz – tettem hozzá vigyorogva.

– Mi?! Most már zsémbes is vagyok! – kiáltott fel felháborodva Botrychium. A férfi elém lépve megállt, és mérgesen méregetett, de mikor észrevette, hogy pukkadozok a nevetéstől, rájött, hogy csak cukkolom.– Te most ezt direkt csinálod?! Ezért most megfizetsz!

– Tessék?! – kérdeztem megrökönyödve.

– Azt hitted, hogy büntetés nélkül ugrathatsz? – tudakolta Botrychium, mialatt a szemei veszélyesen csillogtak.

– Nem állt szándékomban – emeltem fel magam elé védekezően a kezeimet, de közben hátrálni kezdtem a homokos parton, mivel sejtésem sem volt, mire is célzott a férfi, de hogy valamire készült abban biztos voltam. Így minden eshetőségre felkészülve lassú visszavonulásba kezdtem, de nem voltam elég gyors.

Botrychium villámsebesen felém ugrott. Látva a dolgot próbáltam menekülni előle, viszont vesztemre beleléptem egy kisebb gödörbe, és ennek hatására a lábam megbicsaklott. Igyekeztem talpon maradni, de nem sikerült, mert Botrychium belém ütközött. A férfi azt hitte, hogy majd el fogok futni előle – ez is volt a szándékom –, de nem számított arra, hogy megbotlok, aminek az lett a végeredménye, mindketten elterültünk a homokban.

Egy másodpercig levegőt sem voltam képes venni, a rám nehezedő nagydarab embertől, meg persze a meglepetéstől. Botrychium is hasonló helyzetben volt. Döbbenten bámult rám, de a következő pillanatban áthelyezte a testsúlyát, és így levegőhöz tudtam jutni. Ám, ha arra számítottam, hogy megúszom az előbbi incselkedésemet, akkor tévedtem. Szerelmem nem felejtette el, mit ígért nekem, mármint, hogy megfizetek a bosszantásáért. Csak azért húzódott el tőlem, legyen helye, és mielőtt védekezni tudtam volna, el kezdett csiklandozni. Mondanom sem kell, hogy én meg átlagon felülien csikis vagyok, és ebből kifolyólag kuncogni kezdtem. Botrychium meg a helyett, hogy abba hagyta volna – észlelve reakciómat – folytatta kínzásomat, amitől úgy kacagtam, a végén már a könnyeim is kicsordultak.

– Mond, hogy megbántad! – hagyta abba egy szemvillanásnyi időre Botrychium a csiklandozást.

– So…soha! – feleltem neki akadozva, mert még mindig fuldokoltam a nevetéstől.

– Ahogy gondolod?! – tekintett rám fenyegetően a férfi, és mielőtt akárcsak megmozdulhattam volna, folytatta tovább az iménti ténykedését, aminek hatására én még hangosabban nevettem, mint az előbb. Számomra végtelennek tűnő idő múltán, Botrychium újra megkérdezte: – Megbántad?!

– I…igen – mondtam kacagva, mert már nem nagyon bírtam tovább szusszal. – Meg…megadom magam – jelentettem ki kuncogva.

– Jó – felelte Botrychium furcsa hangsúllyal, ami felkeltette a figyelmemet. Felpillantottam a férfi zöld szemeibe, és azon nyomban el is vesztem az azokban izzó smaragd tűzben.

Botrychium lassan egészen közel hajolt hozzám, és bezárva a köztünk lévő minimális távolságot, először óvatosan, majd egyre nagyobb intenzitással megcsókolt, ami ellen nem volt ellenvetésem. Átkaroltam kezeimmel a férfi tarkóját, és hozzá hasonló szenvedéllyel viszonoztam a csókjait…

*

A délutáni nap ragyogó fényében a kietlen tengerparton szerelmemmel egymásba feledkezve csókolóztunk, mikor a kettőnkön kívüli csodavilágba egy éles sikoly hangjai szűrődtek át élesen. A szenvedély fátylán át, lassan jutott el hozzánk a külvilágból származó kiáltás, ahhoz viszont elég volt, hogy megzavarjon minket. Ajkaink elváltak egymástól, mi meg zavarodottan néztünk a másik szemébe. El kellett telnie jó pár másodpercnek, míg felfogtuk, hogy rajtunk kívül még valaki volt a közelben, és az a személy adhatta ki magából a velőtrázó kiáltást.

– Te is hallottad? – szólaltam meg elsőként, továbbra is Botrychium szemébe nézve.

– Igen – felelte a férfi –, és a sikoltásból ítélve, valaki nagy bajban lehet.

– Szerintem segítenünk kellene – javasoltam, miközben kelletlenül kibontakoztam Botrychium öleléséből.

– Valószínűleg az illetőnek segítségre van szüksége – mondta Botrychium, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felállt. Amint talpon volt, felém nyújtva a kezét, felsegített engem is. – Siessünk!

Több szót nem is váltottunk. Rohanva indultunk abba az irányba, ahonnan nem is oly rég felhangzott a kiáltás. Végig szaladtunk a tengerparton az ötven méterre álló fehér, tenger mosta sziklákig. Ott egymást segítve felmásztunk a meredek szirten. Felérve a szikla tetejére, előttünk – egy mélyedésben – egy kisgyermek élettelen teste hevert.

– A Holdistennőre! – kiáltottam fel az elém táruló látványtól elborzadva. – Biztos ő sikoltott, mikor leesett a szikláról. Szerinted még életben van? – kérdeztem meg Botrychiumtól.

– Nem tudom, de minél előbb fel kell hoznunk onnan – mondta a férfi. Néhány pillanatnyi csendet követően Botrychium egy ötlettel állt elő: – A sziklamélyedés nem olyan mély. Leeresztelek, akkor te feladod nekem a gyereket, és utána téged is visszahúzlak. Ha még él, akkor minél előbb orvoshoz kell vinnünk.

– Rendben – válaszoltam.

Nem is késlekedtünk többet, munkához is láttunk. Botrychium segítségével lemásztam a mélyedésbe. Amint lent voltam, a kisgyerekhez siettem. Lehajolva hozzá észrevettem, hogy egy öt-hat év körüli kislány volt. Gyengéden megvizsgáltam a gyereket. Örömmel tapasztaltam, hogy még élt, csak eszméletlen volt. A testén zúzódások, és az éles sziklák okozta vágások voltak, amikből vér szivárgott. Szerencsére egyik sérülése sem volt súlyos, leszámítva az aranybarna haja által eltakart, a halántékán lévő sebet. Feltételeztem, azért volt ájult, mert a fejét esés közben egy nagyobb ütés érhette, ezt a gondolatot meg is osztottam Botrychiummal.

– Életben van – szóltam fel a férfinek. – Nem látok rajta komolyabb sérülést, de aggódok a fején található seb miatt. Minél előbb látnia kell egy orvosnak is.

– Óvatosan add fel, Selene! – mondta Botrychium, és mialatt ezeket a szavakat kiejtette a száján a férfi, lehasalt a szikla peremére. Ameddig csak tudott lenyúlt a mélyedésbe, mialatt én meg óvatosan felemeltem a kislányt, majd vigyázva felnyújtottam neki. Sikerült viszonylag könnyen kiemelnünk a sérültet a szakadékból. Botrychium miután finoman lefektette a gyermeket a földre, engem is felhúzott a lyukból, azt követően ismét a karjába emelte az eszméletlen lányt.

Botrychium határozott, gyors léptekkel, de közben óvatosan – hogy a kislány ne rázkódjon túlságosan –, indult vissza város felé. Körültekintően haladt a sziklák között, nehogy ő is megsérüljön egy óvatlan mozdulat következtében. Jó magam a nyomában loholtam, és kerülgettem a köveket, illetve közben aggodalmasan szemléltem a férfi karjaiban eszméletlenül heverő gyermeket. Tudtam, a lehető leggyorsabban doktorhoz kell vinnünk a kislányt.

Elhagyva a tengerpartot szegélyező fehér sziklákat, rátértünk a városba vezető útra, ahol már gyorsabban voltunk képesek haladni. Útközben megbeszéltem Botrychiummal, hogy mi lenne a legjobb a gyermek szempontjából.

– Előre megyek, orvost hívni Botrychium – közöltem az elképzelésemet a férfivel. – Te közben el tudod vinni a házunkhoz a kislányt. Szerencsére hallottam Netpuntól, hogy a szállásunktól nem messze lakik egy orvos, így míg odaérsz a gyerekkel, addigra már én is ott leszek doktorral.

– Jó ötlet – felelte Botrychium, majd még hozzátette: – Indulj rögtön, ne késlekedj Selene!

– Rohanok – mondtam, és nem is tétováztam tovább, hanem futásnak eredtem, ahogy csak az erőmből tellett, hogy minél előbb az orvos házához érjek.

* * * * *

Öt perccel az után értem a házunkhoz, hogy Botrychium hazaért a kislánnyal. Nyomomban az orvossal, felsiettünk az egyik emeleti hálóba, ahová Botrychium lefektette az eszméletlen gyermeket.

A doktor megpillantva a sérültet, szó nélkül a lány ágyához lépett. Megvizsgálta a kisgyereket, és legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésünkre közölte, hogy a sérülései nem súlyosak. A kislány halántékán lévő sebet is megnézte, és azt sem találta komolynak. Miután kitisztította és bekötözte a gyerek sebeit, elmondta nekünk, mit tegyünk, ha magához tér. Hozzátette bármi is lesz, este még benéz hozzánk, hogy megvizsgálja, milyen a kislány állapota. A kérdésünkre, hogy ismeri-e a gyereket, a válasza nem volt. Ezt követően nem is maradt már sokáig.

Időközben a három senshi és Bias is visszatért a városból. Botrychiummal elmeséltük nekik, miképpen találtunk a kislányra. Megegyeztünk abban, hogy öt társam elmegy, és megpróbálja kideríteni ki is a gyermek, addig én vigyázok rá. A lányoknak, valamint a fivéreknek fel kell kutatnia, kik a lány szülei, és hogyan került a tengerpartra a sziklákhoz a kicsi. A megbeszéltek értelmében a három lány és a két férfi elindult megkeresni a kislány hozzátartozóit, én meg ott maradtam a gyerekkel a szobában.

Percekig elgondolkodottan vizslattam a kislányt, ahogy néztem az alvó gyereket valami különös dolgot érzékeltem vele kapcsolatban. Korábban ez nem tűnt fel, mert aggódtam az egészségéért, de most határozottan éreztem, hogy nem egy közönséges gyermeket mentettünk meg Botrychiummal. Hozzájárult ehhez az is, hogy a kislány ruhái finom és drága anyagból készült holmik voltak. Kiindulva ebből biztosan tudtam, hogy jelentős, gazdag családból szármahatott a kicsi. Az érzékeim valamit jeleztek a kislánnyal kapcsolatban, csak még nem jöttem rá, hogy mi az. Hiába vizsgáltam minden érzékemmel, nem voltam képes rájönni mi az a különös, furcsa érzés, amit érzékelek a gyermekből. Így a kislány további vizsgálatát akkora hagytam, ha magához fog térni.

Felállva a beteg ágya mellől, az erkélyajtóhoz sétáltam. Kitárva az ajtót, friss levegőt engedtem be a szobába. Kiléptem a balkonra, és eltűnődve álltam ott. A korlátra könyökölve néztem az égen, lustán átúszó fehér bárányfelhőket. Eltöprengtem, hogy hiába voltam már társaimmal egy hete a városban, mégsem sikerült közelebb kerülnünk a hatodik Szivárványkristályhoz. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy megérkezésünk napján megtaláltam a Kristályvirágot, de volt egy kis bökkenő – a virág az uralkodó család tulajdonában volt. A Kristályvirág, a királyi palota kertjében volt, ahová bizonyos napokon mindenki bejuthatott, hogy megtekinthessék a csodálatos, gyönyörű parkot. Így pontosan tudtuk, hol van a virág. Messziről meg is tekinthettük, de a közelébe ellenben nem jutottunk.

Négy napja ezért, mint ritka virággyűjtő kereskedők megpróbálkoztunk a Kristályvirág megvásárlásával, de sajnos e kérésünket elutasították, mivel a virág a királyi kert egyik kiemelt ékessége volt, és a királyi családnak nem állt szándékában megválni a növénytől. Ebből kifolyólag a leghalványabb sejtésem sem volt, milyen úton, s módon fogjuk megszerezni.

Az helyzet roppantul dühítő volt. Négy hónapig utaztam a többiekkel a galaxis ebbe a távoli szögletébe csak azért, hogy azután meg ne legyünk képesek szert tenni a hatodik Szivárványkristályra.

Az elmúlt három napban öt társammal igyekeztünk több szempontból is megközelíteni az ügyet, hogyan juthassunk hozzá a Kristályvirághoz. Sok terv szóba került, de sajnálatosan semmi konkrét, amit meg is lehet valósítani. Végül is abban maradtunk, hogy az idő mégse menjen veszendőbe, megpróbáltunk minél többet megtudni az Vokon királyságról és lakóiról. Kétfős csoportokban – Uranus Neptunnal, Pluto Biasszal, Botrychium velem – derítettük fel a fővárost, és tájékozódtunk az emberektől, hátha így kiderül valami, amit felbírunk majd használni, a virág megszerzése érdekében.

*

Elmélyült töprengésemből egy különös érzés riasztott fel. Olyan volt, mintha valaki figyelne, de az képtelenség volt, mert rajtam és a kislányon kívül senki sem volt a házban. El akartam hessegetni magamtól ezt a képtelen gondolatot, de mégis határozottan tudtam, hogy egy személy engem nézett. Egy ötlettől vezérelve, elléptem az erkélykorláttól, és minden előjel nélkül megfordultam. Hirtelen mozdulatomtól az engem figyelő – időközben felébredt – kislány, ijedten csukta be a szemét.

Legszívesebben beléptem volna az erkélyről a szobába, de mivel az előbbi váratlan megmozdulásomtól a gyerek megrémült, kinn maradtam. Türelmem meg is hozta a gyümölcsét. A kislány két perc elteltével kinyitotta a szemét, és rám nézett. Nem tettem egyetlen lépést sem, csak álltam egyhelyben, hogy a gyerek hozzászokjon jelenlétemhez, de mindeközben rámosolyogtam, és bátorítóan tekintettem rá.

A kislány egy ideig csak bámult rám, a korához képest roppant komoly tekintettel. tartottam magam ahhoz, hogy mozdulatlan maradok. ne akartam megriasztani, aminek meg is lett az eredménye. A lány megszólalt, de nem olyat kérdezett tőlem, amire fel voltam készülve, és nem is oly módon, amire számítottam.

– Parancsolom, hogy azonnal mond meg, hogy ki vagy, és mit akarsz tőlem!? – szólított fel az alig hat éves gyerek engem dirigáló hangon.

– Tessék?! – mondtam meglepetten, mivel mindenre fel voltam készülve, de arra nem, hogy egy csöpp lányka, aki alig tért magához ájultságából egy nagy esést követően, első megszólalásakor parancsolgatni kezd nekem.

– Kérdeztem az előbb valamit! Engedelmeskedj! – utasított újfent a lány.

– Engedelmeskedjek? És még is kinek? – kérdeztem mosolyogva a kis parancsolgatót, miközben beléptem a szobába, és lassan az ágyához sétáltam. Megálltam az ágy jobb oldalán, és lepillantottam a párnák és a paplanok között szinte elvesző kicsit, aki itt utasítgatott. Egy már biztos, igazam volt abban, hogy a gyerek nem egy közönséges lány. Nagyvalószínűséggel nemesi származású lehetett, már abból is levonva a tényeket, hogy nem kérte, mondjam meg neki, hol volt, illetve ki vagyok én, hanem egyenesen megköveteltette. most viszont melléfogott a csöppség, mert uralkodóként hozzá voltam szokva, hogy másoknak kell parancsolnom, ezért aztán nem nagyon ijedtem meg a kislány gőgős nemesi modorától. Sőt, ha neki ez kell, én is elő tudom venni holdkirálynői felsőbbrendűségemet.

– Talán méltóztatnál bemutatkozni nekem, hogy te ki vagy! Azon kívül mégis, hogyan kerültél a tengerpartot szegélyező sziklák közé, ahol megtaláltunk sebesülten, eszméletlen állapotban?! Feltételezem, hogy neked ott nem lett volna semmi keresnivalód. Ráadásul ahelyett, hogy illedelmesen megköszönnéd, hogy megmentettünk és bemutatkoznál, ahogy azt az ember elvárná egy jól nevelt ifjú hölgytől, te az első pillanattól kezdve lekezelően bánsz velem, ezt pedig senkitől sem tűröm kislány! Legfőbbképpen egy ilyen elkényeztetett gyerektől, akinek még a modora is kifogásolható – közöltem a tényállást a kissé beképzelt gyerekkel. Tisztában voltam, hogy a kislány megsérült, ezért nagy körültekintéssel megválogattam a szavaimat, de azért kétséget sem hagytam a felől, nem tűrök semmiféle parancsolgatást.

Befejezve a mondandómat, ahogy előre sejtettem a kislány nem tudott megszólalni a döbbenettől. Láttam az arcán átsuhanó kifejezésekből, nem volt ahhoz hozzászokva, hogy rendreutasítsák. Egy kicsit meg is volt szeppenve a gyermek, így jobbnak láttam, ha hangnemet váltok, és barátságosan közeledek felé, úgy hátha megtudom, ki is ő valójában, mert már nagyon kíváncsi voltam a kilétére.

– Egyébként, hogy érzed magad? – ültem le az ágya szélére, és biztatóan rá mosolyogtam a lánykára. – felesleges is volt ezt megkérdeznem, mert az előbbi viselkedésedből azt szűrtem le, hogy már jól vagy – koppintottam játékosan a gyerek orrára. – Egyébként a nevem Selene, hogy válaszoljak az első kérdésedre. A másodikra pedig az a feleletem, hogy egy barátommal a tengerparton voltam, mikor egy kiáltást hallottunk. Odafutottunk, és ott találtunk téged sebesülten, eszméletlen állapotban – fejeztem be a mondanivalómat, majd várakozásteljesen pillantottam az ágyban fekvő kislányra.

Ő, mielőtt megszólalt volna, hosszasan tanulmányozott engem, mégpedig oly alaposan, hogy azt nem is feltételeztem volna egy ilyen kicsi lánytól.

– Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni tőled – mondta alig hallható hangon –, és köszönöm szépen, hogy megmentettetek a barátoddal.

– Javaslom, hogy felejtsük el az előbbieket, és kezdjünk előröl mindent. Rendben? – indítványoztam somolyogva, mert láttam a kislányon, hogy megkönnyebbült szavaimtól.

– Rendben – felelte. – Engem Galaxiának hívnak. Ha akarod, lehetünk barátok? – mondta kérlelően a kislány, miközben szinte könyörögve nézett rám.

– Szép neved van Galaxia, és igen lehetünk barátok – mi mást is mondhattam volna egy kisgyereknek, de közben nagyon meghökkentem. Az előbb még parancsolgató lány, most arra kért legyek a barátja, mialatt esdekelve tekintett fel rám. Most értettem meg csak Galaxia előbbi viselkedését. Szegényke jó pár gazdag és előkelő gyerekhez hasonlóan magányosan töltheti az idejét, mert a szülei nem engedik nekik, hogy rangjuk alatti gyerekkel barátkozzanak, a nemesi sarjak között meg nem találnak maguknak társakat. Megértettem őt, jobban mit sem gondolná! Jó magam még szerencsésnek mondhattam gyermekkoromat, mert mellettem volt három udvarhölgyem, és rajtuk kívül még voltak barátaim. Családom soha nem tiltott el senkitől sem, de ismertem olyan velem egykorúakat, akiket bizony nem engedtek barátkozni bárkivel a szüleik. – Szeretnéd?

– Igen – válaszolta lelkesen Galaxia, és mielőtt megakadályozhattam volna, a nyakamba vetette magát, ami nem volt jó ötlet, mert fájdalmasan rezzent össze.

– Nyugalom! Maradj csak fekve! – mondtam és visszafektettem a lányt az ágyba. – Még nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy ugrándozzál.

– Jó, de ugye itt maradsz mellettem? – kérdezte rám nézve.

– Persze, hogy maradok, ha azt szeretnéd – egyeztem bele. – most ellenben szeretném, ha elmesélnéd nekem, hogyan kerültél a sziklák közzé!

– Elszöktem otthonról, mert a szüleim soha nem engednek ki a tengerpartra, még kísérettel sem, nemhogy egyedül – mondta Galaxia. – Pedig tudják, hogy imádom a tengert, de ők mindig azt mondják, egy hercegnőnek a palotában van a helye. Azt sem engedik, hogy más gyerekekkel barátkozzak, csak a kastélybeliekkel lehet, de ők olyan unalmasak.

Meglepődve néztem a kislányra. Itt tartózkodásunk egy hete alatt megtudtuk társaimmal, hogy az uralkodó párnak van egy Galaxia nevű lánya. Álmomban sem gondoltam viszont, hogy az a gyerek, akit Botrychiummal a sziklák között találtunk, az egy hercegnő. Még akkor sem gyanakodtam, mikor bemutatkozott, pedig a kislány viselkedéséből, parancsoló modorából, és a nevéből kitalálhattam volna, hogy ki is ő valójában. Elgondolkodtam a helyzet érdekes fintorán, hogy a feltételezésem igaznak bizonyult. Galaxia, azért kérte, hogy legyek a barátja, mert nem volt neki egy sem.

Magamban tűnődtem a dolgon, mikor egy különös érzés kerített hatalmába. Korábban, mikor egyedül maradtam – társaim távozását követően – a kislánnyal, furcsa erőt érzékeltem a gyerekben. Most ismételten éreztem. Jobban rákoncentráltam, és amit felfedeztem attól teljes mértékig megdöbbentem. Már értettem, hogy miért éreztem a kislányt olyan közel magamhoz.

Galaxia egy leendő senshi volt! Semmi kétségem sem volt, hogyha a lány betölti a tizennégyet, akkor senshi lesz belőle!

*

– Selene! Selene! – hallottam egy izgatott hangot, ahogy nevemen szólongat. – Mi van veled?

– Semmi. Csak elgondolkodtam – nyugtattam meg Galaxiát.

– Min? – érdeklődött kíváncsian a gyermek.

– Nem tudom, hogy megmondhatom neked! – sóhajtottam egyet. Tényleg nem tudtam, hogy közölhettem-e Galaxiával, mit tudtam meg róla.

– De miért nem? Az mondtad, hogy barátok vagyunk – mondta a lány, és közben neheztelve nézett rám.

– Persze, hogy barátok vagyunk – feleltem, biztosítva róla Galaxiát, hogy nem gondoltam meg magam kettőnkkel kapcsolatban. – Na jó, elmondom. Az a helyzet, hogy rájöttem valamire veled kapcsolatosan.

– Mire? – tudakolta a gyerek.

– Te egy leendő senshi vagy – jelentettem ki kertelés nélkül, miközben jelentőség teljesen tekintettem Galaxiára.

– Hon…honnan tudod?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten Galaxia. – Ezt a szüleimen és a legközelebbi királyi bizalmasaikon kívül senki sem tudja. Ez az egyik legfőbb oka, hogy nem hagyhatom el a kastélyt. A szüleim úgy gondolják, hogy csak akkor kell megtudnia a bolygó népének, ha már az leszek, mert itt az emberek nem szeretik a varázshatalommal bíró embereket és lehet, valakiknek nem tetszene, hogy én rendelkezzek azzal.

– Ez most tényleg komoly?! – kérdeztem meghökkenten. Nem gondoltam volna, itt a Vokon királyságban elítélik, ha valaki különleges képességgel rendelkezik, és titokban kell tartani, hogy a hercegnő egy jövőbeni senshi. – Ilyet még nem tapasztaltam életemben. Nálunk a bolygó senshiket tisztelik és szeretik az emberek.

– Nálatok?! Én azt hittem, hogy te ide valósi vagy? – nézett rám meglepődve Galaxia.

– Nem, én nem vagyok vokoni – válaszoltam. – Egy távoli világából származom, a Holdbeli Ezüst Millennium Királyságból.

– Tényleg? És nálatok otthon valóban szeretik az emberek a senshiket? – kérdezte a kis hercegnő.

– Valóban. A Holdkirályságban a senshik az uralkodó legbizalmasabb tanácsadói, testőrei, és ami a legfontosabb a legjobb barátnői is egyben. Még hozzá kell tennem azt is, hogy a királynő maga is egy senshi – mondtam Galaxiának. Csak még azt nem közöltem, hogy én magam vagyok a Holdkirálynő, de tudtam ennek is lassan el fog jönni az ideje.

– Ezt most csak azért mondod, hogy megnyugtass engem – kételkedett a lány.

– Nem, ez a színtiszta igazság. Nekem elhiheted, elvégre én csak tudom, és ha nekem nem hiszel, megkérdezheted a három barátnőmet is erről, ha visszajönnek a városból – mondtam célozva, mert megbizonyosodhat az igazságról társaimtól.

– De honnan tudod, ezt olyan biztosan? – tudakolta a Vokon hercegnője.

– Az igazsághoz még hozzátartozik egy dolog – kezdtem bele, mivel úgy éreztem, most jött el annak a pillanata, hogy elmondjam Galaxiának, ki is vagyok valójában. – Három barátnőm azok a senshik, akikről az előbb meséltem neked, és én vagyok a Holdkirályság uralkodója, és hozzájuk hasonlóan senshi is egyben.


	6. A helyükre kerülnek a dolgok

_**6. fejezet**_

_**A helyükre kerülnek a dolgok**_

– A barátnőiddel senshik vagytok! A tetejében még te vagy a királynői is?! – kiáltott fel döbbenten Galaxia, nagy szemeket meresztve rám.

– Igen, senshik vagyunk, és igen én vagyok a Holdkirálynő – feleltem a kislánynak. – Ezért tudom nagyon is átérezni a te helyzetedet. Hiszen felnőve te is egy személyben leszel senshi és uralkodó.

– Félreértettél Selene. Én nem leszek uralkodó, csak senshi – mondta csendesen Galaxia.

– Az, hogyan lehetséges? – tudakoltam meglepetten. – Elvégre te vagy a királyi pár egyetlen gyermeke.

– A szüleimnek igen, de édesapámnak, a királynak az előző házasságából van még két gyereke. Van két bátyám, akik sokkal idősebbek nálam. Trixion – ő a trónörökös –, most éppen körúton van. A környező királyságokat látogatja meg, hogy valamelyik másik uralkodóházból válasszon magának feleséget. Őszintén szólva nem nagyon fűlik hozzá a foga – mesélte kuncogva Galaxia –, de apa ráparancsolt, eljött az ideje, hogy megházasodjon. A másik bátyám Blaxon meg itthon tanul a katonai akadémián.

– Most már értem – mondtam, de még hozzátettem. – Tudod nem illik nevetni a bátyád Trixion helyzetén, hogy kötelességből kell megnősülnie.

– De miért nem? Ha hallottad volna a veszekedését édesapánkkal, mikor apa közölte vele, hogy ideje megházasodnia. Trixion kijelentette, hogy nem áll szándékában a házasság, de apa hajthatatlan volt és a végén, mint király kellett ráparancsolnia a bátyámra. Ő így végül engedett apánknak, de láttad volna utána milyen savanyú képpel járt-kelt napokig a palotában, míg el nem indult – mondta most már nevetve Galaxia, visszaemlékezve a bátyjára.

– Pedig nekem elhiheted, hogy nem kellemes, ha az embernek érdekből kell házasodnia! – sóhajtottam egyet.

– Csak nem neked is így kell férjhez menned? – kérdezte meghökkenten Galaxia, de most már nevetett.

– Szerencsére nem, mivel királynő vagyok nincs senki, aki megparancsolhatná, hogy házasodjak meg. Ellenben otthon a Holdon jó páran úgy gondolják, már abban a korban vagyok, hogy eljött az ideje az esküvőnek. Fél éve a tizenhetedik születésnap alkalmából rendezett bált sokan kihasználták, hogy bemutassanak nekem, úgymond megfelelő férjjelölteket. Kettőnk között legyen mondva, szórakoztató volt látva, hogyan igyekeztek a reménybeli kérők elnyerni a tetszésemet – emlékeztem vissza a születésnapi bálomra.

– Tényleg vicces lehetet – értett egyet velem Galaxia is. – Így nézve a helyzetet, már megértem Trixion, miért volt olyan dühös – gondolkodott el a lány.

– Látod, és ne felejtsd el, hogy még te is kerülhetsz hasonló szituációba, elvégre királyi hercegnő vagy – figyelmeztettem Galaxiát, hogy őt is fenyegeti a dinasztikusházasság veszélye, hiszen királyi sarj.

– Engem biztos, hogy nem! Én senshi leszek – jelentette ki határozottan a kislány.

– Én is senshi vagyok, és ettől eltekintve férjhez kell mennem – közöltem a tényeket Galaxiával.

– Neked talán igen, de nem nekem – mondta Galaxia határozottan –, mivel én leszek az Ultimate senshi. A Galaxis Magban fogok élni, ezért engem ez a veszély nem fenyeget.

– Mi az, hogy Ultimate senshi és Galaxis Mag? – faggatattam a lányt, mivel ezekkel a kifejezésekkel még nem találkoztam.

– Nem tudod? Pedig senshi vagy? – kérdezett vissza elcsodálkozva Galaxia.

– Akkor nem kérdezném – mondtam zavartan, mert elnézve a kislány arcát, nagyon is tudnom kellett volna ezekről a dolgokról.

– Az Ultimate senshi a legerősebb senshi. Az ő feladata, hogy megvédje a Galaxis Magot, amely a világegyetem középpontja – felelte egyszerűen Galaxia.

– Most legalább már ezt is tudom – mi mást is mondhattam volna, elvégre alaposan ledöbbentett, hogy ez a csöppség lesz egy napon a leghatalmasabb senshi az összes közül.

– Na jó, ez azért még sem a teljes igazság – mondta elhúzva a száját, egy kicsit csalódottan Galaxia. – Csak a második legerősebb leszek. A legnagyobb hatalommal rendelkező az Eternal senshi lesz.

– Eternal senshi – jegyeztem meg elmerengve. Ez is új volt számomra, de az előbbi kínos helyzetre visszagondolva inkább nem kérdeztem meg ki is ő valójában. Nem is kellett, mert tisztában voltam az Eternal szó jelentésével.

– Igen az Eternal senshi. Ő a legerősebb, és míg nekem az Ultimate senshinek a Galaxis Mag védelme a feladata, addig neki, mint az egész világ eljövendő uralkodójának, a teljes galaxisra kell majd vigyáznia az Ezüstkristály segítségével, ami a végtelen hatalom eszköze – közölte velem Galaxia, de oly egyszerűséggel, mintha minden nap ilyen dolgokról beszélgetne az emberekkel.

– Álljon meg a menet! – kiáltottam fel, mert az előbbi mondandójával kapcsolatban egy valami szöget ütött a fejemben, és roppant módon gyanús lett az egész dolog. – Az Ezüstkristályt említetted az előbb?!

– Igen – felelte Galaxia, miközben értetlenkedve nézett rám, hogy miért lettem olyan ideges ettől. – Az Ezüstkristály egy darabját, mi őrizzük itt az Vokonon, ami nem más, mint…

– …az egyik Szivárványkristály, ami egy Kristályvirágban van elrejtve – fejeztem be, Galaxia helyet a mondatot. Elképedve meredtem magam elé. Most került helyére az utolsó dolog! Ha mind az igaz volt, amit a kislány elmondott az elmúlt percekben, akkor a születendő gyermekem lesz az Eternal senshi! Minden összevágott. Az, amit korábban a Dark Kingdomban megtudtam Terriltől és Metaliától. Kezdve a Kristályvirágoktól, át a Szivárványkristályokon, valamint az Ezüstkristályig, egészen addig, hogy én leszek a világ legnagyobb hatalommal rendelkező lényének az anyja. Már mindent értettem! Az én feladatom volt, hogy megtaláljam a Kristályvirágokat, és mire a gyermekem a világra jön, nálam legyen a hét Szivárványkristály. Tisztában voltam már azzal is, hogy az Ezüstkristály a lányom születésekor fog megmutatkozni csak, mert ő lesz az, aki uralni tudja majd a teljes erejét.

Rápillantottam Galaxiára. Tudtam, hogy miért kellett a kislánnyal találkoznom. Ő volt az, akitől meg kellett kapnom a gyermekemről a hiányzó információkat, hogy ő lesz az Eternal senshi. Felismertem azt is, hogy miért én lettem az ezer éves holdbéli királyi család első tagja, aki senshi is lett egyben, nem csak Holdhercegnő, illetve a későbbiekben Holdkirálynő. Az Eternal senshi édesanyjának magának is senshinek kellett lenni, mert csak így volt képes a Kristályvirágok nyomára bukkanni, és átváltozatni azokat Szivárványkristályokká. Ezt volt egyben annak is az oka, hogy én voltam az eddigi legnagyobb erővel rendelkező Holdkirálynő. Nekem kell majd uralni egész addig az Ezüstkristályt, míg a lányom el nem éri a megfelelő kort, tudást és hatalmat, ami ahhoz lesz szükséges, hogy fel tudja majd szabadítani a kristály végtelen erejét. Az édesanyjaként az én feladatom lesz megtanítani őt mindenre, ami az Ezüstkristály hatalmának felhasználásához kell.

Magamban felsóhajtottam. Nem lesznek egyszerűek életem elkövetkező évei! Fel kell nevelnem egy mérhetetlen erővel rendelkező gyermeket, vigyáznom kell az Ezüstkristályra, közben uralkodom is kell majd, mint Holdkirálynő. Fogalmam sem volt, miképpen fogom ezeket megvalósítani, és honnan fogok hozzá erőt meríteni, de azt tudtam, hogy amire az erőmből futni fogja, azt meg is fogom tenni, legjobb tudásom szerint. Mást nem is csinálhatok, és az talán elég lesz…?!

* * * * *

– Ezt meg honnan tudod?! – kiáltotta élesen, és egy kissé bizalmatlanul Galaxia, amivel kizökkentett a gondolataimból. – A családomon kívül ezt senki sem tudja! Csak nem azért jöttél ide az Vokonra, mert meg akartad szerezni tőlünk a Kristályvirágot?!

Ránéztem a feldúlt gyerekre. Nem bírtam hirtelen, mit mondani neki. Először is váratlanul szakította meg tűnődésemet, másodszor, miképpen mondjam meg neki, hogy a születendő gyermekem lesz az, akiről az előbbiekben beszélt. A tetejében meg már nálam van öt Szivárványkristály, és – igaza volt abban, hogy – az ő Kristályvirágjukra is szükségem van, hogy hozzájussak a hatodik kristályhoz.

– Felelj! – követelőzött a lány, visszatérve a korábbi parancsolgató hangnemhez.

– Nyugodj meg Galaxia – próbáltam csitítani a zaklatott kislányt. – Elismerem, valóban a Kristályvirág miatt jöttem társaimmal a Vokonra – úgy véltem az lesz a legjobb, ha elmondom neki az igazságot.

– Kell neked az a nyavalyás virág! Ezért mondtad, hogy a barátom leszel, mert így meg tudod szerezni a szüleimtől! – sikította teli torokból Galaxia, miközben könnyek gördültek le az arcocskáján.

– A Kristályvirágnak semmi köze, ahhoz, hogy a barátod szeretnék lenni. Neked kell eldöntened, hogy méltó vagyok-e arra. A virágra meg éppenhogy, azért van szükségem, amit az imént elmondtál – közöltem Galaxiával az igazat.

– Tessék?! – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Az előbb azt mesélted, hogy te leszel az Ultimate senshi, és a Kristályvirágot az Eternal senshi számára őrzitek. Igazam van? – tettem fel a kérdést a lánynak.

– Igen – felelte –, de mi közöd van ahhoz neked?!

– Csak annyi, hogy az én születendő gyermekem lesz az Eternal senshi – válaszoltam Galaxiának.

– A te gye…gyereked? – dadogta ledöbbenten Galaxia, utána meg tátott szájjal bámult rám. Hagytam neki időt megemészteni azt, amit mondtam neki, de arra nem számítottam, hogy mi fog tőlem kérdezni. – Babát vársz?

– Nem, dehogy is! – feleltem és most én voltam, aki meghökkenve pislogott, de szerencsére hamar összeszedtem magam. – Tudod, van egy legenda arról, hogy születik egy nagyon nagyhatalmú gyerek. Ő lesz az, aki képes lesz használni az Ezüstkristályt, de előtte még az édesanyja fogja megtalálni a Kristályvirágokat, és csak ő bírja átváltozatni a hét virágot Szivárványkristályokká – regéltem el Galaxiának, azt a jóslatot, amit én is a Sötétség Birodalmának uralkodójától hallottam hónapokkal ezelőtt.

– Te tudod átváltoztatni a Kristályvirágokat Szivárványkristályokká?! – ámuldozott Galaxia.

– Már öttel meg is tettem. Meg szeretnéd nézni őket? – kérdeztem meg, mivel láttam Galaxia szemében felcsillanó kíváncsiságot.

– Öt kristály nálad van? És megnézhetem őket? – hitetlenkedett a gyerek

– Persze, de előtte még meg kell tennem valami – válaszoltam, és mielőtt a kislány megszólalhatott volna, alakot váltottam. A következő másodpercben egyszerű kék nyári ruhám helyett királynői ezüstfehér ruhám volt rajtam.

– Váó! – hallottam Galaxia elismerő kiáltását. – Ezt hogyan csináltad?

– Tudod ugye, ha senshi leszel, akkor át tudsz majd változni? – kérdeztem a csillogó szemű gyerektől.

– Naná, hogy tudom – felelte Galaxia.

– Ez ahhoz hasonló. Egyrészt átbírok alakulni senshivé, Sailor Silvermooná, másrészt pedig, mint uralkodó, a Holdkirálynővé. Most, mint látod a királynői alakomat vettem fel – mondtam öltözékemre mutatva, és nem is késlekedtem tovább, hanem elővettem ruhám rejtett zsebéből a Szivárványkristályokat.

– Megfoghatom őket? – puhatolózott óvatosan Galaxia.

– Nyugodtan, mert csak én érzékelem az erejüket, ha mások érintik meg, akkor nekik olyanok, mint a közönséges kristályok – feleltem, és közben láttam, hogy Galaxia csalódott képet vágott.

– Tényleg – vonta meg a vállát, mint akit így már nem is érdekel a dolog, és ezt bizonyítandóan rögtön témát is váltott. – Gondolom, szeretnéd látni a nálunk lévő Kristályvirágot?

– Bevallom, hogy igen, de ugye tudod, ha hozzáérek, akkor nem lesz többé virág, hanem átalakul kristállyá? – közöltem a tényt Galaxiával.

– Tudom. A családomnak, eddig az volt a feladata, hogy vigyázzon a Kristályvirágra, és tudtuk, ha az Eternal senshi megjön, akkor az övé lesz – jelentette ki komoly arccal Galaxia. – Ő mivel még nem született meg, akkor a tiéd kell, legyen, hogy ha megszületik a kislányod, akkor oda tud neki adni – mosolyogott a hercegnő célozva rá, hogy előbb-utóbb csak a világra fog jönni a lányom.

– Az még egy kicsit odébb van – mondtam.

– Miért még nincs senki, aki az édesapja lehetne? – kíváncsiskodott Galaxia.

Erre a kérdésre nem voltam képes, mit válaszolni. Éppenséggel volt egy személy az életemben, akibe fülig szerelmes voltam, de ilyen ötlet még meg sem fordult a fejemben. Botrychium, mint a férjem és a születendő lányom apja?! Érdekes feltevés volt. Ha őszinte akartam lenni saját magammal, akkor a válasz igen. Fogalmam sem volt viszont, hogy mi lehet erről a férfi véleménye? Szerelmes belém azt tudtam, de vajon szeret-e annyira, hogy el is kötelezze magát?

Éppen ezeken a dolgokon gondolkodtam, mikor hallottam, hogy nyílik a ház ajtaja, ami jelezte, hogy a többiek visszatértek a városból. Nem is kellett sokat várnom, és már hallottam, ahogy társaim felfelé tartanak a lépcsőn.

– Kik jöttek? – kérdezte meg csöndesen Galaxia.

– Három barátnőm, illetve a két fivér, aki segítenek nekünk megkeresni a Kristályvirágokat – feleltem, mikor kopogást hallatszott az ajtón. – Bejöhettek.

– Felébredt? – tudakolta halkan, bekukucskálva a résnyire nyitott ajtón Neptun.

– Igen, és már sok mindent meg is beszéltünk Galaxiával – válaszoltam, mire a szobaajtó kitárult, és láthatóvá vált öt társam.

– Miért változtál át?! – vont kérdőre Uranus megpillantva, hogy a királynői öltözékem van rajtam.

– Gondolom meg volt rá a jó oka – mondta Bias, mielőtt megszólalhattam volna.

– Nem téged kérdeztelek – vetette oda félvállról a szőke lány.

– Ha most el kezdtek vitatkozni, akkor jobb, ha azonnal abba is hagyjátok, mert esküszöm, nem állok jót magamért. Már nagyon elegem van, hogy mindig ezt teszitek immár hónapok óta – dörrent rá mérgesen Pluto, a két örökösen egymást bosszantóra.

– Nem én kezdtem, hanem ő – mutatott Bias Uranusra.

– Mit csináltam?! – nézett dühösen a férfire a lány.

– Bias! Abbahagynád?! – szólt rá haragosan a mellette álló bátyára Botrychium. – Erre most nincs időnk!

– Uranus! Elég legyen! – csitította ugyanakkor Neptun a szél senshit.

A két vitatkozó villámló szemekkel tekintett az őket figyelmeztetőkre, de azért hallgattak rájuk, és csöndben maradtak. Pluto a fejét csóválva nézte őket, és a pillantásából azt szűrtem le, hogy reménytelen esetnek tartja Uranust, valamint Biast. Galaxia nagyra tágult szemekkel, kíváncsian szemlélte a történéseket. Jó magam meg már nem is nagyon törődtem a senshi, illetve a lovag vitájával, annyira megszoktam az elmúlt hetek alatt. Tudtam ugyanakkor, hogy az örökös szóváltásuk ellenére a barátjuknak tekintik egymást, de valahogy már nem bírtak a nélkül élni, hogy ne húzták örökösen a másikat.

– El fogok mindent mesélni – szólaltam meg –, de ahhoz szóhoz kellene jutnom. Menni fog, hogy meghallgassatok kommentárok nélkül? – érdeklődtem mosolyogva az ötös fogattól.

– Ne aggódj, arról kezeskedek Selene – felelte Pluto, jelentőség teljesen végig hordozva a pillantását a másik négyen, ezzel is adva nyomatékot a szavainak.

– Neki is kezdek, de mivel hosszú lesz, az lesz a legjobb, ha leültök – közöltem társaimmal, jelezve, hogy nem lesz rövid a közölnivalóm. Ők pedig kivételesen egy szó nélkül teljesítették, és végre belekezdhettem a mondandómba.

* * * * *

– Tehát a te személyedben, egy leendő társunkat köszönthetünk? – kérdezte kedvesen Neptun Galaxiától.

– Igen – felelte a kislány büszkén kihúzva magát. – Már nagyon várom, hogy az lehessek.

– Ne siess felnőni Galaxia. Élvezd ki minden percét a gyermekkorodnak – mondta Pluto a kislánynak. – Elhiheted, hogy nem könnyű senshinek lenni. Komoly felelősséggel jár.

– Hallgass Plutora! – szólalt meg Uranus is. – Hozzád hasonlóan alig vártam, hogy betöltsem a tizennégyet, és végre senshi legyek. A mai eszemmel azonban már tudom, tarthatott volna tovább egy kicsivel a gyermekkorom.

– A lányoknak igaza van Galaxia – csatlakoztam én is három barátnőmhöz. – Ne akarj olyan gyorsan felnőtté válni. Nekem sajnos gyorsan kellett azzá lennem. Tizennégy évesen senshi és Holdhercegnő lettem. Tizenöt és félévesen harcolnom kellett az ellenségeimmel, akik a társaim, valamint az én életemre törtek. Tizenhét sem voltam, mikor uralkodóvá koronáztak! – sóhajtottam egyet, ránézve a gyerekre, aki elgondolkodva pillantott négyünkre.

– Mi sem voltunk másként az öcsémmel – mondta Bias. – A lovagi képzésünk már kisgyerekkorunkban elkezdődött.

– Muszáj volt idejében felkészülnünk arra a napra, mikor választanunk kellett egy kölyöksárkányt, aki attól a perctől fogva a társunk lett, és velünk nevelkedett, tanult – mesélte Botrychium Galaxiának.

– Így még nem gondoltam bele a dolgokba – tűnődött hangosan Galaxia, majd jó darabig magába mélyedve meredt maga elé.

A lányokkal és a lovagokkal együtt csöndben vártam, időt hagyva a lánynak, hogy megeméssze mindazt, amit az elmúlt percekben mondtunk neki, a saját gyerekkorunkról. Nem sietettünk, de tisztában voltam, hogy a többiek – velem egyetemben –, igazán a hatodik Kristályvirágról szeretnének vele beszélni. Egyikünk sem tudta viszont, hogyan vezessük fel a témát, pedig mielőtt társaim megérkeztem volna, éppen Galaxia volt az, aki felajánlotta, hogy a családja átadja nekem, mivel ők csak őrzik a lányom, az Eternal senshi részére. Szerencsére ő maga volt, aki megelőzve minket ismételten felajánlotta számomra a Kristályvirágot.

– Most jut eszembe Selene! – tért rá egy másik témára Galaxia, miután percek elteltével megszólalt. – A társaid megérkezése előtt, éppen azt mondtam, hogy ha akarod, akkor a családommal oda tudjuk adni neked a virágunkat, hogy utána lányodnak adhasd – ajánlotta fel újra a kislány a Kristályvirágot.

– Galaxia! Jó, hogy kedvesen felajánlod a virágot, de a szüleid, a királyi pár valóban oda fogja adni Selenének? – puhatolózott óvatosan Pluto.

– Mondasz valamit, Pluto. Nem lenne jó, ha mi most beleélnénk abban magunkat, hogy meg van a hatodik virág, utána meg jól pofára esnénk, ha nem kapnák meg – mondta ki kertelés nélkül Uranus azt, ami engem is aggaszott.

– Igaza van a lányoknak – értettem egyet a két senshivel. – Nem azzal kellene rögtön odaállítanunk a szüleid elé, hogy a Kristályvirágért jöttünk, jobb lenne, ha diplomatikusan közölnénk velük a dolgokat.

– Ellenben mielőtt bármit is lépnénk, talán először Galaxiát kéne hazavinnünk – indítványozta Botrychium. – A szülei már aggódhatnak érte. Jócskán eltelt azóta jó néhány óra, hogy megtaláltunk téged kislány Selenével a parton.

– Jutott eszembe, amikor a városban voltunk, hallottam, hogy a palotából eltűnt egy fontos személy, és nagyon keresik – ugrott be Biasnak. – Ha a sejtésem jó, akkor te lehetsz az Galaxia?

– Lehetséges – jelentette ki Galaxia. – Reggel szöktem ki a kastélyból, hogy lemehessek titokban a tengerpartra játszani.

– Reggel! – kiáltottam fel. – Rendben, akkor az a legfontosabb, hogy mielőbb értesítsük a szüleidet és a téged keresőket, hogy itt vagy nálunk biztonságban.

– Ne is vesztegessük az időnket. Uranusszal elmegyünk szólni, hogy a hercegnő meg van, de megsérült – ajánlkozott fel Neptun a maga, és a másik lány nevében.

– Menjünk! – állt fel Uranus a székről. – Sietünk vissza, ahogy csak bírunk. Neptun indulhatunk?!

– Persze. Jövünk, ahogy tudunk – búcsúzott el a tenger senshi, és Uranusszal együtt elhagyta a szobát, hogy késlekedés nélkül tudják értesíteni az uralkodópárt a lányuk hollétéről.

– Anya és apa mérgesek lesznek rám! – sóhajtott fel Galaxia letörten. – Főleg, ha megtudják, hogy meg is sérültem.

– Még jó, hogy azok lesznek, elvégre szó nélkül jöttél el otthonról – jegyezte meg Pluto. – Ráadásul nagy felelőtlenség volt részedről a sziklák között játszani, aminek meg is lett az eredménye. Szerencséd is volt, hogy Selene Botrychiummal a közelben volt, és segíteni tudtak neked.

– Tudom, mint ahogy azt is, hogy anyáék meg fognak büntetni – mondta lehangoltan a kislány. – Egy hónapig csücsülhetek majd a lakosztályomban szobafogság címén.

– Legalább addig sem fogsz bajba keveredni kölyök – közölte mosolyogva Galaxiával Bias, de azért biztatóan nézett a gyerekre.

– Van benne igazság – értettem egyet a Sárkánylovaggal. – Rosszabbul is elsülhetett volna a kis kalandod.

– Tisztában vagyok mindezzel – mondta morcosan Galaxia –, de nem beszélhetnénk valami másról, amíg megjönnek apáék. Tőlük úgyis fogok kapni egy jó adag fejmosást, legalább addig szeretnék másról beszélni.

– Ahogy gondolod – vigyorodott el Botrychium. – És miről szeretnél?

– Nem mesélnétek a Kristályvirágok keresése közben átélt kalandjaitokról? – kérdezett minket meg Galaxia.

– Ha erről szeretnél hallani, miért is ne – egyeztem bele a kislány kérésébe.

Az elkövetkező félóra azzal telt, hogy elmondtam Galaxiának a Kristályvirágok felkutatásának történetét, társaim itt-ott egy-egy megjegyzéssel egészítették ki a sztorit. Éppen a végére értünk, mikor visszaért Uranus és Neptun a királyi testőrség néhány tagjával. Az őrség tagjai miután meggyőződtek arról, hogy a hercegnő jól van, értesítették a királyt és a feleségét, a lányuk előkerüléséről, csak a sebesülése miatt még nem kelhet fel az ágyból, amit az időközben – mint azt a délután ígérte – visszajött orvos is megerősített. A királyi pár megérkezése után, egyedül hagytuk őket a lányukkal a szobában, hogy megbeszélhessék a történteket. Galaxia maga szerette volna elmondani a nap eseményeit a szüleinek.

* * * * *

A nappaliban várakoztunk, amíg Galaxia a szüleivel beszélt a szobájában. Megvitattuk, mit fogunk mondani a királyi párnak, ha rákérdeznek, kik vagyunk, mit keresünk a bolygójukon, mivel gyanítottuk, hogy a hercegnő úgyis be fog számolni az édesanyjának és az édesapjának. Úgy gondoltuk az a legjobb, ha mindenki a megfelelő viseletben mutatkozik az uralkodók előtt. Testőreim felöltötték senshi alakjukat. A két fivér is átvette a lovagi öltözékét. Nekem erre nem volt szükségem, hiszen már órák óta királynői ruhámat viseltem.

Sejtésünk be is igazolódott, mikor egy óra múlva Velxon király megjelent egyedül a nappaliban. A felesége, Kinoka királyné a lányával fennmaradt a hercegnő szobájában.

A király belépve a szobába megállt az ajtóban, és onnan vett minket alaposan szemügyre. A három senshi és a két lovag felállva, fejhajtással üdvözölték az uralkodót, én ellenben ülve maradtam, ahogy azt az etikett megkívánta, ha az ember vele egy rangban lévő személlyel találkozott. Várakozóan néztem a királyra, mivel az etikett azt is előírta, hogy neki kell először megszólalnia. Velxon nem is tett mást, ahogy illik úgy viselkedett.

– Felség! – lépett hozzám szertartásos megszólítással a középkorú, átlagos termetű, őszülő halántékú király. – Köszönöm Önnek és a kíséretének, hogy megmentették a lányomat, valamint vigyáztak rá.

– Ez természetes, Felség – válaszoltam felállva a kanapéról. – Örömmel viseltük a gondját a hercegnőnek. Elbűvölő kislány, és rendkívül értelmes gyermek. De kérem, foglaljon helyet! – mutattam a velem szemben lévő egyik fotelra, miközben visszaültem a helyemre. A király nem is kérette magát ő is helyet foglalt.

– Nem akarok fölösleges dolgokról beszélni. Galaxia elmondott mindent Önökről, és a küldetésükről – tért rá kertelés nélkül a témára Velxon. – Beszámolt arról, hogy a nálunk lévő Kristályvirág miatt jöttek a Vokonra. Hozzátette azt is, hogy már öt Szivárványkristály Önnél van, Felség.

– Ez az igazság – feleltem a királynak. Nem szándékoztam előle semmit sem eltitkolni, mert jelen állás szerint, úgy éreztem, hogy ha őszintén beszélek, akkor hamarabb jutok közelebb a célomhoz. – Már csak két kristály hiányzik, hogy az összes nálam legyen.

– Megbeszéltem az ügyet a feleségemmel, és ha valóban át tudja változatni a virágot kristállyá – ezzel bizonyítva azt, hogy igazat mondott –, akkor mi már úgysem tehetünk semmit. A feladatunk addig tart, amíg a Szivárványkristály meg nem mutatkozik – közölte velem a tényeket a király.

– Felség, ha Ön is úgy látja jónak, akkor szeretném minél előbb megnézni a Kristályvirágot – mondtam a Vokon uralkodójának.

– Nem látom semmi akadályát ennek. Az lesz a legjobb, ha holnapra halasszuk a dolgot. Galaxiának a mai éjszakát, úgyis itt kell töltenie. Reggel Önökért küldetek, akkor a lányommal együtt eljöhetnek a palotába – javasolta Velxon, amibe mondanom sem kell, rögvest bele is egyeztem. Megállapodtunk a királlyal, hogy másnap találkozunk a kastélyban. Velxon király elköszönt tőlünk, és még felment elbúcsúzni a lányától, majd a feleségével együtt visszatértek a palotába.

*

– Ez jobban elsült, mint azt remélni mertem! – dőltem elégedetten hátra a kanapén.

– Reggel még nem hittem volna, hogy már holnap nálunk lesz a hatodik kristály – mondta leülve mellém Neptun. – Ha minden jól megy, holnapután el is hagyhatjuk a bolygót.

– Mivel ilyen jól állunk, akár fel is gyorsíthatnánk az eseményeket – indítványozta Bias, miközben jelentőségteljesen Plutora nézett.

– Még is hogyan érted ezt? – kérdezte döbbenten Botrychium, aki hozzám hasonlóan nem sejtette, mire célzott a bátyja, és miért tekintett Plutora az imént.

– Gyanítom, azt ajánlod Bias, hogy kihasználva az időt, most rögtön kezdjek hozzá a hetedik Szivárványkristály kereséséhez? – kérdezett rá egyenesen az Időkapu őre, aki rögtön megértete, mi volt a férfi javaslata.

– Így nem vesztenénk időt – felelte bólintva Bias.

– Még neki is lehet egyszer egy jó ötlete – jelentette ki Uranus mély meggyőződéssel.

– Uranus, ne kezd megint! – fenyegettem meg a lányt komoly arccal.

– Mi van?! Már viccelni sem lehet?! – értetlenkedett morcosan a senshi, de közben láttam rajta, hogy fulladozik az elfojtott kuncogástól.

– De azt szabad – egyeztem bele.

Néhány másodpercig egyikünk sem szólalt meg, majd szinte azonos időben robbant ki mind a hatunkból a nevetés. Tudtam, hogy a feszültséggel eltöltött hét – hogy nem jutottunk a Kristályvirág közelébe – elmúlt, és mi megkönnyebbültségünkben végre felszabadultan kacaghattunk…


	7. Beteljesedés

**_7. fejezet_**

**Beteljesedés**

– Végre meg van a hatodik Szivárványkristály – jelentettem ki elégedetten a Vokon királyság palotakertjében állva, kezembe tartva a halványzöld színű kristályt, amit éppen az imént változtattam át a Kristályvirágból.

– Selene! Tényleg megtetted! – kiáltott fel izgatottan Galaxia a szülei mellől, és már rohant is felém. – És most mit fogsz csinálni vele?

– Azt, amit a többivel. Magamnál tartom, és folytatom tovább a kutatást egészen addig, amíg meg nem találom a hetediket – válaszoltam a lány hozzám intézett kérdésére.

– Elmész?! – szólalt meg csalódottan Galaxia. – Én azt hittem, hogy még itt maradsz nálunk.

– Szívesen maradnék, hogy jobban megismerjelek téged és a hazádat, de feladatom megkeresni a hetedik Szivárványkristályt. Utána meg haza kell mennem a Holdkirályságba, elvégre én vagyok az uralkodó, és már hónapok óta nem voltam otthon – mondtam a kislánynak leguggolva hozzá.

– Ha csak ez a gond, akkor itt is uralkodhatnál – jelentette ki könnyedén Galaxia.

– Tessék?! – meghökkenten bámultam a hercegnőre.

– Galaxia! Ezt még is hogyan gondolod! – szólt rá dühösen a lányára Velxon király.

– Egyszerűen úgy, hogy Selene hozzámehetne Trixionhoz – közölte velünk a leendő senshi. – Apa úgy is azt szeretnéd, ha a bátyám megnősülne, és Selene meg királynő. Tökéletesen megfelelne Trixionnak, mint feleség – nézett fel várakozásteljesen az édesapjára a gyerek. A király egy szót sem mondva töprengően tekintett hol a lányára, hol rám, én meg sokkoltan pillantottam rájuk.

Galaxia ezen ötletére nem voltam felkészülve, ezért is volt, hogy egészen lemerevedtem. Fogalmam sem volt honnan vette, hogy én menjek feleségül a testvéréhez. Nagyon reméltem, hogy a király nem találja jó elgondolásnak a dolgot, de sajnos nem volt szerencsém, mert Velxon igenis annak tartotta.

– Galaxia, igazad van – kezdte a király –, Selene királynő tökéletesen megfelelő házastárs lenne Trixionnak. Felség, az engedélyével meg is kérném a kezét a fiam, a trónörökös számára?

– Micsoda?! – hallottam meg Botrychium kiáltást. Odakapva a fejemet, láttam, hogy a férfi sápadt arccal, veszélyesen csillogó szemekkel bámult a királyra, és már indult is volna Velxon felé, ha a bátyja el nem állja az útját.

– Botrychium! – ragadta meg az öccse karját Bias, így kényszerítve megállásra a férfit. – Maradj nyugton! Selenének egyedül kell döntenie, és tiszteletben kell tartanunk, bárhogy is határoz – figyelmeztette testvérét az idősebb fivér. Botrychium a haragtól reszketve állt, és szikrázó szemekkel meredt Biasra.

Szótlanul néztem szerelmem néma vergődését. Átéreztem tehetetlen dühét. Jó magam is hasonlóan éreztem. Mérges voltam Galaxiára, aki meggondolatlan ötletével előidézte a helyzetet, és az apjára, aki kapva kapott az elképzelésen, mivel így egy királynőt szerezhetne a fia számára. Az egészben az volt a szörnyű, hogy fogalmam sem volt, miképpen oldhatnám meg a dolgot. Eszem ágában sem volt feleségül menni egy ismeretlen herceghez, de a királyt sem akartam megsérteni. Ugyanakkor rosszul esett látnom Botrychium néma fájdalmát, amit a miatt érzett, hogy nem tehet semmit sem, csak várhat, miként döntök. Ellenben meg kellett vallanom magamnak, hogy az tetszett, amiképpen a férfi reagált a fejleményekre. ez azt bizonyította, tényleg szeretett engem, és nem bírta volna elviselni, hogy máshoz menjek.

sajnos viszont még mindig gondban voltam, hogyan is utasítsam vissza Velxon király leánykérését, mivel láttam az uralkodón, hogy türelmetlenül várja, mit is felelek a lánykérésre. Szorult helyzetemből – látva tépelődésemet – éppen az a személy mentett ki, aki eddig legjobban nehezményezte kapcsolatomat Botrychiummal.

– Felség! – intézte szavait a királyhoz Sailor Uranus. – Ha szabad közbe szólnom, meg kell említenem egy nagyon fontos dolgot, mivel látom, hogy Selene királynő zavarban van a lánykérést illetően.

– Mond, amit mondanod kell – egyezett bele a király, hogy Uranus előadhassa közlendőjét, de mi lehetett az, arról a leghalványabb sejtelmem sem volt.

– Felség, mint látta Lord Botrychium egy kicsit hevesen reagált a házassági ajánlatra, amit a fia nevében tett. A helyzet az, ugyan még hivatalosan nincs bejelentve, de Őfelsége, a Holdkirálynő el van jegyezve Őlordságával, a Sárkánylovaggal. Az eljegyzést Selene királynő és Lord Botrychium azután szándékozta közzétenni, ha a küldetésünket sikerrel teljesítettük, és mind a hét Szivárványkristályt megtaláltuk. Az esküvő időpontját is ekkor szeretnék csak kihirdetni – fejezte be Uranus.

Leesett állal pislogtam testőrömre. Uranus teljes lelki nyugalommal, szemrebbenés nélkül, mint a vízfolyás hazudott Velxon királynak. Az addig rendben volt, hogy szerelmes voltam Botrychiumba, és erről a senshik, valamint Bias is tudott, de rajtuk kívül senki más. Azzal is tisztában voltam, hogy a férfi is szerelmes belém, de ez idáig még csak szóba sem került közöttünk az eljegyzés, nemhogy a házasság. Igaz néha gondolatban már eljátszadoztam azzal, hogy mi lenne, ha hozzámennék Botrychiumhoz, és ő lenne a születendő lányom apja, de ennél tovább még nem mentem. ő hogyan vélekedik mindezekről, még csak sejtésem sem volt. Habár az előbbi reakciója – a váratlan leánykérés után –, azért sugallni engedett valamit.

– Erről nem tudtam Felség – szakította meg gondolatmenetemet Velxon király. – Akkor azt hiszem, tekinthetem semmisnek az ajánlatot – a hangjából kihallottam, rendkívül sajnálja, hogy nem jött össze a házassági terve.

– É…én is, azt hi…hiszem – hebegtem zavaromban, ami egyáltalán nem illett egy királynőhöz, de még mindig Uranus kitalációja okozta sokkban voltam.

– Lord Botrychium ön rendkívül szerencsés férfi, hogy ilyen hölgy a mennyasszonya – gratulált az uralkodó a Sárkánylovagnak, amit Botrychium rezzenéstelen arccal fogadott.

– Köszönöm – mindössze annyit mondott, illetve csak ezt volt képes kipréselni magából.

– Galaxia! – fordult a lányához a király. – Legközelebb, mielőtt ilyen ötlettel jössz elő, mint most ez a házassági, győződj meg nincs-e akadálya a dolognak.

– Igen apa – felelte Galaxia, majd feszengve fordult hozzám: – Ne haragudj Selene, ha kényelmetlen helyzetbe hoztalak.

– Nincs semmi baj – nyugtattam meg a gyermeket. – Nem tudhattad – mi mást is mondhattam volna a lánynak, mikor az egészből – amit Uranus összehordott – egy szó sem volt igaz.

E szavakat kimondva, szempilláim alól, óvatosan Botrychiumra lestem. Észrevettem, hogy a férfi engem szemlél. A tekintetében, ahhoz hasonlatos mély szerelmet láttam visszatükröződni, mint amivel én néztem őt. Éreztem, amint szinte simogat a pillantásával, és én ez ellen nem bírtam semmit csinálni, de nem is akartam ellene sem tenni…

*

Éppen elveszni kezdtem Botrychium szemében égő smaragd tűzben, mikor egy kiáltás zökkentett ki abból a világból, ahol rajtunk kívül más nem létezett.

– Pluto! Visszajöttél?! – hallottam meg Neptunt, amint felfedezte az Időkapu őrének visszatértét. – megtaláltad, hogy hol van a hetedik Kristályvirág elrejtve?

– Beazonosítottam a bolygót, ahol elrejtették a virágot, de nem fogjátok elhinni, hogy melyik az? – mondta izgatott hangon Pluto.

– Miért hol van? – tudakoltam barátnőmtől, mert láttam rajta, hogy olyan helyen találta meg a Kristályvirágot, amit nem fogunk elhinni.

– A Földön – jelentette ki a fekete hajú lány.

– A Földön!!! – zengte teljes torokból a ledöbbent Uranus.

– Ott bizony – bólintott jelentőség teljesen Pluto. – Higgyétek el, én is alaposan meglepődtem, mikor megtudtam.

– El sem hiszen, hogy a hetedik Kristályvirág jószerivel végig az orrunk előtt volt – hitetlenkedett Neptun.

– Ennél már csak az lenne durvább, ha azt mondtad volna Pluto, hogy a Holdon van a virág – csóválta a fejét Uranus, ezzel is jelezve még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy a Kristályvirág éppen a Holdkirályság legnagyobb és egyben legrégebbi szövetségesének bolygóján, a Földi Arany Királyságban található.

– Egy kérdés lányok – szólt közbe Bias határozottan. – Még is hol van ez a bolygó, ahol a hetedik virág van, mert ahogy a szavaitokból kivettem, ti nagyon is ismeritek?

– A Föld az a bolygó, ami körül az otthonom, a Hold kering – feleltem a férfinek – és igen, nagyon jól ismerjük. A Föld és a Hold régóta egymás szövetségesei. Az földi uralkodó Xikon király jó barátom, a felesége Endiona királyné pedig édesanyám udvarhölgye, és közeli barátnője volt, mielőtt férjez nem ment.

– Neptun, ha jól emlékszem neked még távoli rokonod is a királyné? – tudakolta Uranus a kékesfekete hajú lánytól.

– Rokonom, de mint mondtad Uranus, nagyon-nagyon távoli rokonom – válaszolta Neptun a szél senshi kérdésére felelve. – Endiona és én hatod-unokatestvérek vagyunk.

– Tehát mindent összevetve Selene, a Földi Királyság a te birodalmad szövetségese. Az uralkodó párt is ismered a lányokkal együtt, és mint kiderült Neptunnak távoli unokatestvére a királyné – összegezte a hallottakat Botrychium. – Ne is nagyon késlekedjünk akkor az indulással, mert ahogy számolom nem kis út áll előttünk, több hónapba is bele fog telni, mire odaérünk.

– Egészen pontosan hét hónapba – közölte velünk az út pontos időtartamát Pluto. – Mivel kitérőt teszünk a Dracaenára, hogy közöljük a szövetséggel, meg van még két Szivárványkristály, illetve tudjuk, hol van az utolsó.

– Végül is teljesen mindegy mit csinálunk, egy a lényeg, hogy végre hazamegyünk – szögezte le örömmel Uranus.

– Elmentek?! – hallottam meg magam mellől egy szomorú hangot.

– Mennünk kell – mondtam Galaxiának, de vigasztalóan hozzátettem még –, de nem azonnal. Az út hosszú, és alaposan fel kell készülnünk. Véleményem szerint holnapután indulunk, addig mindannyian készen leszünk.

– Részemről rendben. A sárkányoknak sem árt még néhány nap pihenő az út előtt – bólintott rá a tervre Bias, de a többieknek sem volt ellenvetése.

– Apa! – fordult a királyhoz Galaxia. – Indulásig lakhatnak Selenéék a palotában?

– Természetesen – egyezett bele az uralkodó a lánya kérésébe. – Szólok, hogy készítsenek elő hat lakosztályt a vendégeinknek. Felség – fordult hozzám Velxon –, hozassák el a palotába a holmijukat a szállásukról.

– Köszönjük Felség, örömmel elfogadjuk az ajánlatát, és azonnal át is költözünk – feleltem a királynak, aki biccentett egyet a fejével, így nyugtázva a dolgot. Ezek után a királyi család visszavonult a napi teendőiket intézni, mi meg a megbeszélteknek megfelelőn két napra a kastélyba költöztünk.

* * * * *

Késő délután egymagamban sétáltam a palotakertben, élvezve a ragyogóan sütő kora nyári nap meleg sugarait. Eltöprengve bandukoltam egy kavicsokkal borított ösvényen, melyet több méter magas örökzöld sövény határolt. Befordulva egy sarkon szó szerint belerohantam Botrychium karjaiba – ugyanis a lendülttől, amivel a férfinek ütköztem, majdnem elestem, de ő átölelt, így akadályozva meg, hogy elterüljek a földön.

– Botrychium! – kiáltottam fel a meglepetéstől, hogy éppen szerelmem karai között kötöttem ki. – Te meg, hogyan kerültél ide? Azt hittem, hogy Biasszal a sárkányokat ellenőrzitek?

– Dhang és Diaban jól vannak. Bias velük van, de az én ott létem már feleslegessé vált – mondta Botrychium különös pillantással, és még hozzátette komoly arccal: – Selene, beszélnünk kell!

– Miért most nem azt tesszük? – incselkedtem a férfivel, mivel nagyon is jól tudtam, miről szeretne velem szót váltani, de azt akartam, hogy először ő nyilatkozzon.

– Ne tereld el a szót a témáról, meg úgyis tudom, hogy tudod, miről akarok veled beszélgetni! – figyelmeztetett Botrychium. Nem hagyott nekem kétséget a felől, hogy amit mondani szándékozik, az komoly, amivel én is tisztában voltam, de úgy gondoltam, az előbbi szavaimmal egy kicsit oldom a kettőnk között lévő feszültséget. Viszont, mint kiderült nem jártam sikerrel, a férfi nem volt humoros kedvében. – Délelőtt Velxon király megkérte a kezedet a fia számára, nem sok hiányzott, hogy nem törődve semmivel és senkivel, majdnem elrángattalak onnan. Ne mondj semmit! Még nem fejeztem be! – szorította belém a szót Botrychium, látva, hogy közbe szándékozok szólni. – Bias még idejében állított meg, különben nem álltam volna jót magamért, azért mert valaki el akart venni téged tőlem. Tudom, hogy ez furcsán hangzik, mert hiába vagyunk már együtt több hónapja, és tisztában vagyunk a másik érzéseivel, de még egyikünk sem célzott rá, hogy tegyük hivatalossá a kapcsolatunkat, és… – itt elbizonytalanodva megakadt a férfi, és hezitált, mint aki nem tudja, miképpen folytassa a mondanivalóját.

– Botrychium? – néztem biztatóan a férfire, ezzel is jelezve, hogyha felteszi a nagy kérdést, akkor nem lesz elutasító a válaszom.

– Selene, hozzám jössz feleségül? – kérdezte fél térdre ereszkedve Botrychium. Egy kis míves dobozt vett elő a kabátja zsebéből. Kinyitotta, és abban két egyforma arany gyűrűn csillant meg a napfény. A gyűrűk finomam megmunkált mesterművek voltak. Mindkettő spirálisan cirádázott volt, és tulajdonképpen egymáshoz kapcsolt apró aranylevélkékből állt az egész gyűrű – az egybekulcsolt levelekkel is azt fejezve ki, hogy a pár, aki majd hordani fogja, egymáshoz tartozik. Könnyes szemmel tekintettem a két gyűrűre, annyira meghatódtam.

– Igen Botrychium, hozzád megyek – feleltem a férfinek, és térdre rogyva előtte, végtelen boldogsággal öleltem át, szorosan magamhoz szorítva Botrychiumot.

A Sárkánylovag viszonozta heves ölelésemet, majd váratlanul elengedett, és ünnepélyesen megfogta a kezemet, és felhúzta a gyűrűt az újamra, ezt követően én is hasonlóan cselekedtem. Miután már mindkettőnk gyűrűsujján ott ragyogott összetartozásunk bizonyítéka, egy hosszú szenvedélyes, szerelmes csókban forrtunk össze.

* * * * *

– Gratulálok öcskös – veregette hátba elégedetten Botrychiumot Bias, miután közöltük vele és három barátnőmmel eljegyzésünk hírét.

– Szóval végre megkérte a kezedet – karolt át örömmel Neptun –, itt volt már az ideje. Legyél vele nagyon boldog!

– Teljes szívemből kívánom, hogy boldog légy – csatlakozott Neptunhoz Pluto is a jó kívánságok terén, és miután a tenger senshije elengedett az időé részesített egy kiadós ölelésben.

– Még szerencse, hogy Velxon király a délelőtti beszólásával felpörgette az eseményeket. Jól ráijeszthetett a lovagodra Selene azzal, hogy megkérte a kezedet a fia számára, különben öregasszony lettél volna, mire Őlordsága összeszedi a bátorságát és rászánja magát a leánykérésre – mosolygott vidáman Uranus, és ő is átölelt. – Gondolom az is lökött egyet a dolgon, hogy kijelentettem miszerint egymás között már eljegyeztétek egymást, csak még nem hoztátok nyilvánosságra.

– Meg kell hagyni, nem volt semmi Uranus, ahogy spontán közölted a királlyal, hogy Selene és az öcsém már eljegyezték egymást tiktokban – gratulált Bias a szél senshinek délelőtti tettéért. – Minket is alaposan megleptél, de mint látjuk, jól sült el a dolog, mert ez a mulya végre megkérte Selene kezét – bökött az öccse felé Bias.

– Kösz – fordult a lovaghoz Uranus –, és mond Bias, mennyit gyakorolta Botrychium a lánykérést délután, míg kettesben voltatok, azzal az ürüggyel, hogy utánanéztek a házi kedvenceiteknek?! – érdeklődött mosolyogva a szőke lány.

– Jó sokszor, az egyszer biztos – felelte teliszájal vigyorogva Bias, aki most az egyszer figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Uranus házi kedvencnek titulálta a sárkányokat.

– Hé, ti ketten! – hördült fel dühösen Botrychium. – Abbahagynátok?!

– Mi?! – nézett össze nevetve a senshi és a lovag, aztán ártatlanul még hozzátették: – Még is mit?

– Ezt! – bődült el a rákvörös Botrychium.

– Ja! Az ugratásodat?! – kérdezte kacagva Uranus.

– Azt még csak most kezdtük – kontrázott rá hahotázva Bias.

– Hagyjátok már szegénykémet békén – léptem felbőszült vőlegényemhez és nyugtatóan átöleltem, de azért nem állhattam meg, hogy hozzá ne tegyem kedvesen: – Nem látjátok, mennyire zavarban?

– Selene! – hördült fel leendő férjem. – Már te is kezded?

– Én?! – mutattam magamra. – Hogy is mernék ilyet tenni?! – mondtam színlelt ijedtséggel a hangomban.

– Botrychium, ha így folytatod, még megpukkadsz itt nekünk – jelentette ki kuncogva Neptun, mintegy figyelmeztetve a lovagot.

– Nyugalom Botrychium! Lélegezz mélyeket! Az jót szokott tenni az idegeknek – tanácsolta a férfinek Pluto rettentően komoly arckifejezéssel. Itt volt a vég! A lány megfontolt ábrázatát látva, amin még csak nyoma sem volt mosolynak, ellenben az aggodalomnak, attól hogy a férfi idegei felmondják a szolgálatot, és ahogy közölte az előbbieket Botrychiummal attól kirobbant belőlünk, többiekből a nevetés.

–Tudjátok mit? Nem érdekeltek – legyintett egyet Botrychium, tekintettel arra, hogy látta, minél jobban bosszankodik, mi annál jobban ugratjuk, ezért aztán úgy döntött, nem törődik velünk és a hülyeségeinkkel. Helyette szorosan magához szorított, és mélyen a szemembe tekintett. – Csak egy dolog érdekel – mondta komolyan nézve rám, és mielőtt bárki egy szót is szólhatott volna, lágyan megcsókolt. – Te, Selene! – jelentette be udvarhölgyeimnek és a fivérének, miközben szerelmesen pillantott rám, erre mit is felelhettem volna; ezért inkább a mellkasára hajtottam a fejemet, és abban a másodpercben roppant elégedett voltam az egész világgal.

*

Mialatt mi ketten jó elvoltunk Botrychiummal, Bias a testőreimmel együtt, boldog mosollyal nézett minket, és immár abbahagyva a nevetést.

– Úgy gondolom, ezek ketten nagyon boldogok lesznek egymással – jegyezte meg elégedetten Neptun.

– Efelől kétségem sincs – értett vele egyet Bias. – Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fognak az eljegyzéshez szólni a szüleink?

– Természeten örülni fognak – jelentette ki Uranus. – Elvégre, ahogy eddig kivettem, megszerették Selenét.

– Ez igaz – válaszolta a lánynak a férfi. – Szerintettek, mikorra fogják kitűzni az esküvőjük időpontját?

– Ha az én véleményem érdekel, akkora miután megtaláltuk a hetedik Szivárványkristályt is – mondta Neptun válaszolva a feltett kérdésre.

– A Holdon elégedettek lesznek majd, elvégre már a koronázása óta meg akarják házasítani Selenét. Ebből kifolyólag nagy esküvőt fognak rendezni otthon a Holdkirálynő tiszteletére, ahová a fél galaxist meg fogják hívni – szögezte le a tényeket Uranus.

– Nem szabad addig várnunk – szólalt meg Pluto is. – Rajtunk kívül senki sem tudhatja, hogy Selene eljegyezte magát Botrychiummal. Sőt! Az esküvőt még itt a Vokon meg kell tartani.

– Ezt mégis, hogyan gondolod Pluto?! – csatlakoztam a beszélgetéshez, mivel barátnőm ezen kijelentése visszarángatott a valóságba.

– Bocsáss meg Pluto, de azt azért nekünk kéne eldöntenünk, hogy mikor szeretnénk összeházasodni! – mondta élesen vőlegényem.

– Ez igaz Botrychium, de ne feledkezzetek meg egy fontos tényezőről, mégpedig a Dark Kingdom uralkodójáról – figyelmeztetett minket Pluto. – Terril el akarja venni feleségül Selenét. Mit gondoltok mégis, mit csinálna, ha megtudná, hogy már mennyasszony és éppenséggel az esküvőjére készül?!

– Megpróbálná megakadályozni az esküvőnket – mondtam csöndesen lehorgasztott fejjel, mert Terrilről, és az ő tervéről megfeledkeztem.

– Nem késlekedne a támadással. Elődleges célja lenne, hogy elrabolja Selenét, és magához kényszerítse – éreztem, hogy miközben e szavakat kimondta Botrychium ösztönösen magához szorított, mintegy védelmezően.

– Azt pedig nem engedhetjük meg semmilyen körülmények között sem – közölte elszántsággal a hangjában Uranus.

– Bekövetkezne ez, akkor nagy bajban lennénk mi is, és az egész galaxis is – jegyezte meg Neptun.

– Tehát csak egyet tehetünk – és ahogy Pluto mondta –, még itt a Vokon összeházasodunk Selene – jelentette be ellentmondást nem tűrő, elszánt hangon Botrychium.

– Rendben – egyeztem bele. – Holnap a déllelőt folyamán megtartjuk az esküvőt.

– Bízzátok ránk, mi majd mindent elrendezünk a lányokkal – ajánlotta fel Bias és kérdően ránézett a senshikre, akik egyetértően bólogattak mind a hárman. Nekünk meg Botrychiummal a javaslat ellen nem volt ellenvetésünk.

Így fordulhatott elő, hogy első alkalommal egy Holdkirálynőnek nem a Holdon nagy ünnepség keretében volt megtartva a menyegzője, hanem egyszerű, de annál bensőségesebb körülmények között. Az esküvőn csak hatan voltunk jelen, még a Vokon királyi családjának sem szóltunk, inkább teljes titokban kötöttünk örökhűséget Botrychiummal.

A ceremónia után abban is megegyeztünk férjemmel, amíg csak lehetséges, titkokban tartjuk annak a tényét, hogy már házasok vagyunk. Megbeszéltük még a családunknak sem mondjuk el, ezzel is szavatolva, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodója még csak ne is sejtsen semmit. Reméltem, hogy mire ki fog derülni a házasságunk ténye, már győzelmet arattunk a Dark Kingdom felett, és gyermekemet nyugodt, békés körülmények között hozhatom majd a világra.

A korábban megegyezettek alapján, az esküvőt követő napon búcsút mondtunk a Vokon bolygónak és királyi családjának. Az uralkodó pár sajnálatát fejezte ki, hogy nem maradhatunk tovább, de megértették a küldetésünket – a hetedik Kristályvirág felkutatását – be kell fejeznünk. Galaxia szomorú volt, amiért távozni készültünk a bolygóról, de megígértük egymásnak, hogy még viszontlátjuk a másikat – vagy én látogatom meg, ha időm engedi, vagy ő fog eljönni a Holdra, ha már felnőtt és senshi lesz…


	8. Otthon, édes otthon

_**8. fejezet**_

**Otthon, édes otthon…**

Egy kora hajnali órán érkeztem haza a Holdra, több mint tizenhárom hónapnyi távollét után. Jó volt újra hazám talaját érezni a talpam alatt. Felemelve a fejemet, behunyt szemekkel jólesően szippantottam egyet a hazai levegőből. Éreztem, ahogy elégedettség jár át, hogy ismét itthon lehetek. Szemeimet kinyitva feltekintettem az égboltra, ahol az űr végtelen sötétjében zafírként ragyogó Földet pillantottam meg, amit aranyglóriába vont a mögüle éppen felkelő Nap.

Elnézve a bolygót tudtam, hamarosan látogatást kell tennem rajta, hogy megtaláljam a Földön elrejtett utolsó Kristályvirágot, és így birtokába legyek mind a hét Szivárványkristálynak. Örültem, hogy most nem kell majd messzire utaznom egy bolygóra, hogy a nyomára bukkanjak egy virágnak. A Földön közel az otthonomhoz kutathatok a Kristályvirág után. Legalább ezzel az egy dologgal kapcsolatban nem kellett aggódnom, úgyis volt elég ügy az életemben, ami miatt nyugtalankodhattam.

Az első rögvest itt volt mellettem.

A férjem!

Akarom mondani a Kristály Szövetség – ahogy a Dark Kingdom ellen küzdők nevezik magukat – újonnan kinevezett nagykövete. Botrychiumot, mikor egy hónapja a Dracaenán jártunk, hivatalosan is kinevezték a szövetség Holdkirályságba akkreditált képviselőjévé. Az egész Sailor Pluto ötlete volt, hogy férjem – mert a házasságunkat saját biztonságunk érdekében titokban kellett tartanunk – mellettem lehessen. Botrychium emiatt nagykövet lett, mivel máshogy nem tudtuk volna elérni, hogy velem jöhessen a Holdra, de így megoldódott ez is.

Sajnálatosan emellett még jó pár súlyosan a vállamra nehezedő dolog volt, ami nagyon is nyomasztóan hatott rám. Kezdve Terrillel – aki feleségül akart venni, persze nem szerelemből, hanem a hatalma növeléséért – és az ő birodalmával, amivel harcban állt a Kristály Szövetség, melynek a Holdkirályság is tagja volt. A gondjaimat súlyosbította a nálam lévő hat Szivárványkristály is – ami csak növekedni fog –, ha nálam lesz mind a hét, készen állva arra, hogy egyesüljenek az Ezüstkristállyá – és ezzel el is érkeztem a legnagyobb problémámhoz.

A gyermekemhez!

Kinek a születését már nagyon vártam, és a világrajövetelével számolnom kellett most, hogy már férjnél voltam. Féltem is tőle ugyanakkor, mivel igazából nem tudtam, mihez is fogok kezdeni, ha a lányom megszületik. A gyermek születése azzal fog járni, hogy a Szivárványkristályok egybeforrnak, és az Ezüstkristály megjelenik. Egyszóval az én birtokomban lesz a világ legnagyobb erejű tárgya, és fel kell nevelnem a galaxis leghatalmasabb élőlényét is, a lányomat.

Botrychiumra nézve, kíváncsian eltöprengtem a gyermekünk melyikünkre fog hasonlítani, rá, vagy rám, vagy netalántán mindkettőnkre. Féltem egy kicsit a kislány világra jöttétől, de ugyanakkor boldog voltam a gondolattól, hogy férjemmel fogom megosztani azt a csodálatos érzést, a gyermekünk születését.

Férjemről akaratlanul, annak hatalmas fehér sárkányára pillantottam. Eltöprengtem, mihez is fogunk kezdeni a Holdon a ház nagyságú állattal, mivel Diaban magassága meghaladta az öt métert, és a hossza is több volt, mint tíz – de majd csak találunk neki egy megfelelő helyet itthon.

Elnézve Botrychiumot és Diabant, különös érzés kerített hatalmába. Furcsa volt, hogy nem három testőröm társaságában érkeztem a Holdra, hanem a férjemmel és az ő sárkányával tértem haza.

Uranus és Neptun a Naprendszer határáig kísért el minket, tekintettel arra, hogy már mindketten betöltötték a tizenhatodik életévüket, és így immár saját hazájuk teljes jogú uralkodó bolygóhercegnői voltak. Ez azzal is járt, hogy a két senshinek haza kellett térnie rövid időre az Uranusra, illetve a Neptunra – amely bolygók hivatalosan a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királysághoz tartoztak –, hogy megtekintsék mi történt otthonukban, amíg távol voltak, és csak azután fognak csatlakozni hozzám a Holdon.

Sailor Pluto sem tartott velem a Holdra. Barátnőm, mint az Időkapu őre, ideje nagy részében az Időkapuban látta el feladatát, annak őrizőjeként. Emellett neki is voltak kötelességei, mint a Pluto bolygó uralkodó hercegnőjének, amit szintén el kellett látnia. Viszont, mivel egyben a testőröm is volt, a közöttünk fennálló köteléknek köszönhetően mindig pontosan tudtam, hol is van a senshi, és mit is csinál. Képes voltam bármikor magamhoz hívni, ha úgy hozta a szükség, és ő minden nehézség nélkül elbírt jönni hozzám. Az Időkapu őreként képes volt a téridőportálásra, ami annyit tett, hogy helytől és időtől függetlenül az Időkapu segítségével, bárhol meg tudott jelenni.

Az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozott, hogy már nem is nagyon volt szükségem testőrökre. Kezdetben hatalmam egyenértékű volt egy senshiével, ahhoz még hozzáadódott a holdhercegnői erőm is, de az óta már a sokszorosára növekedett az elmúlt egy év során, mióta nem voltam itthon. Különösen az elmúlt három-négy hónap alatt fedeztem fel, hogy az erőm lassanként elér egy felsőbb, csak kevesek által ismert szintre, aminek hatására fokról-fokra én is megváltoztam. Tudomásom szerint ilyen hatalommal, csak néhány élőlény rendelkezett a galaxisban – arról fogalmam sem volt, hogy ezt a tudást honnan merítettem, de tudtam ez így volt. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a nálam lévő Szivárványkristályok az okai erőm, ilyen látványos növekedésének, de azt is tudtam, még ha el is vennék tőlem a kristályokat, hatalmam akkor is megmaradna. Erőm azonban még mindig nem érte el a maximumot, és csak akkor lesz teljes, ha az Ezüstkristály megjelenik.

Ilyen körülmények között érkeztem vissza a Holdra egy éves távollétet követően, ahol – ahogy a Dracaenára havi rendszerességgel érkező levelekből megtudtam –, minden a legnagyobb rendben volt. Unokanővérem Nehelenia hercegnő tökéletesen látta el a kormányzói feladatokat. Segítőiként Luna és Artemis elsőtanácsosok is kifogástalanul intézték az ügyeket. Így legalább az itthoni dolgok miatt nem fájt a fejem…

*

– Selene – szólalt meg Botrychium, ezzel zökkentve ki elmélyült gondolataimból. – Gyönyörű az otthonod kedvesem. Legalább annyira, mint te – küldött felém férjem szerelmes pillantásokat.

– Örülök, hogy teszik a Hold és ne feled Botrychium, most már a tiéd is – mondtam a férfinek, de még figyelmeztetően hozzátettem: – Ugye tudod, hogy vigyáznunk kell itt is, mint a Dracaenán, mit mondunk, vagy tesszünk, ha nem akarunk lelepéződni?!

– Természetesen tudom – felelte Botrychium –, de mivel ketten vagyunk, akarom mondani hárman – ez alatt Diabant értette a férfi – nyugodtan beszélhetek, úgy ahogy szeretnék. Vagy te nem így látod édesem? – kacsintott rám cinkosan szerelmem.

– Dehogynem drágám – viszonoztam Botrychium játékos incselkedését, és gyorsan egy röpke csókot leheltem az ajkára, de csak egy rövidkét, mert éreztem, hogy már közelednek felénk a Holdpalota felől. – Kezdődik a színjáték szerelemem!

– Veled vagyok kicsim – nézett rám gyengéd pillantással Botrychium, majd a következő másodpercben, minden érzelem eltűnt az arcáról, felöltve a komoly nagykövet maszkját. – Felség! Csak Ön után – engedett előre előzékenyen.

– Köszönöm, nagykövet – feleltem Botrychium hivatalos szavaira, de mielőtt akárcsak egy lépést is tehettünk volna, sietős léptekkel felbukkant, a kastélyhoz vezető főutat szegélyező fák mögül a palotaőrség egy csatapata.

– Felség! Üdvözöljük itthon – köszöntött az őrség parancsnoka.

– Jó holdat! – viszonoztam a katonák köszöntését. – Honnan tudták, hogy most érkezek vissza a Holdra, mivel senkit sem értesítettem?!

– Lady Uranus üzenetet küldött a kormányzónak, hogy a mai napon tér vissza a Holdra, Felség. Nehelenia hercegnő és a tanácsosok a Holdpalota előtt várják Selene királynő, nem gondoltuk, hogy nem oda fog megérkezni – mondta zavartan a parancsnok. – Az őrszemek viszont jelentették, hogy itt a palotaudvaron kívülre teleportált. A hercegnő ideküldött, minket, hogy kísérjük önt a… – itt megakadt a mondandójában a katona, mert észrevette, hogy az emberei szájtátva merednek egy adott irányba. Ő is arra felé nézett, és a katonáihoz hasonlón nagyra tágult szemekkel bámult el. Odapillantottam és megláttam, hogy mi az, aminek hatására rettenthetetlen katonáim döbbenten, a csodálkozástól sóbálvánnyá változva meresztgetik a szemüket. Az ámulat tárgya nem volt más, mint Diaban.

– Szabad megkérdeznem, mit bámulnak úgy?! – érdeklődtem kíváncsian a testőrségemtől, úgy téve, mint akinek a leghalványabb fogalma sincs, mitől merevedtek le katonáim.

– E…e…ez m…meg micso…micsoda? – dadogta meghökkenten a parancsnok.

– Az egy sárkány – jelentette ki Botrychium, aki vidáman nézte szájtáti katonáimat. – Nem kell félni tőle, nem bánt. Diaban csak az én parancsomra támad – persze férjem természetesen nem bírta kihagyni, hogy ezt még hozzá ne tegye.

– Nyugodjanak meg! – léptem a katonák elé. – A sárkány Lord Botrychiumhoz, a Kristály Szövetség új nagykövetéhez tartozik. A sárkány mindenben engedelmeskedik neki, ebből kifolyólag nem kell tartani tőle.

– Fel…felség! Bocsásson meg! – zökkent vissza a sárkány okozta sokkból a parancsnok –, de még életemben nem láttam ilyen élőlényt, és ez igaz az embereimre is.

– Semmi baj – mondtam elnézően a katonáknak. – Most pedig menjünk a palotába!

– Vele mi lesz? – mutatott Diabanra a testőrparancsnok.

– Jó helyen van itt. Nem fog elmozdulni innen – közölte Botrychium a katonával.

– Nyugodjon meg, parancsnok! A sárkány engedelmeskedni fog a nagykövet utasításának és a helyén marad – mondtam, de közben érzékeltettem vele, hogy kezd elfogyni a türelmem, és menni szeretnék végre. – Indulhatnánk?!

– Elnézést Felség! – kért bocsánatot a férfi és hozzá még tisztelget is, majd szótlanul előre engedett minket Botrychiummal, így végre valahára elindulhattunk a Holdpalota felé.

*

A katonák kíséretében – Diabant hátrahagyva – Botrychiummal az oldalamon léptem be a palotakert nagykapuján. Végighaladva a főúton végre-valahára megérkeztem tizenhárom hónapnyi távollétet követően otthonom, a Holdpalota elé. Ott már vártak, rám amint percekkel előbb az őrparancsnok megemlítette.

Megállva a fogadóbizottság előtt, lassan végignézetem rajtuk. Legelöl, középen az unokanővérem Nehelenia hercegnő állt, közvetlenül mellette két oldalt Luna és Artemis. Mellettük, illetve mögöttük királyi tanácsosaim, nemeseim, katonáim, testőrségem tagjai, a palotaszemélyzete, és még sorolhatnám ki mindenki jött ki a hazatért Holdkirálynő köszöntésére.

– Jó holdat, Felség! – hangzott fel az üdvözlés, az etikettnek megfelelő meghajlás kíséretében.

– Jó holdat! – válaszoltam egy fejbólintással, és a jobb kezemet felemelve jeleztem nekik, hogy már felegyenesedhetnek.

A hivatalos köszöntést követően Nehelenia előre lépett, és immár egy kicsit fesztelenebb stílusban szólt hozzám.

– A Holdistennő hozott itthon Selene! – mondta mosolyogva a hercegnő, miközben átölelt. – Örülök, hogy épségben vagy.

– Jó újra itthon lenni Nehelenia – feleltem unokatestvérem szavaira, mialatt visszaöleltem őt, majd elengedve a lányt, az addigra már a háta mögött toporgó két szőrgombolyag – akarom mondani királyi elsőtanácsosok – felé fordítottam a tekintetemet. – Luna! Artemis! – kiáltottam és félretéve királynői méltóságomat, felkaptam a földről a két macskát, jó alaposan megszorongattam őket.

– Na de Felség! – hallottam meg a karjaim közül egy felháborodott, ugyanakkor vidáman csengő mélyhangot. – Azért levegőt is szeretnénk kapni!

– A nagy szeretetrohamodban még összenyomsz minket – csatlakozott az előbbihez egy vékonyabb, nőies is.

– Én is szeretlek titeket – mondtam, de közben egy kicsit lazítottam a szorításon – Artemis – itt a mélyhang gazdájára néztem mosolyogva, majd a másikra pillantva –, és téged is Luna.

Mindezek után, hogy jó alaposan megszeretgettem a macsekokat, visszatettem őket a talajra és tovább lépve mellettük, szépen sorban üdvözöltem a többieket is, akik kijöttek elém. A köszöntések jó pár percet igénybe vettek, és mire végre végeztem velük, figyelmemet ismét a fekete és a fehér cicára fordítottam, akik mint észrevettem beszélgetésbe bonyolódtak Botrychiummal, akit még korábbról ismertek. Furdalta a kíváncsiság az oldalamat, ezért elindultam feléjük.

– Látom, ti itt hárman jól elvagytok egymással? – léptem hozzájuk.

– Botrychium éppen elmondta, hogy ő a Szövetség által kinevezett új nagykövet a Holdra – felelte felnézve rám Luna –, továbbá nagy léptekkel elmesélte mi történt az elmúlt évben veletek. Beszámolt arról is, hogy sikeresen megtaláltatok újabb két Szivárványkristályt, illetve már csak az utolsó hiányzik, de annak is tudjátok a helyét.

– Ugyanakkor arra a kérdésemre tetszik-e neki a Hold, azt válaszolta, hogy amit eddig látott az lenyűgözte – közölte velem a férfi véleményét az otthonunkról Artemis.

– Tehát nem kell aggódnod Selene, nem unatkoztam, míg te az alattvalóiddal foglalkoztál – tette még hozzá Botrychium.

– Értem, de most már itt az ideje, hogy hivatalosan is bemutassalak a holdlakoknak – mondtam férjemre tekintve.

– Rendben – bólintott beleegyezően, mire én nem is húztam tovább a dolgot, teketóriázás nélkül bemutattam a lovagot.

– Mielőtt még szétoszlanánk – kezdtem –, be szeretném mutatni mindenkinek a Kristály Szövetség Holdra akkreditált nagykövetét, Lord Botrychiumot – mutattam ezzel a baloldalamon álló szőke férfire.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit. Örülök, hogy itt lehetek – köszönt egy rövid meghajlással a Sárkánylovag.

– Jó holdat! – hangzott mindenhonnan a válasz, miközben láttam, hogy szinte az összes jelenlévő alaposan megnézi magának az új jövevényt, de ugyanígy tett Botrychium is. ő maga is szemrevételezte az előtte álló kisebb tömeget.

– Nehelenia! – fordultam a hivatalos bemutatás után a hercegnőhöz. – Az utam, mint tudod elég hosszú volt hazáig. Most szeretnék egy kicsit lepihenni. A délután folyamán viszont beszélni akarok veled, Lunával valamint Artemisszel, mi történt itthon az elmúlt hónapok alatt. Szeretném, ha tájékoztatnátok a fontosabb, illetőleg a sürgős dolgokról, hogy minél előbb visszazökkenjek a mindennapi teendők közé. Jó lenne továbbá, ha holnapra összehívnád az illetékes személyeket egy megbeszélésre a trónterembe, hogy velük is meg tudjam vitatni a szükséges ügyeket.

– Értettem Selene, a kívánságodnak megfelelően fogok eljárni – mondta Nehelenia, majd még hozzá tette –, akkor most azonnal neki is látok – majd egy fejbiccentés után a lány sarkon fordult, és már is hallottam amint parancsokat osztogat, hogy eleget tegyen az iménti kéréseimnek, aminek még örültem is, mert így jó magam mással tudtam foglalkozni.

– Artemis! – fordultam a fehér macskához. – Kérlek, segítsél Botrychiumnak lakosztályát választani, a palota nagykövetek számára fenntartott szárnyában.

– Természetesen Selene – felelte a kandúr, de mielőtt még a férfihez szólhatott volna, jeleztem Botrychiumnak, hogy szeretnék vele négyszemközt beszélni, így a macskákat otthagyva arrébb sétáltunk, ahol más nem hallhatta, miről is beszélgetünk.

– Mit eszeltél ki? – érdeklődött somolyogva a férjem.

– Az elhelyezésed miatt ne aggódjál – nyugtattam meg Botrychiumot. – A legszívesebben a saját lakosztályomban szállásolnálak el – mondtam neki sejtelmesen –, de mint tudod az nem lehetséges, mivel mi nem vagyunk házasok.

– Na persze! – vigyorgott jókedvűen a férfi. – Csupán csak hét hónapja!

– De ezt rajtunk kívül senki sem tudja – választoltam neki kuncogva, mert be kellett látnom minden képtelensége ellenére eléggé vicces, habár több mint féléve férjnél voltam, de itthon erről még nem tudott senki, és a körülmények miatt nem is tudhatják meg még egy jó ideig. A tetejében Botrychium, mint nagykövet szerepel a Holdon, mikor jószerivel a hitvesemként ő rendelkezik a királyság második legmagasabb rangjával, övé az uralkodó nagyhercegi cím.

– Tudom, ezt már megbeszéltük – mondta Botrychium a szemembe nézve –, akkor most mi lesz? Hogyan leszünk kettesben? – célozgatott finoman férjecském.

– Természetesen teleporttal – jelentettem ki határozottan.

– Hogy micsoda?! Teleporttal!? Erre akarod használni a képességedet? Te aztán tényleg mindenre gondoltál édesem! – mosolyodott el szélesen Botrychium.

– Tudod, hogy bárhol is legyél a Holdon, ha rád koncentrálok, milliméter pontossággal meg tudom határozni a helyzetedet, és képes vagyok odateleportálni hozzád – közöltem somolyogva a házastársammal.

– Tehát teleporttal! – sóhajtott fel a férfi, de közben rázta a nevetés. – Már alig várom.

– Azt várhatod is, mert szerintem a délutáni megbeszélés az unokanővéremmel és a macskákkal el fog húzódni, arra meg ne számíts – tettem még hozzá jelentőségteljesen Botrychiumra nézve –, hogy a délelőtt folyamán meglátogatlak, mert mindkettőnknek szükségünk van pihenésre.

– Megértettem Felség! – hajolt meg beleegyezően a férfi. Az egészben az volt a legjobb, hogy emiatt az egész beszélgetésünk úgy nézett ki, mintha hivatalos és komoly dolgokról szólt volna. A szemem sarkából oldalra tekintve kibírtam venni, ahogy az emberek kíváncsian méregettek minket, és tudtam, hogy magukban feltették a kérdést, miért, illetőleg miről diskurálok olyan sokáig négyszemközt az új nagykövettel. Csak hadd találgassanak, mert arra mérget vettem volna, az igazi okot egyikük sem találná ki – mégpedig azt, hogy a férjemmel évelődök. Emiatt is láttam célszerűnek befejezni a kettesben folytatott beszédet Botrychiummal, és vontam be szándékosan a két macskát is.

– Artemis! – szólítottam meg a fehéret. – Mutasd meg Botrychiumnak az üres lakosztályokat, hogy a kedvére valót választhassa.

– Mehetünk? – kérdezte a szőke férfitől Artemis.

– Persze – válaszolta Botrychium, majd felém fordulva egy bólintással elköszönt tőlem: – Engedelmével, Felség! A viszont látásra!

– Viszontlátásra, Nagykövet! – viszonoztam azt hivatalos formában, és amint ez megtörtént a két hímnemű egyed – ember és macska – egymás társaságában elindult befelé a Holdpalotába, ezért a figyelmemet a mellettem maradt nőnemű – macska – társamra fordítottam.

– Luna! Elmondanád a legfontosabb dolgokat, amik a távollétem során történtek itthon? – kérdezősködtem a fekete cicától, miközben mi ketten is felkerekedtünk, hogy bemenjünk a palotába.

– Természetesen – válaszolta Luna, és ahogy haladtunk végig a kastélyig vezető úton a macska nagy léptekkel összefoglalta az elmúlt egy év főbb eseményeit a Holdon.

* * * * *

– Az utolsó Kristályvirág a Földön van?! – hitetlenkedett Nehelenia miután megtudta, hogy már csak egy virág hiányzik, és az jószerivel az otthonunk szomszédságában található.

– A Földön?! – visszhangzottak közösen a macskák, illetve Artemis még ki is mutatott az ablakon, ahol éppen látható volt maga a bolygó is az égen.

Nem csodálkoztam, hogy mind a hárman ennyire megdöbbentek ezen bejelentésemtől, mert hónapokkal ezelőtt én is hasonlóképpen reagáltam a dologra, mikor megtudtam Plutotól a Kristályvirág helyét. Mosolyogva néztem Nehelenia döbbent arcát, Luna kikerekedett szemeit, valamint Artemis szószerinti leesett állát. Magamban jót derültem másod-unokatestvérem és két cicám reakcióján, és ettől egy kicsit jobb kedvem is lett, mert az elmúlt órák folyamatos odafigyelése után – míg a kormányzó és az elsőtanácsosok beszámolóit hallgattam a távollétem alatt történtekről – igencsak elfáradtam, és a vége felé a hangulatom is már jócskán mélyponton volt, de ezt nem mutattam kifelé. Főleg, miután ők elmondták az itthon történteket, én is tájékoztattam Neheleniáékat az eltelt tizenhárom hónap eseményeiről, és mikor odaértem, hogy hol van pontosan a hetedik Szivárványkristályt rejtő virág, a hely megnevezésekor Lunáék alaposan ledöbbentek, és figyelemreméltóan reagáltak rá.

Végre egy kis változatosságban volt részem, az egyhangúságot követően, ahogy végig pillantottam Artemisékon, és láttam meglepett arckifejezéseiket. Ez az egész feledtetni bírta velem a fáradságomat.

– Igen a hiányzó kristály a Földön van – erősítettem meg az imént elhangzott szavaimat.

– Sailor Pluto bolygópontossággal képes volt beazonosítani az utolsó Kristályvirág helyzetét – szólalt meg Botrychium is –, de ennél bővebben nem bírta a helyet meghatározni.

– Botrychium jól mondta – néztem helyeselve a férfire. – Pluto nem tudta megmondani, hogy a hat kontinens közül melyiken is található meg a virág.

– Azt hiszem ez elég jó hír a számunkra – tért először magához a döbbenetből Nehelenia –, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy nem kell megint hónapokra elutaznod a Holdról Selene. A keresést a Földön fogjátok megejteni, így mindennap hazajöhetsz, ennél fogva az uralkodói feladataidat is el fogod tudni látni.

– Ebben egyetértek Neheleniával – jelentette ki Artemis. – Nem fog gondot okozni, ha valami fontos, sürgős ügyben a Holdkirálynőre lesz szükségünk, de természetes, hogy segítsük a keresést mindhárman ugyanolyan erővel fogunk dolgozni, mint a távolléted alatt.

– Mindent el fogunk követni, hogy minél több feladatot megcsináljunk, elvégezzünk helyetted, és neked csak a leghalaszthatatlanabbakat kelljen elintézned – közölte az ötletét velünk Luna, ami ellen senki sem tiltakozott. – Amennyiben te is elfogadod ezt, akkor ezzel tudjuk számodra biztosítani, hogy minél több időt tudjál a Királyvirág felkutatására fordítani.

– Köszönöm a felajánlott segítséget, és el is fogadom – néztem hálásan a hármasra.

– Már csak azt kellene eldönteni, hogy mikor megyünk el a Földre? – érdeklődött a lényegre térve Botrychium, kérdően tekintve rám.

– Minél előbb szeretnék, de sajnos ez nem lehetséges, mert előbb itthon kell átnéznem az ügyeket, rendeznem a dolgokat. Miután ezt megtettem folytathatjuk a kutatást – válaszoltam férjem kérdésére. – A tetejében ugyan a bolygó szövetségese a Holdnak és az uralkodó jó barátom, de még ennek ellenére is figyelembe kell vennem bizonyos körülményeket. Mehetnék titokban is a Földre, de ha valaki mégis rájönne, hogy a bolygón tartózkodom, illetve nem tájékoztattam erről Xikon királyt, abból nagy valószínűleg botrány lenne. Hivatalos látogatást is tehetnék a királyságban, de akkor ellenben nem nagyon mozdulhatnék a fővárosból, és egy halom hivatalos fogadáson, ceremónián kellene részt vennem – összegeztem a tényeket.

– Az általad felvázoltak Selene, valóban felvetnek egy-két problémát! – sóhajtott egyet gondterhelten Artemis.

– Egy jó indokot kellene kigondolnunk, miért is megyünk a Földre, anélkül, hogy neked Selene ne mint Holdkirálynő keljen fogadásokon részt venned – latolgatott hangosan Luna.

– Azt is számításba kell venni, ha jól tudom, a három testőrödet is magaddal akarod vinni, ugye Selene? – kérdezte Botrychium arra utalva, még mielőtt elváltam volna Plutotól, Neptuntól és Uranustól a Naprendszer határán, megbeszéltem a lányokkal, hogy együtt megyünk a Földre, megkeresni a Kristályvirágot.

– Várjunk csak! – kiáltott fel élénken Nehelenia. – Endiona királynő Sailor Neptun rokona! Az egész akár lehetne egy rokoni látogatás is az ő részéről. Mehetne hivatalosan meglátogatni a hatod-unokatestvérét, elvégre ő most már a Neptun uralkodó bolygóhercegnője. Lady Neptun miközben tiszteletét teszi a rokonánál, és ezzel úgymond magára irányítja a figyelmet a Földön, addig te Selene nyugodtan keresgélhetnéd a hetedik virágot – indítványozta unokatestvérem.

– Ez remek ötlet Nehelenia! – kiáltottam fel örömömben. – A dolog még működhet is.

– Selene és mikor szándékozol indulni a Földre? – kérdezte Nehelenia hercegnő. – Azért mert, akkor itthon annak megfelelően tudjuk tervezni az ügyeket.

– Neptunék tíz nap múlva érkeznek, addig mindhárman a sajátbolygójukon tartózkodnak, és intézik el a szükségeseket. Ennyi idő nekem is kell, míg itthon átveszem a dolgokat, és behozom az egy évnyi lemaradásomat az államügyek terén. A lányok amint megjöttek, megbeszéljük velük a tervünket, és utána döntünk a végleges indulásról – mondtam a többieknek. – Azt hiszem itt, most be is fejezhetjük a megbeszélést. Nehelenia összehívtad holnapra a tanácsot a trónterembe?

– Igen – felelte a Hold kormányzója. – Délelőtt tíz órára jönnek a miniszterek és a tanácsosok.

– Jól van, akkor holnap délelőtt folytatjuk a megbeszélést – mondtam ki a zárszavakat. – Jó holdat mindenkinek! – köszöntem el a társaimtól, majd felálltam a tárgyalóasztaltól mialatt a többiek viszonozták az elköszönést, majd egymásután mindannyian távoztunk a saját lakosztályainkba.

* * * * *

– Már azt hittem, hogy nem is jössz át hozzám ma este kicsim?! – hallottam meg egy gunyoros megjegyzést a sötét szobában, amibe éppen akkor teleportáltam, annak ellenére, hogy csak két emelet, illetve egy épületszárny választott el minket a palotában, de mivel senki sem tudta, hogy az újonnan kinevezett nagykövet a férjem, nem lehettem máshogy a férfivel, mint titokban.

– Bocsi drágám, de a macskáimtól nem könnyű megszabadulni, kiváltképpen Lunától, ha ő egyszer belelendül a beszédbe, akkor nincs semmi, ami le tudja állítani – feleltem, de közben magamban mosolyogtam azon a jeleneten, hogy bármit is tettem, alig tudtam kitenni a két bőbeszédű macsek szűrét a hálószobámból. Még szerencse, hogy mióta Holdkirálynővé koronáztak, én meg kineveztem Artemiszéket elsőtanácsosnak, a két cica már nem aludt a szobámba. Lunának az volt a véleménye, hogy két királyitanácsnoknak nem illő az uralkodó lakosztályában laknia, így az óta mindkettőjüknek saját szobájuk volt, de ugyanazon az emeleten, mint az enyém. Igazán csak most jött jól az egész, mert nem tudom, hogyan lehettem volna képes eljönni éjszaka meglátogatni a férjemet, ha még mindig közös szobában aludnék a macskáimmal. – Szerencsére Artemisznek feltűnt, hogy egyedül akarok maradni a lakosztályomban, emiatt finoman célozgatva sikerült kitessékelnie Lunát onnan, de most már itt vagyok. Botrychium, édesem, tehát nem kell duzzognod, mint egy sértett kisfiúnak – közöltem vidám hangon szerelmemmel, miközben arrafelé tettem néhány lépést, amerre a férjemet sejtettem, mert látni nem láttam, de érzékeltem a jelenlétét.

– Úgy gondolod Selene, hogy duzzogok?! – kérdezte különös hangsúllyal a hangjában Botrychium. – Na ezért mindjárt kapsz! – mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, a férfi előttem termet, és teketóriázás nélkül megcsókolt.

Férjem szenvedélyes, mély csókját hasonlóképen viszonoztam. Botrychium viszont amilyen gyorsan megcsókolt, néhány pillanat múlva ugyanúgy megszakította azt. Kinyitottam a szememet, és kérdően belenéztem az ő smaragdzöld tekintetébe, ott szerelmet és egy kis elégtételt véltem felfedezni. Éppen meg akartam szólalni, mikor a férfi mindenátmenet nélkül felkapott az ölébe, és a következő, amit érzékeltem az volt, hogy lepottyantott az ágyára. A hátamon fekve döbbenten néztem fel a férjemre, aki négykézláb volt felettem. Újfent szólni szerettem volna, de akkor Botrychium gonoszan elvigyorodott, és el kezdte csikizni az oldalamat, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy hangoson kezdtem kacagni, mivel roppantmódon csiklandós voltam, amivel természetesen kedves férjem tisztában volt.

– Ez a büntetésed, mert egy duzzogó kisfiúhoz hasonlítottál – jelentette ki, teliszájal vigyorogva életem párja.

– Pedig na…nagyon is a…a….annak tűntél az i…imént Botry…y…ychiu…um – mondtam neki, mialatt a csiklandozás hatására képtelen voltam összefüggően beszélni a nevetéstől.

– Még mindig nem volt elég asszony?! Te akartad! – közölte velem jókedvűen a férfi, és be is váltotta a fenyegetését. Az előbbinél is intenzívebben kezdett el csikizni, amitől én még jobban nevettem, hogy a végére már a könnyeim is kicsordultak, és alig kaptam levegőt a folyamatos vihorászástól.

– Bo…otrychi…ium hagyd…agyd abba…a, ké…é…érlek – könyörögtem a kacagástól fuldokolva.

– Rendben Selene, de akkor ki kell engesztelned valamivel! – hagyta abba végre a férfi a kínzásomat.

Kimerülten feküdtem az ágyon. El kellett telnie egy percnek, míg végre normálisan voltam képes lélegezni, és csak akkor bírtam Botrychiumra figyelni. Belenézve a csodálatos zöld szemibe tudtam, mit szeretne hitesuram, hogyan és miképpen engeszteljem ki az őt ért sértésért. Nem is tétováztam többet. Átkaroltam a nyakát, majd a fejét közelebb húzva egy forró csókot leheltem az ajkaira, amit ő kertelés nélkül viszonzott…


	9. A Földi Arany Királyság

**9. fejzet**

**A Földi Arany Királyság**

Két héttel hazatértemet követően ismét úton voltam, de szerencsére nem kellett messzire utaznom otthonomtól, elvégre mondhatni csak a szomszédba mentem. Úti célom pedig nem volt más, mint a Földi Arany Királyság. A bolygó, amely körül a saját királyságom – a Holdbéli Ezüst Millennium Királyság – is keringet.

Az eltervezetteknek megfelelően – aminek alapját még visszatértem napján, a Holdon Nehelenia ötlött ki –, Lady Neptun tett hivatalos látogatást távoli rokonánál Endiona királynénál a Földön. Előreláthatólag két hetesre tervezték a látogatást, mert azt reméltük ennyi idő alatt csak megtaláljuk a hetedik, utolsó Kristályvirágot. Barátnőm Neptun a kigondoltaknak megfelelőn magára irányítja majd a királyiudvar, és ezzel együtt a bolygó figyelmét. Meg kell vallani ez nem is lesz számára nehéz feladat, mert a lány kivételes jelenség volt. Neptun most nem senshiként, harci fukuban jelent meg, hanem teljes uralkodó bolygóhercegnői díszben. Egy hosszú türkizszínű, földig érő, egyszerű vonalú ruhát, amit egy lágy esésű, a ruha színével megegyező, hosszú vállkendő egészített ki. Legjobban hercegnői mivoltára pedig a homloka közepén lévő jel utalt, ami a Neptun szimbóluma volt. Elnézve a lányt, senki sem volta kétségbe nemesi mivoltát, természet adta uralkodói megjelenését. A földi emberek meg egyenesen odavoltak lenyűgöző szépségéért, kedvességéért, hogy éles eszét és ritka művészi tehetségét ne is említsem.

Megérkezését követően Atlantisz szigetére, ahol a bolygó fővárosa volt, Lady Neptunt a Földi Királyság uralkodó párja üdvözölte, Xikon király és Endiona királyné személyében. A két régen nem látott rokon szemmel láthatólag örült, hogy viszontláthatta a másikat. A királyné örömében, hogy újra találkozott távoli unokatestvérével, szívből jövő ölelésben részesítette, nem igazán törődve az etikett szabályaival. Pontosan ez a közvetlen viselkedés volt az oka, amiért a földiek rajongtak királynéjukért. A hölgy fekete hajával és szemével, apró termetével, aranyszívével, segítőkész természetével, a Földkirállyal kötött esküvőjét követően, hamar szívükbe zárták az emberek. Királyi hitvesét fiatalkora ellenére nagy tisztelet vette körül a bolygón. Régen nem volt a Földnek olyan népszerű, közkedvelt uralkodója, mint – az előkelő megjelenésű, közepes termetű, barna hajú, sötétkék szemű – Xikon, aki mióta trónra lépett, csak jót tett a népével.

A hivatalos fogadásra az Eleusis palota tróntermében került sor. A Föld mind a hat kontinentális nagyhercegsége, valamennyi – már-már különálló országoknak is mondható – hercegsége képviseltette magát a ceremónián. El kellett ismerni Neptun kiválóan teljesítette a rászabott feladatot, oly kiválóan látta el a dolgát, hogy a Földön senki sem sejtette, hogy rajta kívül még kik jöttek nagy titokban a bolygóra.

Jómagam álruhában a kíséret tagjaként érkeztem a bolygóra, velem tartott Uranus, Pluto és Botrychium is. Céljából annak, hogy személyazonosságunkat teljes mértékig képesek legyünk elrejteni, mi lányok mind a hárman befestettük a hajunkat. Pluto fekete hajzuhataga vörösesbarna színben pompázott, Uranus rövid, szalmaszőke frizurája gesztenyebarna lett, a saját – leginkább feltűnő színű – ezüst tincseim aranyszőkén fénylettek. Árulkodó frizurámat is megváltoztattam, a hajamat nem a szokásos odangokban viseltem, hanem egyszerű kalácsfonatba kötöttem. Uranusnak és Plutonak ilyen téren nem voltak gondjaik, mert az ő hajviseletük átlagosnak számított a Földön, nem úgy a Hold királyi családjára jellemző egyediség. Botrychiumnak volt a legegyszerűbb, mivel ő nem volt ismert a bolygón – a Holdon is még csak két hetet töltött el. Neki nem kellett semmit sem megváltoztatnia magán, de hozzánk – lányokhoz – hasonlóan, ő is álruhát öltött. Itt kell megjegyezni, hogy férjem a legfeltűnőbb ismertetőjelét, azért mégiscsak otthon hagyta, és az nem volt más, mint a sárkánya Diaban, aki a Holdon várta gazdája visszatértét.

Így jól elrejtőzve, állruhában voltunk jelen Lady Neptun kíséretében. Társaimmal egyetértettünk abban, hogy ne legyen a későbbiekben abból bonyodalom, hogy titokban érkeztünk a Földre, fel fogjuk magunkat és küldetésünk célját fedni a királyi pár előtt. Megegyeztünk abban, hogy egy alkalmas percben, Neptun Xikonnal és Endionával magánbeszélgetést fog kezdeményezni a lakosztályában, de azon mi is jelen leszünk. Emiatt türelmesen vártunk, de igazából nem is tehettünk mást, mert hiába voltam már egy napja a Földön, sajnos eddig nem bírtam bemérni a Kristályvirág helyzetét. Nemhogy a pontos helyét, de még azt sem, melyik kontinensen volt a hat közül. A teljes körű kutatáshoz szerettem volna megkapni Xikon király engedélyét, mert úgy egyszerűbbnek tűnt a virág keresése. Reménykedtem abban, hogy az uralkodó fel fog ajánlani segítséget is, a hetedik kristály meg találásához.

Szerencsénkre Neptun a második nap délutánján össze tudott hozni egy beszélgetést a királyi párral, és így felkészültük, hogy előadjuk a Földön való tartozkódásunk valódi okát.

* * * * *

Neptun a lakosztályához tartozó nappaliban foglalthelyet Xikon királlyal és Endiona királynéval, míg én a hálószobájában várakoztam. Barátnőm nem is késlekedett sokat, hanem néhány perccel a beszélgetés megkezdése után szóbahozta a látogatásának másik okát. Óvatosan fogalmazta a meg tényeket a lány, és mondta el azokat az uralkodó párnak.

– Xikon, Endiona szeretnék veletek valami nagyon fontosat közölni – kezdte Lady Neptun a tőle megszokott elővigyázatossággal.

– Mi a gond Neptun? – kérdezte aggódó hangon a fekete hajú királyné. – A szavaidból azt veszem ki, hogy amit mondani akarsz nekünk az tényleg lényeges.

– Igen valóban az Endiona – felelte Neptun. – Az hogy meglátogattalak téged és a családodat csak az egyik fele annak, amiért felkerestelek titeket.

– Ha a sejtésem jó, akkor mindjárt megtudjuk a másik okot is – jelentette ki komoly hangon Xikon, de közben kérdően nézett különös, éjkék szemeivel a lányra.

– A látogatásom másik célja, engedélyt szeretnék kérni tőletek négy barátom számára, hogy a számukra fontos dolog után kutathassanak itt a Földön – mondta el az igazat Neptun.

– És ez miért olyan nagy ügy? – érdeklődött Endiona kíváncsian. – Szólnod kell csak, és természetes, hogy segítünk a barátaidnak.

– Az nem olyan egyszerű, mert a kutatásnak teljes titokban kell lefolynia. Tudjátok, hogy háború folyik egy rossz szándékú birodalom a Dark Kingdom, valamint a Kristály Szövetség között, aminek a Holdkirályság is tagja, és mint tudom a Föld is csatlakozni szándékozik hozzá – tért a lényegre Neptun. – Az a keresés melyre engedélyt szeretnék kérni, az egyik legfontosabb dolog után folyik mind a két fél számára. Pontosan ezért kérlek titeket, ami most elhangzik, azt ne mondjátok el senkinek, hanem tartsátok teljes titokban.

– Ez magától értetendő Neptun – válaszolta határozottan Xikon a lánynak. – Ebből kiindulva jó, ha azt feltételezem, hogy ami olyan fontos, mind a birodalomnak, illetve a szövetségnek itt található a Földön.

– Igen – felelte kertelés nélkül a lány. – A tárgy, illetőleg jobban mondva egy kristály az, amit meg kell találnunk sürgősen.

– Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy az a valami itt van a bolygón? – faggatta Endiona kérdő tekintettel a Neptun hercegnőjét.

– Biztos, hogy a Földön van, de azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha az a személy mondaná el a többi dolgot erről az ügyről, aki a legérintettebb benne – Neptun, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak felállt, és a nappalit a hálóval összekötő ajtóhoz lépve, kinyitotta és azt mondta: – Selene kérlek, innen vedd át a szót?!

– Micsoda?! Selene! – kiáltott fel meglepetten a király, mert eddig azt hitte, hogy csak hárman vannak a lakosztályban.

– Selene? A Holdkirálynő is itt van?! – sikkantott fel Endiona, a szája elé téve a kezét döbbenetében.

– Xikon! Endiona! Bocsássatok meg, hogy így kellett eljárnunk, de mint Neptun mondta, az ügy rettentően fontos. Semmilyen körülmények között sem tudódhat ki, hogy a bolygón vagyok – mondtam a meghökkent királyi párnak, miközben beléptem a nyitott ajtón keresztül a nappaliba, és megálltam udvarhölgyem mellett.

– De hát maga mégis kicsoda?! – tudakolta mérgesen Endiona királyné, mialatt felállt a kanapéról, melyen addig helyet foglalt.

– Már megbocsásson, de maga nem a Holdkirálynő – közölte indulatosan Xikon király velem, aki a feleségéhez hasonlóan szintén állt már ekkor. – Őt személyesen ismerem, és ön egyáltalán nem is hasonlít hozzá.

– Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy kitűnően sikerült az álcám, de könnyen segíthetek a dolgon – és válaszra sem várva átváltoztam, és mire az ezüstfény kialudt, ott állt a Holdkirálynő igazi valójában a Földkirály és hitvese előtt.

– Selene! – nézett nagyot alakváltozásom okán Xikon. Megértettem a király reakcióját, mert ő még nem volt szemtanúja uralkodói átváltozásomnak. Nem úgy a felesége. Aki mint édesanyám egykori udvarhölgye és gyermekkori jó barátnője, a házassága előtt a Holdon szemtanúja volt a nagymamám és anyukám holdkirálynői, illetve holdhercegnői átalakulásának.

– A Holdistennőre, Selene! Tényleg te vagy az! – csapta össze a tenyereit Endiona, aki időközben visszaült oda, ahonnan az előbb oly viharos gyorsasággal felpattantan, mikor álruhában léptem be szobába. – De miért volt szükség erre az egész színjátékra?!

– Ez engem is érdekel?! – ült vissza a felesége mellé a király, de közben várakozásteljesen nézett rám, mintegy választ várva a feltett kérdésekre.

– Mindent meg fogok magyarázni – feleltem nekik, ugyanakkor Neptunnal mindketten helyet foglaltunk, szemben a Xikonékkal, azon a kanapén, amin eddig a lány ült egyedül.

– Neptun ott tartott, hogy a Kristály Szövetség számára egy rendkívül fontos tárgyat kell megtalálnunk a Földön – folytattam ott a beszédet, ahol az imént udvarhölgyem abbahagyta. – Meg kell találnunk a Szivárványkristályokat, amik hét Kristályvirágban vannak elrejtve, és ha az összes meg lesz, akkor azok fogják az Ezüstkristály darabjait alkotni. Nálunk jelenleg hat darab van, és már csak az utolsó hiányzik, ami történetesen itt van a Földön valahol elrejtve. Életbevágó, hogy minél előbb a nyomára bukkanjunk a virágnak, és így mind a hét Szivárványkristály meglegyen.

– Miért olyan fontosak ezek a kristályok, és főleg az Ezüstkristály? – kérdezte meg a Földkirály a Holdkirálynőt.

– Mint mondtam, a Szivárványkristályok valójában csak darabok, és ha összeállnak az Ezüstkristállyá, akkor egy borzalmasan nagy erejű tárgy fog létrejönni. Félő, ha esetleg rosszkezekbe kerülne, pusztításra használnák fel, ezért nagyon sürgős, hogy késlekedés nélkül ráleljünk az utolsó Kristályvirágra is – foglaltam össze tömören a tényeket.

– Értem – mondta eltöprengve Xikon. – Miért fontos, hogy személyesen a Holdkirálynő kutasson a kristályok után, nem tudná ezt más is megtenni?

– Nem, mert én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes átváltoztatni a Kristályvirágokat Szivárványkristályokká, valamint megtalálni, A kisugárzásuk alapján bemérni is nekem van a legnagyobb esélyem – fedtem fel a tényleges igazságot Endionáék előtt.

– Arra hogyan jöttetek rá, hogy itt van a Földön a hetedik virág? Azt is te tetted? – puhatolózott a királyné.

– Nem, azt Sailor Pulto, mint az Időkapu őre tette meg – feleltem Endionának.

– Azt hiszem megértettem, hogy miért is akarod titokban tartani az egész kutatást itt a Földön – szólalt meg Xikon. – Minden rendelkezésemre álló eszközzel segíteni foglak. Nem tévedek, ha kijelentem szeretnétek, ha minden úgy maradna, mint most van. Lady Neptun hivatalos látogatáson van a bolygón, te Selene és a társaid, pediglen titokban és álcázva magatokat fogjátok keresni a kristályt. Bármilyen problémátok adódna, állok mindenben a rendelkezésetekre.

– Köszönöm szépen Xikon – mosolyogtam hálásan a királyra.

– A legfontosabbakat meg is beszéltük, ha bármi probléma lépne fel, akkor szólj Neptunnak Selene. Ő meg majd továbbítja nekem, vagy Endionának a kérést, és ha tudunk, segítünk azt megoldani – ajánlotta fel ismételten Xikon a segítségét.

– Nekünk most mennünk kell, mert dolgunk van – jelentette ki Endiona. – Neptun beszéld meg a dolgokat Selenével, és egy óra múlva várunk a trónteremben. A mielőbbi viszontlátásra! – köszönt el a királyné tőlünk, amit a férje is megismételt, majd mindketten elhagyták Neptun lakosztályát.

– Ez könnyebben ment, mint vártam – mondta nekem barátnőm, miután kettesben maradtunk a királyi pát távozása után.

– Őszintén szólva én valami hasonlóban reménykedtem, de igazad van, én is azt hittem, hogy egy kicsit jobban kell majd őket győzködni – osztottam meg véleményemet Neptunnal. – A legjobb az lesz, ha megyek és elmondom a többieknek a jó híreket, hogy mielőbb neki láthassunk a kutatásnak. Te meg készüljél a következő fellépésedre – indítványoztam a lánynak célozva arra, hogy hamarosan meg kell jelennie a számára rendezett fogadáson – Jó holdat Neptun!

– Jó holdat neked is Selene! – viszonozta elköszönésemet a bolygóhercegnő.

* * * * *

Két hónap telt el, és még mindig nem bukkantunk az utolsó Kristályvirág nyomára. Képtelen voltam megérteni mi lehetet ennek az oka, mert eddig, ha beazonosítottunk egy virágot, akkor belátható időn belül megtaláltuk. Még az ötödik esetében is – midőn Sailor Pluto csak kontinenspontossággal tudta bemérni a Kristályvirág helyzetét –, éreztem, hogy a közelemben volt, még ha nem is találtam meg, mert a Huigon törzs egy általuk növényből kialakított védőmezővel fedte el a virágot, annak megvédése céljából. Gyanítottam, most is valami hasonló lehet a helyzet, csak azt nem értettem, miért nem bírom legalább azt meghatározni, hogy a bolygó hat földrésze közül melyiken bukkanhatunk a hetedik virágra. A legkülönösebb az egészben az volt, hogy bárhol is kerestük a Földön a Kristályvirágot, mintha mindenhol halványan éreztem volna a növényt, de hiába koncentráltam rá, nem akaródzott megmutatkoznia. Lassan már nem értettem az egészből semmit. A leglehangolóbb az volt, hogy az idő múlásával egyre jobban kezdtem kétségbe esni, mert amikor megtudtam, pont a Földön – egy általam ismert bolygón – rejtették el az utolsó kristályt, bíztam abban, hamar, különösebb nehézség nélkül meglelem. Most meg nyolc és fél hét elteltével sincs meg se a virág, se a kristály. Feladni viszont nem állt szándékomban, de azt nem is tehettem meg, mivel mindenáron elő kellett valahogy keríteni, még a földalol is azt a fránya növényt.

Lady Neptun hivatalos látogatása hat hete véget ért a királyi családnál, így már ő is velünk tartott álruhában a kutatásokkor. Szerencsénkre Xikon király elintézett nekünk egy fedő sztorit, hogy miért is bukkanunk fel olyan sokszor a bolygón. A király elhíresztelte, hogy a Holdról öt fiatal botanikus tanonc jár le folyamatosan tanulmányozni a Föld élővilágát, azon belül is a növényzetét. Nem is jött rosszul az uralkodó ezen segítsége, mert így szabadon mozoghattunk álcánk biztonságában az egész királyságban, és feltűnés nélkül kutathattunk. Otthon, hogy ne tűnjön fel a hiányunk úgy oldottuk meg a dolgot, kora hajnaltájt lopóztunk ki a palotából, délig keresgéltünk a Földön, majd délutántól a Holdon végeztük a feladatainkat. Elhíreszteltük, hogy a délelőtti órákban unokanővéremmel, udvarhölgyeimmel, macskáimmal dolgozok, velük intézem a hivatalos teendőket, államügyeket, vagy Lord Botrychiummal tárgyalok a Kristály Szövetséggel kapcsolatos kérdésekben. Kitalációnk olyan kitűnően működött, mert senkinek sem tűnt fel a királyságomban, hogy nem is vagyunk otthon, hanem a Földön hajkurásszuk az utolsó Kristályvirágot.

A mai napon is egy újabb keresőútra indultunk társaimmal a Földön. Nagyon reméltem, hogy lesz valami eredménye az eddigi erőfeszítéseknek. Az szép és jó, hogy mi mindenfélét kieszelünk, csak azért most már aztán előkerülhetne a virág! Bizakodtam benne, hogy ma talán valami eredményt tudunk felmutatni, mert azt a hír kaptuk, hogy az európai kontinens középső, egy hegységekkel körülvett részén valami különös erő fejti ki már évszázadok óta a hatását. Egy folyó által kettészelt hegyvidéken a növényzet eltér a megszokottól. Legenda szól arról, hogy egy furcsa erő védelmezi a helyet, mert ha ott azon a részen kivágnak egy fát, leszakítanak egy virágot, valamilyen úton-módon megsértik, kárt tesznek a növényzetben, akkor másnapra a régi helyén, egy új friss kishajtás található. Tudomást szerezve a helyi legendáról, nem hagyhattuk figyelmen kívül – még ha csak egy százalék volt is az esélye –, hogy éppen a Kristályvirág által kibocsátott erő munkálkodik ott.

*

Egy sziklaszirt tetején állva néztem le az alattam, a sziklák között elszáguldó sebes folyású vizet. Lenyűgözött a táj misztikus szépsége, amit elnézve megértettem a legendát, mert valóban volt valami varázslatos a helyben, ami megigézett. Hozzám hasonlóan társaim is ekképpen éreztek. Mellettem állva, ők is csodálva tekintettek szét a vidéken. Sajnos további nézelődésre nem volt lehetőségünk, mert folytatnunk kellett a kutatást, meg kellett határoznunk, mi is lehetet az-az erő, ami biztosítja a táj örökös újjáéledését, és minden bizonyossággal ki kellett zárnunk, hogy az a Kristályvirág.

A terep átvizsgálását az eddig megszokottak szerint csináltuk. Egy meghatározott ponton kezdtük, ahol rákoncentráltam a környezetre, és a Kristályvirágoktól megszokott kisugárzást kerestem. Az érzékelésem hatótávolsága – mint az már az előző hetekben kiderült – százszázalékosan egy kilométeren belül működött, illetve konkrétan a terület átvizsgálása időben egy-két percet vett igénybe, ami függőt a terepviszonyoktól is. Ebből kifolyólag végezve egy megadott helyen, mindig odébb teleportáltunk egy kilométert, és ott folytattuk tovább, megismételve az előző helyen lefolytatott eljárást.

Jelenleg is ezt az elvet követtük. Hajnali megérkezésünk óta már a kérdéses vidék felét átkutattuk, de még semmi említés méltóra sem bukkantunk, midőn is váratlanul egy különös érzés uralkodott el rajtam. Nem olyan, mint mikor a virágokat mértem be, de mégis volt benne valami nagyon ismerős, ennél fogva jeleztem társaimnak.

– Találtál valamit Selene? – tudakolta mellém lépve Botrychium.

– Innen úgy hatszáz méterre az erdőben – mutattam nyugati irányba – van valami, amit érdemes lenne leellenőrizni.

– De nem a Kristályvirág – sóhajtott lemondóan Neptun.

– Nem, de mégis valami azt súgja, hogy meg kell néznünk – feleltem határozottan, mert erős késztetést éreztem, hogy odamenjek, valamint szemrevételezzem a dolgot.

– Menjünk és pillantsunk rá, hogy minél hamarabb folytathassuk tovább a virág keresését – mondta Uranus, mialatt várakozóan tekintett ránk.

– Javaslom, hogy a biztonság miatt ne teleportáljunk, hanem gyalog tegyük meg a távot, így közben fel is tudjuk deríteni a vidéket – tanácsolta Pluto, ami ellen egyikünknek sem volt ellenvetése. Nem teketóriázva sokat elindultunk a kitűzött cél felé.

Közeledve a helyhez, egyre jobban érzékeltem a furcsa módon ismerős kisugárzást. Elhatároztuk, hogy ne érjen minket váratlan történés, Uranus és Neptun előrement felderíteni a terepet, ami nem tartott sokáig, mert hamarosan a szél senshi már visszafelé jött magában. Megpillantva hármunkat elkiáltotta magát:

– Nincs ott semmi különös – közölte velünk Uranus. – Egy tisztás van csak, aminek a közepén egy hatalmas rózsabokor található. Neptun nem is jött vissza, ő ott maradt közelebbről is megvizsgálni a növényt, mint tudjátok, oda van a rózsákért.

– Menjünk mi is, és nézzük meg – javasoltam felállva egy kisebb szikladarabról, amin addig ültem. – Utána meg induljunk tovább.

– Rendben. A következő átvizsgálási pontnak a tisztás ugyanúgy meglel, mint bármely másik – húzta meg széles vállait Botrychium.

– Oké, gyertek utánam – intett a szőke lány, azzal sarkon fordulva megindult visszafelé.

Nem is vesztegettünk erre több szót, hanem Uranust követve, megtettük a tisztásig lévő utat. Kilépve a fák takarásából, egy nyolc-tíz méter átmérőjű nyílt területen találtuk magunkat, aminek a közepén egy valóságos rózsalugas helyezkedett el, nem pedig az Uranus által említett bokor. A virágok mélyvörös színben pompáztak, és ontották magukból kellemes, szinte már igéző illatukat, amit az egész tisztáson, sőt még azon túl is lehetet érezni. Elmélázva gyönyörködtem volna még a virágokban, de akkor mozgásra lettem figyelmes a rózsalugas, túlsó oldaláról és a következő másodpercben a bokor mögül előlépett Neptun.

– Egyszerűen lenyűgözőek ezek a virágok – lelkendezett a lány, miközben csillogó szemekkel tekintett a rózsákra.

– Valóban azok – értettem vele egyet odalépve a rózsabokorhoz, hogy jobban megcsodálhassam. Kezembe fogva egy virágot megszagoltam azt, hogy még közelebbről érezhessem illatukat.

– Érzitek ezt az illatot? – szippantott egy mélyet a levegőből Pluto becsukott szemekkel.

– Tetszenek? – hallottam meg egy suttogó hangot a jobb oldalamon. – Szerintem illenek hozzád, éppen olyan észveszejtően néznek ki ezek a virágok, mit te, és az illatuk is oly bódító, mint a tiéd – duruzsolta fülembe férjem.

– Botrychium! – fordítottam meglepetten hátra a fejemet és a férfi zöldszemivel találtam szemben magamat. Férjem váratlan megjelenése miatt ugyan egy kicsit meghökkentem, de azért tetszettek a kedveskedő szavai. – Köszönöm – mondtam, majd egy gyors csókot leheltem az ajkára, amit ő mosolyogva vett tudomásul.

– Olyan aranyosak! – sóhajtott fel álmodozó hangon Neptun.

– Igazán összeillő pár – mondta a lánynak Pluto.

– Csak tudnám, miért bolondult meg mindenki? – kérdezte gunyoros hangnemben Uranus.

– Ne undokoskodj! – szidta meg a szőkét Neptun. – Inkább te is élvezd ezt a ritka szép pillanatot! Ami még fontosabb nem látod, hogy Selene és Botrychium boldogok?

– Igazad van – helyeselt megenyhülten Uranus.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltottam fel hirtelen elszakadva Botrychium igéző, szerelmes pillantásokat felém lövellő tekintetétől, mert villámcsapásként ért a felismerés, honnan volt pár perccel korábban olyan ismerős a kisugárzás, ami idevezérelt minket a tisztásra.

– Selene! Történt valami?! – puhatolódzott nyugtalankodva Botrychium, mert mindenátmenet nélkül kiáltottam egyet.

– Tudom már, miért volt ismerős az-az érzés, ami idevonzott – jelentettem ki.

– Mi volt?! – tette fel a kérdést szinte azonos másodpercben mindhárom senshi.

– Ez itt nem közönséges rózsa. Lányok nem ismerős valahonnan? Koncentráljatok rá, és ti is rá fogtok jönni? – javasoltam a testőreimnek.

– De Selene… – próbált tiltakozni Pluto, de látva ellentmondást nem tűrő pillantásomat, az Időkapu őre lehunyva a szemeit, összpontosítani kezdett. Hozzáhasonlóan tett a másik két lány is. – Csak nem?! De hiszen az lehetetlen, azok a rózsák kizárólagosan Atlantiszon találhatóak meg! – álmélkodott el a Pluto bolygó hercegnője, aki végre rájött az igazságra.

– Pontosabban csakis az Eleusis palota királyi kertjeiben – egészítette ki legidősebb barátnőm válaszát Neptun, mert már ő is tisztában volt, hogy milyen rózsába is botlottunk a tisztáson.

– A királyság egyik féltett kincse, a vagyonokat érő Királyrózsa. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a királyipalotán kívül találkozok még valahol vele – rázta a fejét hitetlenkedve a szőke senshi.

– Selene elmondanád, hogy ez a virág, miért is olyan különleges?! – tudakolta Botrychium kíváncsian.

– Tudod ez a Földikirályság legendás növénye a Királyrózsa, ami arról híres, hogy az egész bolygón a legritkább virág – tájékoztattam férjemet. – Különleges képességei vannak. A szirmaiból kivont olaj bármilyen mással történő kombinálása felerősíti annak a hatását a sokszorosára. Például gyógyteához, illetve egyéb gyógykészítményekhez adva jelentősen növeli annak gyógyhatását. Ez viszont csak egy lehetséges felhasználási mód, órákig sorolhatnám a többit…

– Többek között potenciálfokozó hatása is van – vágott szavamba Uranus, mialatt vigyorogva nézett minket Botrychiummal.

– Ne gonoszkodj Uranus! – fedte meg kacagva Pluto a szél senshit, látva egyre vörösödő fejemet.

– Térjünk inkább vissza az eredeti témához! – szólalt meg Botrychium, és ha szemmel ölni lehetett volna, akkor a lány már nem élne.

– Selene ott tartott – vette át a szót tőlem Neptun – hogy mire is lehet felhasználni a Királyrózsát. Gondolom képes vagy elképzelni Botrychium, miért is ér olyan sokat egy ilyen virág? Továbbá, még hihetetlenül ritka is, kizárólag Atlantisz szigetén található meg.

– Azt hiszem szólni fogok Xikon királynak mielőtt hazamennénk, hogy nézzék meg ezt a rózsabokrot, hátha ki tudják deríteni, hogyan került ide. Itt lenne ellenben az ideje, hogy folytassuk a keresést – mondtam társaimnak, immár magamhoz térve az előbbi sokkból, amit Uranus gonoszkodó beszólása váltott ki. – Neki is látok rögvest a terület átvizsgálásának – nem is vesztegetve több szót, tettem a dolgomat, és a Kristályvirágra koncentráltam, de mint oly sokszor próbálkozásom a mai napon is eredménytelen maradt. – Nincs a közelben a hetedik kristály – közöltem társaimmal –, indulhatunk tovább – ők ezt szótlanul vették tudomásul, majd késlekedés nélkül elteleportáltunk a rózsabokor mellől.


	10. Endymion

_**10. fejezet**_

_**Endymion**_

Aznap is sajnos eredménytelenül zárult a kutatás az utolsó Kristályvirág után, de ahogyan elhatároztam, hazaindulás előtt, még négy társammal az Eleusis palotába teleportáltunk. A kastélyban előzetes egyeztetések szerint Xikon király fenntartatott részünkre egy üres lakosztályt, amit nyugodtan használhattunk, mert oda az uralkodó parancsára senki sem tehette be a lábát. A könnyebb érintkezés céljából a király egy kommunikációs kristályt is elhelyeztetett a lakosztályban, aminek a párja nála volt. Most is ez használtuk ki, és egyenesen a számunkra kijelölt helyiségbe érkeztünk meg, mert mielőtt elhagytam volna a Földet be akartam számolni Xikonnak, hogy mire bukkantunk a délelőtt.

A kommunikátor segítségével jeleztem a királynak, hogy a palotában vagyok, és beszélni szeretnék vele. Sajnálatosan nem ért rá azonnal egyéb irányú elfoglaltságai miatt, de ezt megértettem, mert jómagam is uralkodó voltam, és tisztában voltam mennyire le van kötve egy király ideje, milyen szoros az időbeosztása. Ezek tükrében nyugodtan várakoztam, és velem együtt társaim is, kivéve Sailor Plutot, kinek valamis sürgős elintézni valója akadt az Időkapunál. Ő ennek megfelelően nem jött velünk, így most férjem, és két fiatalabb testőrömmel társaságában vártam a Földkirályt. Meg kellett vallani azért nem unatkoztunk. Botrychiummal a nappali tengerre néző, nagy ablaka előtti kanapén ültünk, és élveztük azon ritka alkalmakat, mikor zavartalanul együtt lehettünk. A szoba átellenes oldalán Neptun az íróasztalnál ülve rajzolgatással ütötte el az időt, Uranus meg az asztal melletti fotelben egy történelmi témájú könyvet olvasgatott, mikor másfél órányi várakozás után kinyílt a lakosztályajtaja és belépett rajta Xikon és neje.

– Selene, beszélni kívántál velem – tért rá rögtön a tárgyra a király, amint Endionával helyet foglaltak velem szemben az ülőgarnitúrán.

– Felfedeztünk valamit délelőtt Európában, ami érdekelhet téged – vágtam a közepébe. – Találtunk egy Királyrózsát.

– Királyrózsát?! Az teljes képtelenség – jelentette ki határozottan Xikon. – A Királyrózsa csak itt Atlantiszon a palotakertben található meg.

– Pedig, a meglelt virág Királyrózsa volt – mondtam mély meggyőződéssel.

– Teljesen biztosa vagy ebben Selene? – kérdezte meg a királyné.

– Hidd el Endiona, amire rábukkantunk az a te kedvenc rózsád volt – szólalt meg Neptun.

– Megerősítem – csatlakozott az előtte szólókhoz Uranus.

– Hihetetlen! – ámuldozott Endiona nagyra nyílt szemekkel.

– Selene, meg tudnád adni a pontos koordinátákat, hogy kiküldhessek embereket megvizsgálni a rózsát? – érdeklődött Xikon a Királyrózsa pontos helyéről.

– Természetesen – feleltem – amiben tudok, segítek nektek… – de tovább nem bírtam folytatni, mert egy előre nem látott esemény meggátolt benne. Minden előjel nélkül egyszerre csak kinyílt a lakosztály ajtaja, és azon keresztül két apró alak léptett be a szobába. Döbbenten meredtem a két kisgyerekre, mert elvileg ide a királyi pár parancsa értelmében Xikonon és Endionán kívül senki emberfia nem léphetett be. Most meg két kisfiú teljes lelki nyugalommal besétált!

– Endymion! Jedai! – kiáltott fel meglepetten Endiona királyné a gyerekek láttán.

– Ti ketten meg mit kerestek itt?! Megpancsoltam mindenkinek a palotában, hogy ebbe a lakosztályba tilos a belépés. Tudtommal ráadásul a legutóbbi csínytevésetek után, a kapott büntetés miatt egy hétig ne hagyhatjátok el a szobáitokat! – dörrent rá mérgesen a fiúkra Xikon király.

– Az ma reggel letelt keresztapu, mármint a szobafogság – válaszolta a király előbbi kirohanására feleletként a magasabb, szürke szemű, szalma szőke kisgyerek.

– A parancsod meg úgy szólt édesapa, hogy senki, kivéve a királyi családot – közölte éjkék szemeit Xikonra emelve, a fekete hajú fiúcska.

– Endymion! Ne feleselj édesapáddal! – fedte meg gyermekét a királyné.

– De hát ez az igazság! – nézett most édesanyjára Endymion.

– Hagyd drágám! – mondta Endionának Xikon, amikor látta, hogy a felesége, akar mondani valamit a fiúknak. – A helyzet az, hogy Endymionnak igaza van – fordult felénk bocsánatkérően a király –, mert tényleg úgy szólt a parancs, hogy a királyi család tagjai leszámítva nem léphet be senki a lakosztályba, mikor ezeket mondtam nem számoltam a minden iránt érdeklődő, eleven fiammal, valamint a kíváncsi keresztfiammal – mutatott itt Xikon a gyerekekre, akiket időközben Endiona az ajtó felé terelgetett.

– Semmi baj – feleltem mosolyogva, mert ritkán lát az ember, hogy egy pöttöm kisgyermek ilyen könnyen képes legyen leszerelni egy apát, kiváltképpen, ha az maga az uralkodó.

– Nem semmi két kis kölyök! – nevetett fel elismerően Botrychium.

– Hát azok – értett egyet a másik férfivel –, és Endymion még csak három éves, Jedai meg négy. Már előre félek miket fognak művelni néhány év múlva! – sóhajtott egy nagyot Xikon, de a szavaiból ki lehetett venni, hogy imádja mind a két kis rosszcsontot, akik Endiona minden igyekezete ellenére még mindig a szobában voltak, illetve mostanra már nem a királynéra figyeltek, hanem más kötötte le a teljes figyelmüket.

Endymion az íróasztal mellett állva, a csodálattól tágra nyílt szemekkel nézegette Neptun elmúlt másfél órában készített rajzait, amit a lány örömmel mutogatta a kisfiúnak. Jedai figyelmét ugyanakkor Uranus által olvasott könyv kötötte le, és legnagyobb döbbenetemre a szőke senshi válaszolgatott a gyermek, könyvel kapcsolatos kérdéseire. A következő pillanatban meg aztán olyan dolog történt, amire tényleg nem számítottam…

– Anyu, nézd! – mutatott egy rajzot Endymion az édesanyjának. – A virág ugyanolyan, mint az egyik Elisiumban.

*

Nem is nagyon figyeltem oda Endymion milyen képet mutatott az édesanyjának, csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Neptun megdöbbenten felkiáltott:

– Endymion te tudod, hogy hol van ez a virág?! – mutatott a lány a fiúcska kezében lévő képre.

– Igen, de hiszen már mondtam – vágta rá Endymion felnézve Neptunra.

– Egészen biztos vagy benne?! – kérdezte meg még egyszer a lány a biztonság kedvéért.

– IGEN!!! – kiáltotta a herceg, mert nem díjazta, hogy másodjára is feltesznek neki egy kérdést, amire pedig már válaszolt.

– Mi történt Neptun? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian, mert Neptunt sem látni mindennap izgatottnak.

– Valami baj van?! – tudakolta rokonától Endiona.

– Mit csináltál már megint Endymion?! – faggatta fiát Xikon.

– Én semmit – felelte apjának a kisfiú.

– Neptun jól vagy?! Mert nagyon zaklatottnak tűnsz? – lépett a tenger senshihez Uranus, otthagyva a meglepetten nézelődő Jedait, aki nem értett semmit a körülötte zajló eseményekből.

– Velem minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben – nyugtatott meg minket Neptun. – Van egy jó hírem. Selene, meg van az utolsó Kristályvirág.

– Tessék?! – most én kiáltottam fel meghökkenten.

– Mit mondtál?! – nézett kérdően senshi társára Uranus.

– A hetedik Kristályvirág! – bődült fel mellettem Botrychium, aki eddig csendben volt.

– Te érted őket? – kérdezte Jedai Endymiontól, mert mivel már Uranus nem foglalkozott vele, a fiú időközben barátjához sétált.

– Passz – fogalmazta meg tömören a trónörökös vállait húzogatva.

– Hogy érted, hogy meg van az általatok keresett Kristályvirág? – csatlakozott a kérdezőkhöz Endiona is. – Nem azt mondtátok, hogy ma sem jártatok sikerrel a kutatásban.

– Így van Endiona – válaszolta Neptun –, de a fiad éppen most találta meg nekünk.

– Endymion megtalálta a Kristályvirágot?! – kérdeztem döbbenten hol barátnőmre, hogy pedig a hercegre tekintve.

– Mit találtam meg? – kotyogott köze érdeklődve Endymion.

– A hetedik Kristályvirágot – felelte neki Neptun, majd felmutatta az egyik rajzát, és mindent elmagyarázott. – Míg várakoztunk, többek között lerajzoltam, hogy hogyan nézhet ki az utolsó virág, és Endymion az imént felismerte, és közölte velem, hol van a Kristályvirág.

Neptun bejelentését némacsend követte, főleg tekintve az elmúlt perc összevisszaságát, egymásba kiabálását. Döbbenten meredtem magam elé, mert még mindig képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy a hetekig tartó hiábavaló kutatás után, egyszerre csak egy csapásra meg lett a Kristályvirág. Ami a legmeglepőbb volt az egészben, hogy a virágot a Földi Arany Királyság mindösszesen három éves koronahercege azonosította be egy rajz alapján. Még mindig képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy mi történt? De hogy az egy kész csoda volt abban biztos voltam!

– Endymion tényleg egésze biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt a virágot láttad? – faggattam a gyermeket, miközben elvettem a rajzot Neptuntól, és a herceghez léptem. Leguggoltam elé, majd a sarkaimra ülve felé fordítottam a papírt. – Biztos vagy benne?

– Már mondtam, ez a virág Elisiumban van – jelentette ki Endymion, de a hangjából azt véltem ki hallani, hogy a fiú már nagyon unja, hogy már sokadjára teszik fel neki ugyanazt a kérdést.

– Ezt én is láttam már – dugta Endymion és a rajzlap közé a fejét Jedai, úgy nézve a képet. – Mégpedig a kedvenc helyünk közelében a Kristályerdő közepén, egy tó partján.

– Köszönöm szépen fiú – mondtam a két kis srácnak –, és megmutatnátok nekem is azt a… – de tovább nem folytathattam, mert egy ingerült kiáltás megakadályozott benne.

– Mégis hogyan kerültetek ti oda?! – harsogta Xikon király, kinek szavaiból egyszerre áradt düh, illetve döbbenet. – A Kristályerdő az Álmok Földjén van az meg Elisiumban, oda meg csak a mindenkori Földkirály engedélyemmel lehet lemenni!!!

– Tényleg?! – csodálkozott rá meglepetten Jedai. – Endymionnal gyakran járunk le.

– Mit csináltok?! – zengett egyre hangosabban a király. – És mégis mi a fészkes fenét csinál Pegazus, elvégre az ő feladata lenne őrizni Elisiumot.

– Ő szokott leengedni minket – közölte királyiatyjával a trónörökös, ártatlan szemekkel tekintve fel rá.

– Én most vagyok kész – mondta csüggedten a Földkirály, majd megsemmisülten rogyott le a kanapéra fejét a kezei közé temetve.

– Mi történt Endiona? – puhatolózott óvatosan Neptun a királynétól. – Mi ez az egész?

– A Földi Arany Királyság legnagyobb titka – felelte halkan Endiona. – De nem nagyon benne biztos, hogy erről mondhatok nektek többet.

– Majd én – szólalt meg Xikon, aki eddigre már összeszedte magát. – Fogaljatok helyet valamennyien – mutatott az ülőgarnitúrára a király.

Xikon kérésének eleget tettünk. Endiona maga, illetve a férje közé ültette a két fiút. Időközben én is felálltam, és visszaültem Botrychium mellé, a királyi párral szembe, mialatt Uranus a mellettem lévő fotelbe telepedett, Neptun meg annak a karfájára. Helyet foglalva mindannyian várakozásteljesen néztük a királyra.

*

– Most én kérlek meg benneteket, hogy ami most elhangzik, az maradjon közöttünk – kért meg minket nyomatékosan a Földikirályság uralkodója.

– Természetesen ezt megígérem a többiek, valamint a saját nevemben is – mondtam az uralkodónak, és a többiekre pillantva ők beleegyezően bólintottak.

– A lényegre térve – vett egy mély lélegzetet Xikon király – a királyipalota az Eleusis nevet, az Elisium szó egyik ritkábban használatos formájáról kapta, mivel Elisium egyetlen bejárata itt van a szigeten. pontosan ezért helyezte annak idején a székhelyét Atlantiszra a Földikirályság. Őseink célja ezzel az volt, hogy így védjék meg Elisiumot. Az egyetlen bejárt fölé építették a Telesterion templomot, majd a köré tervezték a királyipalotát. A biztonság kedvéért, még tettek egy óvintézkedést a régiek, és egy őrt állítottak az Álmok őre személyében. Ő pediglen nem más, mint Pegazus, egy misztikus teremtmény – hófehér színű, szárnyakkal rendelkező paripa. Pegazus feladta az Álmok Földjének őrzése, és csak azt engedheti be, akinek engedélyt adott a Földkirályt. A mindenkori uralkodó van felruházva a kizárólagos joggal, hogy eldöntse, kiléphet be Elisiumba – fejezte be tömören a történetet a férfi.

miután a király abbahagyta a beszédet, percekig tartó némacsend állt be a szobában, mert kellett egy kis idő, míg mind a négyen feldolgoztuk az imént hallottakat.

– Már hallottam az Álmok Földjéről, de azt hittem csak legenda – szólaltam meg elsőként magamhoz térve az ámulatból.

– Én meg Pegazusról hittem, hogy csak egy meseszereplő – mondta Uranus izgalomtól csillogó szemekkel –, mivel a róla szóló mese volt a kedvencem kicsi koromban.

– Most mit vagytok annyira meglepettek? – kérdezte vidáman Neptun. – A sárkányokról is azt hittük, hogy csak kitalált mesekarakterek, pedig nagyon is valóságosak.

– Sárkányok! – pattant fel izgatottan ültőhelyéről Endymion.

– Tényleg léteznek! – csatlakozott hozzá Jedai is.

– Nagyon is valóságosak – mondta Botrychium vidáman tekintve a két izgatott kisfiúra. – Sárkánylovag vagyok, és van egy saját sárkányom, Diaban.

– Megnézhetjük?! – kérdezte férjemet Endymion.

– Légyszi?! – kérlelte Botrychiumot Jedai.

– Majd megbeszéljük később – ígérte meg a lovag, és még hozzátette: – Most viszont térjünk vissza az eredeti témára. Xikon király elmondta mi is valójában Elisium, és mint kiderült a fiúk által, ott találhatjuk meg az utolsó Kristályvirágot.

– Kijelenthetjük, hogy most már nem csak ártok tartozik a Kristályvirág kutatása, hanem miránk is – mondta Endiona jelentőségteljesen.

– Ez felvett egy új kérdést – jelentett ki Uranus, és közben a királyra nézett –, mikor mehetnénk le Elisiumba, hogy megkeressük a virágot.

– Következő holdfordulókor, huszonnégy nap múlva – adta meg a pontos időpontot a király.

– Miért csak akkor Xikon? – érdeklődtem a férfitő, mert nem értettem, hogy miért jelelölt meg egy három és fél héttel későbbi napot, ezért rá is kérdeztem: – Korábban nem lehetséges, mondjuk ma, vagy holnap?

– Sajnos előbb nem mehettek le Selene, mivelhogy a bejártat holdforduló éjjelén nyílik ki – adta meg a választ a kérdezett.

– A fiúk, nem azt mondták az imént, hogy elég gyakran járnak le Elisiumba? – kérdezett rá egy fontos tényre Neptun.

– Higgyétek el arra én is kíváncsi vagyok? – faggatta fiúkat Xikon. – Endymion! Jedai! Mennyire sűrűn mentek Elisiumba, és még is hogy vagytok erre képesek?!

– Hetente kétszer-háromszor – felelte keresztapjára nézve Jedai, mire a keresztapja ábrázata egy kicsit elsötétült. – A templomban a bejáratnál Endymion hívja Pegazust, mire a ló jön, és hagyja, hogy a hátára üljünk, és lerepül velünk.

– Tudtommal Pegazus még senkinek sem engedte meg ezt! – álmélkodott el Endiona.

– Jól tudod – erősítette meg a férj, majd a fiához fordult: – Endymion, mi módon bírod magadhoz szólítani Pegazust?

– Egyszer láttam, hogy csinálod apa, és én is úgy tettem – válaszolta a herceg, de közben láttam, hogy a király arca egy kicsikét megnyúlt. – Másnap én is behunytam a szemem, a nevén hívtam Pegazus, mire ő jött. Beszélgettünk, majd utána levitt minket Jedaijal – feltűnt, hogy szerencsétlen Xikonnak itt jószerivel a padlón koppan az álla, annyira megdöbbent fia szavait hallgatva, amiből arra tudtam következetni hihetetlenül meghökkent.

– Ne felejtsd elmondani Endymion, hogy mikor becsukod a szemed, a homlokodon feltűnik a Föld jele – emlékeztette egy rendkívül fontos dologra barátját Jedai, aminek hatására Uranus, Neptun és jómagam lepődtünk meg nem is kicsit, még hangot is adtunk neki mind a hárman azonos időben.

– Felragyog a Föld jele Endymion homlokán! – sikoltott fel letaglózottan Neptun.

– Az nem lehet, arra csak a senshik képesek! – csatlakozott kiáltásom az előbbihez.

– De hát ő fiú! – mutatott megrendülten Endymionra Uranus.

– Valami baj van Endymionnal? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Endiona, miközben rettegve tekintett a kisfiára, mert azt szűrte le iménti reakcióinkból, hogy valami komoly gond lehet a gyermekével.

– Miről beszéltek Selene?! – pillantott rám válaszokat remélve Xikon, mert ő is féltette egyetlen örökösét.

– Apu! Anyu! Mi történt? – tudakolta egyik szülőjéről a másikra nézve a herceg, mellette Jedai némán forgatta értetlenkedve körbe a fejét.

– Szerintem az volna a legjobb, ha mindenki megnyugodna! – próbálkozott rendteremtéssel Botrychium látva a kialakult bonyodalmat.

– Igazad van – értettem egyet vele. – Megpróbálom összefoglalni a dolgot. Endymion homlokán felragyogó jele a Föld jele, ez rendben van. A probléma ott kezdődik, hogy ez a képesség a senshik ismertetője, és ők mind nők, mint mi hárman – itt Uranusra, Neptunra és saját magamra mutattam. – Endymion ellenben fiú, és tudomásom szerint, rajta kívül nincs más, aki férfi létére bolygó senshi lenne. Mondanám képtelenség az, amit Jedai állított, de mivel gondolom a fiú igazat mondott, el kell fogadni a tényeket, hogy a Föld harcosa férfi – összegeztem a tényeket.

– A fiamnak senshi képességei vannak?! – nézett rám komoly ábrázattal Xikon.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik – felelte helyettem Uranus, furcsa hangsúllyal a hangjában, amiből azt szűrtem, nem rajong a gondolatért, hogy egy férfi is rendelkezhet olyan adottsággal, mint ő.

– Ne felejtsük el, hogy ez azt is jelenti, hogy Endymion hordozza a Föld kristálymagját, és ezzel sok minden érthetővé válik. Jól sejtem ez lehet az oka, amiért rendelkezik a Földkirály egyedi képességével, hogy szólítani tudja Pegazust, és képes bármikor, nem csak holdfordulókor lejutni Elisiumba – osztotta meg velünk elméletét Neptun.

– Így már minden érthető – fogadtam el udvarhölgyem gondolatsorán, mert az ő általa felvázoltak logikusnak tűntek, sőt éreztem, hogy ez a teljes igazság.

– Most van valami baj a fiammal?! – tette fel Endiona az őt és férjét leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést.

– Nincs – feleltem mosolyogva, és láttam, hogy az aggódó szülők megnyugodtak –, továbbá segíteni fogunk a lányokkal Endymionnak, hogy a képességeivel megfelelően legyen képes bánni.

– A kiképzését is felügyelni fogjuk, ha abban beleegyeztek? – ajánlotta fel a királyi párnak a lehetőséget Uranus.

– Elfogadjuk, sőt kimondottam kérem, hogy tanítsatok meg mindent a fiamnak, amire a felnőve szüksége lesz – mondta a király.

– Hát még többet kell majd tanulnom! – hallottunk meg egy kétségbeesett felkiáltást.

Odapillantva láttuk, amit Endymion fancsali képet vág arra a tényre, hogy a kötelező trónörökösi tanulmányai mellett, még további ismertek elsajátítása is vár rá. Ez volt az a másodperc, amikor a lakosztályban lévő valamennyi felnőttből kitört a nevetés, mire válaszként a herceg mérgesen nézett ránk.

– Selene! – szólalt meg Botrychium mellettem. – Mennünk kellene – figyelmeztetett férjem, hogy mivel a legfontosabbakat már megtárgyaltuk, akár indulhatnánk haza a Holdra.

– Xikon, akkor áll még az ajánlatod, hogy huszonnégy nap múlva lemehetünk Elisiumba a Kristályvirágért? – kérdeztem meg a királytól, mert Botrychiumnak igaz volt, elérkezett az ideje, hogy visszamenjünk a Holdpalotába.

– Holdfordulókor várlak benneteket, és együtt megyünk Elisiumba, ahol a fiúk meg fogják nektek mutatni a virág helyét – bólintott a férfi belegyezően

Nem akartam neki mondani, ha egyszer ott leszek, akkor már magam is képes leszek megtalálni a hetedik Kristályvirágot. Ránézve viszont a két gyermek boldog arcára, hogy ők jöhetnek velünk, nem volt szívem ezt közölni Xikonnal. Megállapodtunk valamennyi részletben, pontosan hol, mikor találkozunk, majd férjemmel és két testőrömmel elbúcsúztunk az uralkodó pártól, valamint a két virágkutatási problémánkat megoldó kisfiútól. Elköszönést követően felkészültünk az indulásra, majd elteleportáltunk a Földről, de az utolsó pillanatban még megütötte valami a fülemet:

– Hadd, haljam, mikor is mentetek le Elisiumba?! – vonta kérdően édesfiát, illetve keresztfiát Xikon, azonban a gyerekek válaszát már nem hallottam, mert elteleportáltam a nappaliból…


	11. Lady Venus

_**11. fejezet**_

**Lady Venus**

Két nappal azt követően, hogy hazaérkeztem a Földről, megbeszélést tartottam a Holdpalota tróntermében tanácsadóimmal és minisztereimmel. A tanácskozás témája a szokásos volt – államügyek, bel- és külpolitika, sürgős elintéznivalók, tárgyalások előzetes megvitatásai, kisebb-nagyobb a Holdat, illetve lakóit érintő feladatok… stb… stb… fontos, halaszthatatlan dolgok –, hogy mire az idő lassan délutánba hajlott már eléggé fáradt, nyűgős voltam – persze ennek semmi jelét sem mutattam kifelé, hanem egy királynőhöz méltóan rezzenéstelen, komoly arccal csináltam végig az egészet.

Jelenleg Nehelenia éppen már bezárni készült a tanácskozást azzal, hogy a másnapi megtárgyalandó ügyeket ismertette. egy váratlan látogató érkezése azonban megakadályozta abban, hogy be tudja fejezni. A trónterem ajtaja lassan kinyílt, és az egyik ajtónálló belépve azon, majd meghajlás kíséretében engedélyt kért a beszédre, amit természetesen megadtam neki.

– Felség! – kezdte a férfi. – Elnézést kérek, hogy megzavarom az államtanácsot, de Hiro nagykövet megérkezett a Vénuszról. A követ úr személyes üzenetet hozott a nagyhercegtől a számodra.

– Fogadom a nagykövetet! Kísérd az irodámba – adtam ki a parancsot, mire az ajtónálló egy újabb meghajlás után kisietett a teremből, hogy teljesíthesse utasításomat. – Itt az idő, hogy bezárjam a mai tanácskozást, mert már úgy is csak a holnapi programunk megvitatása lenne hátra – fordultam a trónteremben lévőkhöz, jelezve részükre, hogy befejezetnek tekintettem, az aznapi tárgyalást. – Nehelenia kérlek, beszéld meg mindenkivel, amit még kell.

– Ahogy kívánod Selene – fogadta parancsomat egy biccentéssel a kormányzó.

– A követtel egyedül beszélek – jelentettem ki, utána még hozzátettem: – Jó holdat mindenkinek! – köszöntem el felállva a trónról. Végigsiettem a terem két oldalán meghajoló tanácsosok mellett, és kilépve a trónteremből a kétszárnyú ajtón át, elindultam a folyosó végén található irodám felé.

*

Nem sokkal azt követően, hogy leültem a székembe az íróasztalomhoz, kopogás hallatszott az ajtón. Biztosra vettem, hogy megérkezett a vénuszi követ, és éppen őt akarják bejelenteni nekem.

– Szabad! – válaszoltam, mire szinte azonnal kitárult az irodám ajtaja, és belépett rajta az előbbi ajtónálló, aki nem is olyan régen jelentette, hogy a nagykövet visszajött a Vénuszról.

– Felség! Hiro nagykövet bebocsátást kér – mondta a férfi, majd félreállt az ajtóból, hogy utat tudjon biztosítani a belépő középkorú vénuszinak.

– Királyi Felség! – köszönt meghajlással az őszülő nagykövet, aki a Vénusz hivatalos drapp színű, aranysújtásos egyenruháját viselte.

– Nagykövet! – viszonoztam az üdvözlést. – Foglaljon helyet! – mutattam az asztalom előtt álló egyik székre, mikor Hiro felegyenesedett. A nagykövet elfogadva invitálásomat az íróasztalomhoz lépett, és leült a felajánlott székre. – Hallgatom! Milyen üzenetet hozott Eros nagyhercegtől?

– Őlordsága a nagyherceg üdvözletét küldi a Holdkirálynőnek! – adta át először is ura köszöntését nekem, amit egy bólintással vettem tudomásul. – A nagyherceg abból kifolyólag küldött vissza idő előtt a Holdra, mert a vénuszi uralkodóházat két napja kivételes öröm érte. Megszületett a Vénusz trónörököse. Tegnapelőtt Afrodite nagyhercegnő egy kislánynak adott életet – jelentette be Hiro nagykövet hivatalosan, hogy a naprendszer második bolygójának koronahercegnője a világra jött.

– Afroditénak kislánya született! – kiáltottam fel boldogan, mert ez valóban jó hír volt, különösen, hogy édesapám révén a nagyhercegnő távoli rokonom (hatod fokú nagynéném) volt. – Adja át a legmélyebb szívből jövő jó kívánságomat a nagyhercegi párnak gyermekük születésének alkalmából. Egyébként mi lett a gyermek neve? – érdeklődtem a férfitől.

– A hercegnőt még nem nevezték el, mert a szülei azt szeretnék, ha a leendő keresztanyja adna neki nevet – felelte Hiro a kérdésemre válaszolva.

– A keresztanyja? És ő ki lesz? – tudakoltam a nagykövettől.

– A nagyherceg azontúl, hogy azzal az üzenettel küldött vissza a Holdra, adjam át Felségednek a hírt, valamint általam kérdezi, lenne-e a hercegnő keresztanyja? – mondta el Eros másik üzenetét is a követ, ami ténylegesen egy felkérés volt.

– Szíves örömest – fogadtam el készségesen a megtiszteltetést, hogy én legyek a kislány keresztanyja. – Egyébként Afrodite és a kislány, hogyan vannak?

– A nagyhercegnő rendkívül boldog, hogy édesanya lehetett. Felséged is tudja, már elég régen várt arra, hogy gyermeke lehessen. A hercegnő pedig egészséges, gyönyörű kisbaba – válaszolta a férfi.

– A keresztelőre mikor kerülne sor? – kérdeztem rá a nagykövettől. – A helyzet az, hogy az elkövetkező hónapban rendkívül elfoglalt leszek. Tizenkét nap múlva Redmoonba látogatók a kétévente megrendezett Cirkuszfesztiválra, utána meg el kell majd utaznom a Holdról egy megbeszélésre – azt nem mondtam, hogy valójában a Földre fogok menni, az utolsó Kristályvirág miatt.

– A nagyhercegi pár tíz hét múlva szeretné megtartani a hercegnő keresztelőjét, addigra értesíteni tudnák a többi bolygót az örökös megszületéséről. A hivatalos meghívókat is szétbírják küldeni a keresztelőre – mondta el Hiro nagykövet a szülők tervét. – Felségednek megfelel az időpont?

– Igen – feleltem a férfinek, és még hozzátettem: – Átadna egy üzenetet Afroditének és Erosnak? Ha nem zavarná őket, akkor három nap múlva meglátogatnám őket és újszülött gyermeküket a hétvégén?

– Biztosan tudom, hogy nagyon örülnének neki Felség – mosolyogott a nagykövet.

– Meg is beszéltük, akkor azt hiszem. Szombaton délelőtt mennék a Vénuszra, és vasárnap délig maradnék – mondtam a férfinek.

– Engedelmével Felség, én vissza is térnék a Vénuszra, hogy átadhassam az üzeneteket a nagyhercegnőnek és a nagyhercegnek – mondta Hiro nagykövet, egyben ezzel kérve engedélyt a távozásra is tőlem. – Viszontlátásra Felség!

– Viszontlátásra nagykövet! – búcsúztam el a férfitől, aki ezt követően meghajolt, majd elhagyta az irodámat, magamra hagyva engem a gondolataimmal.

Elmerengve ültem székemben az íróasztalomra könyökölve, államat tenyereimben nyugtatva. „Szóval az első gyermek megszületett" – töprengtem magamban. Nem is tudtam, miképpen is feledkezhettem meg arról, hogy már várható volt, mikor fog a Vénuszon megszületni a nagyhercegi családban az örökös – ami két napja meg is történt. Féléven belül emellett még három bolygón volt várható, hogy világra fog jönni a nagyhercegi család trónörököse. A Merkúron két, a Jupiteren négy, valamint a Marson meg kb. hét hónap múlva esedékes a hercegi gyermek születése.

A gyermekek világra jöttén gondolkodva önkéntelenül is eltűnődtem azon, hogy a saját lányom, mikor fog megszületni. Botrychiummal már tíz hónapja voltunk házasok, ennek tükrében, bármikor megtörténhetett, hogy a gyermekem megfogan. Ezen önkéntelenül elmosolyodtam, hiszen a szívem mélyén már nagyon vágytam arra, hogy édesanya lehessek…

* * * * *

Hiro nagykövettel megbeszélteknek megfelelően szombat délelőtt beléptem a Holdon a teleportkapuba, hogy aztán a következő pillanatban a Vénuszon lévőn bukkanjak elő.

Jelenleg egyedül indultam látogatóba, mert három testőröm kihasználva az időt hazamentek saját bolygójukra. A lányoknak bolygójuk uralkodó nagyhercegnői lévén voltak teendőik, halaszthatatlan feladataik az otthonukkal szemben. Jól is jött a három hét számukra, így hazájukban hosszabb időt tudtak eltölteni, de megígérték, amint elérkezik annak az ideje, hogy indulnunk kell a Földre, addigra mindhárman visszatérnek a Holdra.

Botrychium sem tartott velem, mert ő meg a mai nap folyamán a Dracaenáról érkezett hírnőkkel tárgyalt. Előre láthatólag az egész napot megbeszéléssel fogják eltölteni, mivel a férfi híreket hozott a Sárkánylovagnak a szüleitől, akik a Kristályszövetség vezetői közé tartoztak. Nagyvalószínűséggel a tárgyalás középpontjában a Dark Kingdommal kapcsolatos háború állt. Hagytam, hogy férjem kívánságának megfelelően egymaga beszéljen a hírnökkel, mert tudtam, amint holnap hazaérek a Vénuszról, úgyis mindenről be fog számolni nekem.

Kilépve a teleportkapun, egy nagy fogadócsarnokba jutottam, ahová több kapu is torkollott – mindegyik az Ezüst Millennium egy-egy bolygójára nyílt. Lesétálva a lépcsőn, a kis létszámú vénuszi fogadóbizottsággal találtam szemben magamat, melyet a negyvenes évei derekán járó nagyherceg vezetett. Eros megpillantva, lendületes léptekkel indult el felém.

– Holdkirálynő! Legyél üdvözölve a Vénuszon – lépett hozzám köszöntve a középmagas, szőkésbarna, kékszemű férfi, aki hazája drapp színű katonai uniformisát viselte, aranysújtásokkal- és paszományokkal díszítve, amit egy aranysárga palást egészített ki.

– Jó holdat nagyherceg! – mondtam hazám a Hold hivatalos köszöntési formáját.

– Örülök, hogy hosszú idő után végre ismét találkoztunk – nézett rám mosolyogva Eros nagyherceg.

– Igen Eros, lassan másféléve nem láttuk egymást a koronázásom óta. A Vénuszon is régen jártam, egyébként, ha már itt tartunk a feleséged és a kislányod, hogy vannak?

– A baba egészséges és gyönyörű, nagyon büszke vagyok rá. Afrodite meg rettentően élvezi az anyaságot, hiszen tudod, hogy milyen régen vágyott egy gyermekre! – sóhajtott egyet szomorúan Eros.

– Tudom – feleltem halkan, mert mint a férfi utalt rá, tisztában voltam a tényekkel. A vénuszi hercegi pár tizenöt éve házasodott össze, ez idő alatt a nagyhercegnő háromszor várt gyermeket. Az első gyermeke egy kisfiú holtan jött a világra, azt követően még kétszer esett teherbe, de képtelen volt kihordani a babákat és elvetélt. Megértettem, hogy a most született kislány, miért volt olyan fontos Afrodite és Eros számára. – Láthatnám a babát? – tértem rá inkább egy boldogabb témára.

– Menjünk! – invitált előre a férfi. – Afrodite már nagyon szeretne látni téged.

– Én is őt – feleltem. – Amíg a palotába érünk, mesélj, hogy vagytok?! – kértem Erost, mert kíváncsi voltam mi történt a hercegi családdal az elmúlt másfélévben. Ő pedig eleget téve, annak belekezdett a mesélésbe, és persze meg sem lepődtem, hogy a legtöbbet az újszülött lányáról beszélt.

Tízpercnyi séta után érkeztünk meg a Vénuszpalota elé. A háromszintes, legalább harminc szárnyas kastély igazán impozáns látványt nyújtott hófehér márvány falaival, amin gyémántként fénylett a rajta megtörő fény, illetve a különböző aranyszínű díszítések még jobban kiemelték a palota nagyszerűségét. Az egész palota még szédítőbben hatott egyszerű vonalvezetésével, lágy íveivel – sehol sem volt egy durva vonás, éles kiszögelés sem. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor láttam az építménykomplexust, ámulatba tudott ejteni az egyszerűsége, de pontosan az abból adódó különlegessége.

Eros társaságában léptem be a palotába. Végig haladtunk a – fehérezüst, sárgaarany, halványkék színekkel borított – folyosókon, mire a hármadik palotaszárnyban végre megérkeztünk a nagyhercegi család magánlakosztályaihoz. Jószerivel a teljes szárnyat az uralkodó család szobái, termei foglalták el. Nem is csodálkoztam, hogy még itt is keresztül kellett mennünk néhány helyiségen, mire elértünk a koronahercegnő szobájához.

A férfi bekopogtatott az ajtón, mire egy – ötvenéves, dajkának kinéző – nő rögvest kinyitotta azt, majd félreállva beengedett minket. Bent a szobában ketten tartózkodtak. A nő, és egy középkorú hölgy, akit nagyon jól ismertem. Ő volt a Vénusz nagyhercegnője – távoli rokonom – Afrodite, aki megpillantva engem, látható örömmel állt fel az aranybölcső mellől, és sietős léptekkel indult felém.

– Selene! – kiáltotta nevemet, miközben boldogan átölelt, amit szívesen viszonoztam. – Régen találkoztunk.

– Afrodite, jó látni téged – jelentettem ki őszintén, mialatt egy karnyújtásnyi távolságra eltoltam – magamtól a szőke, kékszemű hercegnőt –, hogy jobban szemügyre vehessem. Meg kellett vallani valóban jól nézett ki Afrodite. Valóssággal megfiatalította az arcát a rajta ragyogó boldogság, hogy végre egészséges gyermeke jött a világra. A nagyhercegnő idén töltötte be harmincnyolcadik életévét, ám még harmincnak sem nézett ki, pedig másfélévvel ezelőtt – az átélt tragédiáknak köszönhetően – jó negyvenesnek tűnt, megfáradt arcával, megtört tekintetével és búskomor, elmélázó hangjával. Afroditén mindezekkel ellentétben most semmi sem látszott az egykori énjéből. Egy teljesen új nő állt velem szemben, mint akit kicseréltek volna, de ez igaz is volt, mert teljesült élete legnagyobb álma, kislánya született. – Mondhatom jót tett az anyaság!

– Köszönöm szépen Selene – mondta hálás mosollyal Afrodite. – Te sem panaszkodhatsz. Utolsó találkozásunk alkalmával jóformán még gyermek voltál – hiába koronáztak meg éppen Holdkirálynővé –, viszont mostanra kész nő lett belőled – tette még hozzá a hercegnő, alaposan szemrevételezve engem.

– Felnőttem ez igaz – jegyeztem meg halkan, majd nem is vesztegetve több szót, rátértem a lényegre. – Ha már itt tartunk, had nézzem meg a leendő keresztlányomat?

– Természetesen – válaszolta a mellénk lépő Eros, aki ekkor már a karjaiban tartotta öt napos lányát. – Selene had mutassam be neked a Vénusz hercegnőjét.

Lepillantottam a nagyherceg kezei között lévő, fehér pólyában fekvő aprócska gyermekre, aki egyenesen rám nézett, hatalmas nagy égszínkék szemeivel. Másodpercekig néztük egymást. a kislány azért, hogy ki lehet az az ismeretlen, aki annyira csodálva szemléli őt, én meg gyönyörködve tekintettem a meseszép hercegnőre. Jobban megnézve a gyermeket láttam, hogy az édesanyja szemét és hajszínét örökölte, arcvonásaiban is rá hasonlított, de az orra, valamint a szája íve az édesapjától származott.

A baba – miközben ámulattal figyeltem – hirtelen felém nyújtotta kis kezecskéit, amire önkéntelenül is reagáltam. Felemeltem a karjaimat, és a következő pillanatban azt vettem észre, hogy Eros a kezem közé helyezi újszülött gyermekét. Óvatosan tartva a pólyás kislányt, felemeltem, hogy még jobban szemügyre vehessem a kicsit, amikor nem várt dolog történt…

*

Egyszerre csak furcsa érzés kerített a hatalmába. Nem tudtam hová tenni az egészet. Önkéntelenül lehunytam a szememet, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy felragyogott az aranyhold a homlokomon, körbeölelt az ezüstfény. a következő másodpercben már Holdkirálynőként álltam – kezemben a trónörökössel – a gyerekszobában. A legmeglepőbb azonban az volt, hogy abban a pillanatban, amint átváltoztam királynővé, a hercegnő homlokán megjelent a Vénusz bolygó jele, és aranyfénnyel kezdett tündökölni.

Lenézve a kislányra tudtam, mi volt az imént az a különös érzés. Nem mást tartottam a karomban, mint a Vénusz bolygó leendő harcosát. Minden kétséget kizáróan a gyermek hozzám hasonlóan egy senshi volt, aminek ékes bizonyítéka a homlokán ragyogó jel volt.

– Mi ez az egész?! – hallottam egy kétségbeeset kiáltást, ami Afroditétől származott. A hercegnőre tekintve láttam, hogy félelemmel a szemében nézett rám, mert nem értette mi is történt az elmúlt másodpercekben. A tetejében meg még rettenetesen féltette a lányát is.

– Selene..., nem is Felség! Miért változtál át Holdkirálynővé? – kérdezte Eros, aki a feleségéhez hasonlóan rettegve meredt rám, mert fogalma sem volt arról, mi játszódott le az imént.

– Afrodite! Eros! Nincs semmi baja a lányotoknak – nyugtattam meg az aggódó szülőket.

– De az imént…? Mi történt?! – kérdezett rá az eseményekre Afrodite, aki egy kissé még mindig ijedt volt.

– Csak annyi, hogy a lányotok nem más, mint Sailor Venus – feleltem mosolyogva, mert tudtam, hogy ezzel megnyugtatom az ideges édesanyát, de ugyanakkor nem várt hír is közlök vele.

– Tessék?! – csúszott ki hirtelen Eros száján, mert egy kicsit letaglózta a bejelentésem, de nem sokkal azután a nagyherceg gyorsan összeszedte magát. – Az akarod mondani Felség, hogy a lányom egy senshi?

– Pontosan – válaszoltam, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a férfi álla jószerivel a padlón koppant.

– Egy senshi! Erre nem is számítottam – merengett hangosan Afrodite, aki mostanra már megnyugodott és felfogta, hogy a lánya egy jövendő harcos. büszkén pillantott a még mindig nálam lévő pólyás babára.

– Afrodite! Eros! – szólítottam meg szülőket, mire ők rám néztek. – Megkértetek, hogy legyek a kislányotok keresztanyja, és ebből kifolyólag én nevezzem el, de erre már semmi szükség. Sailor Venus ugyanis nem viselhet más nevet, mint ami megilleti őt, és az a név pedig nem más, mint a Lady Venus – mondtam ki hangosan a koronahercegnő nevét, majd odalépve Afroditéhez átadtam neki a gyermekét.

– Most mi lesz a lányommal Selene?! – érdeklődött Afrodite az őt leginkább foglalkoztató dologról.

– Ami minden leendő senshivel – feleltem. – Hat éves korában megkezdődik a képzése, fele időben itt a Vénuszon nektek kell majd tanítanotok, ugyanakkor a másik felébben a Holdon folytatódik megfelelő felügyelet mellett. Mindent meg fog tanulni, amire egy senshinek szüksége lesz, hogy tizennégy éves korábban a lehető legtöbb tudás birtokában válhasson a Holdfényszentélyben Sailor Venusszá – összegeztem a szülők számára mindazt a tényeket, amiket tudniuk kellett, hogy mi is fog a lányukra várni.

A nagyhercegnő – miután befejeztem a mondandómat – karjaiban a kislányával leült a bölcső mellett lévő kanapéra. Miután helyet foglalt, a férje is leült mellé, és mindketten csendesen nézték a lassan elalvó lányukat, Lady Venust. Jómagam átsétálva a gyerekszobán az ablak előtt megálltam. elgondolkodva néztem a Vénusz egén, lustán tovasuhanó vajszínű felhőket.

Igazából csak most kezdtem felfogni, mi is történt az elmúlt percekben. Kiderült, hogy a Vénusz hercegnője, valójában maga a bolygó senshije. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a kislány Sailor Plutohoz, Uranushoz és Neptunhoz hasonlóan testőr lesz, csak még az nem tudtam, hogy kié? A három felnőtt senshi az én testőreim voltak, de ez a kisgyermek csak évek múlva lesz azzá. Eltöprengtem a dolgok ilyen váratlan alakulásán, amikor hirtelen villámcsapásként ütött szöget a fejemben egy kósza elképzelés, amit először el akartam vetni, de ahogy jobban belegondoltam a dologba, már nem is tűnt olyan lehetetlennek az egész.

A Vénuszhoz hasonlóan – féléven belül még három bolygón – a Merkúron, a Marson és a Jupiteren is a nagyhercegi családba trónörökös fog érkezni. Éreztem, mi több egészen biztos voltam abban, hogy a születendő gyermekek mind a hárman kislányok, és nagyvalószínűséggel senshik lesznek. Ez viszont felvetett egy újabb ötletet, ami nem is volt olyan vészes, mert az egész alighanem azt jelentette, hogy a saját már előre megjósolt lányom a közeljövőben meg fog foganni. A négy senshi pedig az ő leendő testőrei lesznek, elvégre felnőve a lányom egyszer majd utánam Holdkirálynő lesz.

Eltűnődtem a jövőben rejlő lehetőségeken, és egyre biztosabb voltan, hogy nagy változásoknak nézek elébe. Gondoskodnom kell – nagy valószínűséggel – a senshik új generációjának a felneveléséről és kiképzéséről, illetve velük együtt – természetesen miután csak a világra jött – a Holdkirályság trónörököséről is. Mindemellett, ha a lányom meg fog születni, még a Szivárványkristályok is egyesülni fognak az Ezüstkristállyá – ami miatt a kristályra is vigyázhatok majd, amíg a lányom el nem fogja érni azt a kort, hogy ő maga használhassa.

Elmosolyodtam az előbbi gondolatsoromon, és mindjobban belegondolva már nem is láttam olyan aggasztónak a dolgot. Mindent egybevetve az egész azt jelentette, hogy várhatóan hamarosan édesanya leszek, amit már alig vártam, főleg amióta férjnél voltam. Most meg, ha a megérzéseim helyesnek fognak bizonyulni, hamarosan be is fog következni. Melegség öntötte el a szívemet arra a gondolatra, hogy talán nem is olyan sokára egy kislány anyukája lehetek. Tudtam, hogy ha ez be fog következni, akkor teljessé válik majd az életem…


	12. Tragédia a Holdon

**12. fejezet**

**Tragédia a Holdon**

Tizennégy nappal az után, hogy megtudtuk, hol van az utolsó Kristályvirág, ellátogattam a Hold harmadik legnagyobb városába, Redmoonba. Nehelenia meghívására vettem részt egy hivatalos látogatáson, a háromévenként megrendezett cirkuszfesztiválon. Az esemény ezért is volt különleges, mert Redmoon, Nehelenia saját hercegi városa volt, valamint a fesztiválon unokanővérem saját udvari cirkusztársulata, a Vörös Hold Cirkusz is fellépett.

Nem is bántam, hogy hivatali teendőim, az államügyek intézése és a Kristályvirág keresése közben végre egy kicsit pihenhettem. a cirkuszt mindig is szerettem és utoljára tizenkét évesen jártam Redmoonban, akkor is a fesztivál miatt. Hozzá kellett tennem ez a látogatás sem volt teljes kikapcsolódás, mert mint Holdkirálynő, illetve díszvendég voltam jelen. Mégis tudtam pihenni, elvégre már nem kellett aggódnom a Kristályvirág miatt. Tudtam már, hol található, ezzel is egy gonddal kevesebb volt, továbbá amíg a cirkuszfesztiválon voltam az államügyeket is hanyagolhattam.

Redmoonba csak Botrychium kísért el – ő, mint nagykövet, aki hozzám hasonlóan szintén meghívott díszvendég volt. Három testőröm még mindig saját bolygóján tartózkodott. Neptun, Uranus és Pluto – a hozzám eljutatott üzenetekből kiolvasva – minden idejét lefoglalta, hogy ellássák uralkodó nagyhercegnői teendőiket. Luna, illetve Artemis meg a Holdpalotában maradt, hogy ott felügyeljenek az államügyek vitelére.

A három napos cirkuszfesztiválra – a Holdkirálysággal szövetségben álló királyságokból, birodalmakból – sokan érkeztek, nézőként vagy résztvevőként. A rendezvény egyben egy nemzetközi verseny is volt, ahol lehetet indulni társulattal és egyénileg is. Mondanom sem kell a fesztivál, mint mindig, idén is nagy sikert aratott, csak Nehelenia volt egy kissé csalódott, mert a saját cirkusza a versenyben csak a harmadik lett. Kárpótlásként viszont bezsebelhette a cirkuszfesztivál megszervezéséért, valamint a lebonyolításáért járó gratulációkat.

A fesztivál végeztével a résztvevők és a vendégek hazatértek saját bolygóikra, világaikra. A zárást követő napon magam is visszatértem kíséretemmel én is a Holdpalotába. Azon az estén nyugodtan hajtottam fejemet álomra, mert még csak sejtettem volt a bekövetkező szörnyű tragédiáról…

* * * * *

Váratlanul riadtam fel korahajnalban nyugodt, békés álmomból. Egy rossz érzés lett úrrá rajtam, olyan volt az egész, mintha nem kaptam volna levegőt. Felülve az ágyban próbáltam lenyugtatni szabálytalan légzésemet, lecsillapítani heves szívdobogásomat. Óvatosan keltem ki az ágyból, nehogy felébresszem a mélyen alvó Botrychiumot. A lehető legnagyobb csendben sétáltam el az egyik széken heverő köntösömig, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve férjemre, visszateleportáltam a királyilakosztályomba.

Megérkezve a saját hálószobámba a nagy kétszárnyú erkélyajtóhoz sétáltam, majd kiléptem lakosztályom teljes hosszában végigfutó erkélyre. A korlátra támaszkodva egy mélyet szippantottam a friss hajnali levegőből, miközben a horizonton kékszínben ragyogó Földet néztem. Igyekeztem ellazítani testemet, elmémből száműzni a rossz gondolatokat, kizárni a kellemetlen érzést, ami fogva tartott, de képtelen voltam szabadulni és nemhogy enyhült volna a feszültség, hanem egyre csak nőtt és nőtt.

Egy újabb hullámban csapott le rám az előbbi rosszérzés, amitől kirázott a hideg. A Földről lefelé fordítva a tekintetemet, néhány másodpercig magam elé bámultam bele a nagy semmibe, majd egy sürgető késztetésnek engedelmeskedve behunyt szemekkel koncentráltam. A következő pillanatban kinyitva szemeimet meredten néztem, az erkélykorlátot szorító ujjaimat, mert nem akartam elhinni, hogy igaz lehet az amit éreztem az imént. El akartam oszlatni minden kétséget, ezért átváltoztam Holdkirálynővé, mert abban a formámban a Holdon mindent tudtam érzékelni. Kiterjesztve a tudatomat, újra csak az előbbi borzalmas képet láttam. Redmoon helyén csak egy hatalmas skarlátvörösen izzó tűzgolyó volt látható.

„Ez lehetetlen! Ilyen nem történhetett meg a Holdon!!!" – sikoltottam magamban kétségbeesetten, miközben a testemet, lelkemet, tudatomat átjáró fájdalomtól kétrét görnyedtem az erkélyen. – „Össze kell szednem magam! Lehetnek még túlélők, rajtuk kell segíteni. Nem szerencsétlenkedhetek itt tovább!" – fedtem meg magamat.

Késlekedés nélkül a Holdfényszentélybe teleportáltam, ahonnan riadoztatni bírtam a teljes Holdat. Megérkezvén a szentélybe bizonyos rúnák megérintésével működésbe hoztam a palota riasztórendszerét, ami fülsértő, éles hanggal kelt életre, majd ezt követően a Holdfényszentély közepére mentem. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy a holdkirálynői képességeimet itt a szentélyben tudom a legjobban irányítani. Jelenleg is e célból terjesztettem ki királynői hatalmamat, hogy minél tisztább képet kapjak arról, milyen állapotban volt Redmoon és környéke. Voltak-e túlélők, vagy mindenki odaveszett a tragédiában. Meg kellett állapítanom azt is mi történt a várossal, illetve a lakosságával.

A homlokom közepén élesen felragyogott az aranyfélhold. A következő pillanatban ezüstfény ölelte körül testemet, amivel egy időben a Holdfényszentély falait, oszlopait borító rúnák is életre keltek. Az egész szentélyt beborította a fény és nekem újfent tudatélményben volt részem. Az elmém szabadon száguldott az univerzumban, mint akkor, midőn Holdkirálynő lettem. Nekem viszont nem erre volt szükségem. Tudatomat visszaszorítottam ide a Holdra, egészen pontosan Redmoon városába. Erősen koncentráltam, hogy minél élesebb képet kapjak a városról és környékéről.

Sajnos ugyanazt láttam, mint percekkel ezelőtt az erkélyen állva csak jóval, erősebb intenzitással. A városból semmi sem látszott, az egészet beborította a tűz. A lángok magasra csaptak fel, mindent elemésztve. A vörös lángtenger felett sűrű fekete füst gomolygott és szállt az ég felé. Az egykori város olyan volt, mintha maga a tüzes pokol elevenedett volna meg. Bárhogyan reménykedtem még egy perce is, hátha valaki túlélte a tűzet, mostanra cseppnyi kétségem sem volt afelől, hogy ezt a poklot senki és semmi nem élhette túl. Redmoonért és lakóiért már senki sem tehetett semmit…

Az elpusztult városnak vége volt, de nem engedhettem, hogy a tűz elhagyva az egykori várost és környékét, tovább terjedjen a Hold más vidékeire, netalántán városaira, falvaira.

Felhasználva továbbra is holdkirálynői hatalmamat, működésbe hoztam a Hold mesterséges atmoszférájáért felelős különböző misztikus eszközöket, szerkezeteket, amiket ezer évvel ezelőtt a Holdrend tudósai, papjai alkottak meg varázslatok segítségével. Az irányítást a mindenkori Holdkirálynő személyéhez kapcsolták, akit a Holdszentélyben koronáztak törvényes uralkodóvá. A valóság az volt, a szentélyt azért építették annak idején, hogy a királynő innen legyen képes irányítani – ha a szükség úgy hozta – az egész Holdat az ereje révén. A hatalom századokon és generációkon át öröklődött anyáról, lányára az uralkodócsaládban.

A jelenlegi helyzetben is ezt a hatalmat hívtam segítségül. Redmoon felett a szükséges szerkezetek beindításával, esőt idéztem elő, ami percek alatt özönvízszerűvé válva zúdult alá, hogy eloltsa, megtisztítsa a máglyaként égő várost.

*

A fény megszűntével, kimerülten rogytam le a Holdfényszentély márványpadlójára. Redmoon megmenteni már nem bírtam, de azt elértem, hogy a vész tovább ne terjedjen, és további tragédiák történjenek.

Fogalmam sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el azóta, hogy a szentélybe léptem, és aktivizáltam életemben először a valódi holdkirálynői hatalmamat, megvédve a Holdat és népét. Teljesen elvesztettem az időérzékemet, de sejtettem, az ami számomra perceknek tűnt, az valójában egy óra, vagy akár több is lehetett. Több gondolkodásra nem volt időm, mert hangokat hallottam meg magam körül.

– Felség! – kiáltották többen is. – Jól van?!

– Nem kell aggódni, rendben vagyok – jelentettem ki, de közben hagytam, hogy segítsenek talpra állítani. – Hány óra van, és mióta vagyok a szentélyben? – kérdeztem meg, mert még a pontos időpontját sem tudtam, mikor is teleportáltam a Holdfényszentélybe, csak annyit, hogy kora hajnal volt.

– Fél hét Selene – közölte velem a mellettem álló Artemis, komoly aggodalommal kék szemeiben. – Kiindulva abból, hogy a szirénák negyed ötkor szólaltak meg, arra következtettünk, te is akkor érkezhettél.

– Tehát több mint két órát voltam itt – suttogtam magam elé, majd hangosabban folytattam: – Asen főpap intézkedett?

– Igen – felelte Luna, aki a fehér macskához hasonlóan féltően nézett rám. – Asen főpap tette a dolgát, amint megszólaltak a szirénák ide siettünk. Láttuk, hogy a szentély közepén állsz, és az egész Holdfényszentélyt életre keltetted. A főpap, ekkor az előírtak szerint járt el. A hatalmát arra használta fel, hogy rád tudjon hangolódni, és úgy információhoz jutva legyen képes eljárni, valamint cselekedni – itt egy másodpercig megakadt a fekete cica, majd nagyot nyelve folytatta – arra viszont, ami történt egyikünk sem volt felkészülve…

– Gondolom – válaszoltam halkan. – Mond el, kérlek, mit tett Asen a megszerzett ismeretek birtokában?!

– Tájékoztatott első lépésként minket, majd megparancsolta, hívják össze a királyi nagytanácsot. A katonaságot, a katasztrófaelhárítókat, az egészségügyi alakulatokat riadoztatta, és a helyszínre küldte a teleportkapun keresztül. Redmoon szomszédságában lévő városokat, falvakat is értesítette a tragédiáról, illetve utasította őket, készüljenek fel egy esetleges vészhelyzetre, ha elérné őket is a tűz – sorolta fel Luna, mi minden történt az elmúlt két óra alatt. – Szerencse a szerencsétlenségben, hogy meg tudtad akadályozni Selene, a tűz tovaterjedését – sóhajtott egy nagyot a macskahölgy. Ez után hosszabb csend állt be köztünk, mikor is villámcsapásként ért a felismerés, hogy Redmoon az unokanővérem városa volt!

– Nehelenia hercegnő hogyan fogadta?! – kérdeztem sürgetően.

– A kormányzót értesüléseink szerint mélységesen lesújtotta a szülővárosát ért csapás – felelte Artemis –, de a hercegnő nem tört meg, hanem nem törődve azokkal a tanácsokkal, miszerint pihenjen le az őt ért sokk után, inkább a helyszínre sietett. A saját szemével szeretett volna meggyőződni mi történt az otthonával. Ő maga akarta irányítani a segítségül küldött egységeket. Mióta másfélórája elindultak nincs se róla, se a segélycsapatokról semmi hír.

– Értem – mondtam, ezzel jelezve, hogy tudomásul vettem elsőtanácsosaim jelentését. El tudtam képzelni, mit érezhetett Nehelenia. A városával együtt, családját, barátait, ismerőseit és a népét is elveszítette. Engem is lesújtott Redmoon tragédiája, mind embert, mind a Hold királynőjét. Szomorúan hajtottam le fejemet, de tisztában voltam azzal, hogy nem adhatom meg magamat a gyásznak és bánatnak, hanem sziklaszilárdan ki kell tartanom. Irányítanom kell mindent, összefogni a holdnépét, elvégre elsősorban uralkodó vagyok, és csak utána magánszemély. Jéghideg elszántság kerített hatalmába. Megfogadtam, ha törik, ha szakad, kiderítem mi, vagy – ne adja a Holdistennő! – ki okozta a várost ért szörnyűséget. Érzelemmentes arccal egyenesedtem ki és határozottan indultam ki a Holdfényszentélyből, hogy minél előbb beszélni tudjak a királyitanáccsal a halaszthatatlan teendőkről, majd azt követően a tragédia helyszínére szándékoztam menni.

* * * * *

A királyi nagytanáccsal folytatott tárgyalásra hét órakor került sor. A megbeszélés a trónteremben gyászos hangulatú volt, de nem is lehetett másmilyen, elvégre a Hold harmadik legnagyobb városa vált a lángok martalékává a teljes lakosságával együtt. Megtárgyaltuk a legsürgősebb teendőket, leghalaszthatatlanabb feladatokat. Többet nem tudtunk tenni, mert még nem kaptunk semmilyen hírt sem a helyszínre küldött csapatoktól, éppen ezért is szándékoztam, mihamarább Redmoonba menni, hogy személyesen győződhessek meg mindenről. Pontosan ezért zártam be minél előbb a tárgyalást, majd nyolc óra előtt indultam a tragédia színhelyére.

Redmoon északi részén található hegység lábához teleportáltam, az ideiglenesen felállított tábor elé. Órákkal ezelőtt már láttam a pusztítást, de mikor a sajátszemeimmel pillantottam meg az egykori város helyén, kilométereken áthúzódó nagykiterjedésű feketéllő foltot, fázósan rándultam össze, annyira elborzasztott a látvány. A tűz egész Redmoont elemésztette, semmi sem maradt belőle, még romok sem a város épületeiből. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy volt ez lehetséges. Belegondolva a dologba irtózatos erejűnek kellett lennie a tűznek, ha mindent elpusztított, a földdel téve egyenlővé a várost.

– Selene! – hallottam meg egy szomorú hangot a hátam mögül.

– Nehelenia! – kiáltottam fel, miután hátrafordulva megláttam unokanővéremet, aki közvetlenül mögöttem állt. – Hogy érzed magad?! Már ha egyáltalán kérdezhetek ilyet… – léptem oda hozzá, és vigasztalóan átöleltem.

– Hasonlóan hozzád, gondolom – felelte elmélázva, elvégre Redmoon Nehelenia városa volt, ezért őt sokszorosan érintette a lerombolása. Engem meg azért, mert uralkodóként mindenre érzékeny voltam, ami a Holddal és népével történt. Kiváltképpen, ha valamilyen szörnyűség, mint a mostani.

Egymás szemébe néztünk unokanővéremmel, mindkettőnk tekintetében ugyanaz volt. Végtelen fájdalom, bánat, szomorúság, valamint gyász, de jelen volt ezek mellett az elhatározás, hogy kiderítjük mi(k), vagy ki(k) okozták a város katasztrófáját. Szavak nélkül is értettük a másikat, eltökéltek voltunk, hogy megtaláljuk a válaszokat, miért kellett megsemmisülnie Redmoonnak, és meghalniuk ilyen módon az embereknek. Némán álltunk, de egymásra vetett pillantásunk beszélt helyettünk is.

– Kiderítettetek már valamit? – kérdeztem rá kertelés nélkül, mert Redmoon halott lakóiért csak egy dolgot tehettünk, választ keresünk arra, miért kellett idő előtt távozniuk az élők sorából.

– Még semmit – felelte Nehelenia. – Átkutattuk nagyjából az egész környéket, de nem találtunk semmi magyarázatot a tűzre, alighanem egy mindenre kiterjedő vizsgálatra lesz szükség. A felégetett területre ellenben még senkit sem engedtem, mert oda előreláthatólag speciális kutatóegységeket kell majd küldetnünk, hogy átvizsgálják a helyet ahol a tűz tombolt – összegezte a hercegnő a helyzetet szárazan, érzelemmentes hangon, de tudtam, hogy így próbálja az őt ért rettenetes veszteség okozta fájdalmat leplezni.

– Intézkedni fogok, hogy minél előbb elkezdődjön a vizsgálat – mondtam eltökélten.

– Én szeretném vezetni a nyomozást – jelentette ki Nehelenia, olyan hangon melyből kihallottam, hogy ettől az elhatározástól képtelenség eltántorítani, de azért tettem egy kísérletet:

– Jó meggondoltad? Képes leszel rá?

– Ne félts engem Selene. Ki fogom bírni – nézett rám elszántan. – Én itt fogok irányítani, neked meg vissza kellene menned a Holdpalotába, hogy ott fogd össze a szálakat.

– Rendben – értettem vele egyet, mert tisztában voltan azzal, így tudjuk legnagyobb hatékonysággal elvégezni a szükséges feladatokat. – Bármire szükségetek van, szóljál! Most az, hogy kiderítsük mi történt, mindennél nagyobb prioritást élvez.

– Úgy lesz – bólintott Nehelenia, tudomásul véve, hogy bármit igénybe vehet az igazság kiderítéséhez, mint királynő támogatom, és a rendelkezésére bocsátom a szükségeseket.

– Vissza fogok menni a palotába, de előtte még szétnézek, hogy be tudjak számolni a nagytanácsnak – közöltem a kormányzóval.

– Én is megyek vezetni a kutatást – mondta Nehelenia, majd elbúcsúzva egymástól, mind a ketten végeztük a feladatunkat. Ő ment, átvenni az irányítást, jómagam meg elindultam szétnézni.

*

Neheleniával folytatott beszédet követően körülnéztem az innenső oldalon, majd átteleportáltam az egykori város túlsó felére, hogy onnan is szemrevételezzem a rombolást. Félórája voltam a tragédia helyszínén, de még mindig nem bírtam felfogadni a helyzetet, hogy miképpen történhetett ez a borzadály Redmoonnal. Tartottam attól, hogy a végbe vitt rombolást nem természeti katasztrófa, vagy valamilyen baleset eredményezte, hanem a lelkem legmélyén tisztában voltam, hogy valakik szándékosan okozták a város megsemmisülését. A kérdés csak az volt, hogy kik és miért tették ezt az iszonyatot. Ez is volt az oka, hogy minél előbb a végére akartam járni, és amint visszatérek a Holdpalotába, az összes többi ügynél előbbre valónak fogom minősíteni a Redmoonban történtek kinyomozását.

– Selene! – hallottam meg a kiáltást, miközben a gondolataimba merülve néztem a várost elemésztő tűz helyét. – Csakhogy megtaláltalak!

– Botrychium! – derültem fel egy kicsit, amint megláttam férjemet.

– Minden rendben van veled? – érdeklődött aggodalmasan a Sárkánylovag.

– Jól vagyok, már amennyire a körülmények között lehetek – feleltem egy mélyet sóhajtva. – Te mit keresel itt? Segítesz?

– Igen – válaszolta Botrychium. – Hajnalban egy borzalmas szirénára ébredtem, akkorra te már nem voltál a szobában. Kimentem a folyósóra és ott a feltett kérdésemre elmondták, hogy a Holdkirálynő riadót rendelt el, de akkor még senki sem tudta, mi történt. Félóra múlva ezzel szemben hozták a borzasztó hírt, hogy szerencsétlenség érte a Hold egyik nagyvárosát. Az unokatestvéred, meg a nem tudom milyen nevű főpap, parancsokat kezdtek osztogatni, mit kell csinálni és annak megfelelően még abban az órában elindultak az első egységek ide. Kerestelek, de mondták a Holdfényszentélyben vagy, és oda illetéktelenek nem léphetnek be, meg amúgy sem érsz rá, mert azon vagy, hogy mérsékeld a Redmoont ért katasztrófát. Elhatároztam, ha már nem lehettek melletted, akkor a csapatokkal tartok segíteni, ami ellen senkinek sem volt kifogása – mondta el a férfi, mit tett az alatt az idő alatt, amíg én a szentélyben voltam. – Egyébként Selene, miért nem ébresztettél fel, hogy baj történt?! – tudakolta egy kissé szemrehányóan férjem.

– Mert amikor felébredtem még nem voltam tudatában, hogy katasztrófa érte Redmoont, csak rossz előérzetem volt, azért meg nem akartalak felébreszteni – mondtam el az igazságot Botrychiumnak. – A lakosztályomba érve az érzés nemhogy mérséklődött volna, hanem még erősödött. Rákoncentrálva jöttem rá mi történt, és időm sem volt gondolkodni, hanem tettem azt, ami Holdkirálynőként a kötelességem volt.

– Értem – ezt mondva Botrychium hozzám lépett és vigasztalóan átölelt egy pillanatra, utána elengedve megkérdezte: – Most mit kell tenned?

– Vissza kell mennem a Holdpalotába, onnan fogom irányítani a dolgokat, ugyanakkor Nehelenia itt vezeti a nyomozást – adtam választ. – És te Botrychium?

– Ha nem zavar, én még maradnék Selene – nézett rám várakozásteljesen a férfi.

– Persze, de nekem most már mennem kell – mondtam felpillantva Botrychiumra.

– Később találkozunk a palotában – jelentette ki. Több szót nem váltottunk, de elteleportálásom előtt, ujjainkat összekulcsolva biztatóan megszorítottuk a másik kezét.

* * * * *

A következő napok nyomok keresésével, a legkülönbözőbb lehetőségek számbavételével teltek, de mi csak egyhelyben toporogtunk. A nyomozás nem haladt előre, ugyanott tartott, mint az első nap. Nem sikerült egy lépéssel sem közelebb kerülni az ügy megoldásához. Nem lehetet tudni, hogy mi okozta Redmoon pusztulását és lakói halálát – természeti katasztrófa, baleset, vagy netán szándékosság. A nyomozók nem találtak egyik variációra sem konkrét bizonyítékot. Feltevések voltak, de egyik sem bizonyult igaznak.

A tragédia hírére három testőröm is visszatért a Holdra. Plutoékat is megdöbbentette a bekövetkezett irtózat. A három bolygóhercegnő felajánlotta, hogy segítenek abban, amiben csak tudnak. Saját bolygóik, illetőleg a Holdkirálysághoz tartozó többi planéta is hasonlóképpen cselekedett. Mindezek ellenére sem haladt előre a tragédia kiváltó okának felderítése, hiába minden erőfeszítésnek.

A Holdon a lakók is szerették volna, ha minél előbb kiderítjük a tragédia körülményeit, illetve kiváltó okait. Több helyről is tájékoztattak félnek az emberek, hogy a Redmoont ért katasztrófa velük is megeshet, valamint a szerencsétlenség megismétlődhet. Be kellett látnom, hogy a holdlakók eme félelme nem volt alaptalan, mivel amíg nem találtuk meg a tragédia kiváltó okát, félő volt, hogy bármikor újra bekövetkezhet. Ez is volt az egyik oka, hogy mindennél előbbre valónak minősítettem a tűzvész eredetének megoldását.

Időközben több dolog is tovább bonyolította a kialakult helyzetet. Vészesen közeledett az időpont, mikor vissza kellett térnem a Földre, mert lassan letelt Xikon király által megadott huszonnégy nap. Elisium kapuja megnyílik és lehetőségem lesz – hogy végre a hosszú hónapok fáradságos kutatása végre lezáruljon a Szivárványkristályok után, és – az utolsó Kristályvirágot is a kezembe véve kristállyá változtatni, és ha ez megtörténik egy gonddal kevesebb lesz az életemben.

Egy aggasztó hírrel is számolnom kellett. A Dark Kingdom – a kapott információk szerint – egyre intenzívebb támadásokat indított az elmúlt hetek során számos világot, bolygót hajtva az igája alá. A Kristály Szövetség felvette a birodalommal a harcot, de egyre-másra vesztette el a csatákat, de azért nem adták fel a küzdelmet, hanem még az előzőknél is nagyobb fokú elszántsággal harcoltak Terril csapatai ellen. Ez is volt a legfőbb oka annak, hogy mielőbb magamnál szerettem volna tudni az összes Szivárványkristályt.

Sajnálatosan az a tény, ahogyan közeledett a Földre utazásom időpontja, az együtt járt azzal is, hogy el kellett hagynom az otthonomat éppen akkor, amikor itt lett volna nagy szükség rám a Holdat ért tragédia kapcsán. Mást viszont a jelenlegi helyzetben nem tehettem csak azt, hogy minél előbb megszerezem a hetedik Kristályvirágot, és azzal együtt térjek vissza…


	13. Támadás érte a Földet!

**13. „Támadás érte a Földet!"**

Türelmetlenül álldogáltam a Telesterion templomban, de azt semmi pénzért nem mutattam volna ki. Rezzenéstelen arccal néztem Xikon királyt, aki éppen Elisium papjainak gyűrűjében állt a templom közepén, és arra készült, hogy szólítani tudja Pegazust az Álmok őrét. Más dolgom nem lévén a templomot vettem szemügyre.

Maga az épület a Földkirály székhelyéül szolgáló Eleusis palota – vagy ahogy sokan a bolygón emlegették a Kristálypalota – komplexum része volt. Az épületegyüttes keleti részén foglalt helyet maga a Telesterion templom. A különlegessége az volt, hogy nem a földfelszínen helyezkedett le, hanem alatta. A hatalmas kristályból készült kétszárnyú bejárattól egy hosszú, végtelennek tűnő, széles márvány lépcső vezetett lefelé egyenesen a templomba ahol, most is tartózkodtam. Az épület belseje a végletekig egyszerű volt, semmi bonyolultság nem volt benne, mégis éppen abban rejlett a csodája. A templom falait egyszerű fehér márványból készítették, ugyan abból az anyagból, mint a tízszögletű tartóoszlopait is. Az oszlopokon a faragások nem voltak, mivel nem is volt rájuk szükség ahhoz, hogy a látványuk lenyűgözze az embert. A legkülönösebb a Telesterion templomban a teteje volt, mert az egy különleges több méter vastagságú kékeszöld kristályból készült, ami szikrázva engedte be a napsugarakat, illetve a nappalfényeit. A fény a fehér márványra vetülve szórta szét a ragyogását az egész épületben, vagy ha éjszaka volt, akkor a nappal magába gyűjtött világosságból táplálkozva világította be a templomot, mint most is.

Időközben – mialatt a templomot vettem szemügyre – nem is tűnt fel, hogy a Földkirály a terem északi felében lévő, a padlóra festett fura ívekben kanyargó, egymásba fonódó hullámvonalak alkotta köbe lépve, már hívta is Pegazust. Odanézve láttam, hogy csillogó fehérfény áradt a padlózatból, majd a következő másodpercben, a fényben lebegve, egy ló vált láthatóvá.

Jószerivel tátott szájjal tekintettem a varázslatos teremtményre – ha annak idején a sárkányok látványa lenyűgözött, akkor most a paripa valóssággal megbabonázott tündöklő fehér színével, hattyútollakhoz hasonlatos, másfél méteres szárnyaival, a homloka közepén ragyogó aranyszarvával. Le kellett szögezni, hogy az állat fenséges látványt nyújtott, és ahogy kibírtam venni, azok, akik először pillantották meg a lovat, hozzám hasonlóan reagáltak Pegazusra.

– Hívtál, Felség! – szólalt meg mélyen zengő lágyhangon a szárnyas paripa, mialatt egy fejbólintással köszöntötte az uralkodót. – Mi a kívánságod?

– Pegazus! – biccentett üdvözlésképpen Xikon. – Bemutatom neked a Holdkirálynőt – mutatott rám a király, közben jelezte, lépjek előbbre. – Őfelségét és a kíséretét – itt három testőrömre, valamint férjemre utalt – kell levinned Elisiumba, illetve engem a feleségemmel, a fiammal és a keresztfiammal együtt – sorolta a férfi.

– Óhajod szerint cselekszem – válaszolta Pegazus. – Kérlek, mindannyian lépjetek Őfelsége mellé – közölte velünk a ló.

– Szia Pegazus! – kiáltotta vidáman Endymion, miközben édesapja mellé lépett. – Jó újra lemenni veled Elisiumba – lekendezett a kisfiú.

– Örülök én is, a viszont látásnak herceg – mondta a fehér paripa.

– Endymion nem most kellene erről beszélnetek, keresztapa nem túl boldog – súgta barátja fülébe Jedai figyelmeztetően, a királyra nézve.

A szőke gyermek szavait hallva Xikonra pillantottam – miután a király mellé sétáltam –, és láttam rajta, hogy Jedainak igaz volt, az uralkodó szigorúan nézett a két gyerekre, miközben a szája széle idegesen rángatózott. Ez azt jelezte, még mindig nem volt képes megemészteni a férfi, hogy a két lurkó csakúgy – heti több alkalommal is – látogatást tett a tiltott helyen, az Álmok Földjén. A tudomásomra jutott megérkezésemkor, hogy a két fiú huszonnégy napot csücsült szobafogságban, amiért a Földkirály engedélye nélkül lemászkáltak Elisiumba. Büntetésként kapták Xikontól a titkos kiruccanásaikért, ellenben nagyobbat nem kaptak, mert akkor véleményem szerint még a mai napig nem derült volna ki, hol volt az utolsó Kristályvirág. A két herceg így megúszta egy jó hosszú szobafogsággal.

– Indulunk – jelentette ki Pegazus, midőn mindannyian Xikon mellett álltunk, majd hirtelen fehérfény villant fel, és a következő pillanatban már nem a Telesterion templomban voltunk, hanem az Álmok Földjén, Elisiumban.

Döbbenetes látványt nyújtott a hely. Egy végtelen mező közepén álltunk, ahol az élénkzöld fű között, a szivárvány összes – vagy még több – színében pompázó virág volt kivehető, addig ameddig a szem ellátott. Közöttük állatok legelésztek, sétáltak nyugodtan, békésen, felettük pillangók, kisebb madarak repdestek. A mező felett az ég – ha egyáltalán annak lehetett nevezni – halványkék volt, de azon nyoma sem volt, egyetlen felhőnek sem. Az egész hely valóban olyan benyomást keltett, mintha egy mesebeli álomba csöppentem volna.

– Pegazus! – zökkentett ki álmodozó mélázásomból Endymion hangja, de közben, ahogy láttam, Botrychium és a senshik is hasonlóan reagáltak Elisium látványára, mint én. – Elvinnél minket a Kristályerdőbe, a tóhoz?! – kérte a koronaherceg az Álmok Őrét.

– Igen – felelte Pegazus, majd mielőtt bármit is tehettünk volna, ismételten felragyogott a fehérfény és miután kialudt, a mező helyett egy erdőben voltunk. – Megérkeztünk – mondta a paripa.

Meg kellett vallani, ha előbb elvarázsolt Elisium egyik mezejének szépsége, akkor most teljesen megigézett a Kristályerdő. Mikképpen a neve is mutatta az erdő fái, bokrai kristályból voltak, rajtuk a levelek, és közöttük a rövid szálú fű is. Az egész hely csillogott, ragyogott ámulatba ejtve az embert. A legcsodálatosabb az volt, hogy azt éreztem, az egész erdő élt, lélegzett, suttogott, álomba ringatott. Immáron nem volt kétségem, hogy valóban az Álmok Földjén voltam…

– Endymion! Jedai! Merre van a virág? – tette fel a fiúknak a kérdést Xikon, kizökkentve mindannyiunkat a párját ritkító szépség okozta ámulatból.

– A tó másik partján – felelte Endymion a hátunk mögé mutatva, mire valamennyien megfordultunk, és a szemünk elé egy tizenöt-tizenhat méter átmérőjű, majdhogynem szabályos kör alakú, csendesen hullámzó tavacska tárult. – Jobb oldat – egészítette ki a fiú a válaszát.

– Mutatjuk az utat! – ajánlotta fel Jedai ránk nézve.

– Nem szükséges! – mondtam, mivel már pontosan tudtam, hol van az utolsó Kristályvirág. Amióta magamhoz tértem a Kristályerdő döbbenetes látványa okozta hatás alól, koncentrálni kezdtem, és azonnal érzékeltem a virágot.

– Ezt még is, hogy érted Selene? – érdeklődött Endiona kérdően nézve rám.

– Megérezted a virág kisugárzását – közölte tényként Pluto.

– Bemérted a helyét? – kérdezte izgatottan Neptun.

– Most már egészen pontosan érzem, illetve tudom, hol van a Kristályvirág – feleltem nekik határozottan, majd elindultam arra felé, amerről a virágot érzékeltem.

– De hát honnan tudja, hogy hol van a virág? – halottam egy meghökkent gyermekhangot mögülem.

– Tudod Endymion, Selene képes megérezni egy bizonyos távolságról a Kristályvirágot – magyarázta a kisfiúnak Botrychium, miközben követtek engem, amint a hetedik Szivárványkristályt rejtő virág felé haladtam.

– Tényleg?! – csodálkozott Jedai ámulattal a hangjában.

– Tényleg – válaszolta tömören Uranus.

– Itt is vagyunk – jelentettem ki, amint átértem a tó másik partjára jobb oldalról megkerülve azt. Leguggoltam, és végre ott volt előttem az utolsó, bordó színű Kristályvirág.

– Ez az! – kiáltotta izgatottan valaki. – Igaz Endymion?

– Igen, ezt a virágot láttam a rajzon – erősítette meg Jedait a trónörökös.

– Végre meg van! – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Neptun.

– Mire vársz Selene?! Miért nem változtatod át?! – kérdezte Uranus ezzel is jelezve, hogy térjek már a lényegre.

– Rendben – feleltem, többet nem is késlekedve megérintettem a Kristályvirágot, és mint az ezt megelőző hat alkalommal, most is – utoljára – szemkápráztatóan felragyogott a virág. Az esemény lezajlása alatt Holdkirálynővé változtam, és a kezemben tartottam a bordó színű, hetedik Szivárványkristályt.

– Átváltozott! – kiáltottak fel egyszerre meghökkenten Endymion és Jedai, és itt nem lehetett tudni, hogy a kristályra, vagy rám értették ezt.

– Azóta, hogy rábukkantunk egy kietlen holdon az első Kristályvirágra majdnem három év telt el, és most végre-valahára mind a hét Szivárványkristály együtt van – mondta elégedetten Pluto, rápillantva a kezemben tartott kristályra.

– Ideje volt már – tettem a megjegyzést Pluto mondatára miközben felálltam, mert az eltelt három évre így visszagondolva, hosszú és fárasztó volt.

– Átváltoztattad a virágot kristállyá Selene, és közben te magad is átalakultál, meg kell hagyni, nem semmi látvány volt! – esett egyik ámulatból a másikba Xikon.

– Most, hogy meg van a Szivárványkristály, akár mehetnénk is vissza – indítványozta Botrychium. – Selene mielőtt elindultunk a Holdról, mondtad amint meg lesz a kristály, mihamarább haza szeretnél menni a halaszthatatlan ügyek és komoly problémák miatt.

– Egyetértek Botrychiummal, minél előbb vissza kellene menni a Holdra – javasolta Pluto is.

– Xikon, szólnál Pegazusnak, vigyen minket ki Elisiumból?! – kértem a Földkirályra ránézve, aki azt egy bólintással nyugtázta.

– Pegazus vigyél vissza a templomba mindenkit! – adta ki az utasítást az uralkodó késlekedés nélkül.

– Álljatok egymás mellé! – szólított fel kilencünket a szárnyas ló, és amint ez megtörtént, felragyogott a fehérfény, majd másodperceken belül újra a Telesterion templomban voltunk mindannyian, azzal a különbséggel, hogy már nálam volt a bordó Szivárványkristály, és a holdkirálynői öltözetemben voltam.

– Köszönünk mindent Pegazus – köszöntem meg a paripának a nekünk nyújtott segítséget, hogy levitt minket Elisiumba.

– Nincs mit – felelte, majd Xikon királyhoz fordult: – Elmehetek?

– Igen – adta meg az engedélyt a férfi, mire a fény ismételten felragyogott, és az azutáni pillanatban Pegazus már nem volt sehol, visszatért Elisiumba, hogy végezze a feladatát az Álmok őreként.

A Telesterion templomban állva, elégedetten néztem a kezemben tartott hét Szivárványkristályra. Örömmel konstatáltam, hogy – ahogy Pluto is megjegyezte – háromévnyi kutatás, keresés után végre, az összes kristály a birtokomban volt. Együtt voltak készen arra, hogy egyesüljenek az Ezüstkristállyá, de ahhoz még szükség volt egy aprócska dologra, mégpedig egy gyermek világrajövetelére. A szemem sarkából Botrychiumra pillantottam, és észrevettem, hogy férjem is engem vizslat, miközben egy sejtelmes félmosolyt küldött felém. Értettem mindent abból a tekintetből, ami arra utalt, éppen itt volt az ideje, hogy szerelmünknek gyümölcse is legyen. Visszamosolyogtam rá, ezzel is jelezve, benne vagyok – sőt meg kellett vallanom saját magamnak, egyre jobban vágytam már egy gyermekre, hogy így teljesedjen ki a szerelmünk Botrychiummal.

Egy gondolat suhant át az agyamon, ez mind szép volt, amin itt elmerengtem, viszont hogyan fogom ezt megoldani. Három testőrömön és Botrychiumon kívül senkinek sem volt tudomása az esküvőmről, és ha előbb-utóbb sor kerül a gyermekáldásra, akkor azt miképpen fogom megmagyarázni a környezetemnek főleg, hogy eltitkoltam ez idáig a házasságomat. A megoldás végül is kézenfekvőnek látszott. A titkolózásnak az volt a lényege, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodója ne szerezzen tudomást férjhezmenetelemről, és így ne tehessen ellenlépéseket a gyermekem megfoganása előtt. Terril ne árthasson Botrychiumnak és nekem, de az egész lényegét fogja veszíteni, ha már áldott állapotban leszek, akkor majd nyilvánosságra hozhatom eltitkolt frigyemet a Sárkánylovaggal. a körülmény, amely szükségessé tette a titkolódzást éppen elegendő magyarázat lesz arra, hogy eddig miért is hallgattam el a Holdon a házasságomat.

Átgondolva mindezeket, egy utolsó pillantást vetettem a Szivárványkristályokra, majd eltetetem őket királynői ruhám rejtett zsebébe. Elérkezett az ideje, hogy elköszönjünk a Földkirálytól és családjától, és hazatérjünk a Holdra. Éppen szóba szándékoztam volna hozni a témát, mikor váratlanul felharsant egy iszonyú éles hangon, fülsértően vijjogó sziréna.

– E…ez kép…te…telenség! – ordított fel Xikon, de annyira meg volt döbbenve, hogy közben dadogott, majd gyorsan összeszedte magát, de még mindig hitetlenkedve hozzátette: – Nem tudom elhinni!

– Mi történt?! – fordultam a királyhoz, mert a szavaiból azt vettem ki, hogy valami rettenetes dolog történt.

– Beindították a támadásjelző vészriasztót – válaszolta az uralkodó rezzenéstelen hangon.

– Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel meghökkenten Endiona királyné, miközben óvóan magához vonta a fiát, valamint a keresztfiát.

– Támadás érte a Földet! – jelentette be Xikon király, majd utasításokat osztogatott részünkre: – Endiona vidd a fiúkat a palotába, helyezd őket biztonságba, utána intézkedjél a személyzetről is – a királyné meghallva ezt kézen fogta Endymiont és Jedait, és rohanvást távozott a templomból, hogy teljesítse férje parancsát. – Selene! – intézte hozzám szavait Xikon. – térjetek vissza a Holdra, mert elképzelhető, hogy azt is támadás érte!

– Egyetértek veled Xikon – bólintottam, mert igaza lehetett a férfinek, ha a Földet megtámadták, akkor az megtörténhetett a saját királyságommal is. – Sok szerencsét!

– Nektek is! – felelte a király, majd futva indult meg a kijárat felé – ahol az imént a felesége távozott a két gyerekkel –, hogy Földkirályként saját maga irányítsa a bolygó védelmét.

– Induljunk! – szóltam négy társamnak, jelezve, hogy térjünk vissza a Holdra.

– Várj egy kicsit Selene! – szólalt meg Pluto, furcsa hangsúllyal, amire önkéntelenül is összerezzentem.

– Igen Pluto?! – néztem rá választ várva, miért is ellenezte indulásunkat.

– Nem érzed ezt a sajnos nagyon is ismerős gonosz aurát?! – kérdezte aggódó hangon az Időkapu őre.

– Mire érted ezt… – de itt megakadtam, mert amint koncentrálni kezdtem, megéreztem azt az erőt, melyre Pluto előbb hívta fel a figyelmemet. – Mond, hogy nem az, amire gondolok?!

– Félek, hogy az – felelte legidősebb testőröm. – A kibocsátott energiák alapján nagy valószínűséggel a Dark Kingdom támadta meg a Földet.

– Micsoda! – kiáltott fel letaglózottan Botrychium. – A jelentések szerint a harcok távol innen folynak.

– Sajnálatos módon Plutonak igaza van – közölte velünk Neptun, miután kinyitva szemeit befejezte az összpontosítást, és ő is arra a következtetésre jutott, mint az előbb senshi társa.

– Most mit fogunk csinálni?! – tette fel a leglényegesebb kérdést Uranus.

– Nekem mindenképpen a Holdra kell mennem, és ha megtámadták, akkor meg kell szerveznem és irányítanom a védekezést – tértem egyből a lényegre. – Botrychium velem jön, ő a sárkányával a leghatékonyabb a harcokban, és Diaban a Holdon van. Pluto! Neptun! Uranus! Ti menjetek a saját bolygóitokra, és ha azokat is megtámadták, tegyétek a dolgotokat. Gyertek ti is a Holdra minél előbb, ha nem történt érte támadás a bolygókat.

– Rendben – felelték egyszerre a lányok. Több szót nem is vesztegetve felkészültünk a távozásra, de akkor olyan történt, amire egyikünk sem számított. képtelenek voltunk elteleportálni a Földről, illetőleg egészen pontosan mi négyen senshik, mert Botrychiumnak sikerült.

– Nem tudtunk teleportálni! – dühöngött Uranus, és még nagyobb nyomatékot adva mérgesen dobbantott egyet a ballábával.

– Botrychiumnak sikerült – jegyeztem meg értetlenül bámulva azt a helyet, ahol az imént a férjem állt, de most hűlt helye volt csak.

– Ha ő elbírt teleportálni, akkor mi miért nem? – tett fel egy fontos kérdést Neptun, amire egyikünk sem tudott felelni. Másodpercekig tanácstalanul néztünk egymásra a lányokkal, nem értve a dolgot.

– Egy magyarázat lehet rá – szólalt meg elsőként Pluto. – a támadók tisztában voltak azzal, hogy a bolygón vagyunk.

– Az képtelenség! – kiáltottam fel, mert fogalmam sem volt, hogyan lehetett arról bárkinek is tudomása, hogy a Földön tartózkodtunk. – Most, hogy éppen itt vagyunk, arról csak mi négyen, Botrychium, Xikon és a családja, valamint Nehelenia, Luna és Artemis tudtak.

– Pedig Pluto állítása nem tűnik valótlannak. A támadók valahogy, valamilyen energiagátat vontak a Föld köré, azzal akadályozva minket – összegezte a tényeket Neptun.

– Ez mind rendben van. A kérdés viszont még mindig az, hogy Botrychium miként tudott elmenni, mi meg nem?! – dilemmázott idegesen Uranus.

– Egy válasz lehetséges erre – gondolkodtam hangosan, mert eszembe jutott egy alternatíva. – a támadók tudták, hogy itt vagyunk, és mivel már korábban harcoltunk velük, az elmúlt hónapok alatt kielemezhették valahogy az erőnket, és valamilyen úton-módon sikerült kifejleszteni ellenünk egy gátlómezőt.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy nincs igazad Selene – mondta aggodalmasan Pluto –, mert ha igen, akkor akár a senshi hatalmunkat is képesek blokkolni.

– Az nem volna túl jó – nyelt egy nagyot Neptun.

– Ez a probléma?! Ezt gyorsan megoldhatjuk – legyintett egyet Uranus, majd mielőtt akár csak egyikünk is reagálhatott volna, a lány máris cselekedett: – Uranus planet power, make up! – és a következő pillanatban már ott is állt előttünk Sailor Uranus. – World shaking! – kiáltotta a szél senshi, majd a kezét a földre rakva, elindított egy sárgás színben tündöklő gömböt, ami kidöntött a Telesterion templom tízszögletű fehér márvány oszlopai közül négyet is. – Működik az erőnk – tekintett ránk elégedetten vigyorogva a lány.

– Az tény – néztem rá testőrömre, és meg kellett hagyni, egyszerűen megoldotta a felmerült problémát.

– Ezt azért nem kellett volna! – mutatott az oszlopok maradványaira mosolyogva Pluto. – Nem hiszen, hogy Xikon király díjazni fogja.

– Pluto, szerintem a támadás után a király nem az oszlopaival lesz elfoglalva – tette rá Neptun a másik lány vállára a kezét. – Amúgy meg ráfoghatjuk a támadókra – somolygott a lány.

– Jó ötlet! Támogatom – csatlakozott Neptunhoz Uranus is. – Egyébként meg mire vártok lányok? Nem kéne átváltoznotok?! – ezt a megjegyzést mind a hárman válasz nélkül hagytuk, és inkább alakot váltottunk.

– Neptun planet power, make up!

– Pluto planet power, make up!

– Silvermoon power, make up! – hallatszott fel egy időben, és az azutáni másodpercben, mint Sailor Neptun, Sailor Pluto, illetve Sailor Silvermoon álltunk Sailor Uranus mellett.

– És most hová? – kérdezte Uranus, miután mi is már a senshi formákban voltunk.

– A palota harci irányító központjába, mert valószínűleg Xikon király is ott lesz – javasolta Pluto a legésszerűbb lehetőséget.

– Ott meg fogjuk tudni igaz-e, hogy a Dark Kingdom támadta meg a Földet – mondta Neptun.

– Onnan talán még a Holddal is képesek leszünk felvenni a kapcsolatot – tettem még hozzá egy lényeges dolgot. Majd egymásra néztünk, és további szavak nélkül is értettük egymás, ennek okán nem is késlekedtünk tovább, hanem futva indultunk meg célunk felé.

Rohamtempóban tettük meg a harci központig az utat. a templomból kijutva átvágtunk a támadás hírére futkosó tömegen. Elhaladva az emberek mellett tudtuk, hogy Xikon király már el kezdte megszervezni a Föld védelmét, és azért volt ez a nagy rohangálás, ami nem volt összevissza, hanem nagyon is alapos. mindenki tette a dolgát, végezte a feladatát. A katonák, illetve csapatok a kapott parancsoknak megfelelően siettek a kijelölt védelmi helyükre. A palotaőrség a kastélyban lakókat, szolgálókat és dolgozókat helyezte biztonságba, a városi őrség meg Atlantisz civillakóit. Négyünket senki sem állított meg, mert azt feltételezték, hogy mi is az őrség tagjai vagyunk, még csak nem is sejtették az emberek a valódi személyazonosságunkat, ami jól is jött, mert így késlekedés nélkül jutottunk el célunkig. Ott viszont már megállítottak minket.

– Állj! – hangzott egy határozott, ellentmondást nem tűrő hang. – Önök kicsodák, és hogyan kertültek ide?! – miközben többen is körülvettek minket.

– Őfelségéhez jöttünk. Sürgősen beszélnünk kell vele! – feleltem a férfinek, akit a rangjelzései alapján a király testőrkapitányának tippeltem.

– Őfelsége nem ér rá – közölte a kapitány, de még hozzátette: – Egyébként magukat nem ismerem. Még egyszer megkérdezem, hogy kicsodák?! – nézett négyünkre bizalmatlanul a testőr.

Nem hibáztattam a férfit, elvégre az volt a feladata, hogy védje az uralkodót, és ne engedjen illetéktelen személyeket a közelébe. A probléma ott kezdődött, hogy nekem most nem volt időm válaszolgatni a feltett kérdésekre – elmagyarázni ki vagyok, miért szeretnék szót váltani a királlyal –, mert sürgősen beszélnem kellett Xikonnal. Nem is vesztegettem ennek okán tovább feleslegesen az időt, így a legegyszerűbb dolgot csináltam, amit csak tehettem, átváltoztam. Szokás szerint felragyogott homlokomon az aranyfélhold, körbeölelt az ezüstfény, és így már nem senshiként álltam a Földkirály testőrei előtt, hanem Holdkirálynőként.

Mondani sem kellett körülöttem – három testőrömet nem számítva – mindenki megdöbbenten meredt rám, mivel még a Földön senki sem volt szemtanúja alakváltásaimnak. Ekképpen nem is voltak felkészülve, hogy a semmiből egyszerre csak az orruk előtt bukkant fel a Holdkirálynő. Láttam, hogy meglepetten bámulnak rám, mivel nem lehetett semmi látvány amint átváltoztam. Azt sem tudtam, hogy a testőrök közül egyáltalán volt-e valaki, aki már látott korábban, pedig ez is előfordulhatott, mert én is jártam már a Földön, és Xikon is a Holdon, ahová elkísérte természetesen a testőrsége is.

– Itt meg mi folyik?! – érdeklődött egy igencsak dühös hang, amiért megzavarták elfoglaltságában, ami nem volt más, mint a Földi Arany Királyság védelmének vezetése. Én viszont szerencsének könyveltem el, mert így egyszerűbben megoldódott a gondom, és tudok majd beszélni Xikonnal. Őszintén szólva ezért is változtam át, hogy ezzel vonja magamra a király figyelmét, ami mint kiderült sikerült is. – Megparancsoltam, hogy csak a legfontosabbakkal zavarhatnak, és meghagytam, kik léphetnek be az irányítóba!

– Bocsánat Felség, de ezek itt… – kezdte volna a testőrkapitány magához térve, de a szavaiba vágva elhallgatattam.

– Xikon! – szólítottam meg a királyt. – Halaszthatatlanul beszélnünk kell!

– Selene! – lepődött meg alaposan a férfi, mert úgy tudta, hogy már réges-régen hazatértem a Holdra, de azért hamar összeszedte magát. – Fáradj be! – invitált beljebb az irányító központba Xikon, de közben a testőreihez fordulva tájékoztatta őket a kilétemről: – A hölgy, Őfelsége a Holdkirálynő, a többiek meg a testőrei a bolygó senshik – ezzel lezártnak tekintette az ügyet, de mielőtt beléptem volna a terembe, még láttam, hogy a harcedzett, rettenthetetlen testőrök még nagyobb ámulattal néztek azt követően, hogy tudomást szereztek arról, ki is vagyok valójában.

Az ajtón áthaladva felmentünk húszegynéhány lépcsőfokon, és máris a kör alakú harci irányítóteremben voltunk. Maga a központ az Eleusis palota nyugati részén foglalt helyet egy magas toronyban, ahonnan egész Atlantisz belátható volt. A helységben néhányan tartózkodtak, akikről feltételeztem, hogy a Földi Királyság katonai vezetői, valamint az uralkodó tanácsadói lehettek.

– Hallgatlak! – szólalt meg Xikon, amint a terem balfelében helyet kapó tárgyalóasztalnál helyet foglalva leültünk. – Kérlek Selene, hogy fogd rövidre, mert mint látod elégé halaszthatatlan feladatom van!

– Szinte biztosak vagyunk abban, hogy a Dark Kingdom seregei támadták meg a Földet – tértem rögtön a lényegre.

– Honnan tudjátok?! – kérdezte meg a férfi, mert ők még nem tudták ki az ellenség.

– Az elmúlt évek alatt elég sokszor harcoltunk ellenük a testőreimmel, és összetéveszthetetlen a birodalom seregét alkotó szörnyek kisugárzása. Már messziről képesek vagyunk érzékelni őket – adtam meg a választ Xikonnak. – Amiért meg még itt vagyunk az, hogy képtelenek vagyunk a testőreimmel elteleportálni a bolygóról, és ami még meglepőbb, hogy ötödik társunknak meg ellenben sikerült. Feltételezzük valamiképpen képesek minket meggátolni – feltehetően egy energiagáttal –, hogy elhagyjuk a Földet – összegeztem röviden a tényeket.

– Értem – felelte Xikon elgondolkodva –, és most mit szándékoztok tenni?

– Ha lehet, szeretnék kapcsolatba lépni a Holddal – mondtam a számomra legfontosabbat, mert minél előbb meg szerettem volna tudni, hogy a saját királyságomat is érte-e támadás.

– Sajnos az lehetetlen. Semmilyen kommunikációt nem bírunk folytatni kifelé a bolygóról – számolt be Xikon a helyzetről.

– Jó, akkor azt hiszem itt ragadtunk a Földön, azért az a leghelyesebb, ha besegítünk a harcba – ajánlottam fel testőreim, illetve a magam segítségét a királynak.

– Köszönöm, elfogadom. Maradjatok itt, és a támadókról való ismereteitekkel segítsétek a parancsnokaim munkáját. Nekem mennem kell, mert be kell indítanom a fővédelmi rendszereket, amikhez csak nekem van hozzáférésem – mondta Xikon, azzal választ sem várva felállt, és sietős léptekkel távozott a teremből.

Sejtettem, hogy a rendszerek melyekről beszélt, hasonló funkciót láttak el, mint nálunk a Holdon, és mint ahogy odahaza, ahol azokat csak a Holdkirálynő volt képes aktivizálni, itt a Földön is hasonló volt a helyzet – a bolygó fővédelmi rendszerét csakis kizárólagosan a Földkirály tudta életre kelteni. Ebből kifolyólag nem lepett meg Xikon sietős távozása, ezért is csináltam azt – Plutoékkal egyetemben – amire megkért, vagyishogy segítettük az ismereteinkkel, tanácsainkkal a vezérkart.

10/10


	14. Talizmánhordózók

**14. fejezet**

_**Talizmánhordozók**_

A támadás kezdete óta eltelt órában, három testőrömmel a harci irányító központban voltam, és segédkeztünk a földieknek az ellenségről megszerzett ismereteinkkel. Xikon, eközben félórája sikeresen aktiválta a védelmi szerkezeteket, emiatt a támadók nem tudták végrehajtani a Föld ellen tervezett gyors, rajtaütésszerű offenzívájukat. Sajnos a király villámgyors cselekvése ellenére is sikerült a Dark Kingdomnak csapatokat juttatniuk a bolygóra. Az ellenség keresztülhatolva a védelmen, megostromolta a városokat, a falvakat, és irgalom nélkül támadta a Föld védtelen lakosságát, legyilkolva az embereket, senkinek sem kegyelmezve.

A támadás első hullámánál a földiek, mivel felkészületlenül érte őket, képtelenek voltak ellenállni a harci egységeknek. A másodikat, illetve a harmadikat ellenben már felkészülten várták, és szembenéztek az ellenséggel, főleg miután a harcok helyszínére megérkezett az uralkodó és vezérkara által kirendelt katonaság. A csapatok sikeresen felvették a küzdelmet, és feltartották a szörnyek alkotta légiókat, amíg a Földkirály működésbe hozta a bolygóvédelmi rendszert. Onnantól fogva vissza tudták szorítani az ellenséges csapatokat.

A támadás második órájában már senshiként harcoltam három társammal vállvetve ott, ahol a legnagyobb szükség volt ránk. Szerencsénkre rájöttünk, ugyan a Földről nem tudtunk elmenni, de bolygón belül képesek voltunk teleportálni, ebből kifolyólag ott segítettünk a katonáknak a szörnyek elleni harcban, ahol a legnagyobb mértékű volt a támadás, mégpedig a bolygó harmadik kontinensén, Afrika szívében.

Senshiként a legnagyobb hatásfokkal irtottuk a támadókat, és így egymás után többször is felharsantak támadásainkat jelző szavak:

– World shaking! – kiáltotta Sailor Uranus, majd a kezét a földre helyezve, indított el az ellenség felé egy sárgás színben tündöklő gömböt.

– Deep submerge! – hangzott fel Sailor Neptun hangja is, amint kezeit a feje fölé emelve hozta létre a türkiz kéken fodrozódó tengergömbjét, azt küldve a szörnyekre.

– Dead scream! – szólalt meg Sailor Pluto, amivel életre hívta lilás szürkén gomolygó gömbjét, és egyesítve az Időkapu kulcsával, bocsátotta az útjára.

– Moonlight! – csatlakozott a saját hangom is társaiméhoz, majd kinyújtott kezekkel ezüstholdsugaramat irányítottam az ellenség felé.

A levegő fájdalmas kiáltásokkal, halálordításokkal, hörgésekkel telt meg, ahogy az idő múlásával egyre több szörnyet öltünk meg. Egymás után küldtük az ellenfeleinkre a halálos áldást, jelentősen ritkítva ily módon soraikat. Többször alkalmaztuk, hogy egyszerre támadtunk, és annak megfelelően a sárga, a lilásszürke és a kék gömb, valamint az ezüstsugár fej-fej mellett haladt, míg nem az ellenség közepébe csapódott. Az eredmény nem is maradt el – ahol a négy erő telibe találta a szörnyeket, ott élőnek nyoma sem maradt. A szörnyek közül, akiket csak a támadás oldalszele érintett meg, azok sem jártak sokkal jobban. A fájdalomtól ordítottak, és kínjukban fetrengtek a földön.

Mi négyen azonban egy szempillanatra sem álltunk meg. Egyik támadás követte a másikat, ami hatalmas károkat okozott a szörnyek soraiban. megállás csak ritkán volt, mert a támadók egyre csak jöttek, és jöttek, mi meg nem győztük ritkítani a soraikat, olyannyira rengetegen voltak.

A csata színhelyén a két oldal küzdelme által, a levegő sistergett az egymásnak feszülő energiáktól. A harctéren köröskörül egyre-másra keletkeztek újabb, és újabb kráterek, valamint lyukak az eltérített, kikerült, eltévedt energia kisülésektől. Az éktelen lármától, a robbanásoktól, és a csatazajtól az ember már saját hangját sem hallotta.

A földi csapatokkal egyetemben mi sem álltunk rosszul, és ahogy ki tudtam venni, sajnálatosan a velünk szembenállók is derekasan állták a sarat. Ellenségeinken nem látszottak a fáradtság jelei. Nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy egyik oldal sem bír a másik fölé kerekedni, az erők kiegyenlítettek voltak. A kérdés már csak az volt, ki bírja tovább. Egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy az a fél fog nyerni, aki hosszabb ideig ki fog tartani…

X

A harc kegyetlenül tombolt, de szerencsénkre eddig sem a lányokon, sem rajtam nem voltak jelentősebb sérülések csak elhanyagolható karcolások, kisebb zúzódások, véraláfutások, ami szinte csodaszámba ment, mert örökké a csata sűrűjében voltunk, és irtottuk a szörnyeket. Kegyelmet nem ismerve osztottuk a halált hozó csapásokat, de mindhiába végeztünk az ellenséggel már szép számban, az elhullottak helyére mindig újabbak és újabbak álltak, viszont még ezek ellenére sem hátráltunk meg, míg egy váratlan dolog nem történt.

A küzdelem során a lányokkal alkalmaztuk a szokásos taktikánkat – Uranus Neptunnal alkotott párt, Pluto pedig velem –, hogy ekképpen hatékonyabbak legyünk az ütközetben, és így védjük egymás hátát. Sajnálatos módon, azonban a folyamatos támadásoknak, kontraakcióknak köszönhetően, de leginkább négyünk közé becsapódó energiagömb miatt kétfelé váltunk. Neptunék egyre jobban eltávolodtak tőlünk az összefüggő, megszakítás nélkül bennünket ért támadások eredményeképpen.

– ÁÁÁÁÁ! – hallatszott egy fájdalommal teli kiáltás a hátam mögül.

– Neptun! – ordította kétségbeesetten Uranus.

– Mi? – csak ennyi jött ki belőlem, meghallva a szél senshi reményvesztett üvöltését, mivel a csata sűrűjében harcoltam, a figyelmemet teljes mértékig a szörnyek kötötték le, és az ő elpusztításuk. Képtelen voltam a két senshi felé pillantani, de sejtettem, hogy valami szörnyű dolog történt.

– Silvermoon! Neptun elesett! – világosított fel Pluto, akivel egymást fedezve küzdöttünk, és éppen szemben volt Uranusékkal. – Mit tegyünk? – kérdezte társam, mialatt megállás nélkül szórta a halálos áldásokat a szörnyekre lilásszürke gömbjeivel.

– Segítünk! – feleltem, és tisztában voltam azzal, hogy az idő senshi ebből értette, mit fogunk csinálni, és ennek megfelelőn késlekedés nélkül, Plutoval szinte egy időben a másik két lányhoz teleportáltunk. Egy szempillantás alatt náluk is voltunk, és akkor mintha lelassult volna az időfolyása, pedig az Időkapu őre nem is állította meg annak múlását.

Neptun a földön hevert, mert harc közben egy óvatlan pillanatban átesett egy halott szörny holttestén, ekképpen kiszolgáltatottá és védtelenné vált az ellenséggel szemben. A hevesen dúló csatában még csak esélye sem volt, hogy talpra állhasson, és ki bírjon védeni egy ellene irányuló támadást. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy a harcot sem tudta folytatni a talajon feküdve.

Uranus látva társa szorult, kilátástalan helyzetét, reményvesztetten kiáltott fel (amit mi is meghallottunk Plutoval). A szőke senshi viszont nem tétlenkedett egy másodpercet sem, azon nyomban Neptun segítségére sietett. Sárgán izzó gömbjeit egymás után – szemkápráztató gyorsasággal – küldözgette az ellenfeleikre, hogy azzal fedezze a tenger senshit.

Szerencsétlenségükre az sem volt elég. Sailor Uranus lépésekre volt senshi társától, mikor az egyik szörny kihasználva Neptun tehetetlen helyzetét, egy barnán szikrázó energiabombát dobott a lányra. A gömb vészesen közelített a kékesfekete hajú harcoshoz, mikor nem várt esemény történt. Uranus érzékelve a fenyegetést gondolkodás nélkül Neptun elé vetette magát, így őt érte a másiknak szánt megsemmisítő erejű csapás.

Az energiabomba gigantikus erővel robbant fel, amint eltalálta Uranust. A lánynak még csak esélye sem volt. A detonáció odébb dobta a magatehetetlenné vált, vérben úszó testet, de mielőtt Uranus a földbecsapódott volna, vakító fény villant és körülölelte a senshit.

– Uranus! – harsant fel Sailor Neptun fájdalommal teli hangja a csatamezőn, miközben végignézte a másik lány tettét. Képtelen volt feldolgozni és elfogadni, hogy Uranus annak érdekében, hogy megvédje az életét, feláldozta sajátját. Neptunt dühében emberfeletti harag kerítette hatalmába, és már azon volt, hogy bosszúból irgalmat nem ismerve kezdi el irtani a szörnyeket, mikor a figyelmét magára vonta, Uranus körül felragyogó fény.

Neptunnal egyetemben, Plutoval együtt megkövülten néztük, amint negyedik társunk élettelen testét elnyelte egy káprázatos fényességű halványkék energiaörvény. A látványtól letaglózottan meredtünk előre, és nem értettünk semmit!

Mielőtt azonban bármit is reagálhattunk volna, a kékenergia a sokszorosára nőtt – kb. száz méter átmérőjűvé –, magába olvasztva mindent és mindenkit a környéken. Utána amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan sebesen ki is aludt a fény, egészen pontosan egy kicsi fénygömbbé szelídült. A legmeglepőbb még csak ezt követően jött – az energia megtisztította a környezetünket a szörnyektől, száz méteren belül egy sem maradt, és ami a legelképesztőbb volt számunkra, hogy bennünk senshikben nem tett kárt.

Értetlenül álltunk a dolgok, e hirtelen bekövetkeztével szemben. Sokkoltan tekintettünk egymásra, mikor is Neptun volt az, aki elsőként magához tért a döbbenetből:

– Uranus! – kiáltotta a szőke senshi nevét, majd felpattanva a földről, társa – a talaj felett, mintegy húsz centivel lebegő – testéhez lépett. Próbálta magához téríteni az üveges szemekkel a semmibe bámuló lányt, de sikertelenül. Sajnos az sem lehetett tudni, Uranus életben volt-e még. – Ez meg mi? – hallatszott újfent Neptun hangja meglepetten.

Plutoval lerázva magunkról a bénultságot Neptunékhoz rohantunk, és rögvest megpillantottuk, mire is értette az előbbit a lány. Uranus teste felett egy aprócska, különös – leginkább – kristálycsillagra emlékeztető valami lebegett. Jobban megnézve rájöttünk, hogy a dolog megegyezett a szörnyek életét kioltó energiából, hátra maradt fénygömbbel.

Hirtelen újabb ámulatba ejtő esemény történt. A csillag indigókék fénnyel felragyogott, és lassan kettévált. Maradt maga a kristályos csillag, valamint egy nagyobb hosszúkás, aranyszínű tárgy. A tárgy egy kisebb kard volt, ezüst markolattal, aranyszínű kardhüvelyben, melyet különböző színű ékkövek, illetőleg drágakövek ékesítettek. A történések itt még nem értek végett, ugyanis ekkor újabb rendkívüli esemény következett be. A kristálycsillag lassan Uranus mellkasába süllyedt, azután barátnőm szemei élettel telivé váltak. Uranus fáradt, kínnal teli tekintettel nézett ránk, majd szemeit lehunyta, míg a teste a földre ereszkedett, miközben a kard változatlanul, valamint mozdulatlanul lebegett felette.

– Uranus! – roskadt a súlyosan sérült, eszméletlen, de legalább életben lévő senshi mellé Neptun. – A Holdistennőnek legyen hála! Életben van – mondta nekünk a lány megkönnyebbülten, miután Uranushoz hajolva megállapította, hogy gyengén vert a szíve, szakadozottan lélegzett és volt pulzusa is, de legalább volt élet szőke barátnőnkben.

X X X

Miközben a különleges, de mégis valahogy ismerősnek tűnő események lezajlottak, a szörnyek, akiket megdöbbentett társaik száz méteres körben bekövetkezett eltűnése, lassan összeszedték magukat. Látva mozdulatlanságunkat – amit az Uranusszal történtek váltottak ki belőlünk –, újfent támadást indítottak ellenünk, azzal a szándékkal, hogy egyszer s mindenkora végeznek velünk. Szándékuknak nyomatékot adva, késlekedés nélkül meg is támadtak minket, viszont ahhoz nekünk is volt néhány keresetlen szavunk, helyesebben mondva dühtől fűtött ellentámadásunk.

Plutoval és Neptunnal ismételten a küzdelem kelős közepén találtam magamat, de most azzal a különbséggel, hogy meg kellett védelmeznünk a magatehetetlen Uranust. Éppenséggel ez volt az, ami jószerivel megsokszorozta erőnket, vagyishogy megoltalmazzuk negyedik társunkat. Az sem volt elhanyagolható tény, hogy valamilyen szinten a harag is vezetett bennünket, mert elvégre az ellenségeink voltak felelősek a lány súlyos állapotáért, és ezért is elégtételt akartunk venni a szörnyeken. Ekképpen még a korábbiaknál is elszántabban vettük fel a harcot az ellenünk támadókkal szemben, és egymás után küldtük rájuk támadóerőinket, ilyen módon csökkentve a számukat.

Sorozatban támadtunk, illetve védekeztünk egyazon időben, de még így is – a nagyszámú ellenfélnek köszönhetően – vétettünk egy apró hibát, ami majdnem végzetessé vált. A szörnyek felfedezték, hogy nem mozdulunk helyünkről, mert védjük eszméletlen társunkat, emiatt őt vették célba. Az volt az elgondolásuk, ha Uranusra koncentrálva támadnak, védekezésre fognak kényszeríteni minket. Rájőve tervükre, igyekeztünk egyhelyben maradva harcolni, azonban még így is áthatoltak egy óvatlan pillanatban védelmünkön.

– Nem! Uranus! – kiáltotta Neptun amint észrevette, hogy az egyik szörny valamilyen úton-módon kihasználva egy másodpercnyi hibánkat, amikor is egy pillanatra rés keletkezett védelmünkön, az eszméletlen senshire küldött egy szürke villámot. – Te szemét! – harsogta Neptun.

Sailor Neptun védelmezve a szőke senshit a villám eléállt, illetve ellentámadásként a kéken fodrozódó tengergömbjét indította el a szörny felé. A kék gömb telibe trafálta az ellenséget, megsemmisítve azt. Sajnos ugyanakkor Neptun nem bírta elkerülni a felé száguldó halálos villámot, ami az alhasán találta el. A becsapódás olyan erős volt, hogy a lány több métert röpült, és Uranus másik oldalán ért földet. A támadás annyira gyors volt, hogy Neptun hangot sem adott ki magából a súlyos sérülést követően.

Plutoval együtt megdöbbentett minket, hogy Uranus után Neptun is megsebesült, és róla nem is tudtuk, túlélte-e az őt ért támadást. Megállni azonban nem volt időnk Plutoval, mert immár csak ketten maradtunk, és az ellenség ahelyett, hogy fogyott volna, egyre csak hömpölygött felénk. A szörnyek látva, hogy egy újabb ellenfelüket iktatták ki, újult erővel vetették bele magukat a küzdelembe. Feltett elhatározásuk volt, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra leszámolnak velünk, csakhogy akkor egy újabb meghökkentő esemény történt, amíg Plutoval a szörnyekre koncentráltam, ez is lehetett az oka, amiért nem vettük észre a készülő eseményeket.

Neptun körül néhány másodperccel az után, hogy a földre hanyatlott – őt is, mint nem is olyan régen Uranust – élesen felragyogó türkizfény vonta be, magába zárva a lányt. A fényesség pillanatok alatt a sokszorosára nőve terítette be a vidéket. A felvillanó fény, amilyen hirtelen keletkezett, annyira váratlanul maradt is abba, és mint korábban most is eltűntette körülöttünk a szörnyeket.

A türkizkék fény ezeket követően, minden átmenet nélkül összeesett egy kicsiny fényponttá, aminek a közepén egy kristálycsillag tündökölt. A csillag ekkor türkiz színben felragyogott, majd kettévált, volt egyrészt önmaga, valamint egy kék, kb. huszonöt centiméter hosszú tükör. A kristálycsillag lassan visszalebegett Neptun mellkasába, és visszamaradt a csillogó, tisztán fénylő, egyszerű, mégis impozáns tükör a lány felett libegve. A kristálycsillag, amint visszakerült Neptun testébe, a lány ettől összerándult, majd fájdalmas nyöszörgést kiadva elcsendesedett.

X

– Uranus! Neptun! – ordítottam fel hangosan, és mivel jelenleg ismételten nem volt körülöttünk ellenség, odarohantam a két ájult senshihez.

– Silvermoon, te nézd Neptunt, én meg Uranust – mondta Pluto, aki egy lépéssel lemaradva mögöttem futott.

– Rendben – válaszoltam, és tétovázás nélkül elhaladtam Uranus mellett, mert őt az időközben odaért Pluto vette szemügyre. Megtettem még három métert, és letérdelve már is Neptun mellett voltam. A lányon nem voltak sérülések, de a hasán lévő sebből ömlött a vér, ha belátható időn belül nem állítjuk el, akkor a senshi el fog vérezni. – Neptunt minél előbb orvoshoz kell vinnünk, hogy legyen esélye a túlélésre – közöltem Plutoval. – Életveszélyes az állapota.

– Uranus nincs közvetlen veszélyben, de őt is el kell jutatni doktorhoz – összegezte az idő senshi, de hirtelen elhallgatott.

– Teleportáljunk velük a legközelebbi gyógyító csapathoz, utána vissza tudunk jönni, segíteni a katonáknak a szörnyek ellenni további harcban – javasoltam mit is kéne csinálnunk. – Egyetértesz Pluto? – kérdeztem az Időkapu őrétől, de mikor nem kaptam választ, Neptuntól elfordulva ránéztem Plutora. Döbbenten tapasztaltam, hogy a mindig komoly, összeszedett lány, meghökkenten meredt egy pontra. – Pluto? Hallottad, amit mondtam? – szólaltam meg hangosabban az előbbinél, mert barátnőm ahelyett, hogy arra koncentrált volna, ami a legsürgősebb teendőnk, megbabonázva bámult valamit, még csak nem is reagálva a szavaimra. – Pluto!

– Silvermoon! – ocsúdott fel kiáltásomra a lány, majd hozzátette: – Várjál egy pillanatra! – intett csendre Pluto, mielőtt érdeklődhettem volna az iránt, hogy mire is kell várnom. – Már tudom, mit kell tennem, működésbe hozom a Space Swordöt, illetve a Deep Aqua Mirrort. Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz. Kérlek, Silvermoon addig ne csinálj semmit! – tovább nem folytatta testőröm, hanem felemelte az Időkapu kulcsát, és leválasztotta a tetejéről a Garnet Orbot…

X

…és ezzel kezdetét vette egy legenda valóra válása…

X

…Sailor Pluto a Garnet Orbot jobb tenyerében tartva, két ájultan heverő társunk mellé lépett. Az időgömböt előrenyújtotta, majd a glóbusz felragyogott éles bordó színű fénnyel, amire a legnagyobb meglepetésemre reagált Uranus felett lebegő kard, valamint Neptun esetében a tükör. A kard indigókéken, a tükör meg türkizkéken világított szemkápráztatóan.

– Silvermoon emlékszel, mit mondott Chronos, mikor én lettem az Időkapu őre, és előkerült a Garnet Orb? – kérdezte tőlem a lány, mialatt koncentrált, és annak hatására a Garnet Orb még nagyobb intenzitással fénylett, és vele párhuzamosan a másik két tárgy is erősebben fénylett.

– Három talizmánról beszélt, és hogy azok közül az egyik az Orb – feleltem, majd ahogy elnéztem a két lányt, és a felettük csillogó tárgyakat, villámként csapot belém a felismerés. – Pluto azt hiszed, hogy ezek itt – mutattam a kardra és a tükörre – a másik két talizmán?

– A kard a Space Sword, illetőleg a tükör a Deep Aqua Mirror – közölte velem a tényt Pluto, miszerint végre meg van mind a három talizmán.

– Meg kell hagyni hihetetlen, hogy pont ti hárman vagytok, a talizmánhordózok – ámuldoztam azon, éppenséggel a testőreim azok, akik olyan tisztaszívvel rendelkeztek, hogy szívük talizmánt rejtett. Végül is még sem annyira lehetetlen, hiszen mind a hárman jólelkűek, segítőkészek, fejlett védelmező ösztönnel voltak megáldva, vagyis tényleg igazán tisztaszívűek voltak.

– Én is meglepődtem az előbb, mikor rájöttem mi is a két tárgy – felelte Pluto, de közben végig a saját talizmánjára koncentrált, aminek hatására a Garnet Orb minden korábbinál élesebb fénnyel felragyogott, és vele együtt a Space Sword, valamint a Deep Aqua Mirror is hasonlóan reagált.

A három talizmán vakítóan tündökölt, még a napot is elhomályosította a fényük. A ragyogás meg másodpercről-másodperce egyre csak erősödött, mígnem a talizmánokból kibocsátott energia egyé nem vált, és amint az egyesülés megtörtént váratlan, de csodálatos dolog történt. Uranus és Neptun lassan, nehézkesen – a sebesüléseik, illetve a sérüléseik ellenére – felálltak, de olybá tűnt, mintha nem is lettek volna tudatában annak, mit is tettek, mert a szemük végig csukva volt. A következő pillanatban, mintegy varázsütésre, viszont a lányok kinyitották szemüket, és a két senshi harmadik társukra nézett.

Pluto kicsit megemelte a kezében tartott időglóbuszt, majd bólintott ezzel jelezve a másik két lánynak, hogy fogják meg hozzá hasonlóan a talizmánjukat. Testőreim meg is tették, és amint a kezükben fogták a kardot, illetve a tükröt, a mindhárom tárgy jobb és bal oldalából fény indult ki a másik kettő felé, hogy aztán középen összetalálkozzanak. Az összekapcsolódás után a senshik háromszöget alkotva álltak a vértől mocskos csatatéren.

A talizmánokból kiáradó fény egyesülését követően, ismételten nem várt esemény következett be. A Garnet Orb, a Space Sword és a Deep Aqua Mirror tetejéről újabb fénycsík lőtt ki ferdén felfelé, hogy három méteres magasságban egyesüljenek, egy fényrobbanás kíséretében. Körülöttünk a tájat ismét beborította a ragyogás, és miután kihunyt álmélkodva láttam, hogy az összes szörny eltűnt, de most nem csak száz méteres sugárban, hanem a harcmező teljes területéről.

Ámuldozva pillantottam szét, és amint ki tudtam venni a földi katonák a távolban hozzám hasonlóképpen reagáltak a lezajlottakra. Tátott szájjal a döbbenettől tekingettek körbe, és keresték annak az okát, ami mindenátmenet nélkül véget vetett a kegyetlen csatának. Nem értették mi is történt, mivel nekik fogalmuk sem volt arról, mit tettek testőreim. Eszembe jutott erről, kik és mik állították meg a harcot, ezért egy hirtelen fejmozdulattal arra fordítottam tekintetemet, ahol a lányok még mindig a talizmánokat a kezükben tartva álltak.

A senshik egymást nézték, illetve jobban mondva azt a valamit, ami a fejük fölött lebegett. Ott, ahol a három talizmánból kibocsátott energianyaláb találkozott, egy fénygömb közepén, egy aranyszínben ragyogó tárgy volt látható. Plutoék azt nézték ámulattal, mégpedig annyira, hogy mindenről és mindenkiről megfeledkeztek, még arról is, hogy egy éppen csak véget ért csata helyszínén voltak.

X

Sietős lépetekkel megindultam Uranusék felé, mert roppant módón kíváncsi voltam arra a tárgyra, amit Neptunék hoztak létre a talizmánjaik segítségével. Melléjük érve felnéztem, és meghökkenten tudatosult bennem, hogy a fénygömb belsejében egy aranykehely lebegett.

– Lányok, mi az ott? – tudakoltam a senshiktől érdeklődő hangon, mert furdalta az oldalamat a kíváncsiság mi is lehet a kehely valójában.

– A Grál – jelentette ki Sailor Pluto elfordítva a tekintetét a tárgyról, hogy rám bírjon nézni.

– Tényleg? – kiáltottam fel lelkesen, majd nem túl értelmesen még hozzátettem: – És az mi?

– Hát a Szent Grál – válaszolta szűkszavúan Sailor Uranus, közben úgy nézett rám, mintha nekem tudnom kellene mi is az a Grál.

– Ezt már Pluto is mondta – feleltem karba tett kezekkel álltam a talizmánhordozók mellett, mialatt a felkaromon doboltam az újaimmal. – De mi ez, és mire jó? – erősködtem tovább.

– Ne mond, hogy nem emlékszel Silvermoon? – szólalt meg Sailor Neptun is. – Három éve, mikor Pluto lett az Időkapu őre, és előkerült a Garnet Orb, Chronos, az Idő Ura elmondta nekünk, mi fog történi, ha a három talizmán együtt lesz – emlékeztetett a tenger senshi egy évekkel ezelőtti eseményre.

– Ez lenne az! – kiáltottam fel meglepetten, miközben a homlokomra csaptam, mert végre eszembe jutott mi is a tárgy valójában.

– Igen, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy éppen Neptun és Uranus a másik két talizmánhordózó, akiket Chronos említett – mondta elgondolkodva Pluto.

– Az öreg aztán jól elsumákolta a dolgokat! – bosszankodott Uranus. – Beugrott, amikor arról beszélt, hogy Plutonak fel kell kutatnia a másik két hordozót, milyen furcsán is méregetett minket Neptunnal. Nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, kik is vagyunk valójában – háborgott a szél senshije.

– Elvégre ő az Idő Ura – közölte a dühös lánnyal az Időkapu őre. – Emlékezz csak vissza! Chronos azt is mondta, hogy a talizmánhordozóknak tisztaszívűeknek kell lenniük, és azt a legjobban úgy lehet bebizonyítani, ha egy önzetlen cselekedetet visznek végbe.

– Uranus és Neptun gondolkodás nélkül, a saját életük feláldozásával is képes volt a társa segítségére sietni – jegyzetem meg halkan felidézve azt, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy a Space Sword és a Deep Aqua Mirror megjelenjen.

– Pontosan – osztotta véleményemet Neptun. – Már csak azt kellene megtalálni, aki méltó, hogy birtokolhassa a Szent Grál erejét! – sóhajtott fel a lány.

– Addig mit teszünk a Grállal? – kérdezte Uranus tanácstalanul.

– Elvisszük a Holdra, ott lesz a legnagyobb biztonságban – felelte Pluto, majd minden előjel nélkül a három lány leengedte a saját talizmánját, megszakítva azok egységet, főként, hogy a súlyosan sérült Neptun és Uranus már alig állt a lábán, eddig is csak a tükörből, illetőleg a kardból kiáradó erő tartotta őket talpon.

Amint a lányok bontották a kapcsolatot egymás között, a Grál el kezdett lefelé ereszkedni a talajra. Nem is tudom, milyen megfontolásból kiindulva cselekedtem, csak azt vettem észre, hogy önkéntelenül is a Szent Grál felé mozdultam. Később visszagondolva, arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy attól tartottam, leesik a földre, és még valamilyen kár keletkezik benne. A fő ok ez volt, hogy a Grál után kapva megfogtam azt, aminek egy újabb – a mai napon már sokadik – váratlan fordulat lett az eredménye…

A kezemben a Szent Grál élessen felragyogott, körbeölelve minket és a földi katonákat. Éreztem, hogy kellemes meleg járja át fáradt testemet. Jóleső érzés hullámzott át a lelkemen, valamint pozitív gondolatok árasztották el az elmémet. A Grálból áradó fény új erővel töltötte el egész lényemet. Még sokáig élveztem volna a finom érzést, de akkor hirtelen véget ért az egész. Csalódottan álltam egyhelyben, de mint ki tudtam venni, a többiek is ekképpen érezhettek. Volt valami, ami viszont rögtön feltűnt, a sebeim, a testemen éktelenkedő vágások és a sérülések eltűntek. A Grál csodálatos ereje teljesen meggyógyított.

– Eltűnt a seb a hasamról! – ámuldozott Neptun, aki egy nagyon súlyos sérülést szerzett össze a csata folyamán.

– Én is meggyógyultam! – kiáltotta le magát Uranus, aki szintén megsebesült harc közben.

– Az én sérüléseim is beforrtak – jelentette ki Pluto, aki karcolásokkal és kisebb vágásokkal megúszta az összecsapást a szörnyekkel. – Azt hiszem, nem kell már aggódnunk a Szent Grál miatt – tette még hozzá mosolyogva az idő senshi.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy amíg mi hárman testőrök vagyunk a talizmánhordózók, addig királynőnk birtokolja a Grál gyógyító erejét – mondta boldogan Neptun, jelentőségteljesen nézve rám.

– Én megmondtam, hogy sumákolt az öregfiú – ezt Chronosra értette Uranus. – Nem csak azzal volt tisztában, hogy kinél vannak a talizmánok, de még Selenéről is tudott.

– Ti most miről beszéltek? – kérdeztem értetlenül tekingetve egyikről a másikra.

– Nézz végig magadon! – szólított fel a szőke senshi.

– Átváltoztam! – néztem végi döbbenten holdkirálynői ruhámon, mert ez idáig senshi alakomban harcoltam, jelenleg meg Holdkirálynőként álltam a csatatéren. – Csak azt ne mondjátok, hogy nekem kellett átadnotok a Szent Grált?

– De bizony – bólogatott Uranus elégedetten.

– Kétség sem férhet hozzá, elvégre, amikor megérintetted a Grált, felszabadítottad a gyógyító erejét – közölte Pluto a kétségbevonhatatlan tényállást.

– Na, kellett még ez is nekem! – kiáltottam fel egy kicsit letörten, ezzel is utalva arra, nem elég, hogy nálam voltak a Szivárványkristályok, most már a Szent Grálért is én feleltem!

A lányok a megnyilvánulásomra kacagásban törtek ki. Jó volt hallani megkönnyebbült kacajukat, a csatát követően, amihez önkéntelenül is csatlakoztam, ezzel is oldva a harcközben felgyülemlett feszültséget.

10/10


	15. Párbaj életre, halálra

**15. fejezet**

**Párbaj életre, halálra…**

A csata befejeztével testőreimmel vissza akartunk térni Atlantiszra, hogy ott csatlakozzunk a harcászati központban Xikon királyhoz, és jelentést tegyünk neki a lefolytatott harcról. Felkészültünk a teleportra, viszont mielőtt elindulhattunk volna, fájdalmasan rezdültem össze. Különös, rossz érzés kerített hatalmába, amit nem bírtam hová tenni. Próbáltam elvetni, száműzni, de minduntalan a hatalmába kerített.

– Selene! – hallottam meg magam mellől Sailor Neptun aggodalmas hangját. – Mi a baj? Történt valami, mert indulnunk kellene, és már csak rád várunk?

– Nem tudom igazán… – feleltem elrévedve. – Az egész olyan különös, mintha valami szörnyűség történt volna…

– Csak nem a Holdon? – kiáltott fel ijedten Pluto. – Nem azt érzed esetleg, hogy a Dark Kingdom megtámadta? Elvégre most a holdkirálynői alakodban vagy, ilyenkor érzékenyebb vagy a történésekre – mondta ezzel jelezve, hogy uralkodóként jobban képes vagyok beazonosítani a dolgokat, a megérzéseket.

– Nem is tudom… – feleltem bizonytalanul. Jobban rákoncentrálva az érzésre, fázósan rezzentem össze, mert ismételten belém mart a fájdalom, de Pluto feltett kérdésére már tudtam válaszolni. – Ez nem a Holddal kapcsolatos, ebben egészen biztos vagyok. A forrása itt a Földön van valahol annak, amit érzékelek, és ez egy hozzám közelállóhoz kapcsolódik.

– Fontosnak kell a számodra lennie az illetőnek Selene, ha ennyire mélyen megérintett téged – jegyezte meg Uranus, és amit mondott abban nagy volt a ráció.

– Igazad van Uranus – válaszoltam eltöprengve azon, amit a szőke senshi mondott, ellenben hiába próbáltam beazonosítani a személyt, képtelen voltam meghatározni a kilétét. A legjobban az aggasztott, hogy a Földön nem volt senki, aki igazából annyira fontos lett volna a számomra, mint azt a megérzésem sugallta – illetve az a három személy, akire ez mégis igaz volt, azok mellettem voltak jelenpillanatban is. Rajtuk kívül csak a királyi családot ismertem közelebbről, de ők nem álltak olyan közel hozzám, mint azt a furcsa, fájó érzés sejtetni engedte.

Igyekeztem még az előbbieknél is erősebben koncentrálni a kellemetlen érzésre, és hogy még jobban tudjak összpontosítani, a szememet is lehunytam, úgy próbáltam ráhangolódni arra a személyre, aki valószínűleg nagy veszélyben forgott. Nem tudtam, meddig csinálhattam azt, amit éppen tettem, de egyre jobban belemerültem a tomboló érzések viharába, mikor egy olyan személy arca jelent meg előttem, aki rettentően fontos volt számomra. Ő ezzel szemben nem lehetett közvetlen bajban, mert nem is tartózkodott a Földön. El akartam vetni a dolgot, de bárhogyan is tettem rá kísérlettet, minduntalan ugyanarra jutottam – még ha csak gyengén is érzékeltem a jelenlétét, egyre biztosabb voltam –, Botrychium óriási veszélyben forgott! Ez viszont képtelenség, mert csak férjemnek sikerült visszateleportálnia a Holdra, mikor haza szándékoztunk térni a bolygó elleni támadás kezdetekor, továbbá az óta meg senki sem tudott se elmenni, se visszajönni a Földre.

Teljesen összezavarodtam. Felfogni is képtelen voltam, hogy a férfi, hogyan volt képes visszatérni a Földre, de mivel itt volt, mégis sikerült neki kivitelezni a lehetetlent. Amint tisztában voltam azzal, kit is éreztem meg, már csak az volt a kérdés, jelenleg hol is tartózkodott Botrychium. Hiába kíséreltem meg beazonosítani a helyzetét, nem bírtam megtenni. Most, mivel már tudtam, hogy férjemre kell összpontosítanom, erősebben kezdtem koncentrálni. Meg akartam találni, mert ha sikerül, akkor a segítségére siethetek a testőreimmel. Valami – mintha egy erőtér lenne, hasonló ahhoz, amit a Föld köré vontak – azonban meggátolt abban, hogy pontosan képes legyek bemérni, hol volt a férfi.

Csalódottan nyitottam ki szemem, mert hiába volt minden erőfeszítésem, nem sikerült Botrychiumot megtalálnom pontosan a Földön. Némán meredtem magam elé, noha tudtam férjem kivételes harcos, nem mindennapi erő birtokában, aggasztott, hogy veszélyben volt. Rossz előérzetem volt – hiszen ahogyan azt percekkel korábban megéreztem, egy a számomra rendkívül fontos személy bajban volt.

A legjobban azért aggódtam, mert Botrychium mellett egy erős gonosz erőt is érzékeltem, ami furcsán ismerős volt nekem. emlékeztetett valamire, amit képtelen voltam felismerni, pedig adott helyzetben kellett volna. Tudtam a férfi azzal szállt harcba, aki, vagy akik kibocsátották a gonosz erőt. Meg kellett minél előbb bizonyosodnom arról, hogy Botrychium éppen kivel csatázott, és valami úton-módon eljutom hozzá.

– Selene! Selene, hallasz? – riadtam fel váratlanul gondolataimból, mikor valaki egy kicsit megrázott, hogy végre rá figyeljek. – Selene! – kiáltotta Uranus teli torokból, közvetlen közelről, hogy majdnem megsüketültem belé.

– Uranus! Hagyd abba az üvöltözést! – szóltam rá a lányra, fülemre szorítva kezemet, hogy akképpen csökkentsem az esetlegesen fennálló halláskárosodást. – Hallak.

– Jól van na! – mondta egy kicsit sértődött hangon a senshi. – Nem kell rögtön úgy felkapni a vizet, csak nagyon el voltál merülve valamiben. Hiába szólongattunk a lányokkal, nem reagáltál semmire sem, szóval már aggódni kezdtünk, hogy történt valami.

– Sajnos tényleg történt! – sóhajtottam egy nagyot, majd rögvest a lényegre térve elmondtam barátnőimnek, mire is jöttem rá. – Botrychium itt van a Földön, és veszélyben van.

– Tessék? – kérdezte meghökkenve Sailor Uranus. – Hogy lehetséges ez?

– Ne kérdezd, mert azt nem tudom, csak azt, hogy minden kétséget kizárólag igaz – jelentettem ki határozottan.

– Azt tudod, mit csinál, és hol van most? – tudakolta a lényegre térve Pluto.

– Valakivel harcol, aki rettentően gonosz erőt áraszt magából, és azt hiszem, hogy a Dark Kingdom tagja – válaszoltam a lányra nézve. – Sajnos azt viszont nem tudom meghatározni, hol van jelenleg a bolygón – mondtam csüggedten, mert bárhogyan is koncentráltam folyamatosan, képtelen voltam megtalálni férjemet.

– Ebben azt hiszem, tudok segíteni – jegyezte meg Neptun, miközben nyugtatóan a vállamra helyezte a bal kezét.

– Hogyan? – kérdeztem izgatottan.

– A talizmánommal – mondta a testőröm, felemelve a jobb kezében tartott tükröt. – Még csak fél órája birtoklom a Deep Aqua Mirrort, de valamiképpen tudom, hogy képes megmutatni személyéket és helyeket, ha rájuk koncentrálok. Ugyan nem tudjuk, hol van Botrychium, de ha te rá összpontosítasz, én meg rád, akkor a talizmán segítségével meg tudom mutatni őt neked. A tükör kivetíti, és úgy meg tudjuk nézni, hol is van, és kivel harcol.

– Ne is vesztegessük tovább az időt – mondtam, ezzel is jelezve Neptunnak, hogy ne pazaroljuk tovább az időt, hanem valósítsuk meg az általa felvázoltakat.

– Selene, érintsd meg a tükröt! – nyújtotta felém barátnőm a talizmánját.

Késlekedés nélkül megérintettem a Deep Aqua Mirrort, majd a becsuktam a szememet, és Botrychiumra koncentráltam. Tudtam, hogy Neptun mindeközben, hozzám hasonlóan cselekszik, azzal a különbséggel, hogy ő meg rám. Egy percig tarthatott ez az állapot, mikor is váratlanul meghallottam a tenger senshi hangját.

– Meg van! – kiáltott fel lelkesen a lány, ezzel jelezve, hogy rábukkant a férjemre.

– Botrychium! – harsogtam a férfi nevét, amint Neptun hangjára kinyitottam a szemem, és a tükörben valóban megpillantottam a sárkánylovagot…

X X X

Férjem sárkánya hátán ült, és Diabannal együtt harcolt több száz méterrel a föld felet, a kristálytiszta kék égen.

Döbbenten láttam, hogy Botrychium fehér egyenruháján több vörös folt éktelenkedett, ami kétséget kizáróan megmutatta, a férfi harcközben sérüléseket szenvedett el. Észrevettem, hogy a ruha több helyen szürke, már nem az egykori makulátlan fehér egyenruha volt. Az egész úgy nézett ki, mintha megpörkölődött volna, a lovagot ért támadások alatt. Egyértelművé vált számomra, hogy percekkel korábban, azért kerített hatalmába az a kellemetlen érzés, mert érzékeltem – még a távolban is – férjem fájdalmát, mialatt csata közben megsérült.

Szívből reméltem, hogy szerelmem nem sebesült meg súlyosan. Csak fokozta félelmemet, hogy észrevettem, Diaban testét is sérülések borítják. Hosszú vágások éktelenkedtek az óriási gyémánt testen, és sok helyütt a sárkánypikkelyek fekete színűek voltak.

Nem bírtam tovább szemlélődni, mert ekkor Botrychium kezeit maga elé tartva egy pajzsot hozott létre éppen, azzal védve ki egy kékeszöld fényben játszó energiagömböt, ami szemfényvesztő sebességgel száguldott felé. A fénygömb a férfi által életre hívott védőburkon vakító fényességgel robbant fel, ezerfelé szóródva szét a színskála valamennyi színében tündökölve.

Diaban ezzel egy időben támadásra készült. Gazdája amint blokkolta az őket ért támadást, a gyémánt sárkány a másodperc törtrésze alatt rohamra indult. Diaban kitárva hatalmas szárnyait egyenes vonalban indult meg előre, és jószerivel ugyanabban a pillanatban egy óriási tűzcsóvát lövellet ki, szélesre tátott pofájából. A lángnyelv végig száguldott az égen egészen az ellenfelükig, tűzbe borítva őt.

Reménykedni kezdtem, hogy ez a támadás megsemmisítette az ellenséget. Sajnos a következő másodpercben váratlanul a tűz elenyészet, kétséget sem hagyva, hogy Botrychium ellenfele is felhúzott maga köré egy védőpajzsot.

Felocsúdni sem volt időm, mert az ellenség azonmód ellentámadásba kezdett. Két kezét összetéve a mellkasa előtt sötét színekben villódzó energiát hozott létre, majd egy széles mozdulattal kezeit széttárva egy még sötétebb örvényt alkotott, ami sebesen nőtt. Majd amint egy bizonyos nagyságot elért, eltaszította magától az energiaörvényt. Az fénysebességgel száguldott Botrychium és Diaban felé, és ahogyan közelebb ért a pároshoz, úgy vált egyre terjedelmesebb méretűvé.

A sárkánylovag ismételten védőburokba vonta magát és hátasát még időben, mert a következő pillanatban elért hozzájuk az energiaörvény, beborítva őket sötét fellegével. Úgy rémlett, hogy Botrychium által létrehozott energiapajzs kitart, de reménykedésem hiábavalónak bizonyult, mert a következő pillanatban férjemet és sárkányát körbevevő sötéten ragyogó gömb felrobbant.

Sokkoltan láttam, hogy Botrychiumot és Diabant a felrobbanó energia teljes erejével eltalálta. A férfi fájdalmasan kiáltott fel, és sérülten hanyatlott hátra sárkányára. Ezzel együtt Diaban pofáját gyötrelmes ordítás hagyta el. A hatalmas gyémánt szörnyeteg megrázkódott kínjában, és a következő másodpercben magatehetetlenül zuhanni kezdett – hátán lovasával – a föld felé…

X

Bénultam néztem végig az eseményeket – mérföldek ezrével odébb – Sailor Neptun tükrén keresztül. Képtelen voltam felfogni az imént látottakat. Az elmém nem merte, és nem is akarta feldolgozni a lejátszódott eseményeket!

Férjem súlyosan megsebesült! Szívemet, mintha késsel döfték volna keresztül, olyan éles fájdalom vágott a mellembe. Leírhatatlan kín járta át testemet, mellkasom görcsbe rándult a belé hasító nyilallástól.

Botrychium megsérült! Nem tudtam másra gondolni, de tisztában voltam, azzal, hogy nem adhatom meg magamat a fájdalomnak. Férjemnek szűksége volt rám! Minél előbb el kell jutnom hozzá, hogy megvédjem a rá leselkedő veszélyektől, és megkíséreljem megmenteni az életét.

Mialatt ezek a gondolatok és érzések suhantak át rajtam, önkéntelenül újra bele tekintettem a Deep Aqua Mirrorba, és amit ott láttam, az a legvadabb rémálmaimat is felülmúlta!

A tükör megmutatta nekem férjem ellenfelét, aki egy számomra igencsak ismerős személy volt. Megdöbbenten vettem tudomásul, hogy hitvesem ellenfele nem volt más, mint a Dark Kingdom uralkodója Terril…

A király éppen úgy nézett ki, mint emlékeimben élt, több mint két évvel ezelőtti találkozásunk alkalmával, amikor is a foglya voltam. Kétméteres magasságával, izmos mégis karcsú termetével figyelemre méltó jelenség volt. Hozzá adódott ehhez lilás-fekete színű haja, hideg tekintetű szürkeszeme, illetve kemény, erőteljes arcvonása. A férfiben volt valami, ami az átlagos emberek fölé emelte. Felsőbbrendűség áradt belőle, így a született uralkodó benyomását keltette. Öltözete is ugyanaz volt, mint korábban – sötétlila nadrágból, illetve zubbonyból állt, amihez fekete csizmát, köpenyt és kesztyűket viselt. Egész megjelenése egyszerű, mégis elegáns volt.

Végig nézve a férfin képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy újra látom, mégpedig itt a Földön, olyan távol a birodalmától. Nem bírtam felfogni, mégis miképpen került a bolygóra, mikor a harcok a Dark Kingdommal bolygórendszerekkel távolabb folytak. Valamilyen igencsak sajnálatos módon azonban Terril a Földön volt, és éppenséggel a férjemet sebesítetett meg az imént súlyosan!. Ettől a ténytől egy kissé ideges lettem, mit kicsit, nagyon! Honnan veszi a bátorságot ez a velejéig gonoszt uralkodó, hogy megtámadja Botrychiumot!

Tudtam, hogy gyorsan kell cselekedni, mivel a sárkánylovag nagy veszélyben volt, még annál is nagyobban, mint azt sejtettem. Tisztában voltan vele, hogy Terril hidegvérűen, érzelmek nélkül végez bárkivel. Az is nehezítette a dolgot, hogy az uralkodó dühös volt Botrychiumra, mert a férfi elárulta őt korábban azzal, hogy segített nekem megszökni a Dark Kingdomból fogságából.

Mérlegelve a tényeket, pillantásomat elfordítottam a tükörről és ránéztem három testőrömre. Nem is kellett szavakba öntenem gondolataimat, mert a senshik szeméből képes voltam kiolvasni, hogy ugyanarra jutottunk. Késlekedés nélkül el kell jutnunk Botrychiumhoz – és sárkányához –, hogy meg tudjuk menteni a férfit.

– Megyünk? – tette fel az egyszerű, rövid, de jelentős kérdést Uranus.

– Igen – feleltem egyetértően bólintva –, csak az a bökkenő, hogy nem tudjuk pontosan bemérni, hogy hol van Botrychium.

– Ez nem jelenthet akadályt – mondta eltökélten Sailor Pluto. – Egyesítjük senshi erőinket, kombinálva azt a három talizmán erejével, és az így létre jövő erőt felhasználva hozzáadjuk azt a te holdkirálynői hatalmadhoz, már képes leszel megtalálni Botrychiumot.

– Plutonak igaza van – helyeselt Uranus.

– Amint bemérted a férjedet, odateleportálunk, mi hárman feltartjuk az ellenséget, addig te Selene a Grállal meg tudod gyógyítani Botrychiumot – indítványozta röviden Neptun.

– Rendben – választoltam a tenger senshi javaslatára. – Még jó, hogy előkerült olyan váratlanul a Grál! – sóhajtottam egy nagyot mialatt, azért örültem, hogy egy csoda folytán éppen aznap került a birokomba az a tárgy, melynek gyógyító erejével megmenthetem férjem életét. – Kezdjük… – tovább nem jutottam, mert egy éles ordítás megakadályozott benne.

– Nézzétek! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Pluto, miközben a Deep Aqua Mirrorra mutatott.

Neptunnal és Uranusszal ugyanakkor néztünk bele a tükörbe, ami még mindig tulajdonosa kezében volt, és közvetítette felénk az eseményeket.

– NEEEM! – sikítottam fel fájdalmasan, mert amit a tükörben láttam, attól megállt még a szívverésem is…

X

…Terril, a Dark Kingdom uralkodója a talajon állt. Előtte egy hatalmas, fehér színű test hevert, amiben Diabanra ismertem. A sárkány a hátán feküdt. Szárnyai a teste alá voltak beszorulva, és amilyen szögben álltak, látszottak, hogy több helyen is le voltak törve. Az állat képtelen volt megmozdulni, így teljesen ki volt szolgáltatva Terril kényére-kedvére. Mindezek ellenére láttam, hogy Diaban próbálja támadni a férfit. Fejét felemelve kitátotta a pofáját és egy lángcsóvát lövellt az ellenségére.

Terril azonban egy energiapajzzsal blokkolta a sárkány támadását, majd azt követően az uralkodó nem is tétovázott többet. Minden teketóriázás nélkül létrehozott egy hatalmas fényörvényt, amit egyenesen Diabanra irányított, az elérve a sárkányt körülölelte az óriási lényt. Diaban iszonyú fájdalmában felüvöltött, majd hirtelen minden véget ért. Az energiaörvény felrobbant, és az univerzum egyik legcsodálatosabb élőlénye egy szemvillanás alatt semmivé foszlott.

Itt azonban még nem ért végett a tragédiák sorozata!

Diaban halálát követő másodpercben egy fénydárda közelített nagy sebességgel a Dark Kingdom uralkodója felé, de a férfinek még az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kitérnie előle. Terril szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal fordult ellenfele irányába, aki nem volt más, mint Botrychium. Férjemen látszott, hogy alig állt a lábán, olyan súlyosak voltak a sérülései. Ruhája már nem fehér színű volt, hanem vörös a férfi vérétől. Mindezek ellenére még is talpon volt, és még arra is volt ereje, hogy megtámadja azt, aki a szemeláttára végzett hűséges sárkányával, Diabannal.

Botrychium a vérveszteségtől elgyengülve nézett szembe Terrillel, mégsem tétovázott, hanem késlekedés nélkül cselekedett. Egy újabb támadást – fénydárdát – indított ellenfele felé, de az sohasem ért célba.

Az uralkodó látta, hogy a sárkánylovag csapásra készül ellene, megelőzve szerelmemet ellentámadásba ment át. Ismételten egy energiaörvényt hívott életre, és azt késedelem nélkül küldte Botrychium felé. A hatalmas, erős támadóenergia félresöpörte az útjából a fénydárdát, és meg sem állt férjemig, akinek esélye sem volt súlyos sérülései miatt kikerülni az újából.

A lovagnak csak egy néma kiáltásra maradt ideje, mielőtt az örvény elnyelte volna örökre…


	16. Leszámolás

**16. fejezet**

**Leszámolás**

– …NEEEEEM! – hangzott fel elnyúltan, hosszú másodpercekig tartó, végtelenül mély fájdalommal telt sikolyom. Görcsösen rándultam össze, testemet-lelkemet betöltő szörnyű nyilallástól.

Kiáltásom abbamaradásával összegörnyedve estem térdre. A leírhatatlan fájdalomtól még lélegzetet sem tudtam venni. Mindem porcikámat átjáró szúrástól bénultan térdeltem a földön. Képtelen voltam felfogni, amit az elmúlt percekben láttam Sailor Neptun talizmánjában a Deep Aqua Mirrorban. Végig kellett néznem férjem halálát! Élet-halál harcát kegyetlen ellenfelével, aki kegyelmet nem ismerve végzett Botrychiummal.

Nem bírtam elfogadni mi is történt az előző szörnyűséges pillanatban. Meredten, üveges tekintettel bámultam magam elé, semmit sem érzékelve a körülöttem történtekből. Elmém kiürült, lelkem üressé vált. Valósággal katatón állapotba kerültem – számomra megszűnt minden létezni abban a másodpercben, melyben özveggyé váltam…

X

– SELENE! – távolról hallottam három ijedt kiáltást, de igazából nem jutott el a tudatomig.

– Selene! Könyörgöm, mondjál már valamit? – sikoltotta tőle szokatlanul magas hangon Sailor Uranus. – A Holdistennőre! Reagálj legalább valamire? – kérlelt a szél senshi, majd tehetetlenségében jó alaposan megrázott.

– Hagyd abba Uranus! – szólt rá társára Neptun, mert látta bármit is csinált a szőke lány semmire sem reagáltam. – Nem látod, hogy Selene teljesen összetört?

– Nagyon jól látom! – válaszolta élesen Uranus. – De akkor is kell valamit tennünk, valahogyan ki kell hoznunk ebből az állapotból!

– Teljesen igazad van – értett egyet vele Pluto. – Minél előbb magához térítjük a királynőnket, annál jobb. Főleg most, hogy tudjuk a Dark Kingdom uralkodója a Földön van. Tartok attól, hogy Botrychium után Selene következik – jelentette ki az Időkapu őre.

– Miket beszélsz Pluto? – kérdezte meglepetten Sailor Neptun, félelemmel telten hangjában.

– Mind a hárman tudjuk, hogy Terril elsődleges célja elfogni Selenét, és utána magához kényszeríteni feleségül – közölte Pluto érzelemmentes hangon.

– Igazad van Pluto. A legfontosabb most az, hogy megvédjük Selenét a férfitől – mondta eltökélten Uranus. – Nem engedhetjük, hogy akár csak a közelébe férkőzzön.

– Valami biztonságos helyet kellene keresnünk – mondta elgondolkodva legidősebb testőröm. – Talán vissza kellene mennünk Atlantiszra, ott a földi hadsereg legjobb csapatai lehetnének a segítségünkre.

– Igazad van abban Pluto, hogy a földi csapatok és királyi testőrség mellett biztonságban lehetne a királynő, de gondolj bele, mi történne, ha megjelenne ott Terril? – nézett kérdően senshi társára Uranus.

– Az uralkodó erejét ismerve jó nagy pusztítást végezne egy maga is a fővárosban – közölte a tényeket a Pluto harcosa. – Nem is beszélve, hogy odairányítaná az összes szörnylégióját. Nem sokan maradnának életben Atlantiszon.

– Tehát Atlantiszra nem mehetünk – jelentette ki Uranus –, de akkor hová?

– Valami olyan hely jöhet szóba, ami mesze van a lakott területektől, hogy senki se kerüljön veszélybe a földlakók közül, ha harcra kerülne a sor az uralkodóval – monda Pluto.

– Egyet értek veled – bólintott Uranus elfogadva a másik lány tervét. – Te mit gondolsz erről Neptun? – fordult harmadik társuk felé a szőke senshi. – Neptun figyeltél egyáltalán arra, amiről az elmúlt percekben beszéltünk Plutoval? – faggatta élesen a tenger senshijét a szélé, különösen azért, mert ez idáig a kékesfekete hajú lány nem vett részt a társalgásban, hanem magába mélyedve hallgatott.

– Uranus! Nincs időnk most veszekedni! – szólt rá Pluto határozottan az indulatos lányra, majd mielőtt még a másik senshi reagálhatott volna a neki címzett szavakra, az Időkapu őre inkább a másik lányhoz intézte szavait: – Neptun min gondolkodsz? Eszedbe jutott valami fontos? – tudakolta érdeklődve a fekete hajú lány, miközben társa vállára tette a kezét, majd gyengéden, de azért határozottan megrázta egy kicsit a másikat.

– Mi…mi…mi…? – reagálta a rázogatásra Neptun, mialatt igyekezett magához térni a merengésből. – Bocsánat, csak egy kicsit elgondolkoztam.

– Azt vettük észre! – felelte kioktatóan Sailor Uranus.

– Ne most Uranus! – állította le Pluto a másik lányt, hogy utána rögvest harmadik testőrömhöz forduljon kérdően. – Mi jutott eszedbe Neptun?

– Miközben ti azt terveztétek, hol és hogyan helyezzük biztonságba Selenét, beugrott valami, ami az óta sem hagy nyugodni – nézett jelentőség teljesen a másik két bolygóhercegnőre Neptun. – A Dark Kingdom uralkodója honnan tudta, hogy Selene itt volt a Földön?

– Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés? – tűnődött el Uranus. – Arról, hogy a bolygón vagyunk csak mi négyen, Botrychium, Xikon és a családja, valamint Nehelenia, Luna és Artemis tudtak.

– Pontosan, csak az imént felsoroltak tudták, hogy a Földön vagyunk – összegezte Pluto. – Bennük pedig feltétel nélkül megbízzunk. Közülük senki sem árulta volna el Terrilnek, hogy Selene hol is lesz.

– Az uralkodó még is tisztában volt azzal, hogy Selene elhagyta a Holdat – jelentette ki határozottan Neptun, gondterhelten nézve két társára közben. – Valaki elárult minket…

X

…Az idő egybefolyt számomra. Eltelhetett néhány másodperc, de akár több nap is, annyira mély depresszióba zuhantam férjem rettentően fájdalmas elvesztését követően. Érzékeltem valamit a történésekből, de még is képtelen voltam a legparányibb reakcióra is abban az állapotban, amibe belesüllyedtem. Tisztában voltam a lelkem legmélyén, hogy barátnőimet is megrázta az ami a férjemmel történ, de ennek ellenére mégis mind a hárman félretették gyászukat, és a feladatukra koncentráltak vagyis az én védelmemre. Elvégre a dolgok bárhogy is alakuljanak ők elsősorban a Holdkirálynő testőrei voltak, valamint az volt a legfontosabb feladatuk, hogy mindenkörülmények között védelmezzék az Ezüst Millennium uralkodóját.

Eljutott ugyan a tudatomig valami információ abból, amiről a három senshi beszélt a közvetlen közelembe, de még is képtelen voltam bármire is reagálni, pedig tudtam, hogy muszáj volt összeszednem magamat. Holdkirálynőként elsősorban uralkodó voltam, és csak másodlagosan magánszemély, így olyan „semmiségek", mint a férjem halála nem győzhetett le. Számomra első és legfontosabb feladat a Hold és népe vezetése, illetve védelme, a többi dolog csak azt követően következett. Ezeket már jó korán egészen kiskoromba belém nevelték szüleim, nagyszüleim, tanítóim.

Legfőbb példakép előttem nagymamám, Szeréna királynő volt. Őt is hatalmas veszteségek érték rövid idő belül – először férje halála, majd nem sokkal lány és veje elvesztése –, még sem adta fel soha sem. El kellett viselnie felemelt fejjel, rezzenéstelen arccal a személyes tragédiákat, de ennek ellenére sem tört meg soha sem, nem veszítette el a hitét, valamint soha nem feledkezett meg arról, hogy ő volt a királynő! Tette a dolgát az őt ért kínok ellenére, végezte feladatát rendíthetetlenül, mint uralkodó. Senki sem látta rajta a szenvedését, de mint ember belül, azért ő is sokat szenvedett, viszont mégis megállíthatatlanul végezte a királynőként rá rótt kötelességeit. A nagymamám minden őt ért borzalom ellenére halála pillanatáig igazi Holdkirálynő maradt!

A lelkem legmélyén – iszonyú fájdalmamban – tudtam, amit most csináltam azzal szégyent hozok a nagymamámra és az ő tanításaira. Nem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy összetörjek a rám zúdult kínoktól. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy gyászomat félre kellene tennem, és arra összpontosítani, ami körülöttem történik. A harcra a Földön, hogyan és miképpen kerültek ide a támadók uralkodójukkal az élükön, illetve hazajutnom a Holdra, hogy megbizonyosodjak arról, hogy az otthonom biztonságban van-e. Ellenben, ha a Holdkirályságot is megtámadták, akkor viszont a védelem élére kellene állnom, és vezetni a védekezést.

Szép és jó volt ezeket elhatároznom magamban, de mindezek ellenére sem bírtam kikecmeregni a belsőmet elborító fájdalmak tengeréből. Tudatában voltam annak ahhoz, hogy kiszabaduljak a kínok okozta béklyókból, ami bilincsbezárt, valami nagyon nagy sokkra lett volna szükségem…

X

– …Valaki elárult minket! – hallottam meg valahol a távolból Neptun kijelentését. Botrychium halála okozta bénultságomban is felfogtam, hogy ezek a szavak mit jelentettek. Valaki elárult minket, és közvetve ez okozta férjem halálát, valamint ez által az engem ért borzalmas fájdalmat.

– Nem, ez nem lehet! – ordította Uranus torkaszakadtából, mert még a bátor senshi is félt belegondolni, hogy egy hozzánk közelálló személy árulóvá válhatott.

– Pedig sajnos csak ez az egyetlen válasz arra, ami történt – közölte tényszerűen a szörnyű igazságot Neptun, kinek hanglejtéséből ki véltem hallani, hogy bár tudja az irtózatos igazságot, még mindig nem képes felfogni azt. – Elhiheted Uranus jól végig gondoltam az egészet, és mindig ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy egy személy árulóvá vált a közvetlen környezetünkben, és ha…ha… – mondta elcsukló hangon, lehangoltan a lány, de tovább nem bírta folytatni a rettenetes valóság ismeretében.

– …és ha mindez igaz, akkor még annál is nagyobb bajban vagyunk, mint azt feltételeztük – fejezte be Pluto Neptun félbe maradt mondatát. A végére egészen elhalkultak a lány szavai, de ez még csak jobban súlyosbította azok kegyetlen jelentését.

A három harcos dermedt csöndben álldogált, mert képtelenek voltak feldolgozni, hogy egy személy, akiben tökéletesen megbíztunk elárult minket a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának. A bolygó senshik a baljóslatú igazság ismeretében tanácstalanul nézettek egymásra, mert nem tudták eldönteni ezek után mi legyen a teendő.

Számomra az imént elhangzott szavak viszont elegendőnek bizonyultak, hogy végre kitörjek fájdalomból szőtt börtönöm rácsai mögül. Robbanásszerűen éreztem, hogy a lelkemet fogva tartó kín háttérbe szorul, és a helyére jéghideg eltökéltség költözik. Elmém is kiszabadult a ránehezülő iszonyú görcsös, bénító képzetekből, amelyektől tisztán gondolkodni is képtelen voltam. Egyre erősebbnek és tettre készebbnek éreztem magamat. Biztosan tudtam, mit kell tennen, és azt is, mit fogok csinálni! Még az előttem álló teendők sorrendjében is biztos voltam!

X X X

Gondolatban megrázva magamat, a fájdalmat lelkem legmélyére száműzve álltam fel. Eltökélt voltam. Senki és semmi sem fog eltántorítani attól, hogy véghezvigyem azt, amit elhatároztam. Legelőször is a Földet kellett megtisztítani a Dark Kingdom démonlégióitól, és azzal egyidejűleg egyszer 's mindenkorra megszabadítani az univerzumot egy „gyilkos féregtől", akinek már eddig is sok volt a „számláján", és aki személy szerint nekem is sokat ártott – megfosztott a számomra legfontosabb személytől, a férjemtől.

– Selene! – egy örömteli kiáltás szakított ki a tervezésből, melyben Pluto hangjára ismertem rá, és a következő pillanatban az Időkapu őre egy hatalmas ölelésben részesített.

– Végre magadhoz tértél! – és a következő másodpercben Neptun a szó legszorosabb értelmében valósággal a nyakamba ugrott.

– Selene! Csakhogy jobban vagy! – hallottam meg közvetlenül magam mellől Uranus hangját, és máris a szőke lány is csatlakozott két társához, ennek kapcsán már három senshi ölelgetett nagy boldogságában, jó szerivel megfojtva az óriási szeretetével.

– Köszönöm lányok – mondtam hálásán barátnőim reakciójára, amitől a lelkem az átélt tragédia ellenére is egy kicsit felvidult. – De most mennem kell – jelentettem ki.

– Jó, és hová megyünk? – szólalt meg elsőként Neptun, mialatt testőreim elengedtek, és mind a hárman várakozásteljesen néztek rám.

– Ti hárman Atlantiszra – feleltem válaszként a kérdésre –, onnan próbáljatok meg kapcsolatba lépni a Holddal és a többi bolygóval. Igyekezzetek kideríteni, hogy az Ezüst Millenniumot is megtámadták-e? Ha támadás érte a királyságunkat, akkor álljatok a harcok élére, vegyétek át az irányítást, és cselekedjetek a legjobb belátásotok szerint.

– És ha szabad megtudni te addig, mit fogsz csinálni? – érdeklődött Pluto az iránt, hogy én mit teszek ez alatt.

– Nekem találkozom van valakivel – mondtam egyszerűen –, és oda egyedül megyek.

– Ezt mégis hogyan gondolod? – vont kérdőre indulatosan Uranus. – A testőreid vagyunk, tehát te nélkülünk nem mész sehová!

– Uranusnak igaza van – értett egyet társával Pluto. – Nem engedünk egyedül menni, főleg a történtek fényében.

– Selene! – kezdte Neptun. – A Dark Kingdom uralkodója még a Földön van. Feltételezhetjük, hogy a következő célpontja te leszel.

– Pontosan ez a célom – jelentettem ki. – Azt akarom, hogy Terril megtudja meg egymagamban vagyok. Akarom, hogy eljöjjön értem, és akkor leszámolhatok vele, azért amiért megölte Botrychiumot – közöltem fagyos hangon a lányokkal.

– De Selene… – kezdte volna Pluto, de belefojtottam a szót barátnőmbe.

– Egy szót sem akarok hallani, amivel megpróbálnátok a tervemről lebeszélni – mondtam, mialatt szigorúan pillantottam körbe a három senshire. – Amire az előbb utasítottalak titeket, azt pedig vegyétek egy királyi parancsnak – néztem ellenmondást nem tűrően testőreimre.

– Ahogy parancsolod felség – bólintott tudomásul véve parancsomat Pluto.

– Engedelmeskedem a Holdkirálynőnek – mondta belegyezően Neptun.

– Én is királynőm – csatlakozott beletörődötten a társaihoz Uranus.

Végignézve a három harcoson tudatában voltam annak, hogy csak vonakodva engedelmeskednek az utasításomnak. Azzal is tisztában voltam, hogy tudták egyedül akarok szembenézni Terrillel – ez az én saját magánügyem volt. Ugyanakkor, mint királynő teljesítettem a kötelességemet azzal, hogy a bolygó senshiket elküldtem átvenni az irányítást egy esetleges az Ezüst Millennium elleni támadás esetén.

– Köszönöm barátnőim – néztem hálásan a lányokra, majd tovább nem vesztegetve az időt elteleportáltam tőlük.

X X X

A Földbolygó harmadik földrészének, Afrikának óriási sivatagában a Szaharának közepén álltam. Vártam, hogy Terril a Dark Kingdom uralkodója végre-valahára felbukkanjon, és akkor leszámolhassak vele, megszabadítva a férfi „áldásos tevékenységétől" a világmindenséget, illetve bosszút állhassak Botrychium haláláért.

A Szaharát, azért választottam a közelgő harc színteréül, mert itt csak elvétve laktak emberek, főleg nem itt a mélysivatag kellős közepén. Nem akartam, hogy bárki is megsérüljön, amikor össze fogok csapni az uralkodóval. Ellenőriztem egy kisebb érzékelő varázslattal ezért is, hogy nincs-e senki emberfia a közelben. Szerencsémre igazam is lett, nem tartózkodott több kilométeres sugárban körülöttem senki sem.

Nem is kellett sokáig várnom Terril érkezéséig. Hirtelen egy borzalmasan hatalmas erőt érzékeltem. A levegő váratlanul lehűlt, és szinte valósággal megsűrűsödött körülöttem. Fázósan rezzentem össze, ennek hatására. Kétséget kizáróan egyértelmű volt, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodója megjött.

A férfi tőlem jobbra, húsz méterre jelent meg. Körülnézett, majd a következő másodpercben felfedezve engem, megindult felém. Lassan kimérten lépkedett a homokon, hogy mintegy öt méterrel előttem megálljon. Ekkor alaposan végigmért, majd egyenesen a szemembe nézett.

– Megváltoztál, de előnyödre – jelentette ki Terril elégedetten, utalva rá, hogy annak idején, mikor a fogja voltam Holdhercegnőként látott, most ellenben Holdkirálynőként álltam vele szemben.

– Most őszintén, bájcsevegni jöttél ide, vagy harcolni? – tudakoltam hidegen.

– Harcolni? – kérdezte kíváncsian halható jó kedvvel. – Ugyan minek? Feleségül akarlak venni, és nem csatázni veled, de ezt te pontosan tudod. Egyébként nem beszélhetnénk meg nyugodtan, felnőtt emberként a dolgot.

– Hogyan? Beszéljük meg? – a döbbenettől egy pillanatig jószerivel se köpni, se nyelni nem tudtam, de aztán gyorsan összeszedtem magamat, és keserűen felnevetve válaszoltam a férfinek: – Te beszélgetni szeretnél, miközben arra akarsz felhasználni, hogy az egész univerzumot leigázhasd. A segítségemmel uralkodni akarsz minden felett, akik meg nem engedelmeskednek neked, azokat kegyetlenül elpusztítod.

– Miért ne, ha meg tehetem? Egyébként meg is van hozzá a hatalmam – közölte tényszerűen Terril. – Valakinek meg uralkodnia kell, és akkor miért nem lehetnék én? – a férfi erre a kijelentésére nem tudtam mit mondani.

– Egyébként meg, miért támadtad meg a Földet? – kérdeztem meg, miután magamhoz tértem az előbbi döbbenetemből. – Ha engem akartál megszerezni magadnak, miért nem a Holdat vetted célba?

– Miért ott támadtam volna, amikor te itt voltál – felelte nyugodtan a férfi. – A királyságodat erősen őrzik, valamint téged még annál is inkább.

– Ha már itt tartunk, honnan tudtad, hogy a bolygón leszek? – tettem fel azt a kérdést, amelyikről tudtam, hogy sok mindenre választ fog adni, és talán még az áruló személyére is.

– Tényleg tudni szeretnéd? – tudakolta vigyorogva a sötét birodalom királya.

– Igen – feleltem, de abból, amiképpen Terril rám nézett, biztos voltam abban, hogy nem fogok örülni a válasznak.

– Az unokanővéred – válaszolta kertelés nélkül Terril, miközben várakozásteljesen méregetett, arra várva, miként fogok reagálni a feleletére.

– Nehelenia! – kiáltottam fel a döbbentettől, amit a férfi szavai váltottak ki. – Ez nem lehet igaz! Hazudsz!

– Mi érdekem fűződne abból, ha nem mondanék neked igazat? Semmi. Nem volt nehéz megállapodni vele, mikor kerestem valakit, aki a kezemre játszhatna téged – mondta el az igazgat az uralkodó, és amiként ezt közölte velem, biztos voltam abban, hogy nem hazudik.

– Mi volt Nehelenia árulásának az ára? – kérdeztem meg, mert tudni akartam, miért pont a másod-unokanővérem szolgáltatott volna ki a legnagyobb ellenségemnek.

– Természetesen a trónod és a királyságod – adta meg a választ Terril. – A hercegnő tudja, hogy hiába ő jelenleg a trónörökös, de soha nem lesz belőle királynő. Elvégre, amint neked gyermeked születik, ő lesz a koronahercegnő, valamint egy szép napon a következő uralkodó.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Nehelenia a Holdkirályság trónjára pályázik – gondolkodtam hangosan.

– Ha éppen tudni akarod ezen felül még volt egy kívánsága. A hercegnő nagyon fél az öregedéstől, ezért a segítségéért cserébe örök fiatalságot kért. Ezt nem adhattam meg neki, de a módját, amivel önmaga is elérhette az örök ifjúságot azt elárultam neki – vigyorgott kajánul Terril. – Ha az ember belegondol nem is olyan nehéz, csak egymillió emberi lélek feláldozása az ára.

– Micsoda? – sikítottam fel ettől a borzalomtól, amit hallottam.

– Pontosan – erősített meg Terril –, és ha pontosak az információim az unokanővéred már meg is csinálta a varázslatot. Elpusztította a kívánt mennyiségű emberi lelket. Az egészben az a legszebb, hogy a saját népét áldozta be az örök fiatalság és szépség oltárán.

Lesokkolt a hír! Képtelen voltam felfogni, mit is tett Nehelenia! Valósággal letaglózott a felismerés, hogy a Hold harmadik legnagyobb városának, Redmoon lakóságának, miért kellett meghalnia! Csak azért mert az uralkodó hercegnőjük félt az öregedéstől, valamint örökre szép és fiatal szeretett volna maradni.

Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy az okos, szép, tehetséges és barátságos unokatestvérem volt az az aljas köpenyegforgató áruló, aki jószerivel kiszolgáltatott ellenfelemnek. Az viszont még nem volt elég Neheleniának, hogy csak a trónomra tört, neki még örökélet is kellett! El sem bírtam képzelni, mikor bomlott meg a hercegnő elméje annyira, hogy egyáltalán ilyen elmeháborodott ötlet verjen benne csírát! Mikor vált ennyire önzővé, hogy a saját alattvalóit is feláldozza. Örültségében és egocentrikusságában Nehelenia egymillió embert pusztított el, csakhogy mindörökre szépséges ifjú maradhasson. Sajnálatosan tudomásul vettem a tényt, hogy másod-unokatestvérem tébolyodott tömeggyilkosság volt. Amint ezt a tényt szomorúan feldolgoztam, már csak egy dolgot akartam megtudni Terriltől.

– Botrychiumot, miért ölted meg? – tettem fel utolsó kérdésemet.

– Nem mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá, de az a szerencsétlen nem érdemelt mást, mert annak ellenére, hogy hűséget esküdött nekem, elárult, amikor megszöktetett téged. Megbíztam benne, erre ő ezt úgy hálálta meg, hogy elárult. Továbbá most már azt is tudom, hogy kém volt. Az aljas dög, azért állt a szolgálatomba, hogy információt gyűjtsön rólam az ellenségeimnek – mondta dühösen az uralkodó.

Nem tudtam mit mondani arra, amit az imént közölt velem Terril, mert mindenben igaza volt. Mindezek ellenére Botrychium a férjem volt, és ez a férfi itt, aki velem szemben állt, megölte a szerelmemet. Megfosztott attól, hogy a szeretet férfivel éljem le az életem. A legkevesebb az volt, hogy igazságot szolgáltatok Botrychiumnak!

Nem is pazaroltam több szóra az időmet, hanem azonnal támadásba lendültem. Tisztában voltam, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodója ellen egyetlen esélyem, ha meglepem, és én támadok először. Kezemet felemelve egy ezüstfénysugarat lőttem ki Terril felé. Senshiként szokottam így támadni, ezért próbálkoztam ugyanazzal a módszerrel most is, csak egy dolgot nem vettem figyelembe. Jelenleg nem a senshi alakomban voltam Sailor Silvermoonként, hanem az uralkodói formámban, mint Holdkirálynő, és így jóval nagyobb erővel rendelkeztem. Az ezüstfénysugár ereje ennek hatására a többszörösére nőt, és mikor telibe találta az uralkodót, egy jókora fényrobbanás kíséretében harminc méterre repítette a meglepett férfit. Sajnos azonban komolyabb sérülést nem okozott a támadásom, mert Terril – nem hiába volt ő a galaxis egyik legerősebb élőlénye – elképzelhetetlen reflexszel vont fel maga köré egy védőpajzsot. A támadóerőm nagy részét a pajzs felfogta, így csak kisebb sérülésekkel megúszta a dolgot a férfi, és ezeket is akkor szerezte, mikor az energiarobbanás hátrébb röpítette.

– Miért? – ordított fel Terril értetlenül, mert nem számított rá, hogy meg fogom támadni.

– Botrychium a férjem volt – feleltem jéghideg hangon, majd mivel láttam, hogy az első támadásom nem érte el a kívánt hatást, ezért röviddel utána – egymást követően – több fénysugarat is kilőttem Terril felé. Sajnálatos módon, mivel ekkorra már számított a csapásokra, védekezett is ellenük, és sorba kivédte azokat. A tetejében – ez is Terril hatalmát bizonyította – a férfi ellentámadást indított felém, egy óriási sötét színekben tündöklő energiaörvény formájában. Erre már én is kénytelen voltam védekezni. Magam köré emeltem egy fehérezüst színben fénylő védőburkot.

Az energiaörvény elérve a védőpajzsomat fülsiketítő robaj kíséretében csapódott bele, hogy azután szétfoszoljon a pajzson. Nem vártam meg az uralkodó következő támadását, hanem ismételten kilőttem felé egy sorozat fénysugarat, de Terril sem fecsérelte az idejét, ő is jó néhány energiaörvényt küldött rám, hogy azután mind a két támadássorozat a másik fél pajzsán enyésszen el.

Látva mindezeket még elszántabban támadtam, és lődöztem rettenthetetlenül a Dark Kingdom uralkodója felé az ezüstfénysugarakat, melyek ekkora már szinte egybefüggő energiavonalat alkottak. Ugyanez el volt mondható Terrilről is. A rám küldött energiaörvényei szemkápráztató gyorsasággal jöttek felém, hogy azután ártalmatlanul lepattanjanak a felhúzott energiapajzsomról. Sajnos az én támadásaim meg Terril védőburkába csapódtak be, és pattantak le arról, sértetlenül hagyva a férfit.

Terrillel egyetemben folyamatosan támadtuk egymást, majd védekeztünk a másikunk ellencsapáskor. Nem is tudom meddig mehetett ez így, de hamarosan egyértelművé vált, hogy egyformán erősek vagyunk. A hatalmunk majdhogy nem egyenlő volt, ezért nem bírtunk a másik felé kerekedni. Kétséget kizáróan tudtuk mind a ketten, hogy az idő fogja eldönteni, melyikünk kerül ki győztesen a küzdelemből. Amelyikünk tovább bírja, az győz, és aki csak egy kicsit is hibázik, vagy csak egy pillanatra meginog az fog veszíteni…


	17. Az Ezüstkristály

**17. fejezet**

**Az Ezüstkristály**

Terrillel folytatott csatám közben teljesen elveszítettem időérzékemet. Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el csatánk kezdete óta, de az biztos, hogy egy óra is akár, mivel késő délutánra járt az idő, mikor elkezdtük a harcot, és mostanra már kezdett bealkonyulni. Tisztában voltam azzal, minél előbb be kell fejeznem ezt a küzdelmet, mert előfordulhatott, hogy én kerülök ki vesztesen a párbajból. Kívülről ugyan nem látszott rajtam, de belülről éreztem, hogy egyre jobban elfáradtam. A végtagjaim lassan elnehezültek, és szellemileg is fáradni kezdtem ezzel egyidejűleg.

Terril még nem vette észre, de a támadásaiból egyszer-kétszer már egy-egy kisebb energiadarabka átjutott a pajzsomon sérüléseket okozva nekem. Így kénytelen voltam kevesebb energiát összpontosítani a támadásaimba, és többet átirányítani a körülöttem lévő védőburokba. Ha ez így megy tovább egyre több sérülést fogok szerezni – főleg ha a kisebbek mellett nagyobbakat is szerzek –, akkor még több energiát kell majd a védőpajzsba átcsoportosítanom, és azzal egyenlő arányban csökkeni fog a támadásom intenzitása. Féltem, ha erre sor fog kerülni, az Terrilnek is fel fog tűnni, és akkor valóban óriási bajban leszek.

A harc közben – mialatt ezek a gondolatok futottak végig az agyamon – váratlanul beugrott valami. Fogalmam sem volt, hogyan feledkezhettem meg arról a tényről, hogy nálam volt a Szent Grál, ami hatalmas gyógyító erővel rendelkezett! Nem is vesztegettem tovább az időmet, hanem azonmód cselekedtem. Aktiváltam a Grál erejét, ami rögvest meg is hozta az eredményét. A Grálból kisugárzó erő nyomban el kezdte begyógyítani a sérüléseimet, illetve új energiával is töltött fel, elűzve a testemet-lelkemet lassan elgyengítő fáradságot. Szerencsére innentől kezdve már nem volt gondom arra, hogy több energiát vonjak el a támadásaimból, valamint azt a védekezésre fordítsam elvégre, még ha ezt követően meg is sérülők a Szent Grál ereje be fogja gyógyítani a sebeimet.

Nem sokára meg is látszott, hogy növelni bírtam támadóerőm nagyságát, mert Terril hátrálásra kényszerült, ettől a ténytől még nagyobb elszántsággal küldtem a férfire ezüstfénysugaraimat. Sajnos azonban nem vettem észre, hogy ez az uralkodó részéről csak egy csapda volt, amibe szépen belesétáltam. Terril, azért csökkentette a támadásainak erejét, hogy képes legyen összegyűjteni az energiáját egy sokkal nagyobb csapáshoz, amit egy váratlan pillanatban felém irányított. Egy óriási nagy energiaörvényt hozott az uralkodó hirtelen létre, ami fénysebességgel száguldott felém. Kénytelen voltam felhagyni a támadással ennek következtében, és minden erőmet a védelmemre koncentrálni. Sajnálatos módon ez sem volt elegendő – amint a lilás-fekete színű gömbformájú örvény neki csapódott a védőpajzsomnak, a védőburok egy rövid ideig kitartott, majd félelmetesen sistergő hangot kiadva magából atomjaira hullott szét.

A védelmem megszűntével az energiaörvény elborított iszonyú fájdalmat okozva. A rettenetes kíntól hosszantartó éles sikoly hagyta el szájamat. A letaglózó fájdalomtól a földre hanyatlottam, mialatt éreztem, amint jószerivel leég a hús a csontjaimról. A sorozatos nyilallásoktól testem görcsösen rándult össze. Érzékeltem, hogy a borzalmas kínoktól, amik értek lassan kezdtem elveszteni tudatomat. Tisztában voltam azzal, hogy hamarosan el fogom veszíteni az eszméletemet is, és ha addigra nem leszek halott, akkor védtelenül ki leszek szolgáltatva Terrilnek…

X

– Kellett ez neked? – hallottam meg egy gúnyos hangot az elmémet elborító kín ködén keresztül. – Nem lett volna egyszerűbb megbeszélni a dolgokat, mint azt javasoltam. Megkímélted volna magad a felesleges fájdalmaktól és sérülésektől.

A férfi szavait hallottam ugyan, ellenben képtelen voltam felfogni azokat, de nem is kellett a nélkül is tudtam, mit jeleltettek. Az uralkodó tudta, hogy ő győzött velem meg azt csinál, amit akar. Be kellett látnom szomorúan, hogy Terril győzelmeskedett. Elbuktam pedig meg volt rá az esélyem, hogy győzzek, de mégsem sikerült. Nem bírtam megszabadítani a világot ettől a személttől! Botrychiumért sem tudtam elégtételt venni rajta, és a végére meg ismételten a foglya leszek.

Idáig jutottam gondolatban, amikor egy a döbbenettől elcsodálkozó kiáltást hallottam meg.

– Ez meg mi? Mi ez a fény? – ordított fel kétségbeesetten Terril, mialatt a kezét a szeme elé emelve védette azt az egyre nagyobbá váló, szemkápráztatóan vakító, ragyogó fénygömbtől.

Bódultságomban hirtelen nem is bírtam felfogni mi is történt, csak lassan esett le – ahogyan a fájdalmam egyre csökkent, sebeim elkezdtek begyógyulni – hogy a Szent Grál automatikusan aktiválta sajátmagát. Tudtomon kívül a Grál megkezdte sérült testem gyógyítását, és ezzel egyenes arányban a fájdalom is alábbhagyott, erőm vissza kezdett térni. Nem csak ezt történt viszont ezekben a percekben, hanem a Grál kristálytisztafénnyel vett körül engem, megvédve bármiféle támadástól, illetve nem érhetett el semmilyen gonosz, sötét, ártó szándékú dolog sem.

Lassan, nehézkesen feltérdeltem. Végignézve magamon láttam, hogy a Szent Grál ekkora már az összes sérülést, sebet eltűntette a testemről, a sebesüléseimre már csak szakadt, piszkos, saját véremtől mocskos ruhám emlékeztetett. Tudatában voltam annak is, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodója nem volt képes ártani nekem, amíg a Grál szent ereje körülölelt.

Mosolyogva álltam fel. Fejemet felemelve néztem egyenesen bele Terril döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemébe. A férfi leengedett kézzel állt tőlem öt métere. Láttam rajta, hogy képtelen feldolgozni az elmúlt percek eseményeit. Már azt hitte, hogy legyőzött, de ekkor egy váratlan dolog megfosztotta őt a teljes, végérvényes győzelemtől, az pedig nem volt más, mint gyors, csodaszámba menő gyógyulásom.

– Mit csináltál? – bődült el haragosan az idegtől az uralkodó.

– Meggyógyultam. Nem látod? – kérdeztem somolyogva, mert rendkívüli elégedettséggel töltött el, hogy láthattam Terril bosszúságát.

– De hogyan? – ordította tehetetlen dühében Terril.

– Az nem tartozik rád – közöltem a férfivel határozottan. – A beszédnek meg azt hiszem, itt véget is vethetünk, és talán folytathatnák a harcunkat… – eddig jutottam el, amikor egy újabb nem várt esemény történt!

Hirtelen hét apró fénypont vett körbe, hogy aztán fénylően el kezdjenek ragyogni citromsárga, narancssárga, kék, piros, lila, halványzöld, valamint bordó színekben. A fényszikrák egyre nagyobb intenzitással ontották magukból a sugarakat. Egy fél perc elteltével – ekkor már teljes fénnyel szikráztak – a hét fénypont összekapcsolódott egy szabályos kört alkotva testem körül. A fénykör ezután még jobban kezdett el fényleni a szivárvány hét színében.

Egy pillanatig nem is tudtam felfogni mi tört az imént, de lassacskán kezdett megvilágosodni a dolog! Ellenben nem én voltam az aki kimondta azt ami történt, hanem Terril.

– A Szivárványkristályok! – kiáltott hüledezve a férfi.

Jómagam is döbbenten vettem észre, hogy a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának igaza volt. A hét fénypont körülöttem nem volt más, mint a hét Szivárványkristály! A legmeglepőbb az egészben az volt, hogy már jó ideje nálam volt a hét kristály, de ez idáig semmi jelét nem mutatták aktivitásnak. Nyugalmi állapotban lapultak holdkirálynői ruhám egyik rejtett zsebében, arra várva, hogy gyermekem megszülessen, és akkor egyesülve életre hívják az Ezüstkristályt. Most meg itt voltak körülöttem színpompásan fénylően a Szivárványkristályok!

Az egész eseményből nem értettem semmit sem! Sok kérdés egyszerre rohant meg. Miért jelentek meg a kristályok? Miért pont most adták jelét bárminemű cselekedetnek? Ráadásul férjem halálával özvegyként még az az esemény is távolinak tűnt, hogy életet adjak egy gyermeknek! Mégis ez volt az a pillanat, mikor a Szivárványkristályok felébredtek nyugalmi állapotukból! Se mi hívhatta elő ezt? Nem bírtam választ találni az egymásra-másra bennem felötlő kérdésekre. Bárhogyan is töprengtem nem bírtam rájönni a hét kristály szokatlan viselkedésére.

Ám ahogyan elmélkedtem egy teljesen valószerűtlen gondolat kezdett bennem megfogalmazódni! Először elvetettem az ötletet, de minduntalan előtolakodott az egyszerű, valamint egyértelmű válasz az események ilyen alakulására. Jobban belegondolva nem volt lehetetlen a dolog, mivel már hónapok óta férjnél voltam!

Egy másik eseményláncolat is ezt támasztotta alá. A naprendszer öt belső bolygója közül egynek már megszületett – a Vénusznak –, másik háromnak – a Merkúrnak, a Marsnak, valamint a Jupiternek – a következő hónapokban jön világra bolygóhercegnője, akik a jelek szerint valamennyien senshik lesznek. Éreztem ugyanakkor – sőt tudtam –, hogy ők négyen a jövőben megszületendő lányomnak lesznek a testőrei!

Nem akartam elhinni a dolgot, de a jelek arra mutattak, hogy gyermeket vártam! Az ő jelenléte lehetett az egyetlen egy válasz erre az egészre!

Védően a hasamra helyeztem a kezemet, miközben a tudatommal mélyen befelé magamba figyeltem. Összeszedtem teljes holdkirálynői hatalmamat, és erősen el kezdtem rákoncentrálni a testemre, és a várt felelet nem is maradt el! Egy apró, öntudatlan elme válaszolt a felé irányított gondolataimra. Kinyúltam az irányába mentálisan, és egy fényesen ragyogó kicsiny, de roppant hatalmas erővel rendelkező tudatra bukkantam, amely még nem ébredt öntudatára, de minden kétséget kizáróan egyre növekedett a méhemben, erősödött a szívem alatt!

Óvatosan megérintettem a piciny elmét, aki először elhúzódott előlem, de mikor feltételnélküli, mindent elsöprő szeretetet sugároztam felé a csöpp tudat kinyúlt felém és bizalommal eltelve engedte, hogy elérjem a kristálytisztán ártatlan tudatát. Gyengéden, védelmezőn körülöleltem elmémmel kislányomét, aki ezt viszonozta. Elmondhatatlan boldogságot éreztem! Teljessé váltam! Az egész olyan volt, mintha egész eddigi életembe erre az örömteli pillanatra készültem volna!

X

Elképesztő esemény történt! Abban a másodpercben, amint tudtatom egybeforrt lányom parányi tudatával a hét Szivárványkristály még a korábbiaknál is nagyobb fénnyel kezdett el ragyogni.

Az egészből nem láttam semmit, hiszen teljesen magamba voltam fordulva, teljesen gyermekemre koncentrálva, de mégis részem volt a kristályok egyre erősödő ragyogásában. Mondhatni a lelki szemeimmel néztem végig, ahogy a Szivárványkristályok elérik fényük végsőhatárát, és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a hét kristály eggyé vált, valamint végre-valahára megjelent ezüstfénnyel ragyogva, egy új lenyűgöző kristály…

…az Ezüstkristály!

Itt ellenben még nem volt vége a meglepetéseknek, mert amit a kristály ezüstfényével felragyogott, megjelent a mellkasom előtt a Holdjogar. A Holdkirályság ősi szimbóluma hasonló, csak sötétszürkésebb ezüstfénnyel tündöklött, mint a kristály. A két ezüstfény lassan szinkronba került egymással – az Ezüstkristályé kicsi elsötétedett, amíg a Holdjogaré kivilágosodott –, hogy azután teljesen azonos ezüstcsillogással ontsák egymás felé fényözönüket. A következő pillanatban pedig az Ezüstkristály egy villanás kíséretében a Holdjogar sarlójának közepére ereszkedett, és a két tárgy egyesült.

Az egybeolvadásból tudtam, hogy ez azért történt, mivel gyermekem lesz az, aki magában is felbírja majd használni az Ezüstkristály teljes hatalmát, de addig én fogom kezelni a kristály erejét. Tudtam, ha csak magában a kristályból áradó erőt alkalmaznám, az a halálomat jelentené. A két tárgy éppen azért olvadt egybe, hogy felbírjam használni. Holdkirálynőként a Holdjogar jelképezte uralkodói hatalmamat, és a jogar erején át képes leszek bármikor aktivizálni az Ezüstkristály hatalmát anélkül, hogy az az életembe kerüljön.

Az Ezüstkristály megszületett abban a pillanatban, amikor kislányom – az univerzum majdani, leghatalmasabb erővel bíró és legtisztább lelkű lénye először használta – még ha öntudatlanul is – erejét, hogy megvédjen engem, az édesanyját.

Gyermekem elméje, amilyen váratlanul reagált az én tudatomra, olyan hirtelen, minden átmenet nélkül szakította meg velem a kapcsolatot, és húzódott vissza. Az egész olyan volt számomra, mintha elveszítettem volna egy darabkát önmagamból, de még sem voltam bánatos, elvégre kislányom velem maradt, annak ellenére is, hogy már nem voltunk összekapcsolódva mentálisan.

Tudatában voltam annak is, hogy gyermekem miért tépte el tudatát az enyémtől. Jelen másodpercben nem magamba befelé kellett néznem, hanem a külvilágba, ahol várt rám egy félbe maradt csata. Meg kellett védenem magunkat a Dark Kingdom uralkodójától. Szükségessé vált, hogy végleg befejeznem harcomat Terrillel az Ezüstkristály segítségével.

Az elhatározást tett követte. Immár nem az elmémbe összpontosítottam, hanem kívülre mégpedig ellenfelemre, Terrilre. A férfi még mindig hihetetlenkedve állt ugyan ott, mint azt megelőzően. Egy tapodtat sem mozdult, hanem csak döbbenten, meredten bámulta az Ezüstkristályt, amely most már a Holdjogarom részét alkotta. Láttam Terrilen, hogy azon gondolkodott miképpen szerezhetné meg a kristályt, de erre képtelen volt. Nem bírt átjutni a hármas védőburkon, ami körém volt vonva, és amit az Ezüstkristály, a Holdjogar, valamint a Szent Grál ereje alkotott.

Ránéztem az uralkodóra. A férfi nem vette még észre, hogy őt vizslatom, ezért nem is vesztegettem tovább az időt, hanem cselekedtem. Jobb kezembe fogtam a mellkasom előtt lebegő Holdjogart, majd miután már biztosan markoltam, felemeltem a fejem fölé a jogaromat. Koncentrálni kezdtem a Holdjogar, illetve az Ezüstkristály egyesített erejére, amihez még saját holdkirálynői hatalmamat is hozzáadtam, és abban a szempillanatban az Ezüstkristály felragyogott élesen vakítófénnyel árasztva el a vidéket. Másodpercek alatt a káprázatos ezüstfény egy óriási kiterjedésű energia kupolát alkotott körülöttem, vagy száz méteres körzetben…

X

Az Ezüstkristály fénye amint elérte a Dark Kingdom uralkodóját, a férfi kínnal telt hangon felüvöltött, és a következő pillanatban egy tompa puffanást hallottam meg. Igazából nem voltam tisztában azzal mi történt csak azt, hogy a kristály ereje valamiképpen megsebesítette Terrilt. Meg kellett tudnom, hogy mi történt, ezért leengedtem jobbomban tartott Holdjogart, ezzel megszüntetve az Ezüstkristályból áradó energiát, amivel azonos időben a nagy kiterjedésű fénykupola is eltűnt.

Az ezüstfény kihunytával megpillantottam Terrilt is. A férfi az imént még a közelembe állt, most meg vagy ötven méterre tőlem hevert a földön. Még ilyen távolságból is ki bírtam venni, hogy súlyosan megsebesült. Az hogy még életben volt, csak egyet jelenthetett, mikor az Ezüstkristályból kiáradó energia elérte őt, a férfi maga köré vont egy védőpajzsot, de még így sem volt képes teljesen blokkolni a kristály erejét. A létrejött energia valószínűleg nekicsapódott a pajzsnak, az kitartott egy ideig, de nem bírta sokáig, és akkor röpíthette arrébb Terrilt a hatalmas erő, ami ráadásul súlyosan meg is sebesítette.

Elnézve a legyengült, illetve megsebesült férfit, tudtam, hogy nem érezhetek szánalmat iránta, nem sajnálhatom meg, hanem addig kell elpusztítanom, amíg ilyen állapotban volt. Nem kockáztathattam meg, hogy elmenekülve, újra valamikor visszatérjen a jövőben miután felépült a sérüléseiből. Tudatában voltam azzal, ha ez megtörténne, akkor annak egy borzalmas háború lenne a következménye, amiben sok ártatlan ember veszne oda. Az uralkodó végsőterve az volt, hogy bármi áron is, de foglyul ejtsen, és megszerezze velem együtt az Ezüstkristályt is. Ezt semmilyen körülmények között nem engedhettem meg, ezért is nem késlekedtem, hanem cselekedtem.

Megerősítve a szívemet, jéghideg elszántsággal, irgalmat nem ismerve indítottam el ezüstfénysugarat a magatehetetlen férfi felé, amibe az összes hatalmamat belesűrítettem, hozzáadva még a Holdjogarból, valamint az Ezüstkristályból nyert erőt is. A fénysugár egy pillanat leforgása alatt végigszáguldott a minket elválasztó távon, és kegyelem nélkül csapódott neki Terrilnek. Az uralkodó körül létrejött egy hatalmas energiaburok. A férfinek mindösszesen egy borzalmas üvöltésre futotta az erejéből, mielőtt a pusztító ezüstenergia elborította volna.

Az ordítás elhaltával egy időben megszűnt az ezüstfényű energiaburok is. Azon a helyen, ahol az imént még Terril állt, ott ekkora már másnak nem volt nyoma, mint csak a feketén megperzselt sivatagi homok. A Dark Kingdom uralkodója halott volt!

Terril halálával nem éreztem semmilyen elégtételt. Nem voltam boldog, hogy végeztem a férfivel, de meg kellett tennem, nem volt más választásom. Nem töltött el örömmel sem az a tény, hogy megbosszulva férjem halálát végeztem Botrychium gyilkosával. Attól sem lett jobb hangulatom, hogy – ha nagyban gondolkodtam – megszabadítottam az univerzumot, attól a személytől, aki le akarta igázni az egész világegyetemet, mert uralkodni akart a mindenség felett, és akinek kezéhez milliók vére tapadt. Az sem boldogított, hogy Terril pusztulásával, az univerzum valamivel biztonságosabb hely lett.

A sötét birodalom királyának halálával sok dolgot elértem, de mindezek ellenére furcsán kiégett voltam. Nem éreztem egyebet csak nagy ürességet a szívemben. Üres voltam lelkileg, mert elvesztettem a számomra legfontosabb embert, a férjemet. Botrychiumot, akit mindnél jobban szerettem! Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a bennem lévő ürességet kitöltötte az elszenvedett mély és fájdalmas veszteség okozta gyász.

Legszívesebben elbúlydokoltam volna egy távoli helyre, ahol egyedül lehetettem volna a bánatommal, ahol senki sem bukkanhatott volna a nyomomra. Szeretettem volna magányosan meggyászolni szerelmemet, megsiratni Botrychiumot, de tudtam, hogy ezt nem csinálhattam meg. Holdkirálynőként felemelt fővel kellett – mint azt nagymamámtól Szeréna királynőtől is láttam –, némán gyászolnom Botrychiumot. Nem engedhettem meg magamnak még a gondolatát sem, hogy elvonuljak, hanem uralkodóként kellett viselkednem. Így kell majd kiállnom az emberek elé, és nekik nem lesz szabad észrevenniük semmit sem királynőjük mély bánatából.

Túl kell lépnem férjem halálán, és tovább élnem, viszont nem egyedül! Elvégre már a szívem alatt hordtam Botrychium gyermekét, és a babáért folytatnom kellett az utamat. Őérte fogok élni a jövőben, ami igaz is volt, hiszen gyermekem személyében fel kellett nevelnem az univerzum majdani uralkodóját. A születendő gyermekem lesz a világ leghatalmasabb erejű lénye, és így míg fel nem nő nekem kell meg megoltalmaznom őt minden rossztól, valamint gonosztól. Helyesen kell felnevelnem, hogy beválthassa azt, amiért erre a világra fog jönni – kislányom felnőve a legtisztább lelkű ember kell, hogy legyen. Gyermekem lelkének kristálytisztának kell lennie, mert csak így lesz képes használni az Ezüstkristály végtelen hatalmát, hogy egy jobb helyé változtassa a világot.

Mindezt végig gondolva tudtam, hogy még az eddigieknél is nehezebb feladat vár rám. Fel kell majd nevelnem a lehető legjobban, leghelyesebben az univerzum legnagyobb erővel rendelkező lényét. Meg kell óvnom, mindennemű káros befolyástól. Védelmeznem kell a gonoszerőktől, akik majd el szeretnék pusztítani, még azelőtt, hogy felnőve teljes hatalma birtokába kerülhetne – vagy ami még rosszabb meg kívánnák rontani, hogy magukhoz hasonlatos sötét teremtményé változtassák át ártatlan gyermekemet. Elhatároztam, hogy ezt semmilyen körülmények között nem fogom megengedni. Az összes hatalmammal harcolni fogok, hogy megoltalmazzam lányomat mindennel, illetve mindenkivel szemben.

Gyermekem mellett az Ezüstkristályra is vigyáznom kell. Lesznek erők, melyek a jövőben meg akarják majd szerezni a kristályt, hogy a maguk javára fordítsák erejét. Végtelen elszántsággal fogadtam meg, nem fogom engedni, hogy bárki is rá tehesse a kezét az Ezüstkristályra. Megvédem a kristályt mindaddig, amíg lányom felnőve el nem éri azt a kort, amikor már hatalma teljében lesz, hogy képes legyen használni az Ezüstkristály hatalmát!


	18. Trónviszály

**18. fejezet**

**Trónviszály**

A Földről való elteleportálást követően a Holdpalota kertjébe érkeztem meg –elővigyázatosságból a kert egy eldugottabb, emberek által kevésbé látogatottabb szegletébe. Előre – még a Földön – elterveztem, mit fogok tenni. Legelőször is meggyőződök, arról, hogy a Dark Kingdom megtámadta-e a Holdkirályságot, vagy nem, ha igen, akkor annak megfelelően cselekszem. Amint bizonyosságot szerzek arról, hogy a királyságomban még sem dúlnak harcok, akkor mindennemű teketóriázás nélkül fogok eljárni a Holdkirályság árulójával szemben.

Óvatosan néztem körül a palotakertben, és egy nagy sóhajtás kíséretében megnyugodva konstatáltam, hogy ellenben a Földi Királysággal a Hold nem állt támadás alatt, nem dúlták fel harcok hazámat. Minden nyugodt és csendes volt. A távolba tekintve sem láttam semmi nyomát annak, hogy megtámadták volna a Holdat.

Alapos szemlélődés után, kétséget kizáróan meggyőződtem arról, hogy itthon minden rendben volt. A Holdkirályságot nem érte ellenséges támadás. Így az első és legfontosabb dologról való megbizonyosodást követően hozzáláthattam a másik majdhogy nem ugyanolyan horderejű feladat végrehajtásához. Leleplezni az árulót, aki kiszolgáltatott információkat rólam, és emiatt támadták meg a Földet, ezzel okozva a királyságnak súlyos veszteségeket, illetve kérdőre vonni azt a személyt, aki felelős volt Redmoon város lakóinak haláláért. Sajnálatos módon e két személy egy és ugyanaz az volt, mégpedig az unokanővérem Nehelénia.

Miután véglegesen megállapítást nyert az a tény, hogy a Holdkirályságot nem támadták meg, egy mikroteleporttal a lakosztályomba érkeztem meg. Nem akartam, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezzen visszatértemről. Először szerettem volna meggyőződni, mi folyik éppen a palotában.

A terv végrehajtása véget magamhoz vettem a hálószobám egyik komódjának rejtett fiókjából egy tollat – ami nem egy közönséges toll volt, hanem egy átváltoztató-toll, melynek segítségével átmeneti időre olyan alakot ölthettem magamra, amilyet csak akartam. A toll már évszázadok óta a királyi család tulajdonában volt. Az őseim ennek segítségével tudtak felismerés nélkül elvegyülni a holdlakók között, ha úgy hozta a szükség. Nekem is jól jött ebben a pillanatban az átváltoztató-toll, hogy észrevétlenül tudjam kideríteni, mi is történik ezekben a percekben.

Nem is vesztegettem tovább az időmet, hanem rögvest alkalmaztam a toll erejét. Alakot váltottam a segítségével, udvarhölgynek álcázva magamat. Átváltozás után ismét mikroteleportáltam, mégpedig a trónterem közelébe egy titkos – csak az uralkodócsalád által ismert – szobába. Innen közvetlenül egy oldalsó folyosóba lehetett kilépni, ami egy mellékfolyosóba ágazott, mely viszont egyenesen a trónteremhez vezető főfolyosóba torkollott.

Elővigyázatosan körül kémleltem – mielőtt kiléptem volna a folyosóra – megbizonyosodva arról, hogy senki sem tartózkodott a közelben. Szerencsémre senki sem volt a közelben. Meggyőződve a folyosó ürességéről elhagytam az előbbi helyemet, és sebes léptekkel mentem végig, hogy azt követően egy sarkon befordulva a főfolyosóra lyukadjak ki. Itt már jó pár emberrel találkoztam, de senki sem állított meg, mert rám nézve a Holdkirálynő egyik udvarhölgyét látták maguk mellet elhaladni határozott léptekkel. Ennek köszönhetően meg sem álltam a végcélomig.

A trónteremhez érve áthaladtam a kétszárnyú bejárati ajtón, majd jobb oldalra húzódva az udvarhölgyek kijelölt helye felé vettem az irányt, hogy ne tűnjek ki a tömegből. A tervem be is vált, mert a teremben lévők nem törődtek a mellettük elhaladó nemes hölggyel – mindannyian a trón mellett állókra fordították figyelmüket.

A trónterem jobb oldalán az első sorokban várakozó udvarhölgyek mellé – egészen a falhoz – álltam úgy helyezkedve, hogy a trón előtt állók beszédét halljam, és ha a szükség úgy hozza álcámat felfedve, bármikor képes legyek beavatkozni a történésekbe.

– Nehelenia! Ugye ezt nem gondolod komolyan? – hallottam meg Sailor Uranus felháborodott hangját, amint éppen kérdőre vonta unokatestvéremet.

– De igen – válaszolta ellentmondást nem tűrően a hercegnő. – Nem másítom meg a parancsomat.

– Selene a Földön van! – kiáltott fel kikelve magából Uranus. – A Dark Kingdom meg éppen a Földi Királyságot támadja! Minden rendelkezésre álló erőnkkel a földiek segítségére kell sietnünk, hogy segítsük őket a támadókkal szemben!

– Uranusnak igaza van Nehelenia – értett egyet társával Sailor Neptun. – A Holdat és a többi bolygót nem érte támadás, így valamennyi rendelkezésre álló haderőnkkel képesek vagyunk támogatni a Földet.

– De a legfontosabb az, hogy minél hamarabb megtaláljuk a királynőnket a Földön, és meg tudjuk védeni az ellenség uralkodójától – jelentette ki Sailor Pluto jelentőségteljesen nézve közben Nehelenia hercegnőre.

– Megértelek mind a hármatokat – mondta Nehelenia mindenegyes szavát külön hangsúlyozva. – De ti is értsetek meg engem. Selene engem nevezett ki, hogy a távollétében intézkedjem az ő nevében. Kormányzóként a legfontosabb feladatom, hogy megvédjem a Holdkirályságot, valamint a hozzátartozó bolygókat. A Föld nem része az Ezüst Millenniumnak, még csak nem is a szövetségesünk.

– De akkor is… – kezdte volna a szél senshi a mondanivalóját, de a kormányzó leintette.

– Nem tűrök semmilyen ellenvetést Sailor Uranus! – szakította félbe a hercegnő testőrömet, aki tehetetlen dühvel nézett farkasszemet Neheleniával, mert ugyan ő maga az egyik legnagyobb ranggal rendelkezett az Ezüst Millennium királyságában, de a vele szemben álló nő a rangsorban a második helyett töltötte be a Birodalomban.

– Nehelenia kérlek, legalább mi hárman senshik visszamehessünk a Földre, megkeresni Selenét – kérlelte kétségbeesett hanggal a Neptun bolygó hercegnője a Holdkirályság kormányzóját.

– Selenenek mi vagyunk a közvetlen testőrei – szólalt meg az Időkapu őre is, így támogatva Neptunt. – A legfontosabb feladatunk az ő védelme.

– Mint korábban mondottam, megértelek benneteket. Ellenben pont ti hoztátok a Holdkirálynő parancsait magatokkal. Az ő utasítása volt, hogy összpontosítsuk a védelmi erőinket a Hold és a bolygók védelemére, a mi négyünk vezérlete alatt, valamint hagyjuk, hogy Selene maga vívhasson meg a Dark Kingdom uralkodójával – közölte a három bolygósenshivel Nehelenia.

A hercegnő ezen kijelentésére testőreim nem tudtak mit mondani, mert valóban így hangzottak el az utasításaim. A lányok némán meredtek maguk elé, mert képtelenek voltak elfogadni a kialakult helyzetet. Tudták, hogy telesíteniük kell a Holdkirálynő, valamint a kormányzó parancsait, de lelkük mélyén szerettek volna késlekedés nélkül visszatérni a Földre, hogy felkutassanak engem. Láttam rajtuk, miképpen tépelődtek a kötelességük és a között, amit szívük szerint helyesnek tartottak. Megértettem őket, illetve a helyzetüket, amibe az utasításaim miatt kerültek.

Tisztában voltam azzal is, hogy éppen ezt a tényt akarta felhasználni Nehelenia. Azt gondolta, ha szó szerint teljesíti a parancsaimat, akkor a Holdon tudja tartani a három senshit, és ekképpen a lányok nem bírnak a segítségemre sietni, és ezzel a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának nagyobb lehetősége nyílik elfogni engem. Nehelenia és Terril megállapodása pont erről szólt. Unokatestvérem gondoskodik arról, senki se menjen a Földre segíteni a Holdkirálynőnek, hogy aközben az uralkodó háboríthatatlanul megvívhat velem. A két összeesküvő meg volt arról győződve, hogy Terril jóval erősebb nálam, és így könnyedén le tud győzni, illetve foglyul ejteni, majd magával tud hurcolni a Birodalmába, hogy senki se bírjon kiszabadítani. Meg kell hagyni ezek ketten jól kifundálták a dolgokat! Terril megkapott volna engem, Nehelenia meg trónökrösként az egész Ezüst Millennium királyságot. De ez egyszer jó alaposan melléfogtak azzal, hogy lebecsülték az erőmet. Terril már halott volt, és Nehelenia is hamarosan meg fogja kapni, ami megilleti őt, de az nem a trónom lesz, amire ő oly nagyon áhítozott.

Nem is vesztegettem tovább az időmet, hanem szépen csendben előléptem az udvarhölgyek közül. Senkinek sem tűntem fel, de nem sokára a hölgyek egymás között pusmogni kezdtek, hogy ki lehet az a számukra ismeretlen udvarhölgy, aki megmeri zavarni a kormányzót és a bolygóhercegnők vitáját. Nem törődve velük határozott léptekkel haladtam előre a Holdtrónhoz, de ekkorra már Neheleniának és a három senshinek is feltűnt, hogy feléjük tartók. Szótlanul meredtek rám, mert nem jellemző, hogy bárki is meg merné zavarni a kormányzót és a senshiket. Láttam, hogy három testőröm már azt fontolgatja, megállít, de unokanővérem megelőzte őket.

– Udvarhölgy mégis, hogy meredted engedély nélkül elhagyni a helyedet, és megzavarni minket? – vont kérdőre mérgesen Nehelenia hercegnő.

– Hogy-hogy mertem? Azt kérdezed? Pont te? A Holdkirályság árulója! – közöltem dühösen, kertelés nélkül Neheleniával.

– … – próbálkozott erre valamit mondani a lány, de nem tudott semmit sem kinyögni, mert arra nem számított, bárki is neki támadna a királyság második leghatalmasabb személyének a trónteremben, nemhogy árulónak titulálná. Nehelenia csak hangtalanul tátogott, miközben meglepetten meredt rám, továbbra sem tudott, mit mondani az őt váratlanul ért vádra.

– Mit mondtál az imént? – tört ki Sailor Neptunból a kérdés. A tenger senshi volt az első, aki magához tért a döbbenetből, amit hirtelen kinyilatkozásom okozott. – Minek nevezted a hercegnőt?

– Árulónak – jelentettem ki egy szóban tömören megfogalmazva

– Eszednél vagy? – kiáltott fel Uranus, aki szintén magához tért, mialatt fenyegetően méricskélt. Láttam rajta, próbálja kitalálni ki is lehetek.

– Árulónak mertél nevezni a saját tróntermemben! – ordította el magát Nehelenia, aki végre felocsúdott.

– A te tróntermedben? – kérdeztem vissza élesen. – Már megbocsáss, de ez az én tróntermem, és nem a tiéd – közöltem a tényeket unokanővéremmel.

– Micsoda? – bődülte el magát a kormányzó, aki már semmit sem értett. Egy ismeretlen udvarhölgynek kinéző személy először árulónak titulálta, majd a sajátjának mondta a Holdkirályság tróntermét. A máskor oly nyugodt Nehelenia, akin általában nem szoktak az érzelmek meglátszani, most majdnem felrobbant a dühtől mérgében. Az arca is szép színeket kezdett felölteni, hol elvörösödött, hol ellilult, vagy valahol a két szín közötti átmenetet vette fel az arcszínezete. Elnézve a nőt lassan arra a következtetésre jutottam, a gutaütés kerülgeti drágalátos unokatestvéremet. A helyzet komikumán csak mosolyogni tudtam. Azért jöttem, hogy leleplezzem Nehelenia árulását, erre ahelyett, hogy rögtön a lényegre tértem volna, felhúztam őt, amitől Nehelenia majdnem agyvérzést kapott, én meg csak jót mulattam a helyzeten. Meg kellett vallani a lelkem legmélyén élveztem kutyaszorítóba került rokonom vergődését, de tudtam, hogy ennek lassan véget kellett vetnem, és végre rátérni a lényegre. Mielőtt viszont ezt megtehettem volna, valaki más cselekedett helyettem.

– Kérlek benneteket, nyugodjatok meg? Próbáljuk meg békés körülmények között megvitatni a dolgokat – indítványozta Sailor Pluto előrelépve, hogy köztem és Nehelenia, valamint a másik két senshi között helyezkedjen le, így megelőzve egy esetleges egymásnak esést. – Először is, te ki vagy? – nézett rám fürkészően, de a pillantásából tudtam, hogy jobban járok, ha minél előbb megmondom a nevemet.

– Arra én is kíváncsi vagyok? – lépett társa mellé Sailor Uranus is, miközben nem jót sejtően méregetett.

Neptun nem szólt egy szót sem, de ő is felsorakozott két társa mellé a trón előtt, mialatt érdeklődően nézett rám, várva, hogy végre felfedjem kilétemet, amit nem is szándékoztam tovább hallogatni. Kiváltképpen, hogy Nehelenia is elszánta magát a cselekvésre.

– Őrség! Fogjátok el! – adta ki a parancsot a kormányzó.

Láttam, hogy a palotaőrség, ekkorra már körbe vett minket – hátraszorítva mindenki mást a trónteremben lévők közül –, és éppen készült eleget tenni a kiadott utasításnak. Ennek okán nem hallogattam tovább a dolgot, és felfedtem kilétemet. Megszüntetve az alakváltó bűbájt, egy éles ezüstszínű fénykitörés kíséretében visszaváltoztam az eredeti formámban.

– Azt hiszem, nem kell bizonygatnom, ki vagyok – közöltem a körülöttem állókkal.

A teremben lévők meglepett felkiáltásaiból, a döbbent felhördülésekből ki bírtam venni, hogy az emberek igencsak elcsodálkoztak a Holdkirálynő ily módón való váratlan felbukkanásának. Jó páran jószerivel hátrahőköltek a meglepetéstől. Sokan szájtátva bámultak rám, mások sűrűn pislogtak, nem tudván abbahagyni azt, megint mások tátogtak némán, mint a partra vetett halak. Valakik meg csak kidülledt szemekkel meredtek rám…

Az őrség tagjai közül sokan szoborrá merevedve nézegetettek körbe-körbe, hogy mit is csináljanak most. A kormányzó azt parancsolta, hogy fogjanak el egy ismeretlen nőt, de az meg egyszerre csak átváltozott az Ezüst Millennium uralkodójává. Valakik a testőrségből tanácstalanul egyik lábukról a másikra álltak, miközben fejüket ide-odaforgatták köztem és unokatestvérem között, nem tudván mit tegyenek…

– Selene! – kiáltott fel szinte egyszerre három barátnőm. Ők nem voltak tanácstalanok, rögvest cselekedtek, amint visszaváltoztam előttük Holdkirálynővé. Egyszerre rohantak meg a lányok, nem törődve senkivel és semmivel, legkevésbé az illemmel, illetve az etikett szabályaival.

– De jó, hogy épségben visszajöttél! – ölelt át megkönnyebbülten Neptun.

– Végre megnyugodhatunk – sóhajtott egy nagyot Uranus, jószerivel leeresztve az eddigi harckészültségből, mialatt mosolyogva ő is megölelt üdvözlésképpen társához hasonlóan.

– Hála a Holdistennőnek! – hálálkodott az Időkapu őre, majd a szél senshi után ő is egy nagy öleléssel átkarolt üdvözlésképpen. Viszont amint elengedett, mélyen a szemembe nézve feltett egy kérdést: – De mit értettél azon, hogy… – de nem tudta folytatni Pluto, mert valaki megzavarta…

X

– SELENE! – bődült fel torkaszakadtából, kétségbeesett dühvel Nehelenia, mert a hercegnő nem várta, hogy megjelenjek a Holdpalotában főleg, mert meg volt győződve arról, hogy Terril már jó messzire magával hurcolt foglyaként a Földről. – Hogy kerülsz ide?

– Nem érted ugye Nehelenia? – néztem rezzenéstelen tekintettel a hercegnőre. – Pedig egyszerű. Nem sikerült a jól kifundált kis tervetek Terrillel.

– Mi…mi…micsoda? – hebegte Nehelenia úgy téve, mint aki nem tud semmiről.

– Kérlek, ne is próbáld megjátszani az értetlent – közöltem egyenesen a másik lány szemébe nézve. – A Dark Kingdom uralkodója mindent elmondott a kis tervetekről, még az összecsapásunk kezdetén.

– Milyen összecsapás? – ordította magából kikelve Uranus.

– Mi történt Selene közted és az uralkodó között? – kérdezett rá Pluto.

– Lányok ne most! – utasítottam rendre a két senshit, az éppen megszólalni készülő Neptunnak pedig a kezemmel intettem, hogy maradjon csendben. Testőreimet így lerendezve, újra teljes figyelmemet unokanővéremre fordítottam. – Ne próbálj semmit tagadni Nehelenia! Terril mindent elmondott, mégpedig olyan rosszindulatú élvezettel, ahogyan arra csak egy a velejéig romlott és gonosz ember képes.

– Még is mit mondott neked? – kérdezte óvatos hangon, összeszűkült szemekkel nézve rám a hercegnő.

– Az igazságot – jelentetem ki egyszerűen. – Elmondta, hogy te vagy a felelős Redmoon és lakosai pusztulásáért, illetve te árultad el, mikor leszek a Földön – ezeket a tényeket közölve Neheleniával hallottam, amint a trónteremben többen élesen felszisszennek, jó néhányan döbbenten felkiáltottak, vagy felsikoltottak a szörnyű híreket halva. Mellettem álló Pluto falfehér lett az őt ért nem várt soktól. Neptun arca kékülni kezdett, mert még levegőt is el felejtett venni úgy lemerevedett. Uranus meg paprikavörös lett pillanatok alatt az iszonyú indulattól.

– Alkut kötöttél a Sötétség Birodalmának királyával – folytattam, mielőtt bárki is csak megszólalhatott volna. – Elárultál engem, a rokonodat és királynődet. Kiszolgáltattál Terrilnek, hogy kénye-kedvére azt tehessen velem, amit csak akar, majd rajtam keresztül megszerezhesse az Ezüstkristályt, valamit uralkodhasson a segítségemmel az egész világ felett. Nehelenia és mindezért cserébe te az örökfiatalság titkát kérted, amit az uralkodó meg is adott neked, de annak az ára egymillió ártatlan ember élete volt! Ellenben neked még ez sem volt elég! Remélve, hogy miután legyőzött és elhurcolt a férfi, és sohasem kerülök elő, akkor te, mint a királyi család utolsó elő tagja elfoglaltad volna következő Holdkirálynőként az Ezüst Millennium trónját.

Befejezve a vádak felsorolását ismét megütötte a fülemet, amint az emberek a teremben hihetetlenkedve, szörnyülködve felordítottak, többen elsírták magukat – főleg azok, akik szeretteiket vesztették el Redmoon pusztulásakor –, mások egymás között pusmogtak, jó páran igazságot követelve felkiáltottak.

Hátra fordulva láttam, amint a legtöbben haragosan, gyűlölködve néztek előre, a még mindig a Holdtrónus lábánál álló Neheleniára. Tudtam azonnal cselekednem kell, mielőtt kitörne egy hisztériaroham a holdlakokon, és saját kezükbe véve a dolgot, meg akarnák lincselni a bűnös kormányzót.

– Te szemét! – bömbölte el magát Uranus. – Ezért meg fizetsz!

Gyorsan előfordultam, hogy megállítsam a szőke lányt, mielőtt még valami meggondolatlanságot cselekszik. Szerencsére erre nem volt szükség, mert Neptun Uranus elé lépve megállította a méregtől indulatosan fujtató lányt. Gyengéden a szél senshi karjára tette a kezét a kékesfekete hajú lány, ezzel igyekezett megfékezni a felbőszült bolygóhercegnőt. Az egészben az volt a legmeglepőbb, hogy egészen könnyen sikerült a tenger senshinek lecsillapítania társat, ami szokatlan jelenség volt ismerve a lobbanékony lány heves vérmérsékletét. Általában nekem is, és Plutonak is határozott fellépésre volt szükség, hogy képesek legyünk megfékezni a felpaprikázott Uranust, de Neptunnak igencsak könnyen ment a dolog, amitől alaposan elámultam…

X

– HAHAHAHAHA! – hangzott fel egy éles, jószerivel örült kacagás. Odakapva a fejemet láttam, hogy Nehelenia immáron nem fogta vissza magát, és megmutatta a valódi arcát a világnak. – Igazad van Selene! Nem tagadom, mit tettem, és mielőtt rákérdeznél nem bántam meg semmit sem! Egyébként meg mi abban a bűn, hogy királynő szerettem volna lenni? A Holdkirályság vezetésével az Ezüst Millennium csak egy egészen kicsi része az univerzumnak; ha belegondolunk nem akartam olyan nagy királyságot magamnak. Főleg, ha azt nézzük, te a Dark Kingdom uralkodójának feleségeként az egész univerzum királynője lehettél volna! Az örök ifjúságról meg csak annyit, hogy Redmoon lakosai úgyis az én embereim voltak. Az alattvalóknak meg nem az a feladatuk, hogy teljesítsék az uralkodójuk parancsait! Nekem meg az volt a legnagyobb kívánságom, hogy örökre szép és fiatal maradhassak. A halálukkal, hogy értem haltak meg, teljesítették a kötelességüket – jelentette ki Nehelenia, miközben látszott rajta, hogy tényleg nem bánta meg, amit tett, illetve egy cseppnyi lelki ismert furdalást sem érzett, amiatt, hogy milliók haláláért volt felelős. – És azt hiszitek, hogy képesek vagyok megállítani? Hát akkor még annál is bolondabbak vagytok, mint azt eddig feltételeztem! – közölte mániákus hangon a hercegnő, miközben szemei eszelősen villogtak.

– Te… – kezdte volna újra Uranus, de Nehelenia váratlan cselekedette meggátolta benne.

Unokatestvérem minden előjelet nélkülözve felemelte a kezét egy sötét fénynyalábot lőtt ki a trónteremben lévő emberek közé. Borzalmas robaj rázta meg a termet, és ahol a támadóerő becsapódott egy nagy kráter keletkezett a trónterem padlózatában. Az embereknek, akik ott álltak nyomuk veszett egy szempillantás alatt. Akiket a robbanás széle ért el a földön hevertek szanaszét véresen, megperzselődve, fájdalmukban üvöltve, jajgatva vagy sírva. Sokan mozdulatlanok voltak. Nem lehetett tudni, hogy halottak voltak, vagy csak eszméletlenek.

A támadás utáni pillanatokban másodpercekig dermedten álltak az emberek, és hozzájuk hasonlóan a három senshi és jómagam is. Képtelenek voltunk felfogni a történteket. Szemünkkel láttuk, fülünkkel hallottuk, de az agyunk nem bírta feldolgozni a szörnyűségeket, de ez nagy hiba volt, mert Nehelenia nem késlekedett, és egy újabb sötét fénysugarat lőtt bele a tömegbe. Ismételten egy robbanás hallatszott, és még több ember vált semmivé, nőtt a halottak és a sebesültek száma, és ekkora már nem a döbbenet vett erőt az életben maradottakon, hanem a pánik. Össze-visszakiabálva ide-odarohangáltak az emberek, próbáltak kijutni a trónteremből, a veszélyzónából, de eközben feldöntötték egymást, eltaposták embertársaikat, ekképpen is növelve az áldozatok számát.

Látva mindezt, tudtam, hogy gyorsan kell cselekedni. Nem vesztegettem tovább az időt, parancsokat kezdtem el kiabálni, igyekezve túl harsogni a hangzavart:

– Őrség! Próbáljátok meg épségben kijuttatni az embereket a trónteremből. Uranus és Neptun! Védjétek meg az embereket! Pluto! Te engem fedezel!

– Selene! Azt hiszed sikerülni fog? – kérdezte negédesen csöpögő hangon Nehelenia. – Nézd csak a holdlakokat, aki azt hiszik magukról, hogy a legnagyszerűbbek, a legbölcsebbek, legigazabbak a világmindenségben! Nézd őket és lásd, hogy most mikor támadás érte őket nem mások, mint egy aláváló csürhe, akik csak azzal törődnek, hogy a kicsinyes életük megmaradjon, akár a többiek élet árán! – ócsárolta népemet unokanővérem, miközben elmebajosan vigyorgott.

Félelemmel eltöltötten néztem Neheleniát, és mialatt az villant át az agyamon, miképpen nem vettem észre, hogy a hercegnő tejesen örült. Közveszélyes volt mind magára, és ami még veszélyesebbé tette, hogy a környezetére is. Igaz hiába ostoroztam magamat, mert hozzám hasonlóan más sem vette észre Nehelenia növekvő elmebaját. Jelenleg viszont nem volt idő bármin is tépelődni, mert a legfontosabb feladatom az volt, hogy megfékezzem unokatestvéremet, illetve megmentsem tőle a trónteremben lévő embereket.

Szemem sarkából láttam, hogy a senshik védekező állást vettek fel. Uranus és Neptun néhány lépéssel mögöttem védőpajzsot hoztak létre, hogy azzal védjék meg Nehelenia sötéttámadásától az embereket. Mellettem ugyanekkor Pluto felkészült, hogy fedezzen, ha támadást indítok az áruló ellen.

Tisztában voltam azzal, ha harcra kerül a sor, akkor testőreimmel előbb-utóbb le fogjuk győzni Neheleniát, de közben még tovább fog nőni az áldozatok száma. Így nem kockáztathattam meg egy nyílt ellentámadást a zárt helységben, de azt sem engedhettem meg, hogy ellenfelem egy újabb támadást indítson meg. Gyorsan számba vettem a lehetőségeket, és a végére csak egy megoldás maradt, már tudtam mit kell tennem.

– Mi van Selene? Nem teszel semmit? – ingerelt kacagva Nehelenia, de közben már készült egy újabb támadásra, de nem siette el a dolgot, mert ki akarta élvezni mindenegyes másodpercét annak a pusztításnak, amit ez idáig véghezvitt…

X

Láttam, hogy Nehelenia ismételten támadni készült, ezért késlekedés nélkül cselekedtem. Előhívtam a Holdjogart, melynek Holdsarlójában ott tündökölt – immár néhány órája – az Ezüstkristály. Felemeltem jobb kezemben tartva a jogart, és készültem aktivizálni az erejét, mely fel volt erősítve a részévé vált kristállyal. Mielőtt azonban életre hívtam volna a Holdjogar hatalmát, hogy azzal óvjam meg a holdlakokat, előtte még a saját védelmemről kellett gondoskodnom. Szándékomban állt, hogy valamennyi erőmmel tudjak koncentrálni egy védőpajzs előhívására és fenntartására.

– Senshik! – ordítottam túl a trónteremben lévő hangzavart. – Álljatok körém, és fedezzetek a bolygóhatalmaitokkal!

Testőreim késlekedés nélkül cselekedtek. Mikroteleportálással néhány lépés távolságra kerültek hozzám. Pluto a jobb oldalamon, Uranus baloldalon, Neptun mögöttem jelent meg, és rögtön életre hívták azon bolygók erejét, amelyek neveit viselték. A három senshi egyesítve hatalmaikat egy háromszög alakú védőkorlátot húzott fel körém. Másra nem is figyeltek, csak arra, hogy minél erősebb legyen a királynőjüket oltalmazó energiapajzs.

Plutoékkal egy időben Nehelenia is támadott, miközben örülten kacagott – immáron nem is emberi hangon –, de ezúttal unokanővérem támadása nem ért el senkit. A sötétenergia nekicsapódva fennakadt az általam aktivált védőburkon, ami ekkorra már az egész tróntermet beborította ragyogó ezüstfényével világítva be azt.

Nehelenia látva, hogy csapása nem ért célt, ismételten támadott, amit megint csak felfogott az általam generált védőpajzs. Az örült hercegnő ellenben nem adta fel. Dühösen egyre-másra lőtte ki a sötét energianyalábokat, amiket viszont rendre hárított a holdlakókat védelmezően az energiaburok.

Rendületlenül álltam kezemben a magasra tartott Holdjogarral, melynek közepén varázslatos fénnyel szikrázott az Ezüstkristály. Nehelenia sokadik támadása után fontolóra vettem, hogyan vethetek véget az egésznek. Jelenleg az emberek biztonságban voltak. Sejtettem, hogy a palotaőrség már kimenekítette azokat az embereket, akik épségben vagy könnyebb sérüléssekkel megúszták Nehelenia örült tombolását. A súlyos sérülteket ellenben, az ájult embereket is ki kellett menekíteni minél előbb a trónteremből, hogy legyen esélyük a túlélésre.

Ellencsapást nem mertem megkockáztatni, de lassan egy terv kezdett körvonalazódni a fejemben. Nehelenia egymillió ártatlan áldozat élete árán ökörifjúságra tett szert. Féltem, hogy ez netán egyenlő volt az örökélettel. Nem mertem kockáztatni, ezért határoztam, mit is teszek unokanővéremmel, milyen büntetést is szabok ki rá. Örökifjúságot akart, hát megkapja! Örökéletére vezekelni fog, az általa elkövetett szörnyűségekért!

Eldöntve a dolgot rögvest cselekedni kezdtem. Immáron nem a védekezésre fordítottam valamennyi erőmet, hanem egy részét arra, hogy az idők végezetéig bezárjam Neheleniát a Hold sötét felébe. Egy másik dimenzióba, ahol senki sem élt, minden sötét volt, illetve egy kietlen síkság volt az egész világ. Elhatároztam, hogy ide fogom száműzni unokanővéremet. Ott élhet örökké ifjan, de egyedül tejes magányban.

Szerencsére Nehelenia nem vette észre, hogy mire készülők csak mikor már késő volt. Az Ezüstkristály erejét felhasználva nyitottam egy mikrorepedést az univerzum szövetén, és a következő pillanatban átteleportáltam a Holdkirályság áruló kormányzóját a Hold sötét felébe. Láttam még az utolsó másodpercben mielőtt bezártam volna a repedést, hogy az unokanővérem arcán félelem suhant át. Megértette mi lesz a sorsa, próbált menekülni, de már elkésett vele, mert amint összeforrt az univerzumon keletkezett rés, irgalom nélkül lepecsételtem az Ezüstkristály hatalmával.

X

A Holdkirályság árulóját és Redmoon elmebeteg tömeggyilkosát tehát végül bebörtönöztem a Hold sötét felébe. Nehelenia megkapta az általa elkövetett szörnyűségekért a büntetését.

A hercegnő támadásaiba sajnos azonban sokan súlyosan megsebesültek, és többen közülük haldokoltak. Nem bírtam volna elviselni több veszteséget már a mai napon. Először sok ártatlan ember halt meg a Földön, mert a Dark Kingdom megtámadta csak azért, mert éppen ott tartózkodtam. Utána Botrychium, a férjem halt meg legnagyobb ellenségem Terril keze által, akit ugyan én öltem meg, de ez nem okozott örömet. Ezt követően meg az elmebeteg unokanővérem irtotta irgalom nélkül a saját népünket. Tudtam, hogy valamiképpen meg kell mentenem azokat, akiket csak lehetséges, és már a módjával is tisztában voltam.

Rögtön az után, hogy bezártam Neheleniát, deaktiváltam az Ezüstkristályt, valamint leengedtem a Holdjogart, majd egy cserével előhívtam a Szent Grált. Aktiváltam azonnal a gyógyító erejét, és felhasználva azt neki kezdtem megmenteni a trónteremben haldokló, illetve súlyosan sebesült embereket. Teljesen nem bírtam meggyógyítani a Grállal a holdlakókat, csak arra voltam képes, hogy életben maradjanak, elvégre több embernek is meg kellett mentenem az életét, de legalább élni fognak, és nem lesz több áldozat aznap.

Megszűntettem a Szent Grál erejét, amikor érzékeltem már, valamennyi ember regenerálódott annyira, hogy életben maradjon. Észrevettem, hogy Grál gyógyító hatalma alaposan elszívta az erőmet, de nem bántam, mert tudatában voltam annak, sok ember életét megmentettem.

Lassan ólmos fáradság vett rajtam erőt. Belegondolva jó hosszú volt ez a mai nap! Jószerivel végig harcoltam. Először a Földön a Dark Kingdom démonlégióival, utána az uralkodójával küzdöttem meg. A nap végén itthon a saját áruló unokanővéremmel csatáztam, és azt követően Nehelenia még életben lévő áldozatait mentettem meg a haláltól. Mindeközben, hogy ezek átfutottak az agyamon éreztem, apránként elsötétült előttem a világ, majd a következő pillanatban ájultan estem össze a Holdpalota tróntermében…

10/10


End file.
